Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by sbrande
Summary: Hermione is held captive in a Muggle mental institution believed to be insane. Can Severus find her before its too late? SS HG eventually. Runner-up Best Dark-Fic SS/HG Awards Round 2. COMPLETE.
1. The Aftermath

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

**Chapter 1:– The Aftermath.**

Hermione awoke to find her head throbbing and every muscle in her body aching. She could feel something or someone lying on top of her. She moved her neck slightly and gradually opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was something from an old Muggle war movie; there were bodies everywhere. She pushed upwards and the body of Harry Potter rolled off her. She had to do a double take to make sure it was him; he was of course dead but she had to be certain. She reached down and felt for a pulse, and felt none. She scanned the horizon for anyone else that was familiar. She saw Ron lying about two hundred feet to her left. She stumbled over her broken wand, which was lying in the grass next to her, to get to him. It was as if time was moving slowly, far too slowly for her liking. Ron was dead too. This couldn't be happening! Not now, not ever. No one was left alive.

She saw a lot of Death Eaters, all of whom were dead. There was a big black scorch mark about seventy feet to her right, which she figured was where Voldemort had taken his last breath. She reached up to her forehead and ran her hand across it to find a deep gash above her eyes; well, that at least explained the headache. She moved in a trance-like state from body to body; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, just to name a few. She felt weak in the knees and went to dry heave behind a bush.

She had to run, to get out of there as quickly as possible. She made a beeline toward the gates, passing more bodies on the way.

_Too much death and destruction in one place._

She reached the front gates, to see them lying off their hinges, blown apart from where they had stood. This was undoubtedly the place where the Dark Lord and his followers had come into Hogwarts less than twelve hours ago, for the final battle. She Disappartated.

She found herself in Muggle London… people were giving her weird looks but she couldn't care less. She was still in her robes, her hair was a mess, and she was bleeding quite badly, but she couldn't get rid of those pictures of everyone she cared about lying around the Hogwarts grounds, dead. Tears of anger started to well up in her eyes. She was wandering aimlessly through the streets of downtown London, weaving to and fro. She couldn't take it anymore. Taking one more step, she tripped over her own feet and melted to the ground in a heap.

Severus Snape awoke to the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing in Hogwarts. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He tried to sit up but felt a hand holding him down. He looked up and saw the grave face of Dumbledore.

"Take it easy, my boy - you're going to need to take this before you can even think about moving," Dumbledore said, a look of concern etched in his face. He held up a vial for Severus to drink.

Severus took the potion and downed it in one swallow. His head felt clearer.

"What happened? Is he gone? Where's everyone?" Severus asked, though he thought he already knew the answers.

"Tom Riddle is dead; he was vanquished by Mr. Potter. Miss Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley played a big part in it too, protecting Harry to the end," Dumbledore said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"You still haven't answered my other question, which was where everyone is?" Severus asked. Looking around and seeing no one else in the hospital wing, he looked up at Dumbledore.

"They are all dead," Dumbledore said, with a note of regret in his voice.

Severus just sat there taking it all in, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"What do you mean, they are all dead?" Severus asked, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Well, Minerva made it out alive, and of course myself. Some of the students who were staying here over the break are still around, but everyone else is dead," Dumbledore replied, his voice heavy with sadness.

Severus looked away. He didn't want the Headmaster to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

_'Why me? How could I, of all people, have made it out alive when everybody else is dead?'_ Severus thought in anguish.

The room was quiet for the longest time, both men lost in their own thoughts. Severus finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now, Albus?" Snape asked, his face a myriad of expressions.

"We just have to go on and put this bit of nastiness behind us. I'm not going to promise it will be easy, my boy, but we will manage, we always have," Albus said reluctantly, looking into Severus' eyes like he was reading his thoughts.

"Well I for one am not going to lie here doing nothing. I will assist you in whatever you need me to do," Severus said, getting up out of bed. He was a bit shaky on his feet but managed to stand.

"I knew you would," was Albus' reply.

He reached for some potion vials, and with that both men left the hospital wing to find Minerva and start identifying the bodies outside.

_A/N: Well what do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated as this is my first ever writing experience so let me know. _

_It gets much better from here on so stick with me and enjoy the ride. Would I lie to you? _

_Disclaimer: I have borrowed the characters and promise to return them when I finish playing with them. All characters belong to the one and only J.K. _


	2. Death and Betrayal

**Chapter 2:- Death and Betrayal**

Hermione woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Her head was killing her and, as she reached up with her left hand to touch it, she noticed that there were stitches across her forehead, and it was quite tender to her touch. Her right hand also hurt but she didn't take much notice of it. She found it difficult to breathe let alone move any part of her body, as she hurt all over.

'How did I get into Hogwarts Hospital Wing? Where is Pomfrey, and why do I have stitches in my head, of all things'

She took another look around and noticed that she was not in fact at Hogwarts. She wanted to scream, tell anyone who would listen who she was and that she shouldn't be wherever she was. She reached down to her robe pocket for her wand and noticed that she was not wearing her robes; instead she was wearing a hospital gown. All of a sudden it all came back to her, the final battle, Harry's and Ron's deaths, her quick exit from Hogwarts. Most of it was a blur and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Dr. Jason Hudson, doing his normal rounds, stopped at the door of room 12 and heard a woman crying inside. He breathed in deeply and reached for the doorknob; turning it, he pushed on the door.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Hudson and I will be your doctor," he said upon entering.

Hermione just looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. She had streaks down her face which she quickly wiped away. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as she saw the doctor go for the chart at the end of the bed.

She just sat there staring at him as he went over her chart. Finally he spoke, never taking his eyes off the chart.

"Well, it looks like you have a nasty cut on your forehead and you were also really dehydrated; hence the drip in your arm." He motioned to her arm and she looked down.

"It would seem like you've been through the wars, as you have broken quite a few ribs and your hand; you've also got bumps and bruises everywhere."

Hermione gave a harsh and hollow laugh. At that he looked up at her face and saw a mixture of deep pain and anger in her eyes. It took his breath away and he needed a couple of seconds to compose himself. He inhaled deeply.

"Now, would you like to explain what happened to you?" Dr. Hudson asked with a smile.

Hermione looked up into the doctor's eyes. He seemed nice enough and he also seemed to truly care what had happened to her. What would it hurt? Everyone was dead anyway. With that brief thought in mind she began to speak.

"Well you see, Harry, Ron and I . . . well, we defeated Voldemort. Well, it wasn't so much Ron and I as Harry, but we definitely helped. You see it was a wizard war; they were calling it the war of the century, the war that was inevitable. It was between the good side, that's us, and the bad side, which was Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters they are called. Anyway they blew open the gates of Hogwarts; god knows how they did it but they did; there was probably someone working on the inside." Hermione paused at that thought, trying to think. But deciding it hurt her head too much at that point in time, she continued.

"We were outnumbered at least ten to one, with the students all gone for Christmas holidays. I wonder whether he planned it like this. Of course he planned it, what am I going on about. We all fought a valiant fight, defeating Voldemort and most of his Death Eaters, but then something went terribly wrong. You see, Harry and Ron are now dead and no one was left standing, no one that is except for me. It's my entire fault; oh, why didn't they just kill me too," Hermione said, now visibly shaking and sobbing out loud. She looked up at the doctor with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"They're all dead, don't you see, and I may as well be dead too. Everyone that I loved was killed on that battlefield. My parents died a year ago and it wasn't even their fault - they had nothing to do with the wizarding world, nothing at all, and now they are gone. They were just sitting at home. Mum answered the door and the Death Eaters came inside. They raped and killed my mother while my father watched, and then they killed him too. My parents probably never knew what hit them. Oh, I warned them, and don't let anyone else tell you differently, but they didn't listen. They believed they were safe in their little house in their little neighbourhood with their little garden. Now I have no one." As Hermione finished she was clearly shaken up by telling her story, and her eyes were all swollen red. She had her head down with her left hand covering her eyes, and she took a couple of quick shallow breaths in.

Dr. Hudson could see that she was obviously shaken by recounting her story, and placing the chart back on the bed, he moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch and he quickly removed his hand.

'_What did they tell you at medical school? NEVER get involved with your patients.' _The hospital's policy was to fix them up and ship them out; he had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Well, let's take a look at you," Dr. Hudson said, trying to move on and change the subject.

He'd heard and seen it all and wasn't at the least fazed by her earlier outburst; however, it seemed that she so much believed her story.

'That's how mental patients work. They suck you in and before long you too believe in their made-up world. They are totally convincible,' he thought to himself as he made his way around to the head of the bed.

He took a look at her stitches, first examining her eyes and their responsiveness to light.

"You're doing great," he reassured her.

She gave him a half-hearted grin. '_He doesn't believe me; it is written all over his face. Oh, why did I have to blurt it all out? I suppose I had to tell someone. Why him? Where was my Gryffindor level headedness?' _She let out a sigh.

He proceeded to look at her hand and when he lifted up her shirt, she blushed. He pressed lightly on her bruised ribs and she let out a low moan.

"If you'll just let me go home, I can fix this entire mess up," Hermione said now, displaying her Gryffindor courage and bravery.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a couple of days," Dr. Hudson said, shaking his head. Grabbing the chart from the end of the bed, he started to make some notes on it.

"But I'm quite alright. Look, I will show you," she said, pushing up on her good arm and attempting to stand. It took every ounce of strength she had not to scream out in pain. He pushed her gently back into bed and pressed the nurse call button. A voice came over the intercom.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Doctor Hudson here. I would like some restraints to room 12 immediately."

"Right away, doctor."

She groaned inwardly at what he'd said, but she knew she was in no shape to fight the doctor, so she just lay there.

The nurse came in with the restraint and proceeded to strap her legs and arms to the bed.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, knowing that they would never take them off, no matter what she said.

"It's for your own good. We don't want you to injure yourself trying another stunt like that. You are far from being well enough to leave us," Dr. Hudson said, a little bit of his fatherly voice coming through, as if he was concerned about a child.

With the restraints in place the nurse left, leaving Dr. Hudson alone once more with Hermione to resume his examination. She didn't open her mouth again but she was fuming inside. '_Just wait until these things are off and then I will give them what for - treating me like I'm mental or something,' _she mused to herself.

Her initial feeling of grief left at that moment, as her current predicament was more than enough to get her brain working into overdrive. However, thinking made her head hurt, leaving her feeling tired and spent. Her eyes were shutting and she was succumbing to sleep.

Dr. Hudson finished up his examination of Hermione. He left the room smiling, thinking to himself that he didn't even know her name. He went straight to the nurses' station and asked for the resident psychiatrist to be called to room 12. He gave strict instructions to the nurse before heading on to finish up his rounds.

Severus and Dumbledore stepped outside of the castle, the bitterly cold morning air hitting them in the face. The grounds were covered in snow and smelt of death, and scanning the horizon that's all that Severus could see: death and destruction. A scowl crossed his face as he took in a deep breath. Minerva came up behind the two of them, gently placing a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ah, there you are, Minerva. I knew you would be around somewhere," Dumbledore said, smiling, half forgetting what a mammoth task lay ahead of them.

"Let us begin then, shall we," Dumbledore said, taking a step forward before he even finished his sentence.

The three of them spent the remainder of the day seeking out the injured and the dead. Although the dead outweighed the number of the living, they were pleasantly surprised to find both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black among the injured. They also found Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch and Ginny Weasley; all of whom weren't injured too badly, just exhausted, unconscious and with a couple of nasty hexes.

There was a cry from the west side of the grounds. Sirius rushed over, knowing the person needed immediate attention. When he reached the spot, though, he wished he had never answered the call.

Draco was lying over his father's dead body. Sirius had an urge to rip the little twit's throat out, yet Dumbledore was close and it would have been too obvious.

"The bloody bastard! I'll kill him! Where's Voldemort?" Draco yelled, standing up.

"He's dead, kid," Sirius growled.

"Good - do you know what he did? He used my father as a human shield!" Draco Malfoy's face was livid. Sirius knew the words he spoke were true.

"That's it; every last Death Eater shall pay for this! I will avenge my father!"

"Your father was an evil bastard. He got what he deserved." Sirius growled.

"No! He was killed by his own side, you stupid fool!" Draco spat back at him, turning to face Sirius.

"So that changes it, does it?" Sirius asked, now truly livid.

"YES! What are you, a dog!" Draco cried.

"I could be. . ." Sirius was about to change into his animagus form, when Dumbledore rushed over.

"Sirius, I think Minerva needs your assistance." Sirius shot a furious look at Draco and whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

"The boy can't be trusted, Albus." And with that he left.

"Come with me, Draco; we'll get you fixed up." Together they walked into the castle and headed for the Hospital Wing.

When Dumbledore returned, everyone was handed the various potions that Dumbledore had secured from the infirmary, and then they helped with the identification of the dead. When they came to the clearing by the lake, Ginny froze. Seeing her older brother Ronald lying face down in the snow, she ran over to him. Throwing herself on the body, she wept uncontrollably. Dumbledore knew that she had just lost her entire family to this war; he just stood there shaking his head, the sadness showing in his usually sparkling eyes.

The prophecy had come to pass; Harry Potter and Voldemort were both dead.

_A/N: I know, I know… I am just painting the backdrop to my story. It does get better._

_Review? Anyone?_

_Disclaimer: The characters you recognise belong to J.K. All others are mine!_


	3. Coming to Terms with Grief

**Chapter 3:- Coming to Terms with Grief**

Dr. William Kemp was sitting in his office, going over some paperwork he had left over from yesterday. He looked at his watch and frowned. It was already 11:35 a.m. and his stomach was growling.

'_Well, that's what I get for skipping breakfast.'_

He got up and stretched his legs, lower back and neck. Sitting at a desk did have its disadvantages. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello, Dr. Kemp speaking," he said in his usual monotone.

"Hi, this is Nurse Cathy up on floor three. Dr. Jason Hudson has just asked me to get you to come on up and see a patient in room 12 that was brought in last night."

"Sure, that's what I'm here for," Dr. Kemp replied with a glint of humour in his voice.

He put down the phone and grabbed his jacket. The papers would have to wait until he got back. He took the elevator to the third floor and made his way to the nurses' station.

Nurse Cathy looked up. Although she was fairly new to the job, she recognised Dr. Kemp at a glance. Everything about him screamed "Authority," from the way he walked to the way he held his head up high.

"Hi, Nurse Cathy, I believe." He smiled, looking down at her name tag. "You called, and well - here I am."

"Yes. You put the phone down before I could tell you that Dr. Hudson wants to speak to you before you go into room 12 to see the patient," Nurse Cathy said, a little flustered, as he was leaning over the desk of the nurses' station. Her pulse sped up a little.

"Well, could you please page him and get him here," Dr. Kemp said with a slight smile. He could tell she was uncomfortable in his presence, and he couldn't help but smile inwardly at this - when he turned on his charm it never failed him.

Nurse Cathy picked up the phone, smiling at Dr. Kemp, and paged Dr. Hudson.

"He'll only be a second, if you care to take a seat," she told Dr. Kemp, pointing to the row of seats along the wall adjacent to the nurses' station.

Dr. Kemp merely nodded his head and sat down.

Dr. Hudson got the page and walked back to the nurses' station. He hoped that it was the psychiatrist. When he finally arrived he was greeted by Dr. Kemp, who stood up and held out his hand.

"Dr. Hudson, I'm Dr. William Kemp." Dr. Hudson took Dr. Kemp's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Call me Jason," said Dr. Hudson. "I believe you have a patient who you wanted me to take a look at for you."

"Yes. She's restrained at the moment and resting, but I think that you can go in there and wake her up. See if she requires your field of expertise." Dr. Hudson then relayed everything that Hermione had told him. Nurse Cathy listened on while trying, but failing miserably, to look busy.

The doctors then made their way to the door which read Room 12. They could hear someone sobbing softly inside. They entered and saw that Hermione was facing the window and didn't even look in their direction.

Dr. Hudson made his way to her chart as Dr. Kemp just looked at her, trying to read her. Dr. Hudson handed the chart to Dr. Kemp. He skimmed over it, reading about the so-called "war" that she had spoken about.

"So tell me about this war that you were in, Miss?" Dr. Kemp asked, looking up at her.

She turned her head to look at him. He could see her reddened eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks. He could also see tear marks all down the front of her gown. He made a mental note of this; obviously she was badly traumatised.

"I'm not supposed to talk about that. Besides, you're both Muggles and I've said too much already," Hermione spat at him icily.

"Muggles? What is a Muggle?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"It's a term that we, the witches and wizards of the world, use for you, the non-magical people," Hermione explained, as if she was talking to a five-year-old.

"Hmm, I see." Dr. Kemp made some notes on her chart. "You never told us your name, and we've both introduced ourselves to you."

"Yes I remember, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Hermione said with a laugh, which she regretted as soon as it came out as it caused her more pain than it was worth.

Dr. Kemp was too busy writing more notes to notice her wince at the pain.

"You can call me anything you like, as I shouldn't be here with you having this conversation at all. I should have died on the Hogwarts grounds with my friends. I should never have made it out alive, and nothing you can say or do to me can convince me otherwise." Hermione had a look of determination on her face.

"I see," Dr. Kemp muttered, making more notes.

"If you'll be so kind as to undo these restraints, I will be on my way and I will leave you both to tend to the REAL sick people here," Hermione said, raising her voice.

"Well you see, I don't think that will be possible," Dr. Kemp said.

"Why? Are you afraid I will do something to myself?" Hermione asked flatly.

"Is that what you want to do?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Yes . . . I mean no, I'm just so confused and tired now. If I could only go to the Ministry of Magic, they will sort out all of this." Hermione's head was swimming and she could feel a bout of tiredness coming over her again.

'_Why don't these stupid people just let me go?' _she thought as she closed her eyes for a brief second.

"How do you expect to get there? You have some pretty bad injuries there, Missy. I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon," Dr. Kemp said, with an air of authority in his voice.

"JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hermione yelled, pissed now beyond belief.

'_One, they won't listen to me, and two, now they think I'm crazy.'_ Hermione made a mental pause. '_Oh, who am I kidding? If I was in their position I would think I was crazy too.'_

Dr. Kemp walked over to the call button and pressed it.

"Is there a problem in there, Doctors Kemp and Hudson?" Nurse Cathy's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes, can you bring me get 10 milligrams of Haloperidol," Dr. Kemp said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Sure thing, Doctor."

Hermione knew of Haloperidol from her love of books. She had done a research paper in Potions that described the similar effects that certain drugs in the Muggle world had to certain drugs in the wizarding world. She also knew that this was not the drug that she needed right now - she needed to be focused and sharp, not calm, sleepy and drooling everywhere.

"No! Please, I'll behave myself," she pleaded, her voice sounding more urgent.

"I'm just going to give you something so you can relax and rest. When you wake up you'll be refreshed, and then maybe you might be able to tell us what really happened," Dr. Kemp replied.

Nurse Cathy walked through the door, carrying a needle in her hand.

Hermione held her breath.

Dr. Hudson untied her left leg from the restraint, and as he did so she kicked out with all of her might, meeting his face with her foot. The doctor crumpled to the ground, hands to his face.

"She's broken my nose!" Dr. Hudson said, blood seeping out from behind his hands.

Hermione was pleased with herself, but this didn't ease the pain that she was feeling - it was running through her entire body, especially in her chest.

'_That will teach them for messing with me,'_ she thought, groaning out loud.

"Can't you do anything right?" Dr. Kemp asked, annoyed. "What do they teach you in medical school nowadays?" It was more a statement than a question. "Do you think you can hold her leg down while I give her the shot, or not?" Dr. Kemp scowled at Dr. Hudson.

Nurse Cathy was in shock and was just standing there holding the needle, while Dr. Kemp spoke harshly to Dr. Hudson.

"Yeah, I can do it," Dr. Hudson replied through gritted teeth. He was in pain, but he didn't want the older, more experienced psychiatrist to see this.

Hermione was just lying there smiling; it was priceless to see all of the blood running down the young man's face, spoiling his nice, clean white coat. She wouldn't have the strength for another kick. Although the pain she was now feeling was hell, she thought it was well worth it.

"Nurse Cathy - stop standing there gawking and come over here and give me the needle. Hold the patient down," Dr. Kemp said with annoyance.

Nurse Cathy complied, handing the needle to Dr. Kemp and standing next to Dr. Hudson. They both jumped on Hermione and she cried out in pain as an elbow hit her in the ribs.

Dr. Kemp pulled up her hospital gown and jabbed her with the needle. Her breathing was laboured and she managed to get out the word "Pervert" before the first wave of sleep hit her.

"Well, I think you should go get that tended to," Dr. Kemp said, pointing at Dr. Hudson's nose. Dr. Hudson left the room with Nurse Cathy, to get his nose looked at by another resident.

Dr. Kemp restrained Hermione's leg once more and made some more notes on her chart.

"Displaying all of the classics symptoms of a Paranoid Schizophrenic, coupled with overlying Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. DO NOT under any circumstance remove restraints! Prone to violent outbursts," Dr. Kemp wrote on the front of her chart. "To be moved A.S.A.P to Calan Park Psychiatric Facility," he finished.

Dr. Kemp placed the chart at the end of her bed. He shook his head as he thought of all the paperwork this would create for him, coupled with the already mounting pile on his desk.

'_I just wish I had called in sick today. Let it be someone else's problem_,' he thought as he turned around and headed for the door. Closing it behind him, he made his way back to his office. He had a lot of paperwork to do and he also had to call Calan Park and make arrangements for Hermione's transfer in the morning. He sighed to himself.

'_Yes, today would have been a good day to call in sick.'_

_A/N: Thanks you for the wonderful reviews so far. It can only get better so continue reading please._

_Disclaimer: The usual!_


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4:- Revelations**

Everyone who hadn't been transferred to St. Mungo's crammed into Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster was holding in his hand a scroll with the names of the injured and dead. Lying on the table was another scroll with the names of the students that had stayed behind for the Christmas holidays.

The atmosphere was heavy, as the realization of the true number of dead colleagues, friends and family there was revealed. Dumbledore was nearing the end of the listing process when his quill hovered over a name. His eyes twinkled with a small amount of hope and sadness. Dumbledore continued through the list. Upon finishing, he rested his quill and looked up. The sight that met his eyes broke his aging heart.

Looking upon the sad faces, Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, "Well, as we know, there are not many survivors. There were a few other than us. Madam Pince, Professor Moody and Professor Trelawney are among those in St. Mungo's."

"That's it? You mean that's all of us - there's no one else!" Sirius blurted out.

"Well, if I had been allowed to finish, Sirius," Dumbledore smiled at him, "I was going to say that there is probably one other."

"Another, Albus? What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Everyone else is accounted for - apart from Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore watched as this information slowly spread around the room, the looks of confusion on everyone's face as the news finally hit home.

Severus was alone in his chambers, with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He was pacing back and forth, a deep scowl on his face.

'_Damn the Ministry of Magic.'_

The Ministry, in all of their wisdom, hadn't sent any Aurors; they hadn't perceived Voldemort to be any kind of real threat. They didn't even think he was still alive, without any concrete proof to the contrary. They thought it best to just sit back and let it be someone else's problem.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had come because they were members of the Order, as had Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody. In fact the whole Order had come, as soon as the first Death Eaters had shown their faces on the Hogwarts grounds.

Severus threw the glass at the open fire as he replayed the events of the final battle, over and over in his head. He felt like such a fool; he should have known that Voldemort was planning something - something big. Severus had always suspected that Voldemort was onto him. He hadn't called him to his side in the last three months before the battle; that should have been enough to make his mind start ticking over, but it hadn't. He had gotten sloppy and the people he had cared about had paid the price with their lives.

Severus dropped into his armchair, hanging his head in his hands. He was so STUPID! Severus gripped his hair, clenching his fists so hard that his hair almost ripped right out of his skull. He welcomed the pain; it was better than this feeling of guilt and shame. He tried to let the feelings out; a scream ripped its way out of his throat.

And there was Hermione . . . where the hell could she be? How had she managed to walk away from the battle?

'_Maybe someone took her, but why? What could she possibly possess that would be so important?'_ He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Earlier that evening, he had been asked by the Headmaster to stay behind in his office. As the last of the professors filed out, heads cast downwards, the door closing behind them, Severus wondered what this was about.

'_Am I in trouble for not perceiving the threat, and the consequent battle that ensued?' _Before he could answer the question in his mind, Dumbledore spoke.

"Please take a seat, Severus."

Severus obeyed the Headmaster and took the seat directly opposite his desk. Dumbledore also took a seat and looked into Severus' eyes.

"Now I know you must be blaming yourself, my boy, for the events that transpired yesterday; however, it is not your fault," Dumbledore said inhaling deeply. "I should have known, or rather felt, that Voldemort was up to something, but none of that matters now. What is done is done, and no matter how much we want it to change, it can never be so, so there is no use dwelling on it."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand to signify that he wasn't done talking, and didn't wish to be interrupted.

"Now, as you are well aware, we have a slight problem. Miss Hermione Granger is missing and I wanted to go out and look around the grounds for her, not forgetting the forest; and we could ask the squid if she is in the lake."

"But wouldn't it be easier to try a locating spell?" Severus asked, perplexed with the Headmaster's way of doing things like a common Muggle.

"I will try a locator spell; however, I can not sense her presence here in Hogwarts, which implies that she is either dead somewhere on the grounds, hidden from us, or no longer at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, now looking his true age of one hundred and forty nine.

Severus nodded. "When do you want to start, Headmaster?" he asked. Looking up into Dumbledore's eyes, he only now realized how much of a toll the events of the recent days had taken on the aged wizard.

"I think we can start first thing in the morning," he said with a sigh. "Now go clean yourself up and get some rest . . . if you can."

Severus merely stood and went for the door, pausing when he reached it. He was about to turn around but thought better of it. He opened the door and exited the Headmaster's office.

The next day Severus awoke early. Not that he'd slept much; he'd just had fitful bouts of rest, as he was exhausted. He had made sure that she wasn't on the grounds. He had even done three rounds, just to make sure she wasn't hidden. He had checked the Forbidden Forest and the lake twice.

Frustrated and in no mood for any more bad news, he made his way to the stairs at the entrance to the castle. The familiar face of Dumbledore was there to greet him.

"Any luck?" Dumbledore asked, although he already knew the answer.

Severus inhaled deeply. "No, you?"

"No luck with the locator spell; however, I have been able to trace her as far as the Hogwarts gates. The trail was a weaving line, like she was being chased by someone," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Perhaps she could have been avoiding hexes." He paused once more before continuing. "Then there is a residue of an Apparition," Dumbledore stated - his eyes were alight with the possibilities.

"But how can that be? How can a locator spell fail to find Miss Granger?" Severus asked, his head starting to go through the possibilities.

"Although I may be a clever wizard, I unfortunately do not know the answers to everything," Dumbledore said, his lips curling up in a smirk.

"Unless she doesn't want to be found," Severus said, thinking out loud.

"Precisely, either that or the fact that someone or something has taken her and has put a dampening spell over her location, which would explain the fact that I haven't been able to locate her yet," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Severus left the Headmaster standing outside the castle; he went back into his chambers for another night of playing the blame game. Severus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He resumed the pacing that he had been doing the previous night; he found that it allowed his thoughts to be more focused.

'Where is she, and why couldn't Albus pick up her trail again after she Apparated? What the hell is wrong, and why do I care so much about what happened to that Gryffindor know-it-all?'

A/N: We're getting there slowly. Any comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize belong to the GREAT J.K. The ones that you don't are mine!


	5. Decisions Made

**Chapter 5:- Decisions Made**

In the following week, Dumbledore had sent owls to all of the students, stating that they had an extra two weeks' holiday. He felt that they deserved it, with the fall of Voldemort. They should spend this momentous occasion with their families celebrating. He also had another agenda: he had to hire more staff, and on short notice.

The Ministry still hadn't recognized the fact that Voldemort was dead. He shook his head; he had his work cut out for him.

All of the staff and students that had survived had recovered. Although they were not physically injured anymore, he knew that they were all mentally and emotionally scarred - and that it would take a long time for them to heal.

Dumbledore felt a sudden twinge that one of their own was no longer with them in Hogwarts.

"Draco," he half mumbled to himself.

Yes, it was time. The time he had been dreading, the time to call Severus back into the past which he thought had been left behind when the Dark Lord was vanquished.

Sighing to himself, he strolled over to the fireplace, picked up a bit of Floo powder, threw it onto the fire, and said in a half-hearted voice, "Professor Snape's chambers."

Severus was getting plastered yet again. A glass of Firewhisky was half enclosed in his hand. He felt so useless. He still had no idea what had happened to Miss Granger, and if drinking Firewhisky until he passed out was the only way to numb the guilt and pain, then so be it. He was on his fourth glass when the fire, which he was staring intently into, changed to a green colour and Dumbledore stepped out of the flames. He let out a low growl which signified that he wanted to be left alone. Dumbledore acted as if he hadn't heard it and took a seat next to the Potions Master.

"So how have you been, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've been better," Severus huffed.

"Any news on Miss Granger?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No, and you know it," Severus replied, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice.

"Ah, so it would seem," Dumbledore replied, with a hint of a mischief in his eye. 

They both sat there, neither of them speaking. Severus finally gave in.

"What do you want, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Oh come on, my boy, you know that isn't true. Well, I was hoping to ask you for your services once more." 

"What services could I possibly offer you?" Severus paused and continued. "Which role do you wish for me to become? A Death Eater, a spy, a washed-up Potions Master!"

"My boy - you have our love and much more. You don't realize how vital you were to the Order. Without you we couldn't have won this war," Dumbledore stated, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

The glass fell from Severus' hand as he placed his head in his hands and cried.

Dumbledore moved closer to Severus, putting a reassuring arm on his back. Severus stiffened a little at this; however, he soon relaxed and let it all out. Although he was a deeply private man, he knew that Dumbledore, of all people, would understand this and would never judge him or speak of it again.

Severus wiped his eyes with his hand and looked up at the Headmaster. He had a look of complete anguish on his face, before it vanished and his face and body language changed into the Potions Master that the students feared.

"What do you want from me?" Severus said, his voice not hinting at the vulnerability that Dumbledore knew he had just displayed.

"Well, it would seem that Mr. Malfoy has just left the grounds, and although I know he is not a foolish boy, he did state that he was going to kill all of the remaining Death Eaters to avenge his father," Dumbledore said, looking at Severus.

At this Severus looked up at Dumbledore. A feeling of calmness swept over him as he gazed into the Headmaster's deep, blue eyes.

"That fool," Severus finally said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you, if you are willing, to go after him. I give you full command to do whatever you must to bring him home."

Severus breathed in heavily, exhaling in a huff. He got up to get his robes and wand off the dresser. Making his way to the door, his hand froze on the doorknob as he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"And Severus." His tone was icy, sending a shiver up Severus' spine. "I don't want you to leave any of them alive. Question them about the whereabouts of Miss Granger, and then dispose of them as you see fit."

Severus merely nodded his head as he opened the door to his chambers and left.

_A/N: Reviews anyone?_

_Disclaimer: J.K owns all…_


	6. Awakenings

**Chapter 6:- Awakenings**

Orderly Robert Finn hated his job, hated everything about it. He had to deal with the lowest of the low, the crazies of the world that no one else wanted to deal with. He was the one who had the most contact with them, not the psychiatrists, but him. He had to deal with their mood swings and violence, not that he minded the violence as he was a fairly sizable man. It was the fact that he wasn't allowed to hit them back that he hated more than anything.

As Robert was walking around the facility checking up on things as he usually did first thing in the morning, he came across a room that he had thought was empty; well at least it had been yesterday. Fumbling with his keys, he eventually found the correct one and opened up the door. He was greeted by the sight of a beautiful young woman; she couldn't have been older than twenty. She was restrained in the bed and as he went over to her, she moaned out loud and started mumbling something that he couldn't make out.

'_Interesting_,' he thought mischievously to himself. Perhaps he wouldn't hate his job as much today.

He ran his fingertips lightly across her face. He looked at her restless form as his eyes took in the cast on her hand and the scar on her forehead.

'_Funny,'_ he mused to himself. '_It kind of looks like a lightning bolt!'_

Smiling, he left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Dr. Andrew Lopes sat in his office. He had done a huge favour for a colleague, William Kemp, this morning. He had transferred a patient from Kemp's hospital in London to his own psychiatric facility. As Head Psychiatrist, he considered Calan Park to be his hospital, and the board members hardly dared to cross him when his decisions had been made. With his success rate amongst the best in the country, they could not afford to lose him and therefore gave him whatever he wanted or needed - even if his requests were sometimes a bit far-fetched. He looked at the review Dr. Kemp had given him and frowned. The patient's review folder was marked Jane Doe. He hated calling people Jane or John, as so frequently happened in Calan Park. He preferred to put a name, a real name to the faces of the people he saw in here, as in his experience it tended to make the recovery process quicker. He continued reading.

_'Displaying all of the classics symptoms of a Paranoid Schizophrenic coupled with overlying Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Prone to violent outbursts.'_

He remembered William well; he was a competent psychiatrist, a little run off his feet, but these days who wasn't. He continued reading.

_'Given 10 milligrams of Haloperidol every eight hours after my initial evaluation. Patient had a violent outburst during which she attacked and fractured the nose of a medical officer. Treated for a fractured hand, several broken ribs and a large skin tear to her forehead. Please see doctor's report. Patient believes herself to be a powerful witch and claims that her injuries were sustained in a wizarding war. Patient is adamant that she does not need hospitalization. No known next of kin.'_

He went on to read the doctor's report. He shook himself as a shiver went down his spine. He was going to have to meet this young woman before the day was out, and now seemed like the perfect time. He picked up the clipboard and exited his office.

Lost deep in his thoughts, Dr. Lopes made his way to room 112. Placing the correct key in the lock, he turned it, and the lock opened with a resounding click. He walked over to the woman in the bed before him; he noted that she was having a nightmare, as she was thrashing around the bed, a look of turmoil on her face.

'_When did she receive her last round of Haloperidol?'_ He looked down at her chart. '_She should be waking up soon,'_ he thought, scratching his head.

She had very bushy, unkempt hair, most of which was lying across her face. He brushed it away with his hand. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and Dr. Lopes half jumped back in shock. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Dr. Lopes regained his composure and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lopes. Do you know where you are?"

Hermione stared at him, confusion clouding her chocolate eyes. She tried to speak, but found her mouth was too dry to allow it. She tried to move, but found her legs and arms were restrained, so she gave up. She looked into the doctor's eyes pleadingly.

Dr. Lopes pushed the green button on his beeper. He was very proud of this little device, as he was the one who had invented it. It was a little box which had two buttons on it, one green and the other red. When either of them was pressed, it would trigger a vibration to the other staff members, alerting them of the need for either their assistance, or of an emergency. The doctor's room or location would show up on the screen, which was linked to the main computer. It also worked like a homing device or GPS system does in a car. The device was quite ingenious, and he was very proud of it. His invention had saved numerous lives, and in his line of work, one could never be too careful.

In the common room, Orderly Finn received a vibration on his belt. It was a low pulsating vibration, which he knew meant that someone needed his assistance. He looked down to the screen and saw the flashing message that told him that he was required in room 112. A slight smile graced his lips. '_So our mystery woman is awake,_' he thought. Telling the other orderlies where he was going, he turned around and left.

Room 112 wasn't too far from the common room, so Robert Finn made it there in just under a minute. He turned the doorknob and entered. Upon entering his eyes went straight to Dr. Lopes, then fell on the woman in the bed. Looking back at Dr. Lopes he asked, "You called me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could undo her restraints. I don't think she is going to fight us."

Hermione wanted to scream out, "I'm here, you don't have to talk like I'm not!" However, her dry throat prevented it, and all she managed was a squeak. She briefly took in that she was not in too much pain. Thinking about it for a minute, she came to the conclusion that she must have been given some pain medication. For once she was grateful to the doctors. Dr. Lopes and Orderly Finn turned to her as she let out another slight squeak.

"Well it seems like you have found your voice - well kind of," Finn said, half laughing.

He went over to her and undid her arms. She sat up immediately and winced at the sudden pain it brought; although she did not cry out, she made a face, which Dr. Lopes noticed. He came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately pulled away from his touch, wincing at the pain her move had caused her.

Dr. Lopes, taken back by her sudden movement, quickly folded his arms.

"You have to stay still. No sudden movements as your ribs and hand haven't quite healed yet."

Orderly Finn continued to undo the restraints on her legs. When he was done he took a step back beside the doctor.

Hermione sat up and pulled her knees into her chest. Although this hurt her ribs, she didn't show it and remained motionless. Her eyes took in the room.

'_I've been moved_,' Hermione thought to herself. Her eyes half closed as she tried to remember everything.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Lopes asked in a condescending voice, breaking through Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione gave him a look as if to say, "You think I'm mad?" and continued to glare at him.

"What is your name?" Dr. Lopes asked although he didn't really think he would get an answer. As the woman just kept staring at him, it made him a little uneasy.

"Herm…ione Grrann..ger," she half choked out in a whisper.

Dr. Lopes, although startled a little by her declaration, pressed on. "Well, Hermione, do you know where you are?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Although she had a fair idea, she wasn't one to guess, preferring to have all the answers before replying.

"My name is Dr. Lopes and you're here in my facility. Are you at all familiar with Calan Park?" Dr. Lopes asked hopefully.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Well this is a very special facility, it's where you come to get better."

"Better from what?" Hermione asked, suddenly finding her voice. Although it hurt her to speak, as her throat was still dry.

"Well, I am aware you probably have a thousand questions, as do I, but those will have to wait until you have taken a shower and had something to eat," Dr. Lopes said. Although he hated to leave her, he knew that given enough time to get accustomed to her new surroundings, she would eventually open up to him. He also realised that she was probably disoriented, as Haloperidol had a tendency to do that.

'_10 milligrams, what were they thinking?'_ he thought to himself.

"Now if you will just go with Orderly Finn right here." He motioned for Robert to step forward. "He will take you to get cleaned up and give you something to eat."

Robert took hold of Hermione's good arm. She didn't like anyone to touch her and pulled back from his grip suddenly. Robert immediately took a defensive stance.

"Come now, Hermione, Orderly Finn was just going to give you a hand to get out of bed," Dr. Lopes said in a stern voice.

"I don't like to be manhandled, and I am quite capable of getting out of bed on my own, as I have done so for the past sixteen years," Hermione said, with a cold look in her eyes her voice still strangled from disuse.

"Orderly Finn was just trying to help. Now that you're in my house, you will obey my rules," Dr. Lopes said, with warning evident in his voice.

Although she hated to back down, she gave in reluctantly. She was shaking and unsteady on her feet. She felt like an infant taking its first steps.

Robert steadied her. Although she still hadn't changed her mind about being touched, she found it better than falling on her face, and so she let him take her by her shoulder and escort her from the room.

Dr. Lopes shook his head for the fifth time that day. He made some scribbled notes on his clipboard and turned to leave the room.

'_At least she told me her name and I can stop referring to her as Jane,'_ Andrew thought as he closed the room and made his way to lunch.

_A/N: Well now it seems to be moving along._

_You like? Leave a review and let me know._

_Disclaimer: This story wouldn't have been possible without the wonderful world that J.K. created._


	7. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 7:- Malfoy Manor**

Severus Snape made his way to the Apparation spot, just outside of the grounds of Hogwarts. Inside he was fuming, fuming at Draco for being so damn stupid to leave the grounds in his search for "Every last Death Eater." What would this accomplish, besides getting himself killed? Severus' long legs covered the ground quickly, and before he knew it, he was at the site. The last words of Albus were running through his mind:

_'I don't want you to leave any of them alive. Question them about the whereabouts of Miss Granger, and then dispose of them as you see fit.'_

Although Severus was well aware of the Headmaster's double meaning hidden in this sentence, he wasn't at all sure where to begin his search for Draco. Better to start at the beginning and work his way back. He needed to vent anyway, as being cooped up in the castle was doing nothing short of driving him insane. With a loud crack he Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Severus walked up the long driveway; everything here was quiet, too quiet. He eyed the gates suspiciously, as they were wide open. Making sure that it wasn't an elaborate trap, Severus placed a cloaking charm over himself as he made his way to the front door. The door was ajar, and again making sure that there were no wards on it, he pushed to open it. It made a creaking noise as it opened.

'_Damn it, so much for a quiet entry.'_ Severus cringed as the door came to an abrupt halt.

He darted behind one of the many statues that adorned Malfoy Manor. Catching his breath he thanked the gods for whatever stroke of luck he was having, while berating himself for not being cautious enough. He was exhausted and he knew it.

Looking around the Manor, he took in the sight that greeted his eyes. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. Furniture was overturned, and paintings had been ripped from the walls.

"What took you so long, Godfather?" Draco slurred.

Severus jumped and drew his wand. It took him a few seconds to recognize the voice. He looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint its exact location. His eyes fell on the only piece of furniture not upturned, the armchair by the fireplace. Draco sat with his back to the front door and although Severus couldn't see him, he knew he was there. He took in a long, drawn-out breath before disarming his cloaking charm and tucking his wand back into his robes. He made his way over to the armchair.

"How did you know it was me and not a Death Eater come to seek out your worthless hide?" Severus asked in his usual drawl.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I couldn't care less if you were a Death Eater coming to take care of me."

Severus looked down at Draco; he was nursing a glass of rum and was obviously quite drunk. He took in the look on Draco's face. Although Draco's eyes had never left the fireplace, the look in them was one of determination mixed with hopelessness.

"What did you expect to find here?" Severus asked gently.

"Do you like what I did with the place?" Draco said, ignoring the question while waving his hand about. He took a big gulp of rum and coughed.

"What, you did this?" Severus asked, looking bewildered.

"Yes, I thought that the place needed a bit of a spring clean, though I wonder where those pesky house-elves have gotten to, vile creatures that they are."

Severus knew now what he had thought was a distinct possibility years ago: Draco had truly lost his mind.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to Hogwarts," Severus muttered while tugging on Draco just under the arm.

"GET OFF ME! I don't want to go back. This is where I belong!" Draco yelled.

Severus recoiled at Draco's brutal honesty, a look of anger and understanding quickly passing over his face as he dropped Draco's arm. He was determined to take his godson back to Hogwarts, although he knew he did not have the strength for a fight. A hex was out of the question, as he knew that Draco would never forgive him. Severus drew in a breath to protest, but subsided.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Severus asked, his face impassive and his voice tired.

"I plan to avenge my father," Draco said, his voice full of venom and hatred.

Draco was still staring into the fire; they were both too caught up in the moment to notice that Rabastan Avery and Bellatrix Lestrange were silently creeping up on them, wands drawn. Bellatrix had heard muffled voices outside the Malfoy Manor and had persuaded Rabastan to go in to investigate. They had both made their way behind the same statue that Severus had been hiding behind when he first entered, and listened to the exchange of two voices. Both were astounded at the sight that met their eyes. It was Snape, the traitor, and Draco, the spineless son of Lucius Malfoy.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Bellatrix screamed.

Severus' and Draco's wands flew from them with such force that Severus was almost knocked to the floor. He regained his composure and cringed as he heard the deranged laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a little reunion? I knew I should have finished you both off when I had the chance," Bellatrix said her voice dancing with pleasure.

"When did you have the chance? I don't even remember seeing you at the last battle . . . oh that's right, I saw your sorry ass running through the Forbidden Forest when Voldemort fell," Severus said, adrenaline following through his veins.

"_CRUCI_O!" Bellatrix yelled, anger evident in her voice.

Severus hit the floor, curling up into a ball as the pain intensified. It felt like his bones were being crushed, as if a ten-tonne weight was being pressed on top of him. Although he had suffered worse at the hands of Voldemort, he had been both psychically and mentally prepared for it. Now with his body and mind exhausted, he felt like succumbing to the darkness, as it was threatening to take him.

"Enough." Rabastan scorned Bellatrix while pushing her wand arm downwards. "I want to have some fun with him too." His tone filled with evil intent.

Bellatrix looked like a child in a lolly shop who had just been told to look but not touch.

Severus opened his eyes slowly. Draco had not moved a muscle. '_What's wrong with that stupid boy?'_ Severus felt like he was about to be sick, as a wave of nausea hit him and his head started to spin.

"On your feet, you vile traitor," Rabastan spat.

In all the commotion, they had forgotten about Draco and were eyeing Severus with rather amused looks on their faces. Severus knew from experience that these two were definitely bad news, crazy in unimaginable ways. They were the worst pair of Death Eaters one could come across. Fortunately they weren't graced with a single brain cell between them, and this would work in Severus' favour, if only he could signal Draco to make his move. They were both circling around him like buzzards going in for the kill. With their wands drawn and pointed at him, he made his way to his feet. A thought suddenly came to his dizzied mind.

'_If I can play the after-effects of the Cruciatus well enough, that may buy me some time to signal Draco.'  
_  
He stood there swaying, playing up the part for all it was worth. True, he did feel like his head would split in two, but he pushed the pain way back into far recesses of his mind. 

"Look at him! He's had it now." Bellatrix gave a hollow laugh, causing a shiver to penetrate Severus' body and travel its way down his spine.

Rabastan pulled out a knife from his boot, replacing his wand in its sheath beneath his robes. Eyeing the knife, Severus shuddered involuntarily. He knew how good Rabastan was with a knife, as he had seen him use it countless times before. The way the knife became an extension of his arm was truly amazing. Severus too was familiar with the Muggle object; however he knew he didn't have a chance, not without his wand. He caught a glimpse of his wand in Bellatrix's robe. If only he had enough strength to perform wandless magic. Rabastan's eyes were dancing with delight as a foul-looking sneer passed his face. He advanced on Severus.

Draco had been waiting for his opportunity to shine. He had noticed that both Lestrange and Avery were circling around his godfather like two dogs going in for the kill. They seemed to have forgotten about him. Draco seized this opportunity to do something he had never done before - he attacked the crazy Death Eating witch. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he launched himself off the armchair, kicking and punching like a man possessed. Bellatrix and Rabastan were taken aback by a spine-shattering scream. They looked over to the armchair to see Lucius Malfoy's son come hurtling through the air at Bellatrix.

Severus knew this was his one and only chance, and with another surge of adrenaline he launched himself at Rabastan, knocking the knife from his hand. They grappled for a couple of minutes, both Severus and Rabastan getting the upper hand and then losing it. Severus wasn't paying too much attention to what Draco and Bellatrix were doing, as he had his hands full trying to keep Rabastan from killing him. Then he saw it, his one saving grace, his wand. It was lying about two metres to his left. Rabastan saw Severus glance to his left and then do a double-take. He turned his head to see Severus' wand lying on the ground. He quickly jumped at Severus, but was no match for his limber body and cat-like reflexes. As Severus twisted out of Rabastan's grasp he pounced on the wand. Rabastan caught Severus' foot in both hands and pulled as hard as he could. When he flipped him over a wand was pushed into his face as the words rang home.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Severus roared.

Rabastan fell down on the floor, his body rigid. Other than his eyes, he was unable to move a muscle.

Severus whirled around to face Draco and Bellatrix. The sight that met his eyes was one that would haunt him until his dying days. Draco was sitting against the armchair with Bellatrix hovering over him; her wand was pointed at his chest. Draco looked at his godfather, his eyes desperate, and then a smile graced his lips. It was like Draco was at peace with what was about to happen.

"_AVADA KEDAVARA_!" Bellatrix shrieked in an unusually cruel, high-pitched voice.

Severus was dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening; Bellatrix had just performed an Unforgivable Curse on his godson. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he bellowed, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" He had very much wanted to return the favour and use an Unforgivable Curse on Bellatrix; however, in a brief moment of clarity he realised that this would not accomplish the task Dumbledore had sent him to do, finding Miss Granger. 

Bellatrix fell to the floor to join Rabastan. Severus rushed over to Draco. Dropping to his knees and cradling the boy's upper body in his arms, he wept silently. '_How many more are going to have to die? Why am I powerless to stop it?' _

His brief moment of weakness was turned into a fiery ball of anger as he placed Draco's body down on the floor, his eyes shooting flames at both Death Eaters. '_Now it's time for a little fun,' _he thought to himself as he made his way toward the door.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! More please?_

_Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story as I am writing it for my own amusement._


	8. Hermione’s Admission

**Chapter 8:- Hermione's Admission**

Hermione sat at a desk directly opposite Dr. Lopes. He was looking down at his clipboard and sucking on his pen quite thoughtfully. She looked around at the bland white walls, which held not an ounce of colour. Taking in the large mirror which adorned the wall to her left, then hearing muffled voices behind her, she turned around to the door. There were two orderlies standing just outside. They were talking to each other, though she could not make out what they were saying. She recognized one of them as the one who had given her the shower. He seemed pleasant enough on the outside; however, she thought that given the opportunity, he could turn into a right bastard - at least that was her perception of him. She thought she was a good judge of character and had yet to be proven wrong.

Dr. Lopes pulled out a small hand-held tape recorder from his right pocket, placing it on the desk in front of him and pressing the record button. Hermione's eyes watched Dr. Lopes with apprehension as he placed the tape recorder on the desk before them.

"Please tell me your full name?" Andrew said, with his right hand poised over the clipboard.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Hermione stated, staring at him.

"And what are your parents' names?" Andrew prodded.

Hermione's eyes fell downwards. Dr. Lopes, noticing this, made some notes on the clipboard. She looked back up and began in a shaky voice.

"My mother's name was Margaret Granger and my father's name was Dean Granger. But I just called them Mum and Dad," she added sarcastically.

Dr. Lopes, still scribbling on the clipboard, continued.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

It was like he'd asked these same questions at least a thousand times before, and in actuality he probably had.

"It doesn't matter, they're dead." She threatened him with her eyes.

"How did they die?" Andrew asked, continuing. He quickly noted the look in her eyes.

"I told the other doctor, in the other hospital, the one with the not so pretty face." She smirked to herself. "Well not so pretty now that I broke his nose."

"You haven't told me yet," Andrew said in an almost demanding way.

Hermione sighed, "Very well then; they were murdered."

"Where and how?" Andrew prodded her gently.

Although she hadn't had much to do with Dr. Lopes yet, she didn't really trust him. But who cared anyway? Everyone she had ever loved and who had loved her back was gone. No more friends, nothing. Damn the Ministry; if she was to go to Azkaban and to receive the Dementor's Kiss for what she was about to reveal, she would welcome it with open arms. She drew in a deep breath and began.

"At our house, my mother was raped while my father was made to watch. Then they really had some fun with them, using every Unforgivable curse they could think of." Hermione's eyes were about to spill over.

"How do you know this? Were you there?"

Hermione quickly wiped at her face with her hand before continuing. "No of course not, if I was there I wouldn't be here telling you the story." She paused for a brief second and collected herself. Her tone turned icy as she almost whispered, "They sent my parents' bloodied wedding rings to me at Hogwarts, with a scroll explaining everything they'd done to them." She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

Dr. Lopes continued to make notes.

'_Does he even care that I am telling him what I have never told anyone else?' _Hermione thought as her anger started to boil over. '_Where are the damn Aurors? They should have taken me away by now.' _ Her eyes were now darting around the room. She waited with bated breath.

"Hogwarts," Andrew began. "Where is that school? I haven't heard of it before."

"Of course you haven't heard of it." Hermione's eyes snapped back to focus on him, her voice with a superior edge. "No one expects a Muggle to hear about the best school for witchcraft and wizardry, do they?" She snorted.

Andrew raised both eyebrows at her, made some more notes, then continued. "So you're a witch?" he asked.

"I'm not only a witch; I am the brightest witch of this century." Hermione sat still with an air of confidence that she didn't feel, scanning the room for even the slightest hint of magic. It didn't come.

"Who injured you?" Andrew asked.

"I was injured in the wizard battle," Hermione said, disappointed.

"What happened?"

'_In for a penny, in for a pound,'_ Hermione thought as she began.

"Well," she screwed up her face, trying to remember the recent traumatic events in her life, "my friends and I were at school over the Christmas break. Dumbledore thought it would be safer for us to stay at Hogwarts and not go back to The Burrow for Christmas. We were in the common room playing wizard chess; well I wasn't playing, Harry and Ron were. I was watching and reading a book. Harry's scar started to hurt him and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. We had been expecting this day for some time now, and knew that Voldemort was coming."

"Voldemort?" Andrew asked.

"Do you want me to finish my story or not?" Hermione asked, shooting him a hooded glare.

Andrew waved his hand at her to continue.

"All hell broke loose as we gathered up Harry and left the common room via the Fat Lady's portrait. We ran into the Great Hall to see everyone was assembled there. There weren't too many of us either, but we were expecting the Ministry to send Aurors at any moment. Dumbledore was trying to calm everyone down. I remember him saying something about Voldemort having broken the wards around Hogwarts and that the Death Eaters were on the school grounds. I didn't see Professor Snape there, though." Hermione looked wistfully away. "Anyway, where was I?" She paused. "That's right; we were all in the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, as were Tonks, Professor Lupin and Sirius, Harry's godfather. I think Dumbledore was waiting for the Ministry to show their support by sending the Aurors; however, when they never came he looked grim. He said something about the younger students staying inside, but they protested and we all went out onto the grounds to meet Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Andrew looked at Hermione's face; she was staring into open space. A look of concentration mixed with determination was on her face as she continued.

"There were hundreds of them. We were outnumbered at least ten to one. As the first hex hit Ernie square in the chest, and he doubled over, that's when all hell broke loose. I tried to stay with Harry and Ron like Dumbledore had discussed with us earlier. Dumbledore, Sirius, Minerva, Tonks, Remus and Hagrid were our shield, standing in front of us as we made our way to find Voldemort. There were curses and hexes flying all around us. I stayed close to Harry and Ron but when I saw Hagrid fall, well, I guess I just lost it. I started letting off hexes left, right and centre. No Death Eater stood in my way."

"Then we all saw Voldemort standing down by the lake; he had an evil grin on his face as Harry went forward to face him. I stayed right by his side; it was so noisy with everyone shouting all around us. What it came down to was Harry, Ron and me against Voldemort, as the others had scattered to fight. Ron and I knew that Harry would be the one to defeat Voldemort, as it was prophesied; but we knew he needed us there. I placed a shielding charm over all three of us as we approached. Voldemort, being the coward that he was, went for Ron first, breaking my shielding charm easily on the first attempt. I knew Ron was hurt but I couldn't tear myself away from protecting Harry. I put up another charm, focusing all of my powers. This one held for a little longer but in the end fell like the one before it had. Harry was trying his best to defeat his nemesis but it looked as though we were losing. Then a thought crossed my mind: what if Harry and I joined forces to destroy him? That's what we did; as I fed Harry all of my magic, he destroyed Voldemort. I'm quite sure he couldn't have done it without me. Before Voldemort left us, though, he threw another curse at us which Harry took in the chest, knocking both of us off our feet. I'm pretty sure it was _Avada Kedavra_, as when I woke up Harry was dead." Hermione was about to cry again, the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Dr. Lopes, who had been making notes on the clipboard throughout her entire speech, looked up at her expectantly.

Something in Hermione snapped. "Do you think this is easy for me?" Hermione spat, looking at Dr. Lopes. "Reliving the worst day of my life." She gave a snort, which sounded a bit desperate to her own ears. Hermione folded her arms in a defiant manner and her eyes focussed on the wall directly behind Dr. Lopes.

'_Where are the Aurors? Am I really that insignificant?'_ Hermione thought desperately. She very much wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Why didn't he just understand that?

Noting her defensive posture, he muttered. "Why don't you just trust me and let me be the judge of that? Tell me about Harry," Andrew said, noticing that she was about to clam up.

Hermione looked from the spot on the wall she had been admiring previously. Her whole body was shaking. Her gaze fell on the doctor.

"Harry was one of those people everyone wanted to be around. He was so powerful yet humble; he was forgiving, kind, interesting and so handsome." Hermione let out a sigh before continuing, "He had the most beautiful eyes, and that hair of his." Hermione laughed, remembering. "That scar on his forehead, the scar that Voldemort gave him. It made him look . . . dramatic, it was so eye-catching." Her face suddenly turned grave. "He was my best friend." Hermione paused, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Was the scar in the shape of a lighting bolt?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Hermione looked up at him, perplexed.

He motioned to a large glass mirror hanging on the wall to Hermione's left. She looked to where his hand was pointing and then back to him, not quite understanding what he had meant.

"Go take a look at yourself," Dr. Lopes said coaxingly.

Hermione stood and pushed her chair out of the way. Reluctantly, she made her way over to the mirror, not quite sure what to expect. Looking in the mirror, a gasp exited her throat. She saw the lighting bolt scar still covered by the stitches on her forehead; it looked exactly like Harry's had. Turning, she faced Dr. Lopes.

Andrew, studying her, looked directly in her eyes. What he saw there was something he had never seen before in one of his patients - and quite frankly it startled him. If eyes were the window to one's soul then Hermione had previously been to hell and back, meeting with the devil himself and living to tell the tale. Shaking himself, a shiver went down his spine.

_A/N: This story is going to be a long drawn out epic/novel but I'm sure you enjoy that kind of thing._

_Disclaimer: Same as always!_


	9. Dumbledore Confronts The Ministry

**Chapter 9:- Dumbledore Confronts The Ministry**

Dumbledore knew it was time for a meeting with Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry of Magic. He had been putting it off for too long, although he had to let the parents know what was going on before he could even contemplate leaving. With the last of the owls sent off, he decided that today was the day. He was fuming inside as he collected his travel cloak from the hook in his office, and putting it on, made his way to the fireplace. The previous Headmasters and Headmistress in the portraits around his office murmured their consent and well wishes. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder off the mantle and tossing it into fire, stated loudly, "Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's office." Stepping into the now green flames he disappeared.

Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk concentrating on the mounting paperwork that had accumulated over the last couple of days. He was frustrated and loathed paperwork however; he thought to himself that it was better than being out in the field. He sighed as he dug his heels in and started on the top memo. He was too engrossed in his work to notice the flames in the fireplace turn green. Albus Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace and onto the rug in Cornelius' office, shaking himself to get the excess ash off his cloak. Cornelius looking up was shocked to see Albus in his office, as he was given no prior warning to the intrusion.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" he asked in a harsh voice. "I am very busy today and no time for small talk." Cornelius continued waving his hands at the paperwork on his desk.

When Albus said nothing, Cornelius gazed into his eyes with a perturbed look on his face. He was taken aback to see Albus standing there on his rug in an irate manner. He stood up to his full height pushing the chair he was seated on backwards; it fell with a loud thud. There was a couple of feet difference between Cornelius and Albus so he puffed out his large chest. No one was going to come into his office and act like this, even if it was Albus Dumbledore, the prestigious Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I'll repeat my last question, what can I do for you, Albus?" Cornelius asked, now obviously flustered.

Albus Dumbledore took a long and drawn out breath in, he was clearly troubled about something. Anyone who knew the Headmaster knew that it took a lot to get him this angry.

"Where were the Aurors?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice that his features didn't illustrate.

"What are you on about, Albus?" Cornelius replied in a slightly tight voice.

"The Aurors, where were they when we needed them?" came Dumbledore's reply.

"The rumours that you are going senile are evidently true then," Cornelius said, trying to side step the question.

"Don't you dare try my patience," Dumbledore shot back at him; a warning glow had started to emanate his face.

"Or you'll do what?" Cornelius asked, his voice wavering.

"You sound very confident," said Dumbledore derisively, "so I'll ignore that last comment as there are more pressing matters at hand."

Cornelius tried to regain himself however his gaze faltered and left Dumbledore's face.

"What pressing matters?" Cornelius asked, his gaze had still not returned to the Headmaster's face and he felt like a child being berated for some nasty school yard prank.

"The matter of not sending Aurors to Hogwarts during the battle with Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

Cornelius winced at the mention of Voldemort's name. Looking up he faced the elderly wizard, his features showing utter bewilderment. "But our inside sources said nothing of a threat to Hogwarts," he stammered. "Besides why would 'He Who Must Not Be Named' go willingly into Hogwarts and face off with the only wizard he ever feared?"

"What about my own admittance to you, I told you time and time again that Voldemort was planning something momentous," Albus shot back.

Cornelius half-choked on Dumbledore's last words. True, he had been stating for the last half a year that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' was planning something, but to hit Hogwarts, that was almost unheard of. Cornelius braced both of his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Some of Voldemort's Death Eaters have escaped." Dumbledore paused as he weighed his next sentence. "I have given Severus Snape total reign in bringing them in-dead or alive."

Cornelius stared at the Headmaster in utter disbelief.

"But you have no power for such things; you have to go through me before…" He was cut off at the look on Dumbledore's face.

Cornelius continued weighing his thoughts carefully before he spoke.

"Severus Snape, but he's one of them." Disbelief edged in his now raised voice.

"Was," Dumbledore stated calmly. "If you cared to listen, he was a spy working for me; I have stated this to you on several occasions though you chose not to pay attention to that rather important point."

"But, but, when? How? Why we didn't know, Albus, truly..." Cornelius started, at a loss for words.

"Harry is dead." Dumbledore sighed cutting Cornelius off.

"What?" Cornelius managed to choke out.

"Along with the Weasleys, most of my staff and… Hermione Granger, is missing." Dumbledore continued as though he had not been interrupted.

At this Cornelius swayed slightly before asking the question that had been plaguing him for almost seven years.

"He is gone?" It was spoken in almost whisper.

"Yes, Voldemort is dead."

_A/N: Well there you have it… All of your questions will be promptly answered, just hold tight._

_Disclaimer: I am but a poor single mother doing this for my own amusement. I am not making any moneys from this story however, hopefully I am amusing you all._


	10. Severus and The Death Eater

**WARNING:- Contains scenes of mild torture, if this kind of thing makes you squeamish then please skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 10:- Severus and The Death Eaters**

Severus Snape paced in front of the two Death Eaters, both of whom were leaning up against the wall, a mere inch from each other. Their bodies were bound with magical ropes, fastening them to the spot. Neither could move. Severus had made sure to tighten the robes behind their backs, encompassing their wrists tightly enough as to make it uncomfortable for them both. They eyeballed Severus with suspicion.

Bellatrix dared to break his methodical pacing. "What are you going to do with us, Severus?" she asked with a hint of defiance.

Although she was a true sadomasochist, she still believed in self-preservation.

Severus loomed over her, narrowing his eyes; he leaned in close to her ear, breathing in. Dropping his voice lower, he whispered, "Just you wait and see." He stood himself up to his full height and leered at the two Death Eaters in front of him.

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh little Snapey is going to hurt me, I can hardly. . . ."

Severus brought the back of his hand right across her face. Her head jerked to the side as the force of the blow met her jaw line. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth.

"Shut your mouth unless I ask you a question!" Severus screamed, infuriated.

He preferred to start out with Muggle torture, and then work in some magic. He rubbed his hand subconsciously; it did hurt a little, but at the same time it calmed him for what was to come. He looked down at Bellatrix, who had noticed his discomfort and hinted with her eyes her pleasure. His head shot over to Rabastan. He knew Rabastan was a sadist and would be easier to break than Bellatrix.

A faint glimmer was detected in his peripheral vision; he whirled around, wand drawn. He surveyed the room, heart skipping a beat. His eyes fell on a knife gleaming on the floor; bending down and picking it up, he returned to Bellatrix and Rabastan. Turning the shining blade over in his hands, a faint smirk passed over his lips as the Death Eaters looked on, hatred etched upon their faces.

"Now," Severus paused for effect, "I want you to tell me what you two were up to," he drawled, and started pacing a couple of feet in front of them.

Neither of them uttered a sound. Whirling around to face them, he spat out in the most malicious voice he could muster.

"You are both trying my patience! Perhaps we shall see how quickly you talk when I start to cut off your fingers."

When neither of them replied, Severus drew his leg back and kicked Rabastan in the side with all of his might, breaking some of his ribs. Rabastan flew onto his stomach and landed in front of Bellatrix, his hands behind his back still intertwined in the magical ropes. He moaned loudly.

Severus bent down behind Rabastan's back and held onto the middle finger on his right hand. Rabastan tried to pull away; however, in this position he was no match for Severus' strength. Severus held the knife up to his finger. He leant in close to Rabastan's ear and whispered, in his most sadistic tone, "Tell me now or I shall turn you into the new Wormtail."

When Rabastan didn't speak, Severus shred in a somewhat jagged motion through his right middle finger; it came off with ease.

_'Well at least he has the decency to keep his blade sharp,'_ Severus thought as Rabastan screamed in agony.

Severus held up the finger, his hand now bloodied, and examined it. He laughed to stop the bile from rising in the back of his throat. He walked as calmly as he could around to the front of Bellatrix. He held up the bloody digit inches away from her face, and her eyes widened in fear.

"Tell me now or you'll be next," he bellowed.

"I will never defy the Dark Lord," Bellatrix shrilled although there was a hint of fear in her voice.

Severus threw Rabastan's finger on the floor in front of her and brought the knife up to her eye.

"He's dead, so you may as well save yourself and tell me what I need to know." Severus saw the panic in her eyes.

"He will return, he always does," Bellatrix screamed.

"Not this time," Severus replied pressing the knife just below her eye.

"You may as well kill me, because I won't tell you a thing."

Severus pushed the knife to her face. He cut a track from below her eye all the way to her ear. She shrieked in pain for a second then laughed as the blood made its way down her face. She opened her mouth and pushing out her tongue, caught some of it, licking her lips. Looking up at Severus, she cocked her head and smiled half jeering, half mockingly at him.

Severus looked away in total disgust, focussing his interest on Rabastan instead as the bile was threatening to force its way up his throat once more. Rabastan had managed to pull himself together somewhat and was whimpering quietly. Severus pulled him up and leaned him roughly against the wall yet again. Crouching down, looking into his eyes, he said, "Tell me what I need to know and you just may live."

Rabastan paused and gathered his jumbled thoughts together before he stated, "We were just passing by on our way. . . ."

"NOOOOOO, don't tell him anything, he is a vile traitor who doesn't deserve . . ." Bellatrix screamed.

Severus twisted the knife around so that the hilt was now facing Bellatrix. With lightning speed he lashed out and hit Bellatrix on the temple with the hilt. She hit the ground with a dull thud. Returning his gaze to Rabastan, he lifted his eyebrow in his usual patented manner, questioning him.

Rabastan gasped, "We were just passing by on our way to the graveyard; that is where we planned on meeting after the battle. Bellatrix dragged me in here, as we heard voices."

"Where are the others?" Severus asked in a demanding tone. He now felt more in control of the situation with Bellatrix out of the way.

"I don't know; we were all disbanded when the Dark Lord fell," Rabastan replied, eyeing the knife that Severus was now playing with. "Now please, that's all I know! Please let me go!" Rabastan said in a pleading voice.

Severus was enjoying this too much as he brought the knife down to rest in between Rabastan's legs. "I don't believe that's all you know." Severus was now holding the knife painfully close to Rabastan's family jewels. Rabastan's eyes widened in terror.

"You still haven't told me why you stopped here and didn't go straight to the graveyard." Severus pressed the knife into Rabastan's manhood, but took care not to cut him. Rabastan scooted back a little, not that there was anywhere he could go.

"Bellatrix thought that we would throw anyone off our trail by Apparating, zigzagging halfway across the country." Rabastan was breathing in shallow little breaths and Severus didn't want him to start hyperventilating.

"Last question - where is Hermione Granger?" Severus asked, hoping that Rabastan would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Rabastan looked puzzled, then realisation set in. "How should I know, and what would you care about that stupid little Mudblood anyway?" Rabastan added.

An evil laugh rang in Severus' ears as he looked over to see Bellatrix had regained consciousness. "He has a taste for Mudbloods, or didn't you realise that when he deserted our Lord."

Severus turned his head slightly to stare at Bellatrix. True, she was disillusioned and disturbed, but that's what had made her Voldemort's favourite. Being able to manipulate her and having her do whatever he wanted. Severus knew in his heart that she would never talk; she'd rather be tortured to death than give away any of her now-dead master's secrets. Standing up, he sidestepped to face Bellatrix.

"What did you say?" Severus demanded, a scowl forming on his brow.

"You heard me," Bellatrix replied in a mocking voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes, staring directly at her maddened face, attempting Legilimency, sifting through her thoughts. They were jumbled. Focussing harder, he delved in deeper, trying to get a clear thought. Bellatrix resisted. Pushing her head to the side she broke eye contact, but not before Severus saw what he needed. They really had no idea where Miss Granger was.

Seeing that she was of no further use to him, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Aiming it carefully, as his hand was shaking; he pointed it directly at Bellatrix's chest and paused.

"Please forgive me," he whispered while his eyes shot up to the heavens.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Severus cried out, letting the full force of the spell flow through him. Reaching his fingertips, the arc of magic extended from his wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest. Her eyes widened in horror, as a gasp escaped her lips. She fell silent. He stared at Bellatrix now-limp form in front of him, his stomach clenching and unclenching.

Rabastan made a grunting sound to his left. Never in all the time that he had known Severus Snape had he known him to use the Killing Curse. Even at all of the gatherings where they had tortured Muggles, he had seen Severus standing in the background, a looming force watching the proceedings - but never joining in. Gathering what little courage he had left he lifted up his chin and spoke quite deliberately.

"You'll be going to Azkaban for that," pausing while Severus' head turned to face him, he continued, "then straight to hell." He spat.

"Not before you!" Severus frowned with all the venom he could muster. Lifting his wand he spoke the curse again.

_A/N: This chapter came really easily for me and was a real joy to write. Does that mean I'm sick? Probably, LOL!_

_Please leave a review._

_Disclaimer: Not mine but J.K's!_


	11. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 11 - Back to Hogwarts**

Severus staggered while making his way over to Draco's body. The old spy felt drained, but he knew he had to bring his godson back home. Severus bent over and picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms. Straightening himself up, he managed to get to and open the door. Before leaving, he paused for a brief moment and threw a regretful look over his shoulder at the two dead Death Eaters. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the house and made his way down the long driveway. Severus Apparated, with Draco still in his arms, to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Striding up to the castle, he made a line straight for the side entrance, as to not bring any unwanted attention to the now lifeless figure in his arms. All of the students had left the school; however, he knew the remaining members of the Order were still lurking around the castle. Hogwarts had temporarily become their headquarters, until the new term started in just a little under two weeks.

Passing along the corridors on his way up to Dumbledore's office, Severus found himself detached, formulating what he was going to tell the Headmaster. Deep in thought, he jumped ever so slightly when he heard the all too familiar growl of Sirius Black.

"So, you brought the little ferret back, did you?" Sirius asked, trying to get a rise out of Severus.

Severus paused briefly before falling back into his stride and continuing up the corridor.

"You know, you should have left him where you found him. He's not worth the effort," Sirius grumbled, attempting to bait Severus once more.

Severus whirled around, his cloak billowing with the effort. Sirius was leaning against the wall next to a statue, flicking a Galleon up in the air, catching it with deliberate ease.

"Don't you dare to presume that you know me or this boy who died gallantly to save my life," Severus hissed.

Sirius straightened himself up and pocketed the Galleon. Turning to face Severus, he replied in a composed fashion, "Well, he shouldn't have bothered."

Severus felt his face grow hot, his temper rising to the limit of his tolerance. Shifting Draco, so he could hold the boy in one arm, Severus used his freed hand to whip out his wand and aim it at Sirius' chest. Sirius was only a few yards from Severus and knew that at this close range he had little chance.

"Don't you dare try my patience this evening! I have already disposed of two Death Eaters and will add you to that list, if you continue," Severus said with a sneer, his lip curling upwards.

Sirius eyes widened briefly as he registered that confession, but his face quickly resettled into a stony faced glare.

"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked, whipping out his own wand and taking a couple of steps in Severus' direction.

"No-it's a promise," Severus stated, shifting Draco's body over one shoulder as to get a better aim at his long time enemy.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you spineless coward? I'm here, you're here, let's finish this once and for all," Sirius growled, much like his Animagus form, Padfoot.

The hatred pumping through both wizards, as they continued to face each other, further intensified, although neither of them was willing to make the first move. Severus' hatred stemmed from the torment that he had faced as a youth at the hands of Sirius and his friends. Ironically, the man Sirius hatred was the one he had inadvertently helped create, the Death Eater who no longer even existed. Sirius wasn't quite willing to accept that change of heart, and mentally still lumped Snape in with the likes of that traitor, Wormtail, who caused the downfall of his closest friend, James Potter. Voldemort was the one who killed James and Lily, and Sirius was being unfair. But Voldemort and Wormtail were destroyed and Snape was a convenient target for his rage and grief.

The silence was deafening, all that could be heard was the shallow breathing of both men as they stood there, wands raised.

"_Petrificu…"_ Severus yelled.

The precise instant Sirius screamed out, _"Impedimen…"_

Both men were startled to hear a third voice say, _"Expelliarmus!"_ It was Dumbledore, who had come up unnoticed by either combatant. The pair turned and saw their wands fly through the air and into Dumbledore's left hand.

"Look at the both of you," Dumbledore said, the disappointment was evident in his voice, "duelling in the corridors like children. One would never think you were on the same side. I am bitterly saddened by you both."

Sirius hung his head in shame, while Severus just starred at the Headmaster, not willing to back down.

"Severus, I want you up in my office." He glared at Severus until he nodded and turned on his heel, heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He waited until he was sure that Severus could not hear what he was about to say before turning to face Sirius and asking, "Sirius, when will you give up your hatred for Severus?"

He paused briefly as if waiting for an answer, but continued when none came. "He is working on our side; he has proved himself time and time again. What will it take for you to accept him as an ally?"

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore; his breathing had been reduced to little gasps as he stood there, dumbstruck.

"I will ask for you to behave yourself whilst you are in my home, you are a guest after all and I expect you to act like one," Dumbledore said in a chastising tone.

Sirius merely nodded his head. Handing Sirius back his wand, Dumbledore looked at the younger wizard.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to."

Before Sirius had time to answer, Dumbledore was headed off down the hall. Mumbling under his breath, Sirius made his way to the entrance hall and outside to clear his head.

Dumbledore saw Severus standing at the stone gargoyle outside his office. The younger man was slumped against the wall, clinging onto Draco's body as though it was his life line.

"Why aren't you in my office, where I told you to wait?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the now exhausted Severus.

Lifting his head, the Potions Master replied in a weary voice, "I didn't know the password, and I'm too tired to start guessing."

At this Dumbledore chuckled a little and said, "Fruit flavoured fizz bins."

His eyes still enjoying their formerly habitual twinkle, Dumbledore used the time it took the stone gargoyle to move to hand Severus back his wand. The ex-Death Eater took it and, on Dumbledore's prompting, silently preceded him up the stairs. _'Silent'_ after such an encounter wasn't Severus' usual style, but just now he was too tired to think, let alone complain about Sirius. Upon entering, Dumbledore spoke. "Please sit down." This was a demand, not a request.

Severus slumped into the seat facing the Headmaster's desk, still clutching Draco's body. Dumbledore took his seat behind the large desk.

"_Accio firewhisky."_ The bottle flew from its cabinet and into Dumbledore's outstretched hand, whereupon he placed it on the desk.

_"Accio glasses."_ Two shot glasses came out of the same cabinet and landed neatly on the desk before the two men.

Dumbledore picked up the firewhisky and filled both shots, placing one in front of Severus.

"Drink up, my boy; I feel you've earned it."

Dumbledore spoke as if he already knew what Severus had done.

Severus reached out his shaking hand, grabbed the glass, and downed the firewhisky in one shot. He shivered as the liquid burnt its way down his throat. Placing the glass back on the desk, he looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes showing the guilt he felt inside. Dumbledore just sat there for a minute, sipping his firewhisky like they were both simply having a friendly chat. Finally, he seemed to notice the look on Severus' face and broke the awkward silence.

"I have informed Healer Jensey and she is waiting to receive Draco's body in the infirmary." Looking at the mix of despair and confusion that appeared on Severus' face, he quickly added, "She is on loan to us from St Mungo's, until I am able to employ someone more permanent. So, if you'll just allow me to Floo him over there, we can get your recollections of today's events into my Pensieve, and you will be free to leave my office."

At this Severus simply nodded his head. He felt like everything was working in slow motion, as if he was in a dream of sorts. Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked over to the fireplace. Reaching up to the box on the mantle to grab a pinch of Floo powder, he cast it into the fire, saying, "Hogwarts Infirmary," in a clear, firm voice. After sticking his head into the fire to make sure that Healer Jensey was ready for Draco, he took out his wand and cast a Levitation spell. Draco's body rose in the air and out of Severus' grasp. Dumbledore manoeuvred the corpse over to the fireplace with his wand and let him float through the green flames. Severus kept his gaze on the body of his godson until the boy had gone, silently saying _"Goodbye"_ to the last family he had.

Once the flames had resumed their usual orange-red colour, Dumbledore made his way across the room to one of the many bookcases that adorned his small but cosy office. He took his Pensieve from its shelf and placed it on the desk in front of Severus. The younger man eyed the Pensieve with trepidation; he wasn't quite sure he was ready to let go of his memories just yet. Dumbledore knew Severus so well that he could read the spy's uncertainty without Legilimency as easily as with it. He tried to soothe the other, saying in a fatherly tone, "They will always be in here when you want them, but I think it's for the best if you just place them away for now."

Severus knew that the Headmaster was right, as usual. Calming his nerves, he took out his wand and started to place his memories into the Pensieve. Strand after strand of the silvery thought-material came out of his head, including, after some hesitation, the memory of how Draco had died saving his life. When he was done, he replaced his wand into his robes and stared up at the Headmaster. Dumbledore took the Pensieve and put it away, but didn't yet dismiss his Potions master. He just returned to the desk and looked at Severus for a minute.

"I think it's time," Dumbledore said in his usual cryptic manner.

"For what?" Severus asked, completely baffled.

Instead of answering, Dumbledore reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a broken wand, which he pushed into Severus' hand. And there was that maddeningly jolly twinkle again. Severus' curiosity only intensified as he looked from the broken wand in his hand to the way too cheerful face of the Headmaster.

"Keep it safe," were the only words that Dumbledore spoke.

Severus, still confused, shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his thoughts. "But what …?" he tried.

"It was Miss Hermione Granger's," Dumbledore answered, eyes still twinkling.

_A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I have responded to you all._

Thanks also go out to my beta, LariLee. You're the best! 

Disclaimer:- JK's characters, well most of them anyway. I am not making any money from writing this however, I am having fun and that is the main thing isn't it.


	12. Everyone Has Their Own Point of View

**Chapter 12: Everyone Has Their Own Point of View**

Ginny Weasley had promised herself she was not going to cry. Staring at the heavy oak door in front of her, she drew in a deep breath and took a few seconds to pull herself together. Knocking quite forcefully on the door, she waited for the familiar voice of Percy 'The Prat' Weasley to say, "Come in," before she entered the room. Slamming the door closed behind her, she marched across the office with her chin held firmly in the air. Stopping across from the desk where her older brother Percy was seated, she spoke in a very calm and collected voice.

"Everyone's dead."

Ginny waited, holding her breath, for his response to her announcement.

"What are you on about? I have no time for practical jokes, as you can very well see I'm up to my neck in paperwork," Percy declared, waving his hands about in an aggravated manner.

"Jokes and paperwork! You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts; some of the other students that were staying at Hogwarts are dead; Mum and Dad are dead; Harry and Ron are dead; Hermione's missing; and you worry about paperwork!" She would not cry. She would not.

"You-Know-Who whaaat? But he's gone, he--did Fred and George put you up to this?"

Percy wanted it to be a prank. He didn't want something so awful to be true. He wanted it to be the nothing more than his brothers' inappropriate humour.

"No. Not this. Never something like this." She was crying. Damn it.

The realisation that this was no practical joke hit Percy like a ton of bricks and he enveloped his sister in a mighty hug, soothing her with his mutterings, until she finally calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

His patient, Miss Hermione Granger, had collapsed straight after the shock had set in that she had just described the scar on her forehead. Dr Lopes knew that she had not looked in a mirror since coming to Calan Park and this perplexed him. _'How had she managed to describe a scar that she had never seen?'_ Andrew pondered whilst sitting at his desk listening to the tape that had recorded their first session.

She had to be carried out of the room where she was swiftly given medication intravenously and secured to the bed in her room. She would sleep now, for at least eight hours, and when she awoke, they could and would continue their session.

Head Orderly Robert Finn was a man with secrets. Important secrets, involving important people. And he was pleased by the new patient, even if Dr. Lopes wasn't. _'Just wait until He finds out,_' Finn thought as he left the patient's room. '_He might even be grateful enough to let me leave this hellhole_.' That possibility made Finn very pleased indeed.

Cornelius Fudge was pacing back and forth in his office. Dumbledore had just Flooed back to Hogwarts and Cornelius needed someone to pin this whole mess on. He knew it wouldn't look good when this story was leaked out to the papers and he sure as hell wasn't about to take the fall for this.

'_I'll have to play out this next step very carefully,'_ his inner voice said. Sighing, he threw his hands up in the air as a plan started to formulate in his head.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering his next move. It was true that Severus Snape was a man of honour who would never break his word. It was also true that the ex-Death Eater was still capable of ruthlessness and would stop at nothing to get the job done. If anyone could track down Miss Hermione Granger, it was Severus.

Albus often remembered the younger man, as he had been seventeen years ago, battered and broken by Voldemort's cruelty. He was desperate enough to be willing to grovel on hands and knees for his former Headmaster's protection. In exchange, he had offered the deepest and darkest secrets of the Death Eaters and Voldemort's inner circle. Severus had said he was willing to die to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort and something in his eyes had convinced Albus of his sincerity.

In the present, though, Dumbledore still had a school to run. First, and perhaps least pleasant, was the hiring of new Professors to take over for those fallen in the final battle. Now, where to start looking for suitable candidates? He groaned inwardly as he pulled out a quill and a couple pieces of parchment from his desk drawer and started planning the colossal task ahead.

Sirius Black was storming around the lake cursing. He had thought the open air would do him some good, but it only infuriated him more. He had lost everything in the space of only a few days, and had a lot of pent up anger, grief, and survivor guilt to deal with.

"Why didn't you just take me instead of Harry?" Sirius cried up to the sky and its uncaring God.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He screamed, "I'm still here."

He dropped to his knees, balled his head up in his arms, and wept.

Remus Lupin was sitting inside the Shrieking Shack gazing absently out the open window. He often came here to think, as most other people avoided the place at all costs. All of the few who might have come to seek him were either dead or grieving. Alone again, as he had been for most of his life. But just because the werewolf was used to that state of affairs didn't mean he had to like it. Remus could feel the wolf in him wanting to howl out his own devastation and rage. It was too strong not to give in to a bit, so Lupin crossed the room and hurled the bed at the wall. It shattered. Feeling a little better, the werewolf went back to sit in the chair by the window and contemplate what he was going to do now.

Severus Snape was giddy and he didn't even know why. When Dumbledore had pressed Hermione's broken wand into his hand he thought that the old headmaster had known more than he was letting on. _'Damn him and his stupid games, if he knows where she is, why doesn't he just tell me?_' His odd sense of well-being began to leave, replaced by more familiar sensations of anger, frustration, and contempt. _'But why didn't he go and rescue her then? Was he too busy for the most brilliant student to ever grace Hogwarts?'_ The Potions Master pondered on this thought for a second before brushing it aside. '_Of course not, he was concerned over Hermione and if he knew where she was than he would go and get her._' Severus gave up the monologue in his head. He knew what his job was. Dumbledore had given him free reign to find Miss Granger, however he could, and he would do so.

But first, he really needed a drink. Severus didn't really remember the events of Malfoy Manor, thanks to the Headmaster's Pensieve, but some residual effects of his ordeal remained. One drink became two, and then three, and before he knew it, Severus had gotten completely smashed.

Hermione awoke, numb and disoriented. This was not home, and since when did she sleep on her back? Hermione tried to shift position only to discover she was tied to the bed.

'_Oh SHITE!'_ she thought to herself as her memory of where she was returned. Her head swam as she tried to bring herself up to date. She could vaguely remember looking at the scar on her forehead, a scar identical to Harry's. Or at least the scar Harry had possessed. She had turned around to face the doctor and then the world had gone dark. She figured she must have fainted, but she couldn't be positive about that. She couldn't really be sure of anything anymore.

Hermione tried moving again but stopped as a sharp pain shot up her side. _'Well that definitely feels real,_' she thought, wincing. _'Why didn't the Aurors come for me? Were they even real?'_ She shook her head as the confusion set in.

She made up her mind; tomorrow she would show that doctor what a powerful witch she really was. Then the Aurors would come and take her away. They would have to come, as she would perform magic in front of the Muggles and outside of school. She could then get healed properly and spend some time in Azkaban. Anything would be better than being in here.

This position on her back was very uncomfortable and she tried to shift her weight a bit. It was no good; the restraints gave her no leniency. She screamed out in frustration.

_A/N: - So now we know what everyone is up to. I will be concentrating on the main characters of this story from here on in._

_Thanks once more to my wonderful beta, LariLee. You're the best!_

_Disclaimer: - Not my characters, J.K's. Just taking them around the block a couple of times, I promise I'll return most of them, safe and sound._


	13. Hermione Loses her Magic

**Chapter 13: Hermione Loses her Magic**

Hermione sat across the table from Doctor Lopes, who had the tape recorder on the table and his usual clipboard ready to take notes. She wasn't really in the mood for talking. Her whole body hurt, and her hand and side were throbbing, but she had made up her mind last night that she was going to prove the good doctor wrong.

Reaching over to the tape recorder, Andrew pressed the record button down. Then looking down at his notes, he poised the pen over the clipboard as if in anticipation.

"We were talking about that scar of yours," Andrew started. "Now how did you know that it was in the shape of a lightning bolt?" he asked.

"I didn't," Hermione said, crossing her arms across her body.

"So you expect me to believe that this…" Dr. Lopes flicked through his notes briefly and read, "Harry Potter is real?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No, I don't expect you to believe me," Hermione replied calmly.

"And why is that?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Because you're a Muggle. You're not supposed to know about magic," she stated.

"Right, right, I'm a Muggle and you're a witch, I got it," Andrew said with a patronizing smirk.

"Don't you dare assume that you know everything there is to know in this world," Hermione spat back viciously at him. "There are things that your brain couldn't even begin to comprehend. You presume to think you know me just because you're in a position of authority. You are sorely mistaken." Hermione spoke passionately with fire in her eyes.

"Please educate me then," the psychiatrist replied. He was baiting her and she had risen to the challenge. '_Damn I'm good, if I do say so myself_,' he celebrated in his mind.

Hermione, infuriated, did the only thing she could think of; stretching out her right hand she said in a firm voice,

_"Accio wand!" _

She waited like that for a while, but as the seconds ticked over to minutes, a frown fell upon her face. Doctor Lopes raised his eyebrows and then started scribbling on the clipboard feverishly.

Hermione's frown turned into intense concentration as she tried again.

_"Accio wand!"_ she yelled with every ounce of breath in her body. Again, nothing happened.

She scowled as she slowly put her arm down. Doubt hit her for the first time in her life; doubt in her abilities, doubt in herself. She didn't want to believe it; she wasn't going to believe it. She raised her right arm again and whispered in a shaky voice, _"Accio clipboard."_

Nothing happened. Astonishment set in as she realised that she, Hermione Granger, couldn't even execute a straightforward Summoning Spell.

She bit down hard on her lower lip and found the pain was comforting. 'Maybe the doctor was right, maybe she had made the whole thing up,' she wondered. But it had seemed so real to her. Hermione was very confused.

Doctor Lopes gazed up from his notes to look at Hermione's face, observing her posture. The girl was slumped over the table, eyes drawn to a spot on the floor, her arms by her side. She looked defeated as though she had just come through some internal battle with herself and lost.

This was the first step to curing someone; you had to break them down to basics before you can remould them into an image fit for society. Andrew was feeling very pleased with himself. He deliberately cleared his throat before asking, "What did you just do?"

Hermione looked up as though just remembering he was there, and replied, "I just tried to call my wand, but it didn't work, and it always works." She looked completely baffled.

"Why do you think that was?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." Hermione paused for a second looking over Doctor Lopes' shoulder.

The very foundations of her world had been shaken and Hermione was terrified. Her fear began to fuel a terrible anger, far worse than any normal fit of temper.

Doctor Andrew Lopes noticed the growing rage on her face and tried to defuse the situation.

"What don't you know?" he asked in an attempt to keep her talking.

Hermione didn't answer; instead she stood up with such force that she knocked over the chair and slammed her right hand on the table. Her body was tense and everything about her was threatening.

"Don't you get it?" she screamed at him, throwing her good hand up in the air. "If I can't do a simple Summoning Spell than I am as helpless as you!"

Andrew stood up and pressed the red button on his beeper. This situation had gotten out of his control and he needed the orderlies. They were right outside the door, so it shouldn't take long to get the wild girl restrained.

Hermione was furious, and all she wanted to do now was run off and cry, preferably somewhere no one could find her. Her hand was aching and her side was throbbing, but she didn't care. She had never felt so alone in her life.

The door opened behind her and she saw two orderlies rush into the room. One she recognised, the other she didn't. Hermione whirled around to face her attackers. They were both big men, but she was beyond caring at this stage.

"Don't you dare come near me," Hermione spat as her breathing picked up its pace.

The orderlies slowed down a little but kept on advancing.

"Come on, Hermione, there's a good girl, no need to get all upset," Robert Finn said in soothing manner.

Hermione backed up whilst keeping all three men in her sights. She was ready for the inevitable fight, because she was not going to be drugged and tied again. Throwing her hands up in a mock surrender, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes scanning the three men. She looked quite deranged.

Robert approached cautiously; he knew she meant to fight, but as she was so small, he thought he could wrap this up pretty quickly. His big mistake was underestimating Hermione; she may have been tiny, but she was full of rage. Finn wasn't looking closely enough, taking his superiority for granted. But if he had noticed the mad glint in Hermione's eyes and had any sense of self-preservation at all he would never have gone to her alone.

As the orderly Robert came within range, she kicked out with her right leg and caught his groin. She knew her knee would have done more damage, but she wasn't letting him that close to her. Robert hit the ground quickly and curled up on his side clinging to his crotch. She smiled. _'Let the games begin.'_

Andrew was just standing there in a state of bewilderment. No matter how many times he had seen patients who were prone to violent outbursts, he would never get used to it.

Hermione was the last person who he'd have expected to fight; she was so small and frail. It was always the quiet ones who didn't seem like they could hurt a fly that you had to watch out for. They were usually the most deadly because they were often the most misjudged of all the patients.

Andrew detested violence; it reminded him of his childhood living with his mum and stepfather. His stepfather often got drunk and, when he did, he would always pretend to be a magician, then beat and rape Andrew's mother in front of him. He almost gagged on the memory.

Klaus Wintermeier, the other orderly, advanced on Hermione but she was ready for him and took him down using an upper cut to his jaw with her broken left-hand cast. It hurt like hell, but she was satisfied when she saw two of his teeth hit the ground. Klaus joined his fallen comrade and molars on the floor.

Shaking out her broken hand and wincing at the pain, the half-crazed girl turned her attention to Doctor Lopes. He was backed up into the corner trembling.

"Please don't hurt me," Andrew begged in a voice that was not his own.

'_Okay. No threat. Doorway clear.'_ Hermione made a run for it. She dashed blindly down the corridor; with no idea what she was going to do next. But that didn't seem to matter so much. After being tied up so long, it felt good just to let loose and run. Hermione came to the only door at the end of the hall and tried the knob.

"Damn it's locked," she half-growled to herself, she was out of breath and her hand was killing her.

_"Alohomora!"_ she yelled, pointing her hand at the door. But that spell, like the Summoning Spell, refused to work. _'Damn it, I can't perform that spell without my wand.'_ She could hear the loud thud of footsteps coming up the corridor. She looked around her eyes scanning the hall; there were no other doors, nothing. They were so close now and she doubted she could take them all. Even if she could, what could she do with no keys to open the doors? She made a quick decision and abandoned the door at a run.

Hermione was crash tackled by Robert Finn who had apparently gotten up off the floor and given chase. Although the wind was knocked out of her, she was still struggling for her life. Her mouth made contact and she bit down, ignoring the scream that Robert let out. She felt a fist make contact with her head, and the world went black.

_A/N: What do you think so far? Do you want more? Let me know..._

_Disclaimer: The usual!_


	14. Cornelius Fudge’s Deception

**Chapter 14: Cornelius Fudge's Deception**

Cornelius Fudge was in damage-control mode. He knew Hermione Granger had caught a glimpse of his face when his Death Eater mask had slipped off and that it wouldn't take long for such a brilliant mind to put two and two together and realize he'd been a traitor. He couldn't let that information get out. Cornelius Fudge was a man who didn't like loose ends, especially if he was on the other end of that particular rope.

'_It's a good thing I placed that anti-location spell on her,' _he thought screwing up his faceShe had of course had that damn Protective Charm blocking the spell, but he saw some of it go through. Apparently it had been enough. When Dumbledore, that sneaky goodie-two-shoes, showed up in his office saying that Miss Granger was missing, he could hardly contain his pleasure. However, Fudge's self-congratulations stopped abruptly when he was told that Severus Snape was on the case. If anyone had the ingenuity to circumvent his spell and find the girl, it was Snape. The Minister wasn't quite out of the woods yet.Well, he would just have to get to Granger first.

He had played both sides exceptionally, although his only true loyalty was to himself and his needs. His deception had been easier when Voldemort was alive, but he would manage. Voldemort's Death Eaters had taken Cornelius hostage the summer after the Tri-Wizard Cup and given him the choice of death or joining their ranks. The cowardly Minister chose the latter. Voldemort had then given Cornelius a little bit of himself so that Fudge could master Occlumency and Legilimency. He had picked it up rather quickly and developed an awe of Voldemort's powers. Fudge knew that the Dark Lord was mad, but as long as he had access to power, the Minister didn't care.

He was sure that had Dumbledore been truly looking, he would have discovered his little secret, but the Headmaster had been preoccupied with the war on his front doorstep. With no reason to think that Cornelius was anything but the fool that he played so well, harmless in every way, Dumbledore and his Order had left Fudge alone. He chuckled. If they only knew how ruthless he truly was, it would make their heads spin.

There were some Aurors within the Ministry who had been loyal to Voldemort, and he was about to find out how loyal they were to Fudge, now that the Dark Lord was out of the picture. His people had to locate Granger and get rid of her, or at least make her unable to talk, before Snape and Dumbledore could get there. If all else failed, he could always blackmail the Aurors with the knowledge of their true loyalties. _'I didn't get this far up in the Ministry just to have it all thrown away because of some little scrap of a girl, and damn them all if they think that I will be going to Azkaban.'_

He was pacing the room, deep in thought, when his attention was diverted by a tapping noise on his window. Looking over, he immediately noticed the owl, Fydles, which he had given to his agent at that Muggle hospital, Calan Park. Rushing over to the window, he opened it up and quickly grabbed the scroll from around the owl's leg. Fydles flew over to perch on one of Cornelius' bookshelves, picking at his feathers. Unravelling the note, Cornelius' eyes quickly read its contents before he breathed a sigh of relief. His hands were shaking as he sifted through his desk for a blank bit of parchment and quill with which to make a hasty reply.

_Mr. Finn,_

_Whatever you do don't let this one go! Keep her there as long as possible. I am sending two vials with the owl; give her a drop a night from each with her usual medication. You will be rewarded for your loyalty when an opening comes up within the Ministry._

_Minister Cornelius Fudge. _

He made his way over to the bookcase. Pulling at the book entitled _'Potions through the Ages'_ and muttering a quick spell that revealed a hidden compartment lined with hundreds of small vials. Carefully he searched for the two potions he would need to keep his deception. He located them both, pulled them out, and closed the compartment with a wave of his wand. Cornelius carefully tied up the vials with the scroll, picked up Fydles from the bookcase, and attached his package to the owl's leg. Opening the window, he watched as Fydles flew off until he could no longer see him.

'_Excellent,' _he thought. _'Now all I have to do is wait.' _Too nervous to do much else, he settled himself behind his desk and commenced going through his paperwork.

Orderly Robert Finn was down in the boiler room when his owl, Fydles, flew in and settled on one of the heaters. Robert looked up, surprised and grateful that the Minister had given him such a quick reply. He undid the bits of twine that held the parchment in place and almost dropped the two vials that came with it. Robert quickly scanned the scroll and a wide grin played on his face. _'She must be worth a lot of trouble if the Minister is this involved,' _he thought. He rolled up the scroll and grabbed both vials, examining them each in turn. They were neatly labelled with what was presumably the Minister's handwriting. One was labelled _'Magic Inhibitor'_ and the other, _'Mind Inhibitor'._ He had used both potions before and therefore knew that while the _'Magic Inhibitor' _would work instantaneously, the _'Mind Inhibitor's'_ effects would take a little longer to show. The potion would eat away at the patients' minds until they could remember nothing of their past lives.

Although Robert was just a Squib, he knew that the Minister was a very busy man who wouldn't be so bothered with just anyone. Over the years, he had given the Minister loads of information on the various colourful characters that came into Calan Park. Some of them were true wizards that the Minister had sent to him for safekeeping. He had dealt with those by playing with their minds and dosing them with the potions to keep them in the asylum as long as possible. Finn often picked fights with these patients when no one else was around, so he could lock them in padded rooms with straitjackets on. This, in addition to being amusing for him, ensured that they would not be released until it pleased Finn and the Minister to do so. Many of these unfortunates were still around, either incarcerated by the Minister's will or driven truly insane by Finn's attentions. He couldn't care less about them as long as he got his post in the Ministry. Other patients were just Muggles with grand and foolish ideas in their heads. Contemptible creatures, but at least they kept his cover well in place.

Never in all the years he had been the Minister's agent had he received such a quick response to one of his letters. Pocketing both vials, Finn made his way up the long and narrow stairs to the main part of the Hospital.

Yes, this girl was very important. Robert was going to find out everything he could about her.

Cornelius Fudge called each of the Aurors who had been loyal to Voldemort into his office and spoke with them individually. Of the five Aurors who had sworn undying devotion to Voldemort, only three were still willing to carry out the Minister's plans. He had sounded them out with a couple of well-asked questions, and determined that the other two could no longer be trusted. He was no fool, though, and didn't let the remaining three in on his entire plan. _'The best lies are the ones that hold elements of truth.' _Fudge knew that maxim very well.

Having dispatched the Aurors to various locations around the globe to keep up his façade, it was now time for Fudge to speak with Dumbledore about calling off Severus Snape. Cornelius never really liked Snape. What was there to like about him? The Potions Master was sarcastic and had no people skills. Fudge especially despised the other man for his treachery and double-dealings though he played both sides as well, but at least he had people skills. This is what Cornelius told himself anyway.

He walked over to the door and turning around to face the desk he lifted up his wand, making sure that his Occlumency wards were in place. Anyone now trying to perform Legilimency on the Minister would only discover that he was a fool. This was not particularly what Fudge wanted to be remembered as, but as long as it kept him safe it didn't really matter. With the wards in place, he placed his wand back up his sleeve and strolled over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he threw it on the now dying embers and when they turned the required shade of green, he said, "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office." He knelt down and stuck his head in the fire. When the Minister opened his eyes, he saw the Headmaster deep in thought sitting at his desk. Cornelius cleared his throat and coughed loudly.

"Headmaster, I would like a word with you in my office," Fudge said and disappeared.

'_What now?' _Albus thought as he made his way from his desk to the still green flames.

"Well, it had better be some good news," he said as he popped a sherbet into his mouth and climbed into the fire.

_A/N: Sorry but I do really short chapters, but that is my way of writing so there._

_Reviews?_

_Disclaimer: Since I am not J.K. (and wouldn't really want to be anyway) I am not making any money from this story._


	15. Confrontation

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

Hermione crept back into consciousness. Her head was throbbing as though her brain would explode. She had an intense feeling of dread, but the last thing she wanted to do was move.

'_Please let it be a dream, please let it be a dream,' _she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Or tried to; her right eye didn't seem to be co-operating with her brain at the moment. She groaned out loud, although it came out more like a moan as she tried to bring her right hand up to her face to open her eye. She was tied down. AGAIN!

'_Damn it, can't these people come up with something a little more original?'_ Hermione huffed mentally. She opened her left eye a bit wider and was met by lights that were far too bright. Quickly squeezing her eye back shut, she saw stars. _'Great. Can this day get any better?'_ A fate-tempting question if ever there was one.

Robert Finn was in a foul mood this morning. How _dared_ that little scrap of a girl kick him in the groin and then bite him on his arm? She had drawn blood, and he bore the scar to prove it. He would never underestimate her again. Without her magical abilities, she wasn't much of a threat, and those were taken care of. He had knocked her out with just one punch to her temple, so she would think twice before messing with him again. He hoped she was in a lot of pain, it would serve her right.

He was marching down the corridor to Granger's room, thoughts firmly on the job ahead. He was going to see if she was awake yet, and rouse her if she wasn't. Finn wanted some answers, and he would get them. If she didn't want to talk, then he would just have to beat the information out of her.

Rounding the corner he heard her moan and smirked as he saw that she had quite a shiner on her right eye from where he had punched her. _'Serves her right,' _he thought to himself, holding back the laughter that wanted to itch its way out of his throat. He made his way to her bed, flipped around a chair and straddled it. Robert placed his arms over the back of the chair and rested his head on top of them.

"So glad you could come and join the party," he said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

Hermione opened her good eye and tilted her head to face him, wincing when she realized it was the orderly that she had kicked and bit.

"Tell me something." He paused for effect as her eye focussed on his face. "Does it hurt?"

She hadn't been expecting this and the look on her face showed it.

"Well, now that you ask, I would have to say yes," Hermione replied, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Good," Robert declared, half-laughing. Pulling himself back together, he asked in a more serious tone, "Now tell me this, my little witch, why are you so important to Cornelius Fudge?"

If Hermione had thought she'd heard it all, this disabused her of that notion. She was taken aback by his brazen question and found herself at a loss for words.

"You know Cornelius Fudge?" she asked in a whisper, her voice shaky.

"Ha, know him," Robert scoffed as his eyes lit up with pleasure and a smirk crossed his lips. "I have been the Minister's agent here for the last seven years. You seem to be a high priority to him, but I can't figure out why." He looked away from her face frowning.

Hermione didn't hear the second half of his declaration, so giddy was she with hope. "So then you will tell him to get me out of here?" she asked in a serious whisper.

"Get you out of here? I hardly think so. The Minister wants you kept here until he says otherwise, which I think will be a very long time indeed," Robert said, throwing his hands up in the air and giving off the impression of being suddenly quite happy at the thought.

Tears started to form in the corners of Hermione's eyes, but she fought them back and turned her head away from her tormentor.

"Oh boo hoo," Finn said mockingly. "Go on, have a good cry. You messed with the wrong man here, girly. Now tell me what makes you so special and I'll leave you alone for a while."

Hermione turned to look at him, the horror on her face saying more than words could at that moment. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

Cornelius Fudge was seated at his desk when Dumbledore stepped through the fire and onto the rug in his office. The Minister had the idiotic look on his face that Dumbledore had grown to expect from him. Fudge motioned for Dumbledore to take a seat across the desk, and the older Wizard obliged. When both men were seated, Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"You have some news?" he asked.

"Not really news, per se, but I have taken every possible measure to see that Miss Granger is found."

"Really," the older wizard said in a disbelieving tone whilst lifting both his eyebrows.

"Yes, I have some of my best Aurors on the job as we speak. I'm sure they will bring Miss Granger back to the safety of Hogwarts before the end of the week," Cornelius replied.

The Headmaster, too well aware of the Ministry's previous blunders, was unconvinced.

"Within the week you say? And how do you intend on finding her?" Dumbledore said whilst rummaging through his robe pockets for a sherbet that he knew was there. Finding it, he popped it into his mouth and made a sucking noise.

"Oh it's complicated and boring; you know the standard set of location spells," the Minister said, his gaze dropping to his paperwork. He sifted through it until he came upon one particular document, which he lifted deftly to the top of the pile.

"Here it is," Cornelius said whilst holding up the piece of paper and gazing at it as if it were the Holy Grail.

"I have dispatched Aurors to Rome, North America, and Australia, and they are working double time. I have told them not to come back without some answers to the whereabouts of Miss Granger."

"I see," Dumbledore replied, still sucking on the sherbet lemon.

"So, as you see, I have it all under control and you can call off your lapdog now."

"My lapdog?" Dumbledore said, giving the Minister his best confused look.

"Yes, yes, Severus Snape," Fudge replied, suddenly sick of the older wizard's stupid games.

"Oh I see." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I was rather hoping to keep him in the loop, he is quite resourceful."

"Albus, as I am the Minister of Magic, and you are just the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I think I know what is best," Cornelius said defensively.

Uh-huh. "I see. But don't you think it would be in everyone's interest, especially Miss Granger's, if we worked together?" He paused and then continued, "Bearing in mind that she is one of my students, and has no immediate family to speak of, I do think she is rather my responsibility." And there was the old man's damned twinkle.

"Yes, yes, but I have some of my best Aurors on the job and they are quite thorough. I will, of course, keep you in the loop, so to speak, and will contact you the second that the Aurors find anything of significance. You have a school to run, Albus, and I think that it's for the best if you concentrate on that for now."

Dumbledore, although surprised at the turn of events, schooled his face to impassiveness.

"Now, if you'll be kind enough to show yourself out, I have got a mountain of paperwork to do," Cornelius said, motioning at his desk and all the papers covering it.

"Quite," Dumbledore stated as he stood to leave. Making a show of straightening his robes as he stood and headed over to the fireplace, the Headmaster reached for some Floo powder, but paused a moment. Looking over his shoulder, the great Wizard whispered, "I'll give you one week."

Before Cornelius even had time to respond, the Headmaster was gone.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this far. Your comments and questions have been most intriguing. _

_Disclaimer: J.K. owns all of the characters you recognise._


	16. Snape Goes Into Hiding

**Chapter 16: Snape Goes Into Hiding**

Severus sat across from the Headmaster, sipping on the peppermint tea that Albus had conjured up for them. Both men sat in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"It would seem we have some decisions to make," Dumbledore finally said, looking at Severus.

Severus placed his fine china cup back onto the saucer before looking up at the man he thought of as a father figure.

"What decisions would those be?" Severus asked warily. Albus being direct never meant anything but trouble.

"Well," Dumbledore paused, "I have just come back from a rather interesting chat with the Minister."

"That great fool actually had something interesting to say?" Severus sneered. "He must have gotten a personality transplant, then."

"Be that as it may he told me he has his top Aurors out trying to find Miss Granger."

At this, Severus snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure he did. Whether it's true or not is another question."

Albus chose to ignore the interruption. "He also said that I was you call you off Miss Granger's case and…"

Severus stood up abruptly, cutting off the Headmaster mid-sentence. "Oh, did he then! Does he really think we're just going to sit here on our hands, like helpless children, and let Papa Government take care of everything?" The Potions Master was now pacing the room, growing more agitated as he spoke. "Incompetent Fool! If we made a habit of doing that, where would he be now? Rotting in some mass grave, that's where! And yet he still presumes to…" The volatile young man trailed off and slumped back into his chair, his anger leaving as suddenly as it had come. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"Feel better now?" Dumbledore asked dryly. Severus opened his mouth to apologise again, but Albus waved him silent.

"I understand, my boy. I feel it too. It is hard to live when others perish. Guilt and anguish compound natural grief, and you feel you failed them somehow. It isn't so; there was nothing you or I could have done differently. I prefer to believe that we're still on this mortal coil for a reason. Someone should be here to remember them, to stand witness to what really happened."

Severus looked up into the face of the elderly wizard and noticed for the first time how worn and faded he looked. He'd never really thought of Albus as old before and did not appreciate the revelation. But the Headmaster wasn't quite done with his little monologue. "You are a survivor, and I well; I'm just too stubborn to die." He gave a little laugh at this, which was belied by the seriousness of his next words.

"Severus, I have taken the liberty of hiring a new Potions professor for the duration and putting you on paid sabbatical," Dumbledore stated, seemingly out of the blue. "You more than deserve a vacation, and I intend to see that you get it. And don't scowl at me. How many times have you wished for more time to do research? You needn't come back until you're ready, so this is the perfect chance to embark on all the complicated projects you like." Dumbledore was giving him very significant looks, and Severus didn't need to use Legilimency to decipher the meaning behind his carefully chosen words.

"As you wish," Severus replied, bowing his head. He stood and gracefully made his exit.

"I… I don't know," Hermione stammered. She was still reeling over everything Robert had just told her. Her head was spinning, her vision was blurry and she felt like she was about to pass out. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Robert just looked at her with revulsion on his face as he quickly jumped up from the chair. She turned her head to the side and threw up.

"Eww gross," Robert said as his face screwed up in a look of disgust. "Well, you can just lie in it for a while," he added, a sneer crossing his face

Hermione had the taste of vomit in the back of her throat, and she was desperate to rinse her mouth out. She had thrown up all over the side of her bed and it was now dripping down onto the floor. She could hear each droplet as it hit the white tiles. The stench hit her and made her gag.

"Don't even think about it," Robert warned her.

At that moment, Doctor Andrew Lopes came around the corner and entered the patients' living quarters. He was planning to check on Hermione and see for himself the extent of her injuries. She had sent Orderly Wintermeier to the hospital with a fractured jaw and a couple of missing teeth. He would live, but he wouldn't be back at work for at least a week. Orderly Finn had been luckier than Wintermeier, having only sustained a flesh wound.

His thoughts changed as he entered the room to find Orderly Finn standing to the left of Hermione, who was obviously in distress. Rushing over to her side his nostrils picked up the odour of vomit. Robert, having noticed the doctor, quickly wiped the smirk off his face and replaced it with a look of concern.

"Doctor, she was just sick and I was about to press the green button to get some assistance in here while I tidied it up," Robert said, thinking quickly.

"Good thing that I arrived when I did, then," Andrew replied as he made his way to stand besides Hermione's bed, carefully avoiding the pile of vomit on the floor. Placing his index and middle fingers over the pulse on her wrist, he checked her heart rate. It was a little bit fast, but he was confident that she was not having a seizure. Next, he moved on to her face and noticed that her right eye was swollen shut with a bruise. He figured Orderly Finn must have done that to Hermione when he subdued her in the hallway, and Andrew shook his head. Her eyes were pressed tightly closed as he approached them with his penlight.

"Hermione," Andrew spoke quietly. "I just what to check you over to see if you are okay." He paused. "Would you mind opening your eyes?"

Hermione let the air out of her lungs with an exasperated sigh. "I can't."

"Why not?" Andrew asked, perplexed.

"I can't open my right eye," she replied.

At this Andrew stifled a laugh. "Of course not, but if you would, could you please open your left eye?"

Hermione did as he asked, groaning slightly at the brightness of the lights. Andrew took his penlight and examined her eye for any residual damage. Finding none, he allowed her to focus her eye. He held up one finger in front of her face.

"Can you follow my finger?" Andrew asked. Hermione nodded her head weakly. He moved his finger from side to side until he was convinced that she was fine. Next, he moved on to her ribs and put some pressure over them with his hands, causing Hermione to cry out.

"Pretty sore there, are we?" Andrew asked. She did not reply.

He then checked on her broken hand, which was badly swollen.

"You may need another x-ray of this hand, to be sure you didn't break it again," he said to her.

Sensing that they weren't alone, he turned to look behind him, and noticed that Orderly Finn was still standing there. Dr. Lopes said, in the most polite tone he could, "I thought you had gone to get clean sheets and a mop."

"Oh sorry, doctor. I just thought that you might need me to keep an eye on her whilst you check her out."

"This patient is tied to the bed," Andrew replied. "I don't think she's going anywhere."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Robert said. With that, Andrew turned back to his patient.

Hermione's good eye lingered on the door that Robert was leaving by, and she saw him turn quickly and hold up a hand with which he motioned to his eyes with two of his fingers and then pointed at Hermione. She made out his blurred imagery and the meaning behind it; he would be watching her. She shuddered as she looked away; when she brought herself to look up again, he was gone.

"I don't like him," she whispered.

"Who? Orderly Finn? He's okay." Andrew replied, still going over Hermione.

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione asked.

Dr. Lopes, though moved by her question, just looked up from what he was doing into her eye. "Because it's my job."

Severus took one more look around his quarters, his home for most of his adult life. He would miss it, especially his comfortable wingback chair by the open fireplace. He had spent many a night curled up there, reading texts on potions.

As he packed, the ex-Death Eater found his mind less on his task, and more on the memories of how he came to occupy these rooms, nearly twenty years ago.

He had come grovelling back to Hogwarts as a bitterly disillusioned young man, disgusted with what he had done, to beg the Headmaster's forgiveness for his part as a Death Eater. He wasn't quite sure when he had started seeing Voldemort for the mad man that he was, however, he was sure that he wanted no part in the Dark Lords fanatical tirade. Voldemort was killing everyone around him; he even took to punishing and killing his own Death Eaters when things didn't go his way. Where were all of the riches and power that were promised to him when joining the Death Eaters?

He and Dumbledore had come up with a plan to tell to explain his presence at Hogwarts to Voldemort. It was quite simple really -- Snape would be there as the Dark Lord's spy, as Dumbledore was the only wizard that that evil bastard was afraid of. Of course Voldemort was overjoyed at this, and even moved Severus up within his inner circle.

It had been some time later that he discovered Voldemort's plans for James and Lily Potter. He had thought them to be safe, with their unknown Secret Keeper; how wrong he had been. He thought he could have warned them; should have known; and although it wasn't his fault, he felt as if it had been. He had arrived in time to witness the final Killing Curse delivered to Lily Potter's baby boy, Harry, only to see it rebound on the Dark Lord.

Oh, how he despised Harry Potter for living when his mother, the woman that Severus had secretly cared for, had died protecting the boy. He knew he hadn't loved her. What was love anyway, but a fleeting delusion for the weak? But he had cared for her more deeply than for anyone else in his life. Then she had to run off with James Potter, one of Snape's enemies, and gotten pregnant with his child.

He'd never expected leniency from Dumbledore and had awaited his fate in the old man's office. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the Headmaster would grant him the Professor of Potions position. Severus had thought at first that the reason was to keep him close and within sight. But as he learnt more about the Headmaster, Severus found, to his surprise, that the old man genuinely cared for him. It was this caring, that not even Severus' parents had shown him, which made him trust Dumbledore fully. Now, the Potions Master would have willingly laid down his life if the elderly wizard had asked it of him.

And he had. Snape had risked everything every day he'd lead his double life, working for the Order whilst trying to keep up his pretence as a Death Eater. He had never expected to still be breathing by the end of this war, but Albus saw to it that he lived. On the one hand, he would be eternally grateful; but on the other, he regretted continuing to live when so many other worthy people, much more cherished than him, had died.

'_How do you ever measure one's wealth?'_ Severus thought to himself. _'Is it in the amount of money or goods you had? Or in the beloved family and friends you left behind, those who would grieve for your loss long after you have passed on?'_

Severus was working even as he brooded, reducing his packages to pocket size and placing them in his robes. His hand brushed slightly against Hermione's broken wand in one of his pockets. It lingered there for a couple of seconds before he hastily pulled it away.

"This is no time for sentimental wallowing." Severus spat out, half-disgusted by his own reactions.

He knew he would have to play this next step very carefully. If everything the Headmaster had told him, and had been very careful _not to _ tell him, were correct, it would seem that his services for espionage were going to be needed, and he would have to use every subtlety in his possession. He would go to his summerhouse; it was heavily warded and Unplottable, so it would suit his purposes nicely.

Taking another look over his shoulder, he pulled open the door and left what little of his life he still possessed behind him.

_A/N: More anyone?_

_Disclaimer: I'm making no money from this story. Last time I looked I still live in my little hovel!_


	17. Cornelius Ups the Ante

**Chapter 17: Cornelius Ups the Ante**

Doctor Andrew Lopes was lounging in his office. He had his feet stretched out, one on top of the other, on the corner of his desk. Chewing on the pen in his right hand, he leaned back in the chair as it groaned beneath him, almost matching his inner thoughts. Hermione's file lay open in his hands; his eyes barely glanced at the contents. They'd had to set her hand again, as she had broken it along the third metacarpal. The first and second were already broken, so they had to put a more complex cast on it this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crude beeping. The doctor turned his head towards the sound and watched as the fax machine came to life, spitting out information-filled paper. Placing the file down while swinging his long legs off the desktop, Andrew got up and made his way over to the machine.

_'Finally!'_ he thought as he saw the paper slowly make its way out of the machine. A loud beep signified the end of transmission. The doctor quickly picked up the sheets, eager to read the puzzle pieces in front of him. A friend down at the local police station had been asked for a favour. It had not really been a lot to ask, and in the end, the Senior Constable had merely said he would see what he could do.

He stared at the black-and-white picture of Hermione Granger. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. However, he knew it was her, as the Hermione currently in his facility had the same bushy hair, nose, lips and eyes as the one in the picture. She had, of course, matured, but he could tell without a doubt that this was the same girl - now young woman - in his care.

He continued to look at the police file, which described, in detail, the murder of her parents. It stated that the daughter had never been found and therefore could not be questioned as to her parents' murders. The case was still open with no new leads. Every lead had been followed through, but they had all led to dead ends. Reading on further, he came to the still shots of the bodies of Dean and Margaret Granger. Mr. Granger had been found in lounge room of the family home; he had been beaten and tortured. The coroner's report showed that a heart attack had been the cause of death. Looking over the coroner's report, he noticed that the ring finger of his left hand had been removed and was never found. Andrews's heart skipped a beat and with shaky hands, he quickly scrolled down the report to Mrs. Granger's autopsy. She had been raped multiple times, beaten, and tortured. The same ring finger was missing; curiously enough, her cause of death was also a heart attack. He shook his head. Could Hermione somehow have been involved in this double homicide of her parents? Stranger things had happened over the years, and he had learnt quickly never to dismiss anything. 

Making his way back over to the desk, selecting Hermione's file, Andrew slipped the fax into it and sat back down. He reached over the stack of books, picked up the telephone, and dialled the number to the police station. Senior Constable Michael Gibb answered the phone. After the pleasantries were dispensed with, Andrew called in yet another favour.

Severus Apparated to the snow-covered grounds in the wilderness of Wyoming. He had inherited this piece of paradise from some distant relative that he never knew. Apparently he had been some sort of pioneer, and had set up his log dwelling here - away from Muggles and their prying eyes. It suited his purpose nicely, as only the Headmaster knew of its location and existence.

He had spent many a summer here, getting away from dreary Scotland and Hogwarts. However, it was now winter, and a cold one at that. Every year he'd always known that he would go back to Hogwarts at the new term's start; however, this time he wasn't sure when he would be back - if at all. He couldn't think of that now . . . he pushed it to the far recesses of his mind. He had a job to do, one which Albus had placed in his capable hands.

Placing the bottle top, the Portkey to his home, in his robes, he lifted his wand and spoke an intricate succession of words to lift the wards placed around his property. Stepping quickly over the boundary, he turned around and repeated the process.

Making his way to the front door, he paused for a second to take in the herb garden he had planted nearly five summers ago. It appeared to be in excellent form, as the Stasis Charm he had placed over it at the end of the summer still held. Most of the plants were in full bloom, and he turned his gaze to the front door. Turning the doorknob, he walked into the entrance hallway, shaking off the bits of snow on his coat and walking briskly to the master bedroom.

His inherited dwelling was enchanted to give the impression of being a lot less significant than it was on the outside, looking like a run-down hovel. With the wards in place and a few Disillusionment Charms, he had never had any problem with wandering backpackers. Inside, it was simple, but splendid. It held a master bedroom, four guest bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a somewhat large kitchen including an immense pantry and cellar, a library, and a sitting room. The lower levels held his own private lab and brewing rooms. Not that anyone besides the Headmaster had ever been here before. But had they been, Severus would be quite comfortable in the fact that he would probably not have to see them for at least a week.

Opening the door to the master bedroom, Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace and a roaring blaze erupted. He walked over to the bureau, placed all of his belongings upon it and with a quick chant, his personal effects begun to unshrink. Pocketing his wand, Severus threw himself upon his bed.

Interlacing his hands, he put them behind his head and stared at the ceiling . . . he had to think. If Albus' words, or lack thereof, were true, he had to come up with some sort of strategy. He had read it on the Headmaster's face and buried just below the surface of his eyes: the fact that the brainless Fudge had ordered Albus to take him off Miss Granger's case, but what was he playing at? It was true that Severus held no grudge against the dim-witted Minister, besides the fact that he was a lackey who had never possessed one true thought for himself, and not an ounce of courage in his mind-numbed head. What was Fudge so afraid of? After all, Miss Granger was just a witch. True, she was brilliant, but she was a Muggle-born . . . so why did he care? Did he just want to keep face for the newspapers and the reporters who had caught wind of Voldemort's defeat? Then why tell Albus to take him off the case? The Potions Master could feel a dull throbbing behind his temples. Kneading his fingertips into the side of his head, he let out a sigh. He would have to reflect on this for a while and then, no doubt, the answers would come to him.

Cornelius Fudge knew he had taken care of one problem. His biggest problem was Miss Hermione Granger. However, he hadn't foreseen his next dilemma - that meddling, soft-headed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He would have to come up with something brilliant to squash the old fool's intrusive ways. But . . . what?

_'Damn it all to hell,'_ he reflected thumping his head on the desk in front of him. And then it came to him, like a light at the end of a rather dark, long tunnel. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He brought his head up from the desk, a giddy smile creeping across his face. After all, he ran the _Daily Prophet_, and had half the reporters from various other Wizarding papers eating out of his hand. He would start a scandal that would have the "Great" Albus Dumbledore kept so busy that he wouldn't have time to look for that witch, Miss Granger. 

Then there was the problem of Severus Snape. The man was like a demon. From all reports, Snape hated Miss Granger; however, seeing that his superior had put him on the case, Fudge knew he wouldn't stop. At least he'd bought himself a week . . . two tops. If he played his cards right.

_'What's with Snape anyway?'_ he thought to himself. _'What does Dumbledore hold over his head to make him follow his orders unquestionably?'_

It couldn't be loyalty, as Snape had proven himself faithful to no one when he had turned on the Dark Lord, going to the side of the light - hence becoming a traitor to his own beliefs. It didn't matter anyway; he could easily be taken care of, if . . . and when . . . it came down to that.

Hermione was being led, like a prisoner meeting the executioner, to _"The Room"._ She called it _"The Room,"_ because although they all looked the same this room was different. She knew this was where she would reveal her deepest, darkest secrets to the jury of one man, Doctor Lopes. This was after all the interrogation room; well maybe it wasn't that harsh, but it sure felt that way to Hermione.

Two orderlies flanked her sides. They were holding her upper arms and were escorting her to _"The Room." _ She wanted to pull away, run . . . anything. She did not want to face what _"The Room"_ held. She wasn't strong enough to resist, so she was half dragged, half held up, led stumbling along the corridor to _"The Room"_ which would bring to light her sentence.

She staggered along, trying to delay the inevitable in her trance-like state. She had too many various drugs in her system, now almost completely devoid of the motor skills necessary for walking. 

Hermione felt the grip on her right arm tighten. She knew it was the _"Sadistic Bastard"_ as she called him, on her right side; she would bear a bruise tomorrow. She looked up to find him smirking at her. She would not say a word, as her words are what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. The young patient so badly wanted to wipe that self-righteous smirk off his face; knowing she couldn't, she replied in kind with a small smile - all the while thinking how great it would be to help him get rid of his. This made the _"Sadistic Bastard's"_ grip get even tighter, and she quickly looked away, wincing at the pain.

They approached _"The Room,"_ her heart rate increasing. Robert Finn opened the door and pulled her through. The other orderly let go of her arm, placing himself by the open doorway. The_ "Sadistic Bastard,"_ Robert Finn, placed her roughly in a chair with her back towards the door. The doctor wasn't there yet, which spared Hermione a few precious moments to collect her jumbled thoughts. Finn stood at her back, with his left hand resting on her shoulder. She wanted to toss it off, hating the fact that he was touching her, as she shuddered involuntarily.

Robert felt her shudder and smiled. _'Good. I make her uncomfortable.' _ He wasn't about to take his hand, or his eyes, off the witch.

She could feel his penetrating glare on the back of her head. _'I won't let him get to me,'_ Hermione thought as she schooled her face to a blank expression, imagining she was elsewhere.

Doctor Andrew Lopes came walking up the hallway with his clipboard, file, and tape recorder in hand. Orderly Henry Mackley, who was relatively new to Calan Park, stood by the open doorway. The doctor greeted him with a nod before continuing into the room. His eyes went straight to Hermione, who was sitting slumped over in the chair; her head was down and she was gazing intently at something on the floor. Andrew made his way around the table, pulling out the wooden chair, and took his seat. _'She won't even look at me,'_ Andrew thought to himself as he sat down.

Robert was standing behind her, his left hand resting roughly on her shoulder. As soon as Doctor Lopes looked at him, he removed his hand slowly and folded his arms. Andrew placed the file and the recorder on the desk. He cradled his clipboard; Hermione didn't even bat an eyelid.

Clearing his throat, he said in a condescending voice, "How are we today, Hermione?"

She didn't move. Scribbling quickly on his clipboard he placed it on the table, along with his pen, and took the file in both hands. He glanced inside at the black-and-white pictures which he had obtained from Senior Constable Gibb, before deciding his next bold move. It was time for a little bit of shock therapy.

_A/N: So what is up with this shock therapy that the good doctor is proposing? Stick around for the answers in the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Just the plot line is mine, the rest belongs to J.K._


	18. Shock Therapy

**Chapter 18: Shock Therapy  
**  
Picking up the pictures in his hands, Andrew threw them down, each in turn, in front of Hermione. He watched as she slowly brought her head up to look at pictures. A mixture of anguish, disgust, and horror played across her face; she scrambled away from the table and the pictures, knocking over her chair in her haste. She retreated to a corner of the room where she started to shake violently. Bringing herself into the fetal position, she placed her head on her knees. She was trembling and muttering something incoherent whilst sobbing quite loudly.

Robert Finn marched over to her, not out of pity, but out of the need to save face. He had to bring her back to the table, make her sit down in the chair, and stay put. Robert had been laughed at by the other orderlies for what Hermione had done to him. Now he was more determined than ever to make sure that he had control over every situation. With his back facing the doctor, he reached down and grabbed Hermione by the upper arm, squeezing as hard as he could, while pulling her to her feet.

Hermione let out a shocked cry of pain, and tried to lash out at the unwanted contact. However, Robert had an iron grip on her left upper arm and was too quick for her; he flipped her around and put his forearm underneath her chin. He had Hermione in a stranglehold, and she was flaying around helplessly.

Andrew stood up from his chair, scraping it loudly on the tiled floor. "That will be quite enough, Orderly," he said, his voice straining.

"I'm just taking control of the situation," Robert replied, his voice laced with sugar.

"Get off me!" Hermione half-choked out as her airway was being cut off, and she struggled for air to fill her quickly depleting lungs.

Robert released Hermione; she fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and gasping for air. Her left hand went straight up to her throat, and she winced as she touched the tender flesh at the base of her neck.

Andrew picked up the photos and signaled for Orderly Mackey to join them. Robert was standing behind Hermione's crumpled form as Henry came to join him, standing to her right side. Both men had their arms folded across their chests with their legs apart.

As Andrew came up to Hermione again, with the pictures in hand, she looked up at him with an imploring gaze on her face. He crouched down in front of her; she quickly buried her face in her hand and started muttering, "Please, no. . . ." over and over again.

Andrew knew it was now or never . . . he had been in this exact spot in his countless years as a psychiatrist, and he knew there was no backing down now. He gingerly took Hermione's hand off her face and looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want to do this; however, it must be done." Gripping her left hand, he guided her back to the table and sat her down. Placing the photos in front of her, he stood over her shoulder as she glanced at them. Cautiously, she brought her shaking left hand up and started very slowly flipping through the pictures of her dead parents. She noted how they looked, how their faces were twisted in agony. In little more than a whisper, she stated, "I have never seen these pictures before. I could only imagine what it must have been like for them." Then looking up in the doctor's face, she said calmly, "Thank you for bringing me closure." A lone tear ran down her pale cheek and a tranquil look emanated from her face.

Andrew just stood there. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words.

_Severus was walking down a long corridor; he was searching for someone . . . Hermione? She was calling out to him, "Help me, Professor, find me." He was now running down the corridor, as her voice grew more urgent with every passing minute. The corridor was never-ending and lined with doors. Every door he tried was locked, and reaching for his wand, he discovered it was missing. He started banging on every door, his intensity growing with each fleeting moment. He ran to the door at the end of the corridor to see it lying opened. Running in, he found Hermione strapped to a bed, Death Eaters all around her. They were wearing their robes and masks, but he could see the delight in their eyes as they looked at Hermione hungrily. One of them spoke. It was Lucius; he stated to Severus in a mocking tone, "Join us - help make the wizarding world pure again. Teach this Mudblood whore a lesson." _

_He looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were pleading with him, a look of absolute terror on her face. He shook his head slowly. At this, Lucius' eyes turned dark. "Join us or die!" he spat with a certain calm that only Lucius Malfoy had. _

_Snape found himself speaking, though he was not sure where the words came from. "No, I will not harm one of my students." _

_At this, the Death Eaters laughed in unison, a dry crackling laugh that chilled Severus to the bone. "Then you will die," came Lucius' voice once more. He lifted up his wand, eyes narrowing, and pointed it at Severus' chest, saying "Avada Kedavra!"_

Severus Snape had fallen asleep! He had actually fallen asleep and dreamed. He awoke with a start, jumping to his feet, disoriented and alarmed. He was drenched in his own cold sweat. He drew his wand quickly from his sleeve pocket as he surveyed the dark room through hooded eyes. The dream was still vivid in his mind, like he had been transported to that room watching Hermione tied to the bed. That couldn't be, could it? Lucius was dead, after all, and he was still getting to Severus even after his demise.

_'Damn it,'_ Severus thought, as he tucked his wand back up his sleeve and straightened up. He needed a strong cup of coffee, and then he was going to figure out what to do next.

Hermione awoke to the sound of a key being turned in her door lock. She half sat up and braced herself for whoever was to come through the door. She groaned aloud as she saw the _"Sadistic Bastard"_ coming through the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. He crossed the room and dumped the tray of food onto Hermione's lap. The juice, which was in a small plastic cup, spilt all over Hermione's legs, the cup rolling under the bed. Hermione gave a startled yell, and wiped at the juice with her left hand. Robert looked quite smug and went to stand near the door, not uttering a sound. She stared at him, and he stared at her back; a look of contempt was instantly recognizable on his face. She didn't want to take her eyes off him, but as her stomach growled, she remembered that she hadn't eaten at all that day. She also knew that she would have to keep her strength up if she was ever going to get out of this hellhole.

She quickly wiped up the mess as best as she could, and focused on the tray of food in front of her. It was roast beef! She half cried out in glee, as it was her favourite night of the week as far as the food went. The smells assaulted her senses as the steam rose from the tray. She picked up her plastic fork, and using her right hand clumsily picked up the knife too. Her hand throbbed and hurt like hell, so she placed the knife back on the tray. Using her fork, she cut a roast potato in half, and eagerly shoved it into her mouth.

Robert was watching across the room as she delved into her meal, grinning to himself. "I wish they would give you a real knife . . . then you could slash your wrists, and save me the trouble," he said in a bored voice, whilst looking at his fingernails.

Hermione froze; her fork was halfway to her mouth. She looked up at the _"Sadistic Bastard",_ her left eye pleading with him to stop his taunts as it started to fill with tears. She tried so hard to hold back, but in the end, she couldn't. Tears were now streaming down her face as she dropped the fork and hastily wiped them away. Then out of nowhere, she reacted as though driven by some unknown force. She picked up the tray of food and hurled it at him.

Robert ducked just in time as the tray came flying across the room, aimed at his head. It hit the wall with a dull, echoing thud, food spraying everywhere, including the back of his pristine white trousers.

"Oh, now you've gone too far," Robert growled, as he looked up from his food-splattered trousers to Hermione. He advanced on her.

Hermione, shocked at what she had just done, did a double take. She scooted her way off the bed and swiftly swept underneath it. She knew she was no match for the _"Sadistic Bastard";_ as he was about three times her size and this time, he was prepared for anything she could throw at him. She crawled to the furthest corner away from him, next to the wall, and attempted to curl up in a little ball. She heard him storming over to the bed muttering something under his breath. All of a sudden, the door was flung open, and she was relieved to hear him stop. Hermione was straining to listen to the conversation. She was feeling somewhat light-headed, as she was breathing short, sharp, shallow breaths of air. She could feel herself growing faint as she passed out.

_A/N: I kind of like Robert Finn although I know you guys don't. _

_Just leave a review if you have read this and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: All hail J.K._


	19. Pettigrew’s Big Mistake

**Chapter 19: Pettigrew's Big Mistake**

Orderly Robert Finn was about to do something he knew he would regret later. However, he was so blinded by the rage he felt for the scrap of a girl in front of him, he didn't care. Luckily for both parties involved, he was stopped from doing anything by the door to the room being flung open. Orderly Henry Mackey entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" he immediately asked, eyeing the tray of food to his right and the other orderly, halfway to the patient's bed.

"Nothing," Robert replied in a cool voice. "The patient just flipped out! And then threw her tray of food at me! I am going to have to have a word with Doctor Lopes about this and the possibility of raising her medication level."

Henry looked over to the now vacant bed. "Where is she?" he asked uncertainly.

"I ate her," Robert replied. Giving a loud laugh, he continued, "She's under the bed of course, hiding from me, no doubt. She has it in her head that I am out to get her for some reason. God only knows why, as all I want to do is help her!" Robert hid the grin on his face by turning around to face the bed. "Well, are you going to help me get her, or are you going to stand there gaping?" he said mockingly.

"What? Oh yeah . . ." Henry replied. He made his way over to the bed next to Robert.

The two men bent down cautiously, as if expecting to find a mountain lion lying in wait underneath the bed. Hermione was curled up in a ball near the wall, with her back facing them.

"Girl," Robert said, with impatience edging into his voice. When she didn't reply, he tried again.

"Girl, I'm not going to hurt you. Come out from there now," he said more sincerely than he felt. If Henry hadn't been there, he would have grabbed hold of her and dragged her out, but seeing that the other orderly was present, he couldn't seem to be overly violent toward her.

He waited about five seconds. When there was no reply, he looked towards Henry, crouching down next to him.

"Either she doesn't believe me, or she has passed out. Since I can't hear anything but her breathing, I think it is the latter," he said. "If you would be so kind as to give me a hand. We will take her out of there, and strap her to the bed." At this, Henry frowned.

"It's for her own good. I don't want her to hurt herself, and after that display earlier today with Doctor Lopes, I think it would be for the best." 

Nodding his head, Henry lay down on his belly, Robert doing the same. Making their way to Hermione, they grabbed hold of her arms, flipped her slightly, and dragged her from underneath the bed.

They placed her on the bed. Robert told Henry to wait there and watch the patient, while he went to find a set of restraints for her.

Severus sat on the bench in the kitchen of his home. A cup of black coffee was in front of him and he was sipping at the distinctly bitter brew. He wasn't used to waiting around while other people fought the battle for him, and he was quite disturbed when he realized that this was exactly what he was doing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a rather strong headache coming on, and sighed.

He'd made up his mind whilst sitting there that he would go Floo Dumbledore, and persuade the old man to give him his memories back. He had been wracking his brain as to what to do, but had come up with nothing. In a blind rage, he had thought of the Pensieve, and what had happened the day that Draco had died. He thought perhaps he could gain some more information from his memories - as a third party looking in, but not involved in it.

He pushed himself up from the bench and made his way into the sitting room. It was home to the only fireplace directly linked up to the Headmaster's office. Taking a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it into the hearth, he said, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts." He bent down, stuck his head into the green flames, and looked around. No one was there.

"Headmaster," he called out. He was thankful when he heard the door to Albus' chambers open to his left.

Albus Dumbledore came into the room, doing up his dressing gown and fixing up his spectacles. Severus rolled his eyes as he spied a pair of fluffy maroon slippers, but remained silent. The older wizard bent down, looking into the flames. Upon seeing that it was indeed Professor Snape, he straightened himself up once more.

"Do you know what time it is, Severus?" He spoke with a frown on his face. Severus could tell that he was only mildly angry.

"No," Severus stated. "I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

"Why not," Albus said, eyeing him rather comically.

"I was wondering if I could have my memories back, go through them, and see if there is anything that could help me find Miss Granger?" 

"Well, I'd thought you would be back here soon, but I certainly didn't think that it would be in the middle of the night," Albus said whilst holding his arms across his body. "Please come on through, my boy; you know where the Pensieve is. If you need me . . . I will be back in my bedchambers. I was having the most delightful dream," he said with a playful quality to his voice.

"Thank you," Severus said, as the Headmaster moved out of the way to make room for Severus' arrival.

"No problem, and just leave the way you came," Dumbledore said while turning around and heading back to his bedchambers. Severus overheard him mumbling something about chocolate hobnobs.

The Potions Master watched him leave. When the door to Dumbledore's chambers closed, the younger wizard shook his head, making his way hurriedly to the bookshelf that held the Pensieve. Carefully taking it down, he placed it on the Headmaster's desk, withdrawing his wand simultaneously. He touched his wand lightly to the silver matter inside, quickly muttering a spell under his breath. Instantly he was drawn into the Pensieve.

He relived the whole scenario with Draco, Avery and Lestrange. Though only an observer this time, he still felt his stomach churn seeing Draco's bravery as he fell at Bellatrix's hands. He stalled, sparing a couple of seconds to look at Draco's face, but then tore his attention away as he heard Bellatrix say, "What are you going to do with us, Severus?"

Severus strode over to see the game unfold before his eyes. He noticed the look of abject terror on the face of Rabastan Avery as he sliced off his finger, and the mocking voice of Bellatrix as she defied him. He had almost turned away when all of a sudden, he heard Rabastan speak, "We were just passing by on our way to the graveyard; that is where we planned to meet after the battle. Bellatrix dragged me in here, as we heard voices." His interest peaked at this moment.

"Where are the others?" he heard himself say.

"I don't know; we were all disbanded when the Dark Lord fell," Rabastan stated.

The rest of the conversation was inconsequential. As he felt himself being pulled back to his own time and space, all Severus could think of were the words of Rabastan " . . . on our way to the graveyard . . . " He was back in the familiar Headmaster's office. As he hastily placed the Pensieve on the bookshelf, his thoughts were whirling.

Did they mean the graveyard where that Potter brat had been Portkeyed during his fourth year here at Hogwarts? Of course they did . . . what other graveyard did the Dark Lord frequent? He felt a twinge of guilt for the death of Draco. Although he had known Draco was dead, he hadn't remembered how he'd died, as his memories had been in the Pensieve . . . until now. He frowned to himself; he crossed over to the Headmaster's door, opened the door, then slammed it shut behind him.

Albus heard the door slam and turned over in his bed. He was a little bit shocked that Severus hadn't gone back through the fireplace to his home in Wyoming, but then he thought that he had a perfectly good reason. He trusted Severus enough to know that he wouldn't do anything rash. Turning back over in bed, he returned to his dream.

Severus was gliding swiftly and effortlessly through Hogwarts. Sticking to the shadows, he went unnoticed. He made his way to the side entrance of the castle, deep inside the dungeons of Hogwarts, without passing a single soul, or ghost for that matter. Once outside, picking up his pace a little, he made his way to the Apparation spot just outside the gates of the school . . . he Disapparated.

Peter Pettigrew was scared. He was waiting in the graveyard, where the Dark Lord had told all of the loyal followers to meet up at after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. To his displeasure, he had found no one there. In his Animagus form, the rat, he was skulking around the tombstones, with his keen ears and nose trained on anything that might come his way. Nothing had happened, and nothing had still happened.

It was difficult at best for Peter in his rat form, as he now had to transform with his silver arm. It looked funny seeing a rat with a silver paw, and Peter himself had found it rather cumbersome.

Peter had decided to stay here in the graveyard for as long as it would take; he wasn't about to disobey a direct order given to him by the Dark Lord. However, he was getting tired of waiting. The days and nights all melded into one, and he'd lost count of them. He was patient . . . even if that patience was getting a little thin. When the Dark Lord returned, he would be waiting there for him, even if no one else would be.

He was lost without anybody to follow. He made the perfect loyal subject for whomever it was he was following at the time. He was no leader, and without any clear orders except those to wait, he waited.

He had followed James and Sirius around Hogwarts, never in the forefront of their pranks, just in the shadows watching. He had learnt quite a bit too - from these said pranks - and had been grateful for the protection from the Marauders more than once. As he hadn't participated, he was never the target for any retaliation and that . . . suited him just fine.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts, as his nose twitched. He felt the air around him change. The light, cold breeze had suddenly gotten warmer, as if something unexpected was about to happen. He braced himself behind a headstone, peeking out from behind it, and waited in anticipation for the welcome guest to arrive. If he had to guess who it was to be, he would have to say without a doubt that it was a fellow Death Eater. After all . . . who else knew about the Dark Lord's plans and this well-hidden spot?

"Wormtail, fancy meeting you here!"

Peter turned around very slowly to find Severus Snape's wand only inches away from his body.

_A/N: Reviews, constructive criticism and questions are all greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I am not she, so quit bothering me. Hey that rhymes! LOL!_


	20. Hermione’s Despair

**Chapter 20:- Hermione's Despair**

A brilliant flash of blue-white light erupted from Severus' wand. Pettigrew, being the recipient of this enchantment, suddenly found himself back in his human form, quivering and hunched down on all fours. His nose twitched, perhaps as an after-effect of the spell that had just brought him unwillingly out of his Animagus form.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Severus sneered, his wand still pointed at Peter's body.

"Oh please . . . Severus," Peter faltered. His hands were methodically rubbing together, a bad habit he had picked up, as he slowly got to his feet. Severus took a step forward, and Peter moved carefully so as not to aggravate him, as he knew he was dangerous.

Severus was still looking at him as if expecting an answer. Peter was really quite spineless, and would sell his own mother if he thought he could save his hide. "I know things," he stammered, still being careful not to provoke the wizard standing before him.

"Don't we all," Severus replied with an intense gaze.

"Secret things, things the Dark Lord didn't share with anyone else." Peter said, thinking quickly. He thought he saw a flicker in Severus' eyes, but it was only there for a second before he cloaked his expression back to one of complete indifference.

"I'm listening," Severus said as he masked his enthusiasm with a bored voice.

Peter had to think quickly. It was his life on the line and he was rather fond of it.

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked as he straightened himself up a little more.

Severus eyes narrowed into slits - which Pettigrew unmistakably took to mean that if he was lying he would pay.

"I will make you beg for death long before it comes to you if you are playing me for a fool." Severus' tone was guarded, yet it held sincerity. Peter knew that he was not playing a game with this treacherous Death Eater anymore and thought it best to come clean. He shivered, as if someone had walked over his grave, and considering where they both were standing, it seemed fitting.

"Miss Granger is missing," Severus began; he spoke every word in his monotonic way.

"But why would you care if that Mudblood is missing?" Peter asked, trembling.

Severus reacted with lighting speed. He reached over and seized Peter by the throat with his left hand, pressing his wand roughly into his chest. Peter's eyes widened in fear.

"I suggest if you know anything about her whereabouts that you come clean now or . . . you will suffer the same fate as that of your precious Dark Lord." Severus ended his little speech with his heart beating faster than normal, but he was careful to disguise it with the coldness of his features.

Peter, looking up into Severus' eyes was stunned. He searched the dark man before him, looking for anything that might give him hope. When he found none, he immediately crumpled to his knees and placed his head in his hands. Severus let him drop to the ground, but carefully kept his wand aimed at him.

"Noooooooo! It's not true. The Dark Lord cannot be gone. Severus, tell me it's not true?" Peter, taking his hands from his face, looked up at the man before him, searching him for anything that might indicate he was lying. Upon finding nothing, he looked defeated. "But he will be back?" Peter spoke in little more than a whisper. "The Dark Lord told me he would never die; he would not leave me here all alone."

"Tell me what I want to know now," Severus replied in an uncaring manner.

Robert was fuming. Never had he had a patient who was so difficult to handle. Most of the wizards and witches that had come into Calan Park had succumbed to his taunting and the secret medication he had been slipping them easily, but not Hermione Granger.

'_What is with this witch?'_ he thought to himself.

He had spoken to Doctor Lopes about upping the witch's medication; he'd made such a convincing case that Lopes had agreed.

He made his way down to the boiler room where he knew his owl, would be waiting for him. Fydles was a very special owl and Robert knew that the bird must have cost the Minister a lot of Galleons as these types of owls were hard to come by. Fydles could blend into his surroundings and even turn invisible at will. Although Robert was just a Squib, he was not at all naïve to the wizarding world.

He smirked to himself thinking how clever the Minister was, as he left no stone unturned. He had to get a letter off to the Minister - the sooner, the better. He grabbed for a piece of scrap paper and a pen and started writing.

"_Minister,_

_Hermione Granger's progress is slow. I have never before seen a witch with such a strong resistance to the potions you have sent me. I have upped her dosage from one drop to two and will let you know of her progress._

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_Robert Finn"_

Smirking to himself, he attached the scroll to Fydles' leg and watched him fly away. He had never used the owl for anything other than the messages to the Minister, so Fydles needed no directions. He stood quickly and made his way back up to the common room.

"There is a man," Peter began in almost a whisper, "who frequents a shop in Knockturn Alley."

Severus was getting impatient with Peter's constant babblings, and he spat in an icy tone, "If you don't hurry up and say whatever it is you are trying to say, then I will Crucio you until you end up like the Longbottoms - do you understand me?" His eyes held a burning fire within their depths; Peter just shuddered and looked down at his feet.

"This man is the one you seek," Peter sputtered. "I overheard the Dark Lord speaking about him to Lucius; he was telling him that he knows all kinds of spells . . . Dark spells that have been forgotten. The Dark Lord wanted Lucius to find him and bring him to him, but I assume he never found him."

Severus looked thoughtful for a second before he sneered.

"And just why exactly should I believe you, Woooorrrmmmtttaaaiiillll," he taunted. His wand had never even so much as faltered in his hand; he had been holding it pointed at Peter's chest for some fifteen minutes.

"What would I earn by lying to you, Severus?" Peter asked, straightening up a little.

"How dare you address me so informally? You will refer to me as 'Sir' unless I state otherwise. Contrary to popular belief, I despise you, Wormtail, and quite frankly, I cannot even stand to be in your presence, you . . . pathetic, diminutive man." Severus spoke with venom in his voice; the look on his face was clearly one of loathing.

Peter looked up at the wizard standing before him. His whole body and mind screamed at him to make a run for it, but he stayed put as if frozen to the spot. He felt a warm trickle down his leg and, as he looked down, he saw, to his absolute horror that he had lost control of his bodily functions.

Severus' look of revulsion was unmistakable as he said, "And what, pray tell, is the name of this man?" Severus was jumping up and down in his mind - he still possessed the power to make lesser wizards afraid of him. Once again, however, his appearance showed none of these feelings.

"Tolmie Crobobin," Peter replied, not even taking his eyes off the ground.

It was almost time for Robert to knock off work and go home. However, he wanted to make sure that Fydles had returned with an answer to his previous letter.

Making his way down the now deserted corridor, he shone his flashlight into the small windows that marked the darkened rooms. Everything seemed to be in order; no patients were out of bed, so he proceeded down to the boiler room.

Looking up to Fydles' customary roosting spot above one of the heaters, he was satisfied to see him calmly perched there picking at some of his feathers. He outstretched his arm and the owl flew down to land on it. He stroked the bird for a couple of seconds before quickly plucking the scroll from his leg. Fydles let out a low hoot and immediately returned to his previous spot over the heater.

Taking a seat at his desk, he unravelled the scroll and read its contents.

"_Mr. Finn,_

_Hermione is indeed a very powerful witch, one who can destroy everything we here at the Ministry have worked so hard for. Therefore we must proceed with caution. We have to make her memories fade slowly, so as to make it believable to the doctor that it is he who is helping her._

_I would like weekly updates from you as to her progress. _

_Please note that this letter will incinerate once you have completed reading it._

_Minister Cornelius Fudge"_

The scroll burst into flames just as promised; Robert dropped it hastily. He hated when the Minster did that, but he also admired the man for having enough intelligence not to have his plans fall into the wrong hands.

A scowl passed over Robert's face. 'He didn't say anything about the medication, so I assume it is fine,' he thought before pushing himself away from the desk. He looked down at the small pile of ashes before taking the stairs two at a time.

Hermione awoke to find herself in a room. Her head swam and she felt dizzy, confused. She opened her eye, and then found that her body didn't respond to her will as she tried to move. Summoning all of her strength, she thought of the task at hand, and very slowly inched her head up to take in her surroundings. She noticed that the side rails were up on the bed in which she was lying, probably so she wouldn't fall out; she took in the fact that she wasn't tied down, and she gave a half-hearted whoop mentally. Looking ever so slowly down her left arm, she saw the I.V. Lifting up her broken hand, she attempted to pluck at it; but as she curled her fingers around the line, she felt an excruciating pain shoot up from her fingertips, instantly climbing its way up to her shoulder. _'Damn it,'_ she belittled herself, taking her hand away from the I.V.

She used every ounce of her strength to push herself up into a seated position using her good arm. Once there, her breathing came in short, sharp gasps. She willed herself to control her breathing. It finally slowed down a bit, and she continued in her plan. Bringing her left arm up to her mouth, she used her teeth and yanked at the line to the I.V. until it came free. It stung like hell, as the needle had been placed at such an angle as to make it unwise to pull it out by oneself.

Gazing down, she noticed a stream of blood slowly making its way through the rather large needle mark in her arm. Horror suddenly entered her mind - she had seen too much bloodshed in the last month. Her eyes widened as she finally knew what she had to do. Searching for the needle, her eye grazed over the floor. _'There!'_ She saw it lying just beside the bed. Hermione bent over, although it pained her, and managed to reach it. Straightening herself up again, with her prize in her left hand, she took a deep breath. Her hand plunged the needle straight into her jugular. Feeling no pain, she lay back against the pillow, and closed her eye

_A/N: What are you doing Hermione? Nothing is that bad, honest. Well I hope she survives so I can kick her butt._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize. _


	21. Macula Animadverto Flawed Reality

**Chapter 21:- Macula Animadverto** (Flawed Reality)

Andrew awoke in his bed, sitting up quickly. He was tangled up in the sheets and his brow was drenched in sweat. Looking over to the alarm clock, he saw it read 1:12 a.m. He realized this was significant, but his sleep-deprived mind couldn't wrap around what it meant. He still had the images in his head of the most vivid dream he had ever had in his life.

Untangling himself from his sheets, he hastily walked over to the wardrobe and pulled on a shirt and a pair of trousers. Searching in the darkness for his shoes, he finally located them under his bed. Slipping them on without any socks, he ran over to the bureau and grabbed his keys before racing out the front door. He had to get down to the hospital now . . . he knew it was a matter of life and death.

Hermione was walking around the lake at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful summer's day and a light breeze was blowing through her hair. She lifted her head towards the sun and closed her eyes.

'_How did I get here?' _she thought before dismissing the idea; she lowered her head and saw Harry and Ron lying back beneath the Whomping Willow, their brooms propped up against the ancient tree. She ran over to them and they stood up as she neared them. Hermione flung herself into a three-way hug with her two best friends.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Oh, just hanging around," came Ron's reply.

She turned to face Harry. His green eyes bore into hers with a mixture of concern and distress intertwined.

"You can't be here, Hermione," he stated, as he looked at the ground.

"But why!" she asked him, lifting her chin slightly. When he didn't answer her, she continued, "It's lovely here, and besides, you are both here and there's no place I'd rather be right now."

Hermione felt Ron's hand on her arm, and she turned her gaze to him.

"Harry's right!" Ron said, shaking his head; his expression was heartbreaking as he continued, "You don't belong here, not now anyway."

"But where is here?" Hermione asked, confused. She looked over to Harry, who had met her eyes once more.

"Hermione, think," Harry started. "This is the next realm of being. You . . . don't belong here." A pained looked crossed Harry's face for a second before a genuine smile passed his lips. "We will meet again, but not now."

"But . . . but I like it here. I feel no pain; actually I feel wonderful and it is glorious here." Hermione turned away from both her friends as she spoke, her voice wavering.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but refused to turn around. "You know we're right, Hermione," Ron said, his voice now poignant.

Turning to look at them both, she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"But . . . I want to stay here with the both of you. Please don't make me leave here."

"You can't stay here and I think you know that. There is more for you to do before you cross over into this realm," Harry said, his intense look never leaving her.

"I know," Hermione sighed, finally defeated.

"Then go now. I promise you . . . we **_will _**all****meet again," Harry said, as he hugged her.

Ron stepped up after Harry was done and embraced Hermione in a hug.

"I love you, and nothing will ever change that, but you really have to go," Ron whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, both of you. You are the best friends a witch could ever want." Hermione felt the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"As are you, Hermione," Harry said.

"Stay safe," Ron replied, as they both turned around and picked up their brooms.

Hermione watched as they mounted their brooms, kicked off, and disappeared. A feeling of dread surrounded her.

"Wait!" she screamed. "You never told me what I had left to do." It was useless, as they had both vanished and she was staring into the bright empty sky.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Doctor Andrew Lopes tore into Calan Park's parking lot, not even bothering to stop his car. He pulled the emergency hand brake up and left it there, motor still running, in the main entranceway. As he came into the main lobby, his legs were directing him towards the patient quarters, moving faster than his mind could follow. He raced along the corridors as a worried nurse called out behind him. However, he didn't hear what she said as he sprinted along on his way to room 112.

Flinging the door open and taking a couple of steps towards Hermione Granger, he saw blood, lots of blood. He froze for a second before his medical training took over and he went into automatic pilot. His fingers, as if by design, went to his belt looking for the red button on his beeper. Realization dawned on him - he had left it on his bedside table. He quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there, faint, but at least she was still alive.

Grabbing the sheets at the end of her bed, he rolled them up, and releasing the side rail, he stood next to her. He slowly inched the needle from her jugular and quickly pressed the sheet to her neck.

Keeping his wand aimed at Peter's chest, Severus whispered, _"Reverto ut bestia vultus."_ Each word was spoken with control and precision. The magic sprang from his wand and hit Peter straight in the chest.

Peter stiffened a little and then started his transformation. Severus was quick and picked up the rat before it could make its escape. Wormtail tried to squirm and bite the Potions Master's fingers; however, this just made Severus angrier and he tightened his grip.

Spying a rock to his left, Severus made quick work of it, transfiguring it into a small cage into which he tossed the now compliant Animagus. Placing an Unbreakable Spell on the tiny lock, he clicked it into position and then laid the strongest wards he knew on the little cage - completely satisfied that Wormtail could indeed not escape.

Gathering the cage under his arm and holding onto his wand in his hand, he Apparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Nurse Betty Connor was in charge of the night duty. With little to do, she spent most of her time sitting at the front admissions counter reading a magazine, preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Tonight, she was broken from one of her many reflections by the sight of Doctor Lopes tearing through the hospital like a man on a mission. When she asked him what was up, he just hurried on by her, not paying any notice. She decided to follow him, if nothing else to help break up the monotony of her night.

She had to run to keep up with him, and lost sight of him as he made his way into the patients' quarters. Huffing and puffing, she slowed down a little bit to catch her breath then continued on, determined to find out what was so important to the doctor at almost one-thirty in the morning.

Rounding a corner, she noticed the door to room 112 was slightly ajar, and peering into the room, she took in the sight that greeted her. Doctor Lopes was standing next to a patient, one she wasn't entirely familiar with, holding a sheet up to her neck. Nurse Connor gasped as she took in the sight of blood; it had dripped on to the white tiled floor and covered a lot of the bed.

Doctor Lopes turned around to face her. "Well don't just stand there gaping at me; come and give me a hand."

The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to make their way onto the grounds of Hogwarts when Severus and Wormtail appeared.

Casting a quick Disillusionment charm, Severus noticed that the wards were now back up, as he made his way quickly through the grounds of Hogwarts through the side entrance. He picked up the pace and met no one on his way to the Headmaster's office. Reaching it, he realized that he didn't know the current password and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that marked the front entrance. He only had to wait a second, as the gargoyle moved out of the way of its own accord; Severus hurried up the spiral staircase, taking two steps at a time. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it and pushed the door open, seeing Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Tapping himself with his wand he immediately became visible once more.

"Ah, Severus, I thought you were on sabbatical and here you are. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" the Headmaster asked, eyeing the cage that was pressed firmly under the younger wizard's arm.

"I thought you'd like a word with an old friend," Severus replied, raising one eyebrow as he placed the cage down on the desk in front of the Headmaster.

_A/N: Reverto ut bestia vultus means "Return to animal form."_

_http/ :- This is the website that translates English to Latin. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying my story so far._

_Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own the characters, am not making any money off them._


	22. Knockturn Alley

**Chapter 22:- Knockturn Alley**

Dumbledore eyed the cage before him with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Peter," he said to the Animagus within the cage. "I trust you had a pleasant trip back to Hogwarts, and that Severus here didn't cause you any discomfort."

The rat started going around in circles, as if testing the boundaries of the cage he was placed in.

Severus spoke up, still eyeing the Animagus with disgust. "I believe that he gave me relevant information that I must go see to." He slowly looked up into the Headmaster's eyes. "So I shall leave him in your more than capable hands."

He flung Peter another glance before turning around to leave. Halfway down the spiral staircase, he heard the Headmaster call after him in a serious voice, "Do be careful, my boy." He stopped on the staircase, raised his wand and said the Disillusionment Charm, once more disappearing from view.

Severus thought it best to start in Hogsmeade, and then onto Knockturn Alley. The Hog's Head Tavern was his first port of call, as he knew the barkeep there, Aberforth Dumbledore. He had gained worthwhile information from Albus' brother on numerous occasions, and he was completely trustworthy. Snape was also hoping that he could point him in the right direction with regards to Tolmie Crobobin.

Quickly tapping his wand on his head, he changed his appearance dramatically. Although the war was over, there were still rogue Death Eaters on the loose, and while he doubted he would run into any of them, one could never be too sure.

Upon entering the tavern, he did a quick head count of everyone that was in there. He counted five other wizards and didn't linger too long in the doorway, so as not to bring attention to himself. None of the wizards looked up at him as he made his way to the bar.

The air was thick with charms and spells, as was always the case in the Hog's Head. He noticed that Aberforth was behind the bar drying up some dirty glasses that didn't even look like they had been clean to begin with. He looked up at Severus and put down the glass that he was wiping.

"What's your poison?" he asked casually.

"Firewhisky," Severus replied. He looked around once more and took the end stool with his back to the wall, so he could see if anybody wished to enter or leave the premises.

Aberforth poured him a glass of Firewhisky and placed it down on the bar.

"I would like your help, Aberforth," Severus said in a whispered voice.

"What can I do for you?" the elder wizard replied, keeping up his appearance of indifference.

"I was wondering if you knew of a man named Tolmie Crobobin?" Severus asked in the same whisper, sipping his drink.

Aberforth rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Can't say that I do," he replied. "Although you know as well as I do that a lot of wizards and witches come in here heavily charmed. They also use altered names. But I shall keep my ears open," he added. 

"Very well," Severus said and he downed his whisky. Placing the glass back on the counter, he tossed a couple of Galleons on the counter before he stood up to leave.

Aberforth placed his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Say hi to my brother," he whispered, picking up the Galleons Severus had left. He turned away and started on the glasses once more with the grubby dishcloth.

Severus wasn't at all surprised that he had recognised him. Aberforth was a very powerful wizard and he was rather happy that he was on their side.

Severus next Apparated to a little-used alleyway in Knockturn Alley. Making his way down the narrow street, he pulled his cloak up over his head and kept his eyes and ears open. Nothing looked out of place, and it was business as usual for the shops of Knockturn Alley.

Severus' next stop was Borgin & Burkes. The windows looked like they had never been Scourgified in their lives, and the whole place seemed like it was about to fall down. He entered the door and was pleased to note that he was the only customer in the dark and dingy shop. He scanned the bookshelves, looking for nothing in particular. He heard the owner come up behind him, and whirled around to greet him. The shop owner looked taken aback but quickly recovered himself.

"Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" the shop owner, Mr. Borgin, asked the dark wizard in front of him.

"No," the Potions Master replied, looking bored. "However … I wished to ask you something."

Mr. Borgin raised both his eyebrows and went over to the door. Flipping the sign on the door to "Closed," he took out his wand and put up some wards surrounding the door and windows. Then he motioned for Severus to follow him as he made his way through the store and to the wooden door behind the counter.

Severus followed Mr. Borgin through his shop and into a sparsely light back room. He chose to stand when offered a seat. Barney Borgin poured himself a glass of brandy and took a seat behind his desk.

"So … what was it you wanted to discuss?" Barney asked him, eyeing the tall wizard.

Severus knew about Mr. Borgin's reputation for being discreet, so he thought that he would just get straight to the point.

"I was wondering …" Severus paused for effect, as it seemed like Borgin was hanging on his every word, "if you knew, or had heard of, a man named Tolmie Crobobin?"

Barney placed his tumbler down on the desk before scratching his head.

"Tolmie Crobobin, you say." Barney folded his arms across his chest and sat deeper into the chair, looking at the wizard standing in front of him.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that's the one," he replied.

"Interesting," was the only reply he got.

Severus had to tread carefully. If Mr. Borgin knew of this man, he knew his stand-over tactics wouldn't work, so he waited patiently.

After what seemed like an hour passed, although in reality it was a mere thirty seconds, Barney spoke. "You are not the first one to come into my fine establishment asking for this Tolmie Crobobin. I will tell you what I told him." Barney took a deep breath in. "I've never heard of him."

Severus thanked Mr. Borgin with a sneer and, inclining his head, exited the shop. He couldn't help but feel as if Mr. Borgin had known more than he had let on; however, he didn't want to press him any longer and left his store.

He wandered from store to store, asking discreetly about Tolmie Crobobin. No one had heard of him or even knew of such a man. He was going to kill Pettigrew when he returned to Hogwarts. He had an evil glimmer in his eye, with thoughts running through his head on how he would take great pleasure in dismembering the rat's body slowly, and then perhaps feeding him to Fawkes.

Severus was making his way back to the alleyway where he had Apparated in the early hours of the morning, when he half-tripped over a man sitting in the gutter. A flash of annoyance crossed his face; he collected himself and was just about to continue on when a croak of a voice reached him.

"You are looking for Tolmie Crobobin?" the man asked.

Severus turned around to face the man sitting in the filthy street.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Well, I may be able to help you." The man held out his grubby hand. "For a price, of course."

It had been hard work but they had finally managed to stabilize Hermione enough that she didn't need constant supervision. She had been placed again in the restraints for her own safety, as she had been in and out of consciousness, most of the time babbling inane things that made no sense whatsoever.

Andrew had been most concerned and perplexed by his vivid dream. It had been Hermione, floating over him as he lay in bed. She had been mere inches away from his body, dressed in a white gown much like the gowns they were given in the hospital. She had smiled down at him and although her lips hadn't moved, he could read her thoughts.

_"Help me,"_ she had said into his mind before floating away.

When he had awoken in the wee hours of the morning, he had glanced over towards the alarm clock, which had read 1:12 a.m. He'd known instinctively that there was something that wasn't quite right. He had immediately left for Calan Park and gone straight to room 112.

He now knew that if he had waited a couple more minutes, she would have been dead, as she had lost a lot of blood.

He would need to have a staff meeting and discuss why Hermione hadn't been restrained properly.

_'What was she thinking?'_ he thought to himself.

Burying his head in his hands, he gave a muffled cry.

In all of his years as a psychiatrist in this facility, he had **never** had so much as one causality. Coupled with the dream of her coming to him asking for help, he knew he was now cracking up.

He looked over to the sleeping form of Miss Hermione Granger.

_'Maybe I took it too far, pushed her too hard,'_ he contemplated.

"I need a holiday," he mumbled to himself as he stood up and went to the door. He left the room.

Fawkes had settled himself on the Headmaster's shoulder and was eyeing with apprehension the cage that held the Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. The Headmaster felt this through the closeness of the bond he shared with his familiar, and he held his hand up to stroke the beautiful crimson feathers of the phoenix.

"I was just thinking along that same line," Dumbledore said to Fawkes, never raising his eyes off the cage before him, "and I haven't the foggiest what I shall do with him."

_A/N: If you guys are following closely enough you will realise that the number '12' plays a significant role in my story, it shall be revealed in the up-and-coming chapters._

_Please review._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, as I'm sure your all aware._


	23. Tolmie Crobobin

**Chapter 23:- Tolmie Crobobin **

Severus inclined his head and took a step backwards, never taking his eyes off the other figure. His right hand was clutching his wand as he got to his feet. The stench radiating off this man was horrid and it offended the Potions Master's rather strong sense of smell, but he made no show of it.

Turning around, the man gestured for the Potions Master to follow him. Severus obliged, still keeping his right hand in his robes, firmly wrapped around his wand. He followed the man down a small, narrow alleyway.

'_The perfect place for an ambush,'_ Severus thought. '_Oh how did I get myself into this? Keep yourself focused on the job at hand,'_ he belittled himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

He continued down the alleyway, the figure ahead of him looking back once or twice to make sure he was following. Severus placed a firm frown on his face as he followed him. The man abruptly came to a halt in the doorway to what, the Potions Master assumed, was his place of residency. Fumbling around in his pockets, he produced a key. At Severus' quizzical look, he merely stated that it was easier sometimes doing things the Muggle way than with magic, and turned his eyes back to the job at hand.

'_Doing things the Muggle way,'_ Severus reflected. '_What could be easier than doing things the Wizard way? Perhaps the man is a Squib.'_

But Severus had no more time for thoughts as the heard he lock click and the man pulled open the door. He entered first with Severus a couple of steps behind him, Snape's watchful eyes taking in both ends of the alleyway before deciding that there were no threats poised there. Taking two steps, he crossed the threshold.

The man quickly took a box of matches off the table and lit the candles that were placed strategically about the room. He then motioned for Severus to take a seat at the old rickety table.

'_Yes, definitely a Squib_.' Severus amused himself with this thought before a darker one took hold of his senses. '_Or perhaps he just wants me to believe he is a Squib_.'

Taking a seat, he eyed the older man with trepidation. As if reading Severus' thoughts, the man began.

"Yes, I am a Squib," he said, raising his hand as if to cast aside any questions that might be asked of him. "You would be amazed at what people say around you when they believe you to be just a poor defenceless Squib." He laughed out loud when he saw Severus' eyebrows shoot straight up in the air.

"Why am I telling you this," he continued, "Because no one listens to me or even gives me the time of day, that's why. Wizards believe that you are inferior, worthless even if you are a Squib, probably because they believe you helpless to fight back." The older man's features turned dark as he rubbed his ribs, as though remembering something from long ago.

Severus hadn't uttered a word yet, and he thought it best to hear the man out.

The man's features softened before he settled his eyes back on Severus and gave him a huge smile. "I can tell you're a good listener," he said, raising his own eyebrows. "Oh, I could tell you a few things that would make your head spin -- for a price, of course -- but let's just start with what you wanted to know. The whereabouts of one Tolmie Crobobin."

The clock above the mantle in the Headmaster's office struck nine. As if woken from a deep trance, the Headmaster shook himself and stood abruptly. Fawkes had long since gone back to his perch in the corner of the office. Wormtail was now sleeping in the cage, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Rounding his desk, Dumbledore went over to the mantle and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. He threw it onto the flames and stated, "Cornelius Fudge's office, Ministry of Magic." The second the flames turned green, he stepped into fireplace and disappeared.

He found the Minister over at the window, gazing out at something. Clearing his throat to make his presence known, Albus walked over to the desk.

Cornelius seemed a little flustered by the intrusion but quickly composed himself. "Ah, Headmaster," he said, turning on the charm. "Please take a seat. What can I get you to drink?" he asked, whilst quickly setting his practised Occlumency in place.

"No, nothing to drink. Thank you Cornelius," the Headmaster stated. He didn't sit, choosing to stand instead. "I'll make this visit a quick one, as I am quite busy." He was trying to catch the Minister's eye; however, Cornelius was looking at the paperwork on his desk.

"Well, anything for you, as you well know, Albus." Cornelius looked up quickly, before settling into his chair with his hands interlaced on top of the desk.

"I was just wondering how the search for Miss Granger is getting along?" Dumbledore asked whilst pushing his spectacles back onto his nose.

"Ah yes," Fudge replied, "well, about that. . . " He paused as if weighing up his options. "Well, as you are aware, I have some of my best Aurors on the case. They are situated strategically around the globe and they haven't rested for one day since you came to me. . ." He paused again. "They have found out some interesting facts, even brought in a couple of rogue Death Eaters," he said with a laugh.

The Headmaster knew Fudge had nothing, but didn't let on to this fact. "Cornelius, I believe I gave you a week," he started. "It has been three, and I have done all that you required from me. I even put my Potions Master on sabbatical."

"Oh you did, did you?" the Minister asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I did," Albus stated. "Now I have been more than patient with you, and you tell me you have nothing."

"I didn't say I had nothing -- stop putting words in my mouth, Albus," Cornelius said, getting flustered. He could feel his Occlumency slipping and quickly composed himself, placing it back into position.

With a smile he continued. "As I was saying, my men have found a couple of rogue Death Eaters, and they have been brought in for questioning this very morning. Albus, I am truly trying; however, with the papers all wanting to know what happened at Hogwarts, I find myself in a precarious position." He looked up at the firm face of Albus once more.

"You wouldn't happen to know who leaked the story to the papers by any chance, would you?" Cornelius asked.

Dumbledore, playing the part of senile old fool that was expected of him, just looked away wistfully and said, "I haven't the foggiest."

"No, of course you don't," Cornelius added in a bitter tone. "Well if there is nothing else, I trust you know your way out," he said, waving his hand towards the fireplace. "I will contact you as soon as I have anything concrete to go on," he added as Albus turned around to face the fire.

"See that you do," Albus said, and was gone once more.

Cornelius ran his hands through his thinning hair as he drew in a large breath. Sighing, he let it out and let his hands flop down on the desk in front of him.

'_That old fool is up to something,'_ he thought. '_Well I suppose it's time for Plan B_.' He shrugged as an evil smile played over his lips.

"This price?" Severus folded his arms across his chest. "What if the information you provide is worthless?" he asked. His glare was enough to upset any man.

The older man just laughed. "Oh, I can guarantee that it is not," he replied, eyes gleaming.

"Very well," the Potions Master said. "And what, pray tell, is your price?"

The Squib seemed to ponder on this for a while before making up his mind. "Five hundred Galleons," he replied in a firm voice.

Severus just raised both his eyebrows at this but said nothing.

"Well, what's it gonna be then?" the man asked. "The information you ask for is worth triple that, and I trust that you've had no luck elsewhere," he added with a laugh.

The Potions Master's face betrayed his discomfort as he weighed up his options. He knew he would take the man up on his offer, although if it proved to be misleading, then he would just have to add another name to his list of enemies to be hunted down later and toyed with. He also wanted to give the man time to sweat it out a little.

After a minute or so had passed, he nodded his head slowly and withdrew his wand. He would have to be reimbursed by Albus later. Making the necessary adjustments to his vault in Gringotts, he placed his wand away.

The man leaned across the table and looked Severus straight in the eye. He spoke in a hushed voice. "The man you seek lives on the outskirts of a place called Little Hangleton."

Severus looked at him questioningly.

"I am not aware whether you know this or not," the man continued, "but this is where Tom Riddle grew up."

At Severus' look of indifference, he added in a whisper, "You know, Voldemort."

Severus just nodded his head as the old man continued.

"Well, he lives in a fairly run-down little hut on the easternmost tip of the town. Don't let this fool you, though, as the place is a mansion inside. Now there are some pretty heavy wards set around the perimeter, but for a price I can tell you what they are and how to get in undetected."

"And how, pray tell, would you know these wards?" Severus asked sceptically.

"It's like I said before, I have my ways," he said slyly. "So what's it going be?"

Severus shook his head before answering, "I'll think I'll take my chances." He stood up then, inclined his head slightly, and left for the Apparation spot.

_A/N: So what do you think? Please leave a review/comment. Flamers will be BBQ'ed on an open flame… Please take into account that this is my first ever writing experience._

_Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. The glory, fame and money!_


	24. Little Hangleton

**Chapter 24:- Little Hangleton**

Tolmie Crobobin was rushing around his house, flicking his wand here and there to remove the bits of grime and dust off the walls, floors, and furniture. It had been so long since he had been home and with no house-elves to keep the place tidy, it had fallen into disarray. He was, of course, getting his home ready for his soon-to-be-arriving guest.

He lowered the more difficult wards surrounding his property; although he was almost sure that the younger wizard could have broken through them, that is to say, if his reputation did indeed do him justice. He placed some easier wards that he was sure the dark stranger could break. He wondered for a brief moment if he had made the right decision, before shrugging it off. The house looked more suitable now for one Severus Snape, only the best Potions Master in all of England.

He settled into his comfy chair by the fire, with a cup of tea in his hand, a slight smile on his face, and waited.

Severus Snape was back in his home, in Wyoming. He had been pacing for the last couple of hours in his sitting room, as he found it helped him think when a big problem arose. This was a big problem.

If he were to believe what the man had told him, then why hadn't Lucius been able to find Tolmie Crobobin? True, Lucius had been an arrogant bastard; he had thought that any wizard who wasn't a pureblood didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as himself. Therefore, he would have just sneered down his nose at the beggar had he passed him in the street.

If what he had finally been able to get from Wormtail was the truth, which he thought it was, then the Dark Lord had placed this information solely in Lucius' hands. No wonder he had used him as a shield during the Final Battle; he saw failure as a weakness to be exploited and used to his full advantage. Voldemort was a lot of things, but weak was not one of them.

Severus had to come up with some sort of strategy; he had to see this through to the end, if only for Dumbledore's sake. He had learnt from Wormtail that Tolmie Crobobin had some very old and dark texts on potions in his possession. Perhaps there was some way that he could find Miss Granger using something from these texts. No matter, he would be going to pay Tolmie Crobobin a visit at dawn. He had a lot of preparation to do if he were to leave on time.

Cornelius was staring at the wall in his office; he had come up with a plan to keep that fool Dumbledore busy enough to stay out of his affairs. Now all he needed was the opportune moment to follow through with his plan. He figured he would give it about another week before proceeding.

He was startled by a tapping on the window, and turned around to find Fydles pecking at the glass. He stood and opened the window to let the owl in. Fydles perched himself on the desk and held out his right leg for the Minister to remove the rolled-up bit of parchment from it.

Grabbing the scroll, Cornelius quickly unravelled it and scanned its contents.

_Minister,_

_Miss Hermione Granger has attempted to take her own life this morning. As I was not here, I was unaware of it until I got to work. She is recuperating as I write this, and it seems as though she will make a full recovery. Let me know what I am to do._

_Robert Finn_

Cornelius' face screwed up as he finished reading the letter. This would not do; he had planned to manipulate the situation further and if the Granger girl was dead, then that wouldn't help him at all. No, he needed her alive; he had to harness her powers and then nothing would stop him. He would be the most powerful wizard in the world.

He laughed out loud. He had to write back to Finn and let him know exactly what he needed him to do. Settling behind his desk, Cornelius feverishly started writing his response.

Head Orderly Robert Finn had received a letter from the Minister, which of course had self-destructed after he had read it.

He had smiled when he had finished reading it and had wished that he had come up with this particular plan by himself. No worries though, as he now understood what the witch meant to the Minister.

'_Oh, this is going to be fun_,' he declared to himself, just as the letter incinerated and turned to ash. Rubbing his hands together, he threw Fydles a biscuit and took the stairs two at a time. He was off to see Hermione.

Doctor Andrew Lopes had been very busy. The Board of Directors had been breathing down his neck since the ordeal with Miss Hermione Granger had happened. He had tried to explain, as best as he could, how he had just gotten a feeling that something was not right in the hospital and had raced over at 1:30 a.m. Fortunately, he had not mentioned the dream or premonition that he had had. He would have been dismissed if he had told them about it, and he had had to bite his tongue and try as best as he could to explain his actions.

Luckily enough, for him anyway, Hermione had pulled through. She had woken up, but had not uttered a sound and seemed almost confused to still be here in the hospital. He would have to take things slowly with her until she regained at least a little of her sanity.

Andrew had called an emergency staff meeting that night with everyone, in attendance ---- whether they were scheduled to work or not. He had come down particularly hard on Robert Finn. Although it had been justified at the time, he now thought that he had been a little harsh when dealing with Robert.

"Screw it," he said out loud. It was Finn's job, one that he had worked at for at least ten years; if he wasn't competent enough in his position, then Andrew would have to find someone who was. Not that he wanted to get rid of Robert; he knew his way around the hospital and all of the residents respected and listened to him. He was also well liked by the other staff members and would be rather hard to replace.

He sighed to himself. Looking at his watch, he realized that he had better get ready as one of his group sessions was going to start in fifteen minutes and it wouldn't look good if the doctor was late.

Hermione was awake and alone, for now. She had replayed the dream in her mind over and over again.

'_You can't be here,' _Harry had told her, and Ron had seconded that.

What was so important that made them tell her that? Didn't they want to be around her any longer? No, she was just being silly, she realized. Of course they had wanted her to be with them, just not now. She had to do something else in this world, something of great importance, but what? She wracked her brain, but came up empty. One thing she was certain about though: she wouldn't attempt to take her own life again. She owed Harry and Ron that much.

She was startled from her inner thoughts as she heard the door open. Looking over to the doorframe, she half-gasped as 'the sadistic bastard' walked through, shutting the door behind him.

Robert walked over the bed where Hermione was strapped down, a smug look on his face, like he knew something that she didn't. She couldn't take her eyes off him, although she desperately wanted to; it was like he was holding her in a trance.

"Well, I see that you are finally up," he said, in a voice that was sickly sweet. "Good thing too, as I was beginning to worry about you."

He stood close to Hermione and reached his hand out to stroke her face. She flinched at the sudden contact, a tremor rolling through her body. He laughed at this and she turned her head away from him, so he wouldn't see the fear she held there at being touched.

"Touchy, are we?" he asked, with another small laugh. He leant in close and whispered in her ear, "I know now why you are so important to the Minister."

Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck as she involuntarily shivered again.

"It seems that he wants you kept alive," he continued to whisper. "Which means that I am going to be keeping a rather close eye on you." He pulled away and made his way to the foot of the bed, where he unrelentingly kept up his monologue. "Not that you will remember any of this conversation next week. I have taken the liberty to increase your medication myself. You see, being Head Orderly, I can do that without too much suspicion. Anyway, you are given a little something extra in your meds, call it a potion if you will, that will make you forget everything." He continued round the bed to look her in the eyes.

She turned her head again, but he grabbed her face and held it. He moved his head until he was mere millimetres from her face. She could smell his putrid breath as her head swam in fear.

"Don't you even think of telling anyone this," he said in a low, menacing tone. "Besides, who would believe you? You're the one who is meant to be crazy after all." Dropping her face from his grasp, he laughed once more. '_Ah, it's great to have all the power.' _

Before leaving, he turned to her. "Don't forget that I will be keeping my eyes and my ears open. If one word is repeated of this conversation … well, let's just say that a little accident can be staged, with you having a starring role." He opened the door and left.

Hermione was terrified. She knew no one would believe her, and even if she did manage to let Doctor Lopes know, he would probably mark it down to more of her crazy talk. After all, she had just attempted to take her own life. She was so screwed. Silent tears started making their way down her face, as she closed her eye and willed herself to relax.

Albus Dumbledore had been perplexed by the way that Cornelius Fudge had acted. If he could have just made eye contact with the skittish Minister, then he would have known what he was planning - and he was planning something.

'_Oh, no matter, I have other means at my disposal,' _he thought, eyeing the rat in the cage on his desk.

Picking up the cage, he shook it gently to wake up Peter. The rat was disoriented when his yellow-coloured eyes finally did open, and he gave out a rather loud squeak.

"Now listen to me, Peter," Albus said, in a tone that brooked no argument. "I have to know what Cornelius Fudge is up to and you will tell me. We can do this the easy way, in which you may get some leniency in your sentence, and perhaps not go and spend the rest of your life rotting away in Azkaban, or we can do this the hard way." He paused here and raised both eyebrows, letting the full effects of his words sink in. "Now, considering that you have always taken the easy route in life, I am assuming that you will take this road again."

The rat just stared at Albus and slowly nodded his head.

"Good, now that that is settled, I shall be returning you to your human form." He paused, taking in the look of glee on the rat's features. "Don't get any bright ideas of escaping, as I will not hesitate to kill you, Peter." The seriousness of Dumbledore's words was matched by his tone.

When Peter nodded his rat head, Albus pulled his wand out from up his sleeve. Banishing the cage, he spoke the incantation in a mumbled whisper and once again, the form of Peter Pettigrew was twitching in front of him.

Peter immediately got down on both his knees before the Headmaster's feet. Grovelling, which is what Peter did best, he said in his most pathetic, whiny voice, "Oh Headmaster, how can I ever thank you enough for sparing me Severus' wrath?"

"You can start by telling me everything you know about one Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Of course, of course," Pettigrew said, whilst looking up at the elderly wizard. "Mr. Fudge was a Death Eater." Pettigrew let the words just float in the air for a couple of seconds before continuing, "He was taken after the Dark Lord's return to power after the Triwizard Cup. The Dark Lord gave him the option of joining our ranks or death. Of course, he chose life. Lord Voldemort gave him a piece of himself, so that he mastered Occlumency and Legilimency, and he is quite good at it. He has been ruling from behind his desk ever since. Why do you think that most of the Death Eaters captured at the Ministry were pardoned? It's because of Fudge. The Dark Lord was going to have him killed when he rose to power though," he added quickly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. There was no way that the Wizengamot would convict Fudge with the testimony of one of Voldemort's own Death Eaters. He would have to wait and see what Cornelius threw at him next.

Severus Snape Apparated to the outskirts of Little Hangleton. He could see the lights of the nearby town as he turned around and made his way eastward. It was still dark, but due to living in the dungeons for most of his adult life, Severus had developed a rather keen night vision. He kept his wand in his hand as he continued east, his boots making no noise in the dense foliage underfoot.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Severus saw a little shack tucked in behind some trees. It was just as the old man had described to him: run down and in desperate need of repair. The paint was peeling, the gutters were about to fall and, with a strong gust of wind, the whole place looked as though it would come down with a mighty crash.

'_Looks can be deceiving,'_ Severus told himself, and he stayed vigilant.

The air surrounding the shack crackled with magic; he could feel it in every fibre of his body as he stiffened slightly. Raising his wand, he tested the magic with a swish and found, much to his surprise, that the wards were not complex at all. In fact, a seventh year student could get onto the property with little help. This perplexed him further as he gently took down the wards and crept onto the front porch, wand still firmly clutched within his hand. His heart was beating fast as he stood slightly to the left-hand side of the door.

'_Calm yourself, you fool_,' Severus belittled himself as he took in a lungful of air.

When his heart had slowed down, he lifted his wand once more and was shocked to find that there were no wards and no other magic on the shack itself.

'_This is a trap,' he_ sneered to himself. '_Just back out of this while you still can.'_

He was standing outside the front door, debating whether he should merely enter and start throwing hexes around or leave, when a man's voice spoke from within, startling him from his thoughts.

"Come on in, I have been expecting you."

Severus stood stock-still. What if this were a trap? He had no way of finding that out unless he proceeded inside, but he hadn't survived Voldemort's wrath and the Final Battle to be killed in a duel with a stranger. Well, perhaps not a stranger, Tolmie Crobobin more than likely, who was as good as a stranger as far as Severus was concerned.

'_Well if I am to die, at least I know the name of my would-be killer,' _Severus thought melodramatically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you going to stand outside all day or are you coming in?" the voice asked from behind the closed door. "I am unarmed, if that's what you are worried about," he added.

Severus summoned all of his inner strength, as he turned the front doorknob, only to be greeted by a spell.

"_Expelliarmus," _the man said quietly as Severus entered the room.

The Potions Master's wand flew out of his hand, and Severus looked up to face the man before him. He realized who he was looking at and a look of absolute disbelief passed over his face. He was indeed looking at the face of the Squib who had told him about Tolmie's whereabouts. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but for once in his life… he was speechless. He stood there as if frozen to the spot. A hearty laugh met his ears.

"I see we have not been properly introduced," the man began. "I know who you are, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused for a minute to let Severus take in this information before continuing. "Tolmie Crobobin at your service," he said, whilst inclining his head, never taking his eyes off the Potions Master.

_A/N: Ah, so the squib is Tolmie Crobobin… Interesting times lie ahead my readers._

_Disclaimer: J.K. owns it all._


	25. The Other Potions Master

**Chapter 25:- The Other Potions Master**

The sound of loud, rich laughter awoke Severus from his musings as he stared at the wizard before him.

"Don't look so surprised," Tolmie said with a snort.

Severus closed his slightly agape jaws with a loud snap. He had thought he was ready for anything. He had had thought up every plan and counter-plan, but this wasn't even close to what he imagined.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, as he steeled his face into a cold mask and brought his head up in defiance.

"Nothing," the older wizard said, a grin still plastered firmly on his face. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to come in here hexing me before I got a chance to explain everything to you."

Tolmie motioned towards two plush chairs that were in the room, and Severus reluctantly made his way over to one of them. He never took his eyes off the older wizard as he sat gracefully in the chair. He laid his arms on the armrests and sat tensely.

He waited until Tolmie was seated, before he gave him his best Potions Master sneer.

Tolmie's eyes lit up. "I bet that works well on your students," he said with a smile.

"Indeed," was Severus' only reply.

"Well," Tolmie started, while Severus watched him eagerly twirl his wand in his hand. "I am an Empath." The older wizard continued and then waited, watching the Potions Master's reaction.

Severus' features flickered for a brief moment before both of his eyebrows almost receded into his hairline.

Doctor Andrew Lopes made his way to the hospital wing of Calan Park. He really hated to over-medicate his patients, as some of the other facilities did. He preferred to treat them while they were lucid, not drugged up on every form of prescription known to mankind.

Thoughts were whirling around his head; the one that was furthermost in his mind was what were the underlining factors to make Hermione feel that she couldn't talk to him before attempting to take her own life. Hadn't he shown her kindness and compassion? Well, perhaps not in showing her the photos of her parents, but besides that, he had been nothing but patient with her.

Another thought reared to the front of his brain, if she had truly meant to go through with it, then why had she come to him in his dreams? He was a man of science and, up until recently, didn't believe in the supernatural. He wanted some answers, but wasn't too sure how to go about getting them.

He sighed loudly. _'Well here goes nothing,'_ he thought, as he opened the door to the hospital ward and stepped through.

Hermione was awake, staring at the wall. She was trying to think about everything, but her mind seemed so foggy. She hurt all over. Although she could now open up her other eye, her vision was still blurry and her head hurt with the bright lights of the room.

She heard the door open and she froze. '_What if it's 'the sadistic bastard' come back to taunt and hurt me again?' _she thoughtas she silently began to cry. She didn't look up in the direction of the door; she kept her gaze firmly on wall to her right.

Andrew took in the scene before him; he knew she would be in pain, even with the heavy medication being given to her intravenously. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hermione," he half-whispered before berating himself. _'What am I whispering for? This is my hospital, and I have to seem strong for all of my patients.'_

Hermione was very special to him; he couldn't really explain it although he had some idea. It was as though he felt some kind of link to her, he was drawn to her, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It had to have something to do with the dream, no, the vision he had had of her a couple of nights ago. When he had been awakened by that image, he had a sensation of dread deep in the pit of his stomach. He never wanted to endure that feeling again, well, not if he could help it.

Crossing over to face her, he looked deep into her eyes. They seemed dead. He could tell she was alive, as her chest was rising and falling in slow breaths, but she wasn't really there.

"Hermione," he said, stronger this time as her eyes focused on him for a brief second, before taking on their previous glazed look.

"Why did you do it?" It was the only question he wanted answered right now, and the only thing that seemed to want to come out of his mouth.

He stood there staring at her. She didn't even blink. He could see the fresh tear tracks down her cheeks as his expression changed to one of concern.

'_Give her some time,' _he considered, as she held her blank appearance.

He heard the doorknob turn and looked over to the entrance; he missed the look of absolute terror that flashed briefly on Hermione's face before settling back to her calm exterior.

Walking through the door was Head Orderly Robert Finn. He was twirling a set of keys in his hand, and whistling out a tune. He abruptly stopped when his eyes settled on the doctor, and Robert gave him a grin.

"How's the patient doing, Doc?" he asked.

"Fine," Andrew replied with an air of defeat in his voice.

Robert walked around to stand next to the doctor and smirked to himself. He reached out his hand and brushed some of Hermione's loose hair out of her face.

It took every ounce of her inner strength not to recoil from his touch; however, she managed it, and his hand left her face.

Andrew reached over and checked the dressing on Hermione's neck. It looked as if it was healing nicely. Placing the dressing back over it, he looked into her eyes once more. Nothing.

Robert, feeling Andrew's apprehension spoke. "Give her little bit of time, Doc," he said, aiming, and succeeding, to put the measured amounts of concern in his voice. "She'll come around."

"I hope so," was all that Andrew said before giving her one more glance. "Well, I have other patients to attend to," he said, turning around quickly and exiting the room.

When the door closed, Robert got down on his haunches until he was eye to eye with Hermione. "You don't have to pretend like you're not there, Hermione," Robert said with an evil grin playing across his lips. "It's only me and you now, and I for one liked it better when you were being feisty," he said with a smirk.

Hermione was petrified, _'What is he going to do to now?'_ She maintained the far off look, but inside she was scared for her life.

Giving up, Robert stood once more. "Don't worry; we'll have you fixed up before you know it. I hope you haven't already forgotten our little talk yesterday." He spoke with a hint of malice in his voice. Noticing that her eyes suddenly filled with tears once more, he continued. "I see that you haven't, good. Until next time, Hermione, I'll be watching you."

He brought his hand up to caress her face; she felt sick to her stomach and quickly tried to pull her head away from him, however, he was too quick for her as he cupped her jaw in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked.

A look of pure hatred mixed with panic emanated from her eyes, as the tears still fell.

"Good," he said, as he still held her face roughly with his hand. "I want you to loath me." Robert gave off a quick bark of laughter before letting go of her face.

He turned around to leave before coming back. Standing next to Hermione once more, he took his index finger and, reaching up seductively, outlined her right breast.

She shuddered against this unwanted attention and looked up into his eyes with a piercing glare that showed nothing more than the purest form of hatred she could muster.

Removing his finger, he just smiled at her, before heading for the door.

'_If looks could kill_,' he thought to himself, '_I would have just been struck down where I was standing.'_

Severus just sat there with what he assumed was, a look of bewilderment on his face. Before he could say anything, Tolmie continued.

"I can feel other people's emotions, their true feelings, whether they be good or bad," Tolmie looked at the Potions Master's face before progressing. "I have had this gift or curse, depending on how you look at it, all of my life. I have grown to embrace it, if you will, and found it to be quite useful. Especially when Voldemort was in power; however, now that I don't have that problem anymore, I feel empty inside. That is to say, before you came along." He gauged the younger wizard features before him; Severus was opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it once more. Satisfied that he was not going to get any interruptions, Tolmie carried on.

"I can feel your power radiating from you; you are not a normal wizard that much I can tell. Your inner struggles are great, good and evil both play a part in your subconscious, though I see that you have chosen the correct side, at least that much is clear." He paused for a brief second before continuing. "Why, you may ask yourself, did I make myself known to you? That is quite simple, really -- because I feel a need in you. It is greater than you are. It is the need to succeed in everything you do. You feel indebted to someone, someone even more powerful than you are, although thankfully, they are working for the greater good of all wizarding kind. You are searching for someone," he said, whilst quickly turning to face the Potions Master. "Ah, it doesn't matter right now as we will get to that soon enough," he said kindly. "I'm sure that you want to know more about me."

He stood then and started pacing. "Where to begin, ah - okay, I am a self-taught Master of Potions." He looked over to Severus to see him just sitting there with a look of awe on his face. "My family was too poor to send me to Hogwarts and so, I taught myself everything and anything that I could get my hands on. Books were a form of escapism for me, and I thought with the right amounts of studying I could pick my family up from the proverbial gutter and live in the riches we deserved. That was before Voldemort rose to power and squashed any dreams out of my head," he said with hatred rising up in his voice. "I was left all alone, with no one to turn to; I only had my books with me and so I started to form a plan in my mind. I was going to find a potion that would exact my revenge. I got my hands onto every Potion book I could find. I taught myself Latin, Greek, French and German. I transcribed ancient texts. I was possessed; nothing was going to stop me taking out my revenge. It took me nearly twenty-seven years to find and make a potion that would rid the world of the scum, Voldemort. But alas, that was never meant to be."

He finished his monologue and took his seat once more. His chest was rising and falling quite fast as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now, tell me about the one you seek." He spoke with an air of power.

To say Severus was stunned into silence would have been an understatement. It took him a handful of seconds to recompose himself. "It was, I mean is, a student," he stated, still a little shocked at what he had just heard. "Her name is Hermione Granger, and she disappeared from the Final Battle and hasn't been seen since. Nobody knows of her whereabouts and I feel that I am at a complete loss as to why she would have fled," he finished, running his hands though his slightly greasy locks.

"And you believe her to still be alive?" Tolmie asked.

"Until it is proven otherwise, I feel compelled to continue searching for her, as per the Headmaster's orders," Severus replied, with a slight sigh.

"So, he is the one you feel so fiercely loyal to?" Tolmie enquired. When Severus nodded his head slightly, Tolmie continued.

"Very well then, do you wish to join me? I think that I have a primeval Potions text around here somewhere. I must warn you, however," he looked Severus in the eye and a seriousness passed over his face, "most of these texts are Dark, pretty evil stuff, and were they to fall into the wrong hands, we could very well be looking at a new Dark Lord rising."

"I will swear a blood oath to you now-if you wish it," Severus said, his features serious, and Tolmie could sense he was being honest.

"No," Tolmie said, with a small laugh. "That won't be necessary."

With that being said, Tolmie stood up and handed Severus back his wand. Gesturing for him to follow, they both made their way out into the library.

_A/N: And the plot thickens! _

_Disclaimer: Am making no money off this little story however, I am having a blast writing it._


	26. The Potion

**Chapter 26:- The Potion**

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood in the vast expanse of what some would believe to be a public library; however, it belonged to the Empath, Tolmie Crobobin.

His eyes widened further as he took in row upon row of the exotic tomes. The room was literally covered, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, in books. There were even books on the ceiling, held there by magic. The only place there weren't any books, was the path that weaved its way in between the rows. Severus thought he had died and gone to Muggle heaven.

The sound of rich laughter brought him back to the present and he whirled around.

"So what do you think?" Tolmie asked, reaching his hands up in the air and gesturing to his library.

Severus was speechless.

"I see you approve," the elder wizard said, a bright smile radiating from his face. "Well, we have no time to stand about ogling," he added. "I believe the texts you are looking for are over there."

Tolmie extended his arm and pointed to the far right corner of the room. Both men made their way over to the bookshelf to start searching for the potion to find Miss Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore had some planning to do. He knew he couldn't just release Peter to the Ministry, no matter how much he wanted to avenge James and Lily's deaths. There was also the matter of him framing an innocent man, Sirius Black, for his actions.

'_No,_' he thought to himself. _'Peter would either wind up back on the streets or be killed, and I can't afford for that to happen, not yet anyway_.'

When he had gotten back from his unscheduled meeting with Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore had questioned Peter about everything he knew about Fudge. He had found Peter to be quite willing to talk, and Dumbledore had listened to him without interruption.

Peter was now in a warded room in the dungeons. He had all the comforts he could ask for, except perhaps, his freedom. That was the way that Dumbledore wanted it; if Peter were to relax a bit, feel that he was being treated right, then maybe he would open up a little more and reveal more of the Dark Lord's secrets.

Dumbledore had an inkling that Peter was not telling him everything. He could, of course, use Legilimency, but he thought it better to let this game play itself out a little more.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, positioning himself in his chair behind the desk in his office. Placing his hands under his chin, he let his mind wander.

Severus had never felt so relaxed in his life. He was leaning into a bookshelf with his legs outstretched before him, drinking in the wealth of knowledge from the books before him.

'_I could definitely get lost in a place like this_,' Severus thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Opening them up once more, he looked across the rows of books to find Tolmie smiling at him. Giving a tentative smile back, the Potions Master went back to searching.

Cornelius Fudge had called Rita Skeeter to his office with the promise of a story to make her career as illustrious as it once was. He had had her reinstated as a journalist for the _Daily Prophet_ after she went missing for a while, a couple of years back. Although she wouldn't say where she had been, Cornelius had used Legilimency on her, only to discover that she was an unregistered Animagus who had been in her animal (well, bug) state and kept in an unbreakable jar by that little witch, Hermione Granger. If anyone hated Granger more than he did, he would have to guess that it was Rita.

There was a knock on the door, and Miss Skeeter entered. She wore her best fake smile and her Quick-Quotes Quill and notebook were hovering just over her left shoulder, not taking notes just yet. She was apprehensive, although her appearance showed nothing of this. All the Minister had told her was that he had an exclusive story for her, one that could quite possibly make her head journalist again, bringing her back the status that she so very much wanted and deserved.

Taking the seat that was motioned to her by the Minister, she placed one of her legs over the other and her hands in her lap. Her Quick-Quotes Quill and notebook came to rest in front of her as she looked up eagerly at Cornelius Fudge.

"Miss Skeeter, " Cornelius started, "would you care for something to drink?" He motioned towards his vast liquor cabinet.

"No, thank you," Rita replied, still smiling.

"Well then, let's get down to business. I guess you are wondering why I brought you in here," Cornelius said with a slight smirk on his face.

"There have been rumours flying around," Rita replied hesitantly. She leant forward and placed her hands on the desk in front of her. "One of those rumours is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, and he took out the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, with him." She sat back into her chair.

"Yes, that is part of the reason I brought you in here," Cornelius said. "I want you to write the story about the Final Battle, what truly happened," he added. "I want it to come out in Monday's edition of the i _Daily Prophet /i . _However, I don't want to be quoted; you can find someone else for that. I want you to work your magic with this story, make it your best story to date."

Rita couldn't believe her ears. An exclusive story; oh, this was too much. She had expected some boring tripe on the Ministry, but no, this was going to be good. She could barely contain her excitement, but held her tongue.

"This is what I want you to write."

Severus had been through hundreds of Potions texts. It was easy to get caught up in what he was reading, as Tolmie had some truly remarkable books. He had to focus though, and find the potion on locating a person who was missing. It was an exhausting yet exhilarating process

Blood magic would do him no good for, as far as he knew, Miss Granger's relatives were all dead.

Some of the texts had magical properties, such as all one had to do was speak out loud the potion one was after, or what one needed the potion to be able to do, and the book would open automatically to the correct page. After looking through them for the potion to find Miss Granger with no luck, he placed them aside for further scrutiny later, and proceeded with his task.

Tolmie hadn't been joking when he had told him that some of the tomes in his library were very Dark; a couple of them had even frightened Severus, not that he would admit it to anyone.

Severus had a look of extreme concentration on his face when Tolmie entered the library. "Any luck?" he asked as he came to stand in front of Severus with two mugs of steaming coffee. Severus hadn't even noticed that he had left.

Putting the text he was currently looking at to the side, he took one of the mugs from Tolmie's outstretched hand and sipped on the hot brew. He sighed. "No, not yet."

"Well, I did warn you, didn't I," Tolmie said with a smile. "I haven't been back here in quite some time," he said, gazing around. "I have thousands of books on Potions, acquired from all over the world. Don't worry, we will find the potion that you seek and, when we do, it will be my greatest honour to assist in its brewing."

Severus felt great hope because of what the older man had just said, and a small smile graced his lips. Silence fell upon the two men as they regarded each other.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Tolmie broke the silence whilst pulling the closest book off the shelf.

Both men got back to work, each perusing their own volume.

After Rita had left Cornelius' office, he felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

_'That should shut Dumbledore up_,' he thought. '_While he's busy answering questions from the Hogwarts' board, I shall be harnessing Miss Granger's powers.'_

It was nearing midnight and both Severus and Tolmie had been looking for the potion all day, barely stopping to eat. Severus was glad that the elder wizard shared his work ethic, as both men carried on their pursuits in silence.

"I've found it!" Tolmie shouted, jumping to his feet with barely contained enthusiasm.

Severus stood and made his way swiftly to where Tolmie stood. Tolmie's eyes were dancing with delight as he handed the Potions Master the academic periodical.

Severus looked down at the potion. "I believe you have," was all he remarked.

_A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it, do you not? Please read and review._

_The next chapter will reveal Fudge's plan B, and then we will pick up the pace a little._

_As long as my beta stays with me and keeps on sending out my work to me in a timely fashion, then I shouldn't have a problem getting you all out a chapter a week._

_Thanks once more goes out to my beta LydiaCarol, goddess extraordinaire._

_Disclaimer:- Not mine J.K's._


	27. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter 27:- The Daily Prophet**

Monday mornings were usually the busiest time of the week for students and teachers alike at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were trying to finish up essays for their first classes of the day, and trying to eat breakfast at the same time. Hogwarts was slowly creeping back to normality. Although the chatter wasn't as great as it once had been, there was a feeling of general peace. The students had no one to fear any longer, but they still had lost most of their friends, family and teachers, and were coming to terms, admittedly slowly, with their losses.

With the dreaded Potions Master, Severus Snape, gone, the students were no longer in fear of getting detention or losing house points; if it wasn't for the fact that they had lost so many friends, Albus was sure that Hogwarts would have been the scene of many more festivities. Headmaster Dumbledore now took over the Potions classroom. He was a lot less strict than Professor Snape had been. The Headmaster promised that the Potions Master would be back - he was simply on an extended holiday. The students had groaned at this, but had said nothing about it since.

Albus was seated at the head table in the Great Hall, looking around at the students. It was simply remarkable how resilient the children were, especially the seventh year Gryffindors, who had lost almost three-quarters of their housemates to the Final Battle. The Slytherins were also missing quite a few from their ranks and their table looked quite bare. The Golden Trio was noticeably absent, and their seats were left vacant, as a sign of respect.

Minerva was eating quietly to his right, whilst the other teachers were trying to make small talk. Professor Remus Lupin had taken the Defence Against The Dark Arts position once more. Albus had argued to the board that he was the most qualified applicant in this particular subject, and on such short notice, they hadn't had time to oppose him.

Word had spread like wildfire that Voldemort was gone, and impromptu parties were breaking out all across the Wizarding world. The Headmaster himself had received hundreds of owls daily, asking him whether it was true or not.

Albus knew it was just a matter of time until the papers got hold of the true story and what really went down at the Final Battle. He had tried his best to keep them away from Hogwarts, stating that this was an Institute of Learning, not some Muggle film set. They had all respected his wishes after he had erected stronger wards around the school. The Minister had obviously done a fine job keeping them away from the school, and for that, Albus was grateful.

He was torn from his inner thoughts as owls suddenly swooped into the Great Hall, carrying with them the morning letters. He was not at all surprised when a rather stern-looking owl dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in front of his bowl of oatmeal. What startled him was the fact that the owl didn't stay for the payment of the paper and just took off in the direction of the double doors.

Shaking his head, he unfolded the paper and looked at the cover. Fixing his spectacles, he took in the wizard photograph of the Hogwarts Castle – '_Breathtaking,_' he thought to himself. Then his eyes wandered to the heading above it. Both of his eyebrows shot up into the air for a second, and he blinked twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Astonished, he took in the words printed on the page in front of him, "_Dumbledore, Friend or Foe?"_

Severus frowned when he read the list of ingredients that were necessary for the potion. He looked at the steps to complete it and his frown deepened. To say it was difficult would be an understatement. Taking a deep breath in, he released it slowly before looking up at Tolmie.

"This has to be the most complicated potion that I have ever seen," he said whist frowning. "It even surpasses the Wolfsbane Potion."

Tolmie gave him a huge smile. "Well, I thought you were the best." Tolmie spoke with the smile still on his face which reached well into his eyes. "Besides, if you're anything like me, you will enjoy the challenge."

Severus just sighed at Tolmie's words. What he really needed now was a shower and somewhere to sleep, as he was exhausted from the day's uncharacteristic unravelling.

"I need to rest," Severus began. "We can start to tackle this when it's light outside at least."

Tolmie smiled at the Potions Master. Gesturing with his hand, he showed Severus to his quarters.

Albus folded up the newspaper in his hands. Standing and making some comment to Minerva beside him about an important meeting that he had just remembered, he made his way to his office.

Fury was burrowed deep inside him, but on the outside, he looked his usual calm self.

He made his way past the gargoyle and up the spiral staircase to his office. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Fawkes, and he smiled sweetly at the phoenix.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," he spoke to his familiar as he would to a person, "I find myself at quite a loss." He took his seat behind the desk.

Taking out the paper that was folded underneath his arm, he placed it on top of the desk. Glaring at the front page, he began to read.

_Dumbledore, Friend or Foe? _

_It has come to the attention of the Wizarding community, as well as this reporter, that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, claims to have defeated He Who Must Not Be Named whilst sacrificing most of his students._

_This reporter speculates that this is a ploy by said Headmaster to gain public support, after which he plans on taking over Cornelius Fudge's role as Minister of Magic._

_Apparently, he had Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, killed off along with anyone who opposed his new regime. _

_I would not want such a dictator in power, and according to a recent poll, neither would anyone else in the Wizarding world._

_Here is what was said by one Dolores Umbridge, who is in one of the highest Ministry positions,_

"_When I took over for Albus Dumbledore a couple of years back, I found him to be lax in all procedures concerning the school. He had students running around at all hours of the day and night, clearly for his own devices, and he acted quite a fool when confronted with the situation." _

_Dolores Umbridge _

_I truly believe that He Who Must Not Be Named never came back to power. He was killed by Harry Potter some eighteen years ago. The said Headmaster is a very powerful wizard and it would take nothing for him to implant his will on Harry Potter, a boy without a family and one so young, trusting and naïve. _

_This 'activity' by the said 'Death Eaters' was all a strategic plan by Albus Dumbledore to keep you, my faithful readers, in constant panic for your lives. _

_So I ask you, is Albus Dumbledore a trusted friend? Do you feel comfortable with him teaching the next generation of wizards and witches? Or is he truly up to no good, wielding his power from a seat of authority? I will let you decide. However, I know if I had a little one in that school, I would take them out of there quicker than you could blink._

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

Dumbledore folded up the paper, a look of quiet pensiveness on his face. '_What is Cornelius up to now_?' he thought. '_Besides wanting me out of the school. Is Miss Hermione Granger really that important to him?'_

All thoughts would have to wait until he had talked to Severus. Dumbledore would find out how the search was progressing. He would have his hands full with the Board in the next few days, and wasn't looking forward to defending his place in the school.

He heard a tapping on his window and turned around to see a rather angry looking barn owl.

'_Let the accusations begin._' He mentally prepared himself as he stood from his desk and went over to the window to let the owl in.

Hermione's confusion deepened as the days turned into nights. She was afraid she was slowly losing her mind. Images were flashing before her eyes, and as quickly as they had come, they were gone once more.

'_What is happening to me?_' she thought desperately, her brow furrowed in concentration. It hurt her to think, so she closed her eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep wash over her.

_A/N: Thank you to my glorious beta, LydiaCarol, who sends me back my beta'ed work as fast as I can type it. SLAVE DRIVER, LOL!_

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_Disclaimer:- Am not making a cent off writing this so you will have to be patient. The world of Harry Potter (although he is not in my story, he he he) belongs to JKR!_


	28. Time Goes By

**Chapter 28:- Time Goes By**

The following months proved difficult to everyone involved. Dumbledore had managed to get a hold of Severus by owl, after he found him not to be in Wyoming. He discovered that he had a partner and was working, in some undisclosed location, on a potion to find Miss Hermione Granger.

Albus was shocked when he heard about Severus' partner, though he didn't show or make mention of it. Severus worked alone - to let anyone in would mean there was room for betrayal, and the Potions Master had been betrayed too many times in his life to afford that. What was he up to now? Had Severus really changed that much, to work with a partner? Why wasn't Severus telling him where he was?

He contemplated this for a bit. True, he had his own problems to deal with now; the Potions Master probably knew of this and didn't want the Headmaster to be any more involved than he already was. Hadn't he given Severus this assignment with the knowledge that he must do whatever it took to find Miss Granger, even if that meant to kill the people that stood in his way? The Potions Master was following his instructions down to the letter, as usual, and all would be revealed shortly. No, he would have to trust Severus and stop thinking that everyone around him had a separate agenda and were only looking out for themselves.

Graduation was a couple of months away, with the N.E.W.T.s looming in the not-too-distant future. The seventh year students had taken to studying every spare second, and it was nice to see that some things never changed.

The board had been understanding with Albus, and if that hypocrite Fudge hadn't pressed the matter, he would have been given a slap on the wrist. Dumbledore was renowned for talking his way out of a tight situation; the dotty-old-fool act had let him get away with more than enough of his fair share of allegations. If Fudge hadn't seen to it personally to sit on the board during Albus' so-called i 'interview' /i the elderly wizard probably would have gotten away fairly unscathed. Not that there was any basis to it; however, he knew that Cornelius was behind it, but without any real proof, it was just the word of a murdering Death Eater and one accused old wizard, against the Minister of Magic's. He found his every move monitored by the board. It made it difficult at best, as there were people coming and going in the castle all the time.

The Minister had deemed it necessary to keep an eye on the Headmaster; he even went as far as to say that the future depended on it. Thus, the board was breathing down his neck and closely following his every move.

Manipulation was, perhaps, Dumbledore's stronger attribute, and if the Minister hadn't been working his own agenda, than perhaps Dumbledore could have talked his way around this, manoeuvring the board to see his reasoning. After all, hadn't he always done so to everyone around him?

The Potions Master was probably the worst off from his meddling, although he was still alive whereas Harry Potter wasn't. The boy had fulfilled his destiny and he hoped that in the next life, Harry Potter would be able to find the peace he had so desperately been searching for in this one. If Fudge didn't have his own plans, then the paper article wouldn't have come out in the first place, so he wouldn't be in this predicament.

He sighed as he thought about the students that would be missing out on their education because of the Minister's greediness. Some of the parents had opted to pull their children out of Hogwarts; not many, but Albus had felt it a personal injury to himself with each child that left his care.

Robert Finn found that he didn't need to provoke Hermione anymore, and although he had kept a close eye on her, he felt that the potion that he was adding to her medication was working out rather nicely.

She had stopped being afraid of him and they had shared quite a lengthy conversation. He had realized she was quite brilliant and could talk for hours on just about anything.

Doctor Andrew Lopes was pleased. Hermione Granger was coming out of her shell, and they had had many sessions in which he felt that she was on the road to recovery. Although she couldn't remember anything pertaining to her parents' death or her whereabouts before she came to Calan Park, he thought that he could soon move her into group therapy and see how she interacted with others whilst discussing her own problems.

He thought back to the breakthrough in their sessions. It had happened about two weeks ago. They had been discussing the possibility that Hermione's world was a fabricated one, built on her denial of her parents' deaths.

"_Perhaps … no, it can't be true." Hermione suddenly looked sombre._

"_Perhaps, what?" Andrew asked, pressing the matter._

_Hermione looked up, sniffed and replied, her voice wavering, "Perhaps all is not what it seems."_

"_Would you care to elaborate?" Andrew asked, perplexed. _

"_I was just thinking out loud," Hermione replied._

"_And?" Andrew said, praying that she wouldn't clam up on him now._

"_And I was thinking that maybe you're right," Hermione said, looking at the doctor, her face set in determination._

_If Andrew was expecting a response it was anything but what Hermione had just given him. He was truly astonished by this astute young lady sitting across the table from him. _

"_Right about what?" Andrew asked, as if some momentous breakthrough was about to occur._

"_Right about me not being a witch," Hermione said as easily as if they were talking about the weather. "But then who am I? Why can't I remember anything of a normal life? What is wrong with me?" She sighed and dropped her head into her hands._

_Andrew was taken aback by this statement. Obviously something must have triggered Hermione to make such a bold proclamation. He wasn't quite sure whether he believed her or not, and as she looked up at him once more, he searched her face for the truth. It was there - the uncertainty was written on her face like an open book. He smiled internally._

"_You've been through quite an ordeal; head trauma isn't a laughing matter. Your memories should come back through our sessions, slowly," Andrew replied with a slight smile on his face._

_At this she huffed and threw her hands in the air. "Well that's just great. Now if I can just remember who I am and what I am, then I can resume my ordinary life."_

A month ago he had diagnosed her with SPD, Schizoid Personality Disorder, as all of the symptoms fit. So he changed her medication and made sure that Head Orderly Robert Finn was aware of the changes. It seemed to be working quite well. With this new medication, she came out of her suicidal depression.

She still didn't like to be touched though, and she flinched whenever he was close enough to reach out to her.

'_She's still getting over her trauma,' _ he told himself. '_It will take time.'_

Fortunately time was on his side, as he had all the time in the world.

Severus Snape had never felt so comfortable as he did in Tolmie Crobobin's presence. He felt an easygoing camaraderie with the man, as if he had known him all his life.

They were both working in silence on the potion in Tolmie's lab. It had taken his breath away to see such a well-organised, well-stocked workspace. It was much better than what he had back in Wyoming, so they both agreed that they would make the potion here, in Tolmie's lab.

Severus had made several stops in his own home for ingredients that Tolmie did not possess. He finally gave up and shrunk all of his potions stocks, including cauldrons, scalpels and pestles, and brought them to Little Hangleton. Not that Tolmie didn't have a wide selection of his own stores; it was just that Severus felt more at ease using his own trusted supplies.

To say that the potion was difficult would have been an understatement, and some of the ingredients were very difficult to come by. This potion required a Potions Master of the highest standing. Although it wasn't what one would call a Dark potion, Severus could see why it was classed as one, as it would have been very devastating if it fell into the wrong hands.

The dragon scale, which had to be plucked from a live dragon at the full moon in the seventh month, had to be added within twenty-four hours or it was rendered useless. He would have asked Charlie Weasley, had Charlie still lived, for a favour which Snape was sure the dragon keeper would have been more than happy to oblige. Now he had to rely on Tolmie, something he had never done the like of in his entire life. He had to be able to trust, which he found extremely difficult to do. But the older man had shown him nothing but kindness. He knew it was a risk to let someone into his own little world - but what choice did he have?

He was used to taking care of himself. No one, besides perhaps Albus and Minerva, had even shown a bit of concern for him or his well being.

Severus had even asked Tolmie for his five hundred Galleons back, to which he had replied that he would need it for supplies. It wasn't likely that the old, cunning wizard would need for anything, as he lived in a veritable mansion. Severus hadn't pressed the matter though, as Tolmie was the one who was running around, using his contacts to unearth all of the potions ingredients.

'_He would have made a great Slytherin,' _Severus thought to himself, grinning widely.

Tolmie had sources that went above even that of a Potions Master. He was quite cunning and ruthless when it came to his potions ingredients, and only the best would do.

Severus also needed something that had belonged to Hermione, something she'd held dear. Lucky for him, he had her wand and that would do nicely.

The potion needed to be evoked on her birthday. He had found out from Albus that her birthday was on the nineteenth of September. He knew he would have to work night and day if it were to be ready for her birthday this year.

Tolmie watched the Potions Master at work as he sliced, grinded and stirred. He was in awe of his abilities. Severus was efficient, wasting not an ounce of energy on anything that didn't need to be done.

'_It's like watching a dance,'_ he thought to himself whilst suppressing a grin. '_A flawless and beautiful dance.' _

Tolmie thought that everyone had their one true calling in life. Severus' was potion making, and watching him at work one could tell that he handled each ingredient, each device that was necessary to the art form of potions, with care. It was almost as if he were making love to the potion, handling it as though it was a fragile woman in need of someone to hold, someone to make everything all right. Tolmie held a certain love for potions too; it was the one thing that he excelled at, besides maybe his empathy skill, which he had toned into an art in itself.

True, Severus had a dry and sarcastic sense of humour. However, Tolmie found him quite witty and very intelligent; you just had to know how to read between the lines.

"Severus," Tolmie said, breaking from his chain of thought.

"Uh ha," was all the dark wizard replied as he methodically stirred the potion.

"I'm going now. I shall be back around eight tonight."

The Potions Master was so involved with the potion he didn't answer Tolmie and just kept on stirring.

Tolmie took one more look at the Potions Master before heading for the door. He was going to see if he could get some more of the potion ingredients from his more than questionable contacts. He would be using any means necessary; he would beg, borrow or even steal if it came down to that.

_A/N: Well the story is moving along now._

_Thank you to everyone who is constantly reading and reviewing… Cheers._

_A big, no huge, thank you goes out to LariLee who is my beta. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine J.K's, although if you don't recognize it, than it is probably mine._


	29. Student Therapist Comes To Calan Park

**Chapter 29:- Student Therapist Comes To Calan Park**

Doctor Andrew Lopes was seated behind his desk, looking down at his notes. A knock at the door tore his attention away from the clipboard for a second.

"Come in," Andrew said, looking up toward the door.

Into the room came a young woman in her early to mid-twenties. She looked exceptionally professional with her hair tied back in a tight bun. She was carrying a briefcase and wore a tailor-made suit. She smiled at Andrew as she entered the room.

Andrew stood up immediately and extended his hand in her direction.

"You must be my newest colleague, Dr. Harefield."

Grasping Andrew's hand, she shook it whilst saying, "Please call me Carol, Dr. Lopes."

"Very well, Carol, please take a seat," Andrew said, smiling warmly. "You may call me Andrew while we are in a private environment; however, I ask that you call me Dr. Lopes in front of the patients and staff members."

Carol nodded her head and sat down. She was well aware of Doctor Andrew Lopes' laid-back approach to the field of psychiatry. He had one of the finest centres in the whole of England, and the best track record with his patients.

She had studied hard to get this position and was over-joyed when she was accepted to Calan Park. She was a little nervous this morning; however, she relaxed almost immediately once inside Dr. Lopes' office.

When she was seated in a comfortable chair in front of Andrew's desk, he took his own seat. Looking directly at Carol, he began to speak.

"So this is your first work experience?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Carol replied.

"I was looking at your marks - very impressive," Andrew said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you," Carol responded.

"As you are probably well aware, theory is only part of what makes up a great psychiatrist," he went on. "You will learn here, in Calan Park, about the practical side of psychiatry.

"Today, after I give you a tour of our facilities here, you will be sitting in on a group therapy session," he stated. "It is a group of six with a new patient starting today, which makes it seven patients in total."

Carol just nodded her head.

"I shall give you a little bit of the background on each patient," Andrew said, whilst picking up his clipboard off the desk in front of him. He flipped through a couple of pages before stopping.

Carol went immediately to her briefcase and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Firstly we have Jennifer," Andrew read. "She has Histrionic Personality Disorder. As you will remember from school that means that she is suffering from excessive emotional and attention-seeking behaviour. She is also overly concerned with her physical attractiveness and sexual seductiveness. She may come over a little bit strong, but I'm sure you know how to deal with that. She came here after trying to seduce a police officer while she was drunk. She is thirty-two."

Andrew paused as he flipped over the page.

"Our next patient, Jessica, has Paranoid Personality Disorder. Age twenty, she views others as hostile, devious and untrustworthy. She bears grudges against anyone that she perceives as a threat, and I think we may have a problem with her and our newest member, Hermione. Jessica came here to Calan Park after killing her ex-boyfriend," Andrew said, looking up at Carol.

Flipping the page over once more, he continued.

"Hermione was diagnosed with Schizoid Personality Disorder. She is in her early twenties, though she can't remember her exact age. She is suffering from severe amnesia as the result of head trauma." Doctor Lopes paused and took in a deep breath before continuing. "When she first came to us here, she was very confused and lashed out at everyone. She even fractured the jaw of one of my orderlies. She was first diagnosed with having Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which may have been true. However, I discovered that her symptoms were more deep-seated than that and soon diagnosed her with S.P.D.," Andrew said, looking up. "She attempted to take her own life once, but has had no inklings to do so since. She has a restricted range of emotional experiences and expressions, but I am very pleased with her progress. That is why I am seeing how she will react to the others in this group."

"Next we have Candice," Andrew said, looking once more at his clipboard. "However, she prefers to be called Candy." He looked up at Carol, who had her pen poised over the notebook that she had retrieved from her briefcase. "She has Multiple Personality Disorder, which you would know is now called Dissociative Identity Disorder. She has two very distinct personalities. She is aged forty-eight and has been in our care for eleven years. She was abused by her father and mother when she was a child, which brought about her other personality. Candy is very withdrawn, while her other half, Stacey, is very outspoken and can sometimes be quite violent, so keep an eye out for her."

Carol was busy taking notes on the various patients that Andrew was describing. This would be the first real group session where she would have input. She wanted to make a good first impression, as it was rare that Dr. Lopes took on a student fresh from university. He preferred his psychiatrists to be seasoned, and she was the first in the history of Calan Park to have the privilege of working with Dr. Lopes straight from school. To say he was brilliant would have been an underestimation of his abilities.

Andrew continued to read from the patient list on his clipboard.

"Then we have Heidi, who has Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder. Not to be confused with straight forward Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, which you will remember, is an anxiety disorder. She is thirty-one and came to us when she could no longer function on her own. Her O.C.P.D. is quite severe, and she needs to be in control of her environment. Heidi is very indecisive due to fear of making a mistake. She is also very preoccupied with rules and restrictions within our hospital. You may find that she confronts you and points out that you are doing something different to a previous session which makes her feel very insecure and unsafe."

Andrew drew in a deep breath and continued on.

"Then we have our two gentlemen," Andrew said while flipping over to the next piece of paper. "Our first is John, who is aged fifty-five and diagnosed with a Dependant Personality Disorder. John is the quiet one of the group and doesn't speak much. He has fears of abandonment and helplessness when alone. He also has difficulty making decisions without substantial advice, low self-esteem, and hypersensitivity to criticism or disapproval. He has been a lot better with the anti-depressants we have him on, which successfully address his anxiety. However, I still feel he has quite a way to go before he is released."

"Our last patient in this little group is Joe. He has Antisocial Personality Disorder and is a real extreme case. Aged thirty-six, he is impulsive and egocentric, and cannot tolerate boredom. Joe is rather aggressive and seeks out John to bait. I try to avoid sitting him next to or directly opposite to John during the group. He came to us about one and a half years ago, after he punched out his boss for firing him. It is essential that he receives his meds, as he loves to stir up trouble, more to escape his sense of boredom than anything else. His main amusement is to make the other patients lose control and break down as he has a very sadistic streak. He seems to need these attacks on the patients to lift his self-esteem."

Andrew looked up to see Carol still scribbling notes down. Placing his clipboard down once more, he clasped his hands together.

"Now, I just want you to be aware that most of the patients in this group have recently had their medication halved, and therefore, are quite unpredictable."

Carol looked up with a hint of concern in her eyes.

Laughing, Andrew quickly responded, "Oh, don't worry about it. They have all been deemed safe - well, as safe as you can be in a place like this." He laughed and continued. "However, you know we are dealing with seven very different people here. There are always orderlies placed just outside the door, and they are only a buzz away," Andrew said whilst patting his hip.

"Oh I heard about those," Carol said, suddenly excited. "Is it true that you are going to patent the design?" she asked.

"It sure is," Andrew responded with a smile.

"Do you mind if I have a look at it?" Carol asked.

"Not at all," Andrew replied, whilst standing and unclipping the beeper from his belt and handing it to Carol.

"Fascinating," she said, looking at the ingenious device. "It's quite simple, isn't it, and I can't believe no one ever thought of it before now." She handed the beeper back to Andrew.

"So do you want the tour now?" Andrew asked.

"That would be great," Carol replied, smiling.

Cornelius unwarded his office door. i '_What a day,' /i _ he thought to himself while stepping inside his office. He had just gotten back from a meeting with the board of directors at Hogwarts, and although they had been watching Albus Dumbledore closely, they had yet to come up with any substantial evidence to point to any wrongdoing by the elderly wizard.

'_Not to worry; at least he's off my back for now,'_ Cornelius reflected.

Shutting his door, he turned around and warded it once more. Making his way to the desk, he took off his hat and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He was just about to take the seat behind his desk when a hoot came from the far corner of the room.

Startled a little, Cornelius focused his eyes above the bookcase to see Fydles hopping out of the shadows.

"How did you get in here?" he said, more to himself than to the owl. Walking over to the windows, he checked whether he had left them open. Locked.

'_Those were the best Galleons I've ever spent,'_ he mused, thinking about the money he had paid for Fydles.

Fydles flew down to the desk and extended his left leg to the Minister. Untying the ribbon that held the scroll in place, Cornelius took the letter and scanned its contents.

_Minister,_

_Hermione has lost all of her recollections of the magical world. The doctor here surprised me today by placing her name on the list of patients in group therapy. It should be very interesting to see how she fares against some of the true crazies in here._

_I shall let you know how she does._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Robert Finn._

Laying the parchment down on the desk, Cornelius flicked his wand at it and watched it burst into flames. Waiting until it was nothing more than ashes; he Banished it to the fireplace and lay his wand down on the desk.

'_Excellent,'_ he reflected. '_This day just keeps on getting better and better.'_

_A/N:- The next chapter should be quite long as I want to give everyone, of my new found patients, the rights to exercise their own peculiar habits. You will understand more when you read it._

_Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. It is great to hear all of your input as I do take each review seriously._

_A huge thanks goes out to my beta, LydiaCarol, without whom you would not be enjoying my story as much because I hate the comma, and she tends to like it. Don't ask me why. _

_Disclaimer: - The usual, not my characters, J.K's. Although I'm having a hell of a lot of fun with them. He he he!_


	30. Hermione Starts Group Therapy

**Chapter 30:- Hermione Starts Group Therapy**

Hermione stood in a corner of the room, staring out of the barred windows. Rain was thrashing the windowpane. It was late afternoon; she could tell this by the darkening sky outside. There were others seated, chatting or milling around the room, but she took little notice of them, and no one approached her.

Dr. Andrew Lopes, closely followed by Dr. Carol Harefield, entered the room. Andrew held his clipboard tucked firmly under his arm, while Carol held on to her briefcase.

Andrew took in Hermione's stance by the window and became pensive for a moment.

After the initial shock, disbelief and denial had worked their way through Hermione's system, Andrew found her to be quite a courteous, kind and intelligent young woman. She had lashed out at everyone, including himself, and she had even managed to land one of the orderlies in hospital with a fractured jaw. Her medications had been changed after her attempted suicide, and now she seemed to be in a place of calm.

Broken from his reflection, he looked around at the other patients that made up the group.

"If everyone could please take their seats, we can begin." Andrew spoke with authority in his voice. "We have a new doctor here with us, as well as a new member to our group."

Hermione heard the scraping of chairs and even a few grumbling noises, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the window and the darkening street below. The rain was almost hypnotic as she watched it falling on the pane.

Heidi was sitting in a chair that she had wiped down with a cloth, now draped across her lap. White cotton gloves adorned her hands. She sat up even more rigidly in her seat as she voiced her concerns.

"Is she going to be here all the time? Is she going to be leading this group or is she just an observer? Will she be prescribing our medication?" She asked this all in a very severe and matter-of-fact voice.

"All your concerns will be addressed, Heidi," Andrew answered.

Heidi huffed, but she kept her eyes on the new doctor. She hated any change in the routine, and would let Doctor Lopes know this fact when it was her turn to speak.

"Hermione," Doctor Lopes said, pausing. When she didn't respond he spoke louder, "Hermione, if you'd care to join us."

Broken away from her contemplation when she heard her name being called, Hermione turned away from the window. Blushing ever so slightly, she made her way to the only vacant seat in the room, which was next to Doctor Lopes.

She noticed that the seats were in a circle in the centre of the room. Taking her seat, she immediately became fascinated by her shoes, and she didn't look up to meet the glares of the other occupants of the room.

"Now, if everyone is ready we can begin," Andrew said. He cradled his clipboard, his pen hanging lazily in his right hand.

"We have a new doctor who is going to be working here at Calan Park." Andrew looked at Heidi in particular. "Her name is Dr. Harefield and I want you to all make her welcome."

There were a few hellos and a couple of nodding heads as Andrew continued.

"We also have a new member to our group," Andrew said, motioning towards Hermione, still examining her shoes.

Hermione felt Doctor Lopes' gaze on her and she looked up expectantly.

"Now I want you all to be quiet and listen," Andrew said, glancing at each patient in turn. "Hermione, if you would introduce yourself, we'll get the show on the road."

There were now eight pairs of eyes looking at Hermione with interest. She looked up and swallowed nervously.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she half-choked out the words. Her hands were intertwined in her lap, and her left foot was bouncing up and down on the floor in an uncontrolled motion.

Jennifer laughed, making light of the situation. "Welcome to our little group, Hermione."

Hermione never looked up at Jennifer, which made her rather annoyed. "Well, I never," she mumbled under her breath and then turned her attention back to John.

"Thank you for that," Andrew said, looking kindly at Jennifer before his gaze fell back on Hermione.

Earlier in the week, she had had a talk with Doctor Lopes about group in her one-on-one session with him. He had thought that she was ready to meet other people and had persuasively suggested to her that she give it a try. She had agreed; however, now she wished she hadn't. She had never been this apprehensive about anything in her life, well not that she was aware of. Which wasn't saying much, as she couldn't remember the first twenty-odd years of her life anyway.

"Thank you, Hermione," Andrew said. He had promised himself, as well as Hermione, that he wouldn't push her. He would just see if she was ready to open up to the group. However, this was obviously not the case just yet, as he noticed that her gaze fell straight back to her shoes and her entire posture was one of nervousness.

"Now we will go around the circle, and I want you to each introduce yourselves for the benefit of Hermione and Dr. Harefield. Then I want to find out how the last couple of days have been for you," Andrew said.

"We will begin with you, Candy," Andrew stated, looking over towards Candice, who was seated to his right next to Hermione.

Candice was jolted back to reality when she heard her name being called by Doctor Lopes. She had been daydreaming previously about the perfect house that she was going to purchase when she got out of Calan Park.

"I'm Candy." She spoke in an excited voice. "I have been well these past couple of days. Orderly Hamesh got me the realtor magazine yesterday, and I have been looking at this beautiful home that I want to purchase when I get out of here, and then …"

Candy was cut off by Joe's laughter. "As if you're ever going to get out of here," he said, continuing to laugh.

"Now, Joe, you're not the doctor here, and I would ask you to keep quiet until it is your turn to speak," Andrew said, looking over at Joe with a stern expression.

Joe swiftly changed his expression to one of innocence, as he settled back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Candy, there's nothing wrong with having dreams," Andrew said, looking back at Candice. She now had a faraway look on her face and was staring at a spot on the floor about a metre in front of her. Andrew knew that was all he was likely to get from her, so he moved on to his next patient.

After an outburst earlier this year, Jessica was one of the few patients in this group who still had to be heavily medicated. She had almost killed Heidi and had to be restrained. Joe of course had egged her on in his own way, and that little stunt had procured him a night in a padded cell, euphemistically known as _"the quiet room."_ Obviously Joe hadn't learnt his lesson, although he was much more subdued now.

Jessica had her knees drawn up to her chest; her arms were wrapped around her shins with her head resting on her knees. She was rocking back and forth, looking quite agitated.

Several long seconds passed, and when it looked like Jessica wouldn't speak, Heidi took up her plight.

"Her name's Jessica," she stated. "I can't tell you how her week has been, because I don't usually associate with her," Heidi finished, looking at Doctor Harefield.

"Thank you, Heidi. Now if you will just introduce yourself," Doctor Lopes said. He hadn't expected Jessica to speak, really, as she was still on some pretty heavy meds; however, he felt that he had to at least try.

"Why am I stuck in here with such retards?" Joe spoke out once more, throwing his hands in the air.

"Joe, that is your second warning." Andrew spoke sternly. "If there is another, then it will be the quiet room for you tonight." He finished and looked back to Heidi.

Joe mumbled something under his breath, taking up a defensive posture in his seat. He otherwise kept quiet.

"Thank you, Dr. Lopes," Heidi answered. She sat up in her seat, her gloved hands placed neatly in her lap, her feet together. Her back was straight as she began to speak. "My name is Heidi and I have been a patient here for a year and a half." She never took her eyes off Dr. Harefield as she continued. "This last week, I have noticed that thirty-two of the rules were broken in this establishment. Most of these said rules have been misinterpreted by the people sitting here in this very room, though I don't know how they can be misunderstood, as I go over them every week. " After saying this, she looked around at each patient. She kept her glare a little longer on Joe, who shrugged his shoulders at her. "I hope that Dr. Harefield will stick to the rules set forth by you, Dr. Lopes." Frowning, she looked from Carol's face to Andrew's. "Now, if you'll just answer my previous questions, then you may go on to the next patient," she said, while pointing her gloved right hand at John.

"Yes, Dr. Harefield will be here at Calan Park for a while." Andrew raised his hand up to cut off any questions that Heidi had. "No, she won't be leading this group as she is just an observer at this time. To your last question, as to whether she will be prescribing your medication or not, I don't believe so, although one day in the distant future she may. Now does that answer all of your questions?" Andrew asked.

Heidi merely inclined her head and took to scrutinising Dr. Harefield once more.

John was staring openly at Hermione. He thought she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen in his life, and his wife had had nothing on her. Her hair reminded him of a halo upon her head. He could feel Jennifer's hand draped over his shoulder, caressing his left upper arm. It was quite stimulating, but now, it was most unwanted. He had his sights set on Hermione. Even her name was different, special, and she seemed more like him than Jennifer ever was. Sure, it was nice to have a female basically throwing herself at you like Jennifer did, but it was always the same with her. John reached up and removed Jennifer's arm from around his neck. His eyes never left Hermione's face, although she was still looking intently at her shoes.

Jennifer was taken back when John removed her hands from his person. This small gesture didn't go unnoticed by Andrew, but he held his tongue as he waited for John to speak.

"I'm John," he began. "And my week just got a whole lot better," he added, still looking at Hermione.

Joe sighed dramatically.

Andrew didn't even acknowledge Joe's little outburst as he replied to John, "Well that's terrific."

Andrew's gaze fell on Jennifer next. She had turned away from John and was sulking. Her arms were folded haphazardly across her chest, and she was shifting every couple of seconds in her chair.

Andrew cleared his throat and Jennifer turned around to face him. A huge fake smile addressed her lips.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer," she said, still smiling, as she ran her tongue across her lips. "My week has been great." She shouted out the word _"great"_ and was glancing at John every once in a while, shooting him daggers from the corners of her eyes. She screamed, "That was until that little bitch," turning in her seat and pointing a finger in at Hermione, "came into our group and screwed the whole thing up." She jumped up from her seat. The look on her face was one of fury, and she looked as though she would pounce at Hermione at any second.

Hermione had looked up to see what all the fuss was about, and was flabbergasted to see one of the female patients standing and pointing a finger at her.

Doctor Lopes stood quickly and stepped in between Hermione and Jennifer to intervene in whatever was about to take place. Hermione was also on her feet as her eyes scanned the room nervously. She looked like she was trying to decide whether to stand her ground or take flight; however, Andrew spoke up before she could make her decision.

"Jennifer," he stressed, his tone carrying a warning, "I will ask you to please take your seat." He paused, watching her.

Her face changed from rage to tranquillity in a split second.

"Of course, Dr. Lopes," she replied in a sugar-coated voice, and took her seat.

Andrew turned to Hermione, who was still glancing around the room nervously. "Hermione." Andrew spoke calmly. "Please take your seat too."

Hermione looked up at Doctor Lopes and back to Jennifer, who wasn't meeting her eyes, and took her seat. She immediately looked back at her shoes, but trained her ears on the female patient who had threatened her, in case she suddenly lunged for her again.

Andrew looked over towards the door and saw Head Orderly Robert Finn peering through the glass. Robert had his hand on the doorknob; however, he knew from previous experience never to interrupt the doctor in one of his sessions.

Andrew lifted his hand, while looking at the door, to motion that everything was fine, and turned his attention back on the patients. Looking them over, he noticed that Jessica was rocking steadily faster and looked like she would explode at any second.

'_Great,' _Andrew thought, '_just what we all need now is for Jessica to go off the deep end._'But that event, thankfully, never happened; she gradually slowed down her rhythm of meticulous swaying to the measured speed that she had been rocking at previously.

"Well, that was sure fun," Joe said in a bored tone, shifting around in his chair.

Andrew turned towards Joe and gave him a warning glance before going back to his chair and sitting down in it once more. He looked over at Jennifer, who was smiling at him sweetly; her hand was playing seductively with the collar of the thick jumper that she wore.

He stole a quick glimpse at Carol, who was seated to his left. She seemed to be taking everything in her stride; he was pleased that she had shown her maturity in not jumping up at the first sign of a confrontation.

"Okay, then." Andrew nodded, looking intently at Joe. "It's your turn now."

"Well, as most of you are already aware, my name is Joe." He said all of this in the same bored tone he had used for his previous statement. "However, unlike all of you," he motioned around the room lazily with his left hand, "I don't belong here. You see, I have been misdiagnosed and I shouldn't even be in this group."

Andrew was listening to all this with a blank expression on his face. He had heard this all before, but for Carol's benefit, he let him continue.

"However," Joe continued, "as the good doctor sees fit to keep me here, against my will I may add," Joe shot Andrew a wary look before continuing, "I have no choice but to bear this burden." He sighed. "All I ask is to be switched to another group, a group with more intellectual people. I mean, look at what I have to put up with." He moved forward and sat on the edge of his chair. He looked like he wanted to stand, but thought better of it.

He flicked his hand towards Hermione first. "You," he said in an accusing voice, "I mean, I don't really know you, but all you've been doing is staring at your shoes. A real winner there, doc." He sneered, looking back at Andrew.

Hermione just ignored him and didn't look up when he spoke to her.

Joe continued on. "Candice," he spat out as he flicked his hand in her direction next. "As much as I have loved all this talk about 'your new house,' do you really believe that after spending close to twelve years in this fine institution, that you would honestly be leaving it?" He smirked at her as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, you're in here for life, I'm afraid. It doesn't take a degree in psychiatry to see that."

"Don't even get me started on Jessica." The disgust was evident in his voice as he moved on to the next patient in his tirade. "For as long as I can remember her being here, she hasn't uttered a single word. Pathetic, really." He moved his head to the side as if examining her, a sad look crossing his face. It was quickly replaced by a grin as he sniggered to himself quietly.

Andrew looked over at Jessica, who was still rocking back and forth, apparently unaffected by Joe's words.

Joe looked at Heidi next, who sat even more rigidly in her seat; she was staring openly at Joe.

"Heidi," he said as a sad smile graced his thin lips. "Always the one for rules, aren't you." It wasn't really a question, so Heidi kept her mouth shut. "Well not anymore, you can take all of your rules and shove them."

Heidi let out a small humph as if she was revolted by Joe's words, but she remained silent.

"And you." He pointed a finger at John. John's eyes remained focused on Hermione as though she was the most important thing in the room.

"Someone had better get you a box of tissues, you wretched excuse for a man. You have been sitting there the entire time drooling over Hermione, and she probably doesn't even know you exist."

John burst into tears at Joe's obvious lack of tact. He covered his eyes with his arm and sobbed openly.

Jennifer jumped up. "It's not true!" she shrieked. "John doesn't have the need to look at anyone as plain as Hermione." She threw her arm behind her head pointing at Hermione, never taking her eyes off Joe. "I mean why would he, when he has someone as beautiful as me?" she finished.

"Well, maybe," Joe replied calmly, "he doesn't go for cheap and nasty trash like you, but instead goes for the deaf and dumb." He threw his arms up in the air and rolled his eyes.

Jennifer was fuming mad and turned back to John, who was still staring at Hermione. "It's not true, is it?" she asked, bending down in front of him and blocking his view of Hermione.

John moved his head so he could get a better view of his angel.

Jennifer brought her hands up to caress his face. "Tell them, John. Tell them it's not true." Her voice took on an edge of uncertainty as she continued to hold his face in her hands.

Joe leant back in his chair with his arms across his chest. A huge grin made its way to his face. '_Well, my job here is done,_'he thought, congratulating himself.

Andrew thought that he had better stop this before it went any further.

"If you could please take your seat again, Jennifer," Andrew spoke.

After a few seconds, Jennifer's hands slid down from John's face to his knees, and then she took her seat once more. She reached over and gripped his hand, giving it a little squeeze, but he did not respond.

"Now, Joe," Andrew said, looking over to Joe when Jennifer was seated once more. "What's making you feel so angry towards the group?"

"I'm not angry," Joe countered, switching his gaze back to Doctor Lopes. "I'm just making a very astute observation," he maintained, his grin widening.

"Remember we had a little agreement in our group, not to pass personal attacks on the other members." A crease folded on Andrew's brow.

Joe laughed out loud while raking his hand through his hair.

Andrew turned his attention to John, who was still sobbing, though somewhat more quietly, into his arm.

"John, do you have anything to say to Joe?" He invited an answer, though he was quite sure he would not receive one. He was surprised when John spoke up.

"I don't have anything to say to him." John spoke through the tears, not looking up once.

Jennifer turned her angry face towards Joe and spat, "Why don't you have a look in the mirror and have a go at yourself!"

Joe stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and he looked like he would explode at any second.

Andrew got to his feet quickly as he pushed the red button on his beeper. There were two orderlies in the room within seconds.

"Come on, Joe," Orderly Finn said whilst making his way over towards Joe. "How about we go out into the hall and grab a drink of water?"

Joe, calming down almost instantly, looked over at Robert Finn and nodded his head. "Anything to get away from these retards," he replied, making his way out of the room.

Robert, holding on to Joe's arm, escorted him from the room and closed the door with a resounding click.

Andrew looked around at the other patients in the room. Hermione was still looking at her shoes; she seemed unaffected by Joe's outburst. His eyes slid over to Candice, who had fresh tear tracks down her cheeks and who was staring, once more, at something that he couldn't see on the floor.

Jessica looked the same, still rocking back and forth with her head on her knees and her arms wrapping around her shins. He moved along to the next patient, Heidi; he noticed that she was fiddling with her gloves and failed to meet his eyes.

John, too, had calmed down with Joe's presence removed, and he was looking at Hermione once more with a dreamy expression on his face. Jennifer was again gazing at both Andrew and Carol, whilst still clinging on to John's hand.

Andrew took in a deep breath and spoke.

"As we discussed before, we will, in a few weeks, be inviting a family member to join us in our group." Andrew spoke as though what had just occurred in the room had never taken place. "Until the next session, I would like for all of you to think of who you would like to extend this very special invitation to. I would also like you to explain to me why you have chosen them to be your support person."

_A/N: Wow, how much I have enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review and let me know if I am delusional or not. I loved writing it, so perhaps you will enjoy reading it._

_Gee, it really does work, begging for reviews like a common dog. Hey, there is nothing wrong with man's best friend. Perhaps I shall beg you again to review this one? _

_Thank you for all of the great reviews, I just hope I don't disappoint as my story progresses._

_My great and wonderful beta, LariLee, deserves a serving of chocolate covered cockroach clutters. Just let me know where to send them, hon._

_Disclaimer: Would J.K. be honestly writing about mental institutions and group therapy? I think not. Therefore, by using your powers of deduction, I think you can safely say that I am not her._


	31. Freedom Comes at a Price

**Chapter 31:- Freedom Comes at a Price**

As the days went on to weeks and the weeks turned into months, Cornelius Fudge's popularity grew within the Wizarding community. He had captured no fewer than twelve Death Eaters; well, not him personally, but the Aurors he had placed on the case to rid the Wizarding World of Voldemort's evil. He had then put them each on a public trial in front of the Wizengamot, which had sentenced them all in turn to Azkaban to await the Dementor's Kiss.

He had left no stone unturned, no loose ends, as he liked to call it. No possible way to be linked to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

True, he had once been one of those men that he had put on trial, but he really hadn't had a choice now, had he? It was either join or be killed. He was thankful that Voldemort was so paranoid that he never had the Death Eaters come before him without their masks in place. He had said very little during these so called _"meetings," _as the Dark Lord preferred to call on him in private. He only went to a handful of congregations where all the Death Eaters were assembled.

The only other Death Eater who would have known of his alliance would have been that little rat, Peter Pettigrew, as he hardly left Voldemort's side. He was always snivelling in the corner somewhere where, Cornelius knew, he had heard a lot more than he had let on.

Cornelius detested that man and had hoped that the rat had met his end out there on the battlefield. Unfortunately he had yet to find Pettigrew's body, but he had little doubt that Peter would have been believed anyway, and it was only a matter of time before he showed up somewhere. Cornelius was anything if not patient and would bide his time until Pettigrew surfaced once more.

Yes, life was looking up for Cornelius. All reports from Robert Finn were looking hopeful, as Hermione Granger could not remember a thing about her past and was therefore no longer a threat to him. He had told Mr Finn that the potion was targeted directly for Hermione; well, perhaps not the first bottle, but he had made sure to make the next one match her exact signature. It would make her forget everything and anything about the Wizarding World. He hadn't expected the side effect of her not remembering anything about her parents and her life before Hogwarts. However, that just made his life easier, as it made it seem like she had true memory loss and the doctors in the Muggle hospital would probably mark it down to some kind of trauma.

'_No,'_ he thought, '_the only witch that can place me at the Final Battle working with Voldemort and his Death Eaters is now rotting away in that Muggle institution.'_ A hefty grin passed over his face, lighting up his eyes.

Cornelius was a very perceptive and intelligent man, and he made it a point to know everything that was going on, not only in the Wizarding World, but also in the Muggle world.

'_It's true what they say.' _He smirked to himself. '_Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.'_

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, no longer paid him any unexpected visits; he had enough of his own worries to deal with, thanks largely to Cornelius.

He was also thinking about Severus Snape. It wasn't good that he didn't know what that sneaky Slytherin was up to.

'_No matter. I will bide my time and when he does show his face again, he will just be added to the growing list of the causalities of this war.'_

Unbeknown to Cornelius, Severus Snape was in fact doing rather well, having taken up residence in Tolmie Crobobin's manor in Little Hangleton. Severus rarely ventured outside as his life revolved around the potion that, he hoped, would find Miss Hermione Granger.

He had not really taken the proper time to eat, and he rarely slept anymore. It was like this potion consumed every fibre of his body. When he did sleep, he dreamt of nothing else except the potion. It devoured his every thought, and Severus soon came to the realisation of why this potion was classed as Dark magic.

Tolmie was the only one who he trusted to get all of the potion's exotic ingredients. He had delivered; Severus was a little surprised by his cunning but made no comment on it.

Tolmie was, after all, the closest thing that he had had to a friend. Someone that would never question his motives and knew him almost as well as he knew himself, due too his powers of empathy. Tolmie was someone who wanted nothing in return. True, Dumbledore was a friend, but it seemed that he too, had ulterior motives behind the friendship. True, he cared for Severus' well-being; however, he never once told him not to go back into the folds when he had suspected that Voldemort had known of his double dealings.

Peter Pettigrew was bored.

'_How long are they going to keep me here,' _he thought. '_Well, at least they are feeding me and I have this roof over my head.' _He looked up towards the ceiling.

"More like my prison," he remarked out loud, looking around the room that had held him for the last seven months or so.

"Well, it could be a lot worse." He spoke to no one in particular. "I could be in some damp, dark dungeon wasting away."

Yes, boredom he could tolerate; it was the waiting game that he could not.

'_I wonder what that crafty old devil is up to now.' _He pondered on this for a bit whilst slinking around his room.

Finally giving up, he threw himself into the only chair that adorned the room and exhaled loudly.

Dumbledore knew his castle from the inside out. There was not one niche or cranny that he didn't know about. He had his own means of keeping an eye on all its inhabitants. There were, of course, the many portraits that had taken up residency within the castle's walls, strategically positioned to maximise the flow of information that reached the Headmaster's ears. Then there were the suits of armour, and the many other inanimate objects located around the castle. He considered them all important pieces in his arsenal, acting like his own eyes and ears in these trouble times.

Although the threat of Voldemort was no more, he felt an upsurge of new powers bordering on the Dark Arts, and this troubled him greatly.

Peter was a puzzle that Albus had thought about on many occasions. No one, besides Severus, knew about his stay in the castle. He thought it best that way. The last thing he needed was for Sirius or even Remus to march down to the dungeons and avenge James and Lily's deaths.

Albus would question him again shortly; he knew Peter had more information to give, though what, he didn't know.

For now, however, he was too busy to contemplate marching down to the dungeons. The more undesirable characters who were taking up residency with the castle's walls were monitoring his every move.

With the students gone for the summer break, the castle seemed oppressive and bleak. There was always someone lurking in the shadows waiting for him to slip up. He never saw their faces, but he could feel their presence. No doubt they were hired by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, though what they were waiting for, he was not sure, so he kept his guard up.

Perhaps he was paranoid. However, who really knew. Having lived as long as Albus had, one didn't survive without a little bit of suspicion.

Sitting down at the table in the familiar room that she had dubbed _"the room"_ not seven months previous, Hermione was staring out into space and was only semi-aware of the presence of Dr. Lopes in the room with her.

"What's on your mind?" Andrew asked.

Hermione snapped her head up to meet Dr. Lope's eyes and smiled. "I'm just a little confused," she confessed.

"About what?" Andrew asked, smiling back.

"Well, the idiot who said ignorance is bliss obviously didn't have his life ripped away from him, not being able to remember the first part of it," she replied with a preoccupied look on her face.

"It takes time, Hermione," Andrew replied, laughing. "However I feel you have made real progress here with us." He looked at Hermione seriously once more. He was twiddling his pen between his fingers.

"I know; I don't expect a miracle, it's just …" She paused and placed a finger under her chin.

"Go on," Andrew encouraged.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'm just a little frustrated," she answered.

"That's totally understandable," Andrew responded. "Severe memory loss, like yours, can take years to come back, if it comes back at all." He looked steadily into Hermione's face. "We just have to make the best out of a bad situation and move on with our lives."

Hermione nodded, understanding what Dr. Lopes meant. "I know," she said, sounding defeated.

He studied her for a moment, her eyes gazing at some unseen object contemplatively.

"Which brings me to the next point of discussion," Andrew said in a cheerful manner.

Hermione brought her head back up to search Dr. Lopes' eyes. He was still smiling at her and she smiled back, still exploring his eyes for a hint of what he was about to say.

"I feel that you have come a long way in the time you have spent with us here in Calan Park," Andrew started.

Noticing the fearful look in her eyes, he chose to ignore it and continued. "That is why I feel that I have done everything possible for you. I really feel it is time for you to leave us, Hermione." He paused, still searching her eyes.

"I have set you up with an apartment not two blocks from here, and a job at the corner grocery store."

Hermione couldn't believe it; she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Andrew, feeling her discomfort, continued on.

"You will, of course, still have to take your medication. You will come here to get the refills. You will also be attending outpatient treatment, with once-a-week group therapy sessions. In time, we will move to once a fortnight."

Hermione, finally finding her voice, asked in a whisper, "How am I supposed to know if I am doing it right?" At Dr. Lopes' look of puzzlement, she quickly added, "I mean the job, life in general."

Andrew gave a quick bark of laughter before settling down and swiping his hand through his hair. "Hermione, life is the greatest mystery of all; most of us just go through it playing our part to the best of our abilities. There are no answers to your question, and it is something you have to figure out for yourself."

Hermione just nodded her head solemnly and didn't reply.

"I will give you the number to my personal mobile phone, and I want you to call it whenever you need me," Andrew said, afraid that he would lose her again to that pit of despair she was in not six months ago. True, she had made leaps and bounds, not only in group therapy, but also in her everyday living, and he truly thought that without her memories, there was little else he could do for her.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Andrew thought to himself whilst he studied Hermione. She seemed to pick up a little on his last promise, but to offer anyone his own personal mobile phone number … he figured he was breaking at least ten different codes of ethics in regards to doctor/patient relationships in that one promise. However, right now he couldn't care less.

_A/N: I am but a humble apprentice awaiting the reviews of you, my Masters._

_I am trying to move this story along a little as my muse seems determined to find Hermione sooner rather than later. You can make Hermione's stay in Calan Park as pleasant as you want. She is being released, get over it. _

_Thank you for all of your kind reviews, they make my day._

_Chocolate frogs to my beta, LariLee._

_Disclaimer: Although the plot is mine, I take no credit for the characters that you recognize._


	32. A New Rise in Power

**Chapter 32:- A New Rise in Power**

_Minister,_

_Please forgive this rather forward letter, but I have some bad news for you. _

_Hermione was released from this facility today, much to my own disapproval, and therefore I cannot keep as close an eye on her as you would like._

_Fortunately she has been placed in a flat not far from here, and she will be working at a store on the corner. I do not want to raise suspicion on myself, so I have to ask questions about her in a roundabout way. _

_Another note of some merit is the fact that she will be returning here to fill her medications, which I have been put in charge of. Also she will be coming in once a week to have group therapy, which is when I can monitor her closely._

_There was nothing more that I could do and I trust that you will believe me on this point._

_Your Faithful servant,_

_Robert Finn._

Cornelius re-read the letter held in his shaking hands. His first reaction was to pick up the closest item and hurl it at the wall; however, on closer inspection of the note, he realized that this was just a temporary setback. He would do nothing just yet - he would wait and watch the events unfold before him. If he made his move now and eliminated Miss Granger, it would look too suspicious. The one good thing was the fact that she would be returning to Calan Park to refill her medication. Mr Finn could, and would, take care of that problem. Finn could also monitor her during her visits and give him status reports.

He had big plans for Miss Granger, ones that would not be ruined by this temporary setback. He was going to steal her powers and then he would be unstoppable, bigger than Lord Voldemort himself.

One good thing about the potion he had given Mr Finn was the fact that she only had to miss a couple of doses, and all of her magic and memories would come flooding back to her. This was advantageous, as he needed her to remember to be able to transfer her powers to himself.

Up to this point everything had been going better than expected. With his popularity up and Dumbledore's subsequent demise, things had never looked better for him. He had pushed the whole Voldemort/Final Battle thing under the carpet, so to speak, claiming that Voldemort had never really come back into power. He claimed that it had been a group of rogue Death Eaters vying for power that had attacked Hogwarts. The public swallowed it, hook, line and sinker, especially when he was able to bring the said Death Eaters into custody.

It was all so simple really; all he had to do was force-feed the Death Eaters a Dark potion and they would say whatever he wanted. He had plenty of opportunity to do this - hell, being Minister of Magic had afforded him some powers. Not that anyone would dispute this fact, as the wizarding community as a whole was only now starting to live without the constant fear of being the next victim to have all of their details splashed across the front of the _Daily Prophet_.

Soon enough the Death Eaters would be silenced forever, with Kisses from the Dementors. All it took was the fear of the magical community, and the outrage of one Minister of Magic to seal their fates.

Hermione walked around her tiny one-bedroom flat. It would suit her just fine.

The landlady, Mrs Cripes, was eyeing her suspiciously as she stood in the doorway to the flat.

Turning around, Hermione smiled at the elderly lady, wishing that she would leave already.

"This is fine," Hermione finally said, out loud.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it then," said Mrs Cripes, before turning around and shutting the door behind her.

Hermione let out a huge sigh, threw her things next to the door and sat heavily on the settee. Thoughts were whirling around her head, and she tried to slow them down to a somewhat normal pace.

She had no real possessions. Thankfully this apartment had come furnished; otherwise she didn't know where she would have gotten the money to buy a bed, let alone some pots and pans.

Doctor Lopes had helped Hermione to apply for the disability pension, which now allowed her to buy some of the necessary items to ensure her survival. She really was looking forward to working and being able to make decisions in her own time. She also was looking forward to being useful once more, as she felt that independence had been a big part of her previous life.

Hermione had about a week before she had to report to her new job as a cashier girl at the local store. She had introduced herself to the manager of the store, a Mr Bryant, and he had seemed friendly enough. She had bought a couple of things for dinner that night, and some clothes, before coming to see the apartment that she would now call home.

Yes, life would go on as it tended to do, and she just had to make the best of it.

Standing up, she retrieved her plastic bags and walked into the small, but tidy, kitchen. Placing the food on the kitchen counter, she withdrew her medication from her pockets. Turning over the two cylinders full of her pills in her hand, she placed them down on the kitchen counter next to the kettle.

Turning away from the containers, she felt she could look around a bit more thoroughly, without the eyes of Mrs Cripes on her. It was a reasonable place and she was thankful that she had gotten it. She walked into the bedroom, and pulling her clothes out of the bag, she arranged them into the drawers and wardrobe.

Twirling around, she went back into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Tolmie walked into his private lab to see Severus hunched over the cauldron. His posture spoke volumes; Tolmie could tell that he was exhausted. He could also feel a mood of frustration, floating off the Potions Master and hitting Tolmie in the chest.

Treading ever so carefully, he slowly walked over to the darker man and placed a hand on his shoulder. Severus reacted with lightning-quick reflexes. He flipped Tolmie onto his back, whipped out his wand and pressed it to the older man's jugular. His eyes widened in horror for a split second, before he recognised Tolmie and extracted his wand from the man's neck.

"I'm sorry about that," Severus growled, as he took a step backwards.

"Don't worry about it," Tolmie replied, picking himself off the floor and dusting off his robes.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Severus responded as he turned back to tend to his potion. "Else you may end up dead one of these days."

Tolmie gave a hearty laugh at this, which neither drew Severus' attention nor made his methodical stirring miss a beat.

"You need a break, or you'll wear yourself out," Tolmie said, his voice grave.

"Do you even realize what today is?" Severus asked, still stirring the potion.

Tolmie thought for a second and, when no answer came to him, he replied, "No, please enlighten me."

"It's the second of September," Severus said in an exasperated voice, "which means we only have seventeen more days to have this potion ready. Unless you want to wait another year before I can finish my assignment, which means that you would be stuck with me for twelve more months."

Tolmie just rolled his eyes before moving closer to Severus. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, his voice tinged with humour.

"We only have one more ingredient to get," Severus replied. Then, in a voice filled with despair, he continued, "The unicorn horn which, may I add, has to be given by the beast freely. This task, I find, will almost be impossible to accomplish, as what unicorn would want to give up its horn?" He let out a sigh and let his shoulders hunch over as he continued to stir the potion.

After a pause, Severus continued, "You know, you still haven't told me how you managed to acquire the dragon's scale."

"That's between me and the dragon," Tolmie replied, laughing. "Don't worry too much about the unicorn horn; I will manage it."

Dumbledore knew Severus was close to completing the task that he had sent him on, finding Miss Granger.

When Severus had come into his office a couple of months ago, asking for Miss Granger's birth date, he had been a little perplexed at this request. Looking in the younger man's eyes, he had seen the urgency and had given him the requested date without even having to look it up. He knew his students that well, especially Miss Granger. She was now his ward, having no one else to call her family.

He wanted Severus to find her and bring her back to Hogwarts, where she would be safe. Chiefly, so Fudge wouldn't be able to find her first and do away with her and her ability to identify him.

Now with only seventeen days left until Miss Granger's birthday, he knew that Severus would not let him down. He believed Miss Granger to still be alive. When she was found, she would be able to name Cornelius Fudge as a Death Eater, and then this whole sordid affair would be behind him. At least, he hoped it would.

_A/N:- Sorry about the short chapter but I promise you that next chapter we will see Hermione reunited with Severus, hmmm it's going to be interesting to say the least._

_I would like to thank my beta, LydiaCarol, so very much for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this for me. She asked me how many more chapters this is going to be, between you me and the lamp post this isn't her usual foray, and I told her I honestly don't know as I have at least two more BIG plot twists. However I have the ending finished, in my mind at least, so I know the direction I want this story to take._

_Disclaimer:- Do I still have to do this? We all know I am not J.K. (as if) and if I were, what would I be doing here? This belongs to J.K. am not making any money from this but if you want to send me money I won't say no. LOL!_


	33. Severus finds Hermione

**Chapter 33:- Severus finds Hermione**

Tolmie, true to his word, was able to procure the unicorn horn. Severus never asked how he had managed this feat, and Tolmie never offered to tell him.

Tolmie had a good relationship with all the magical creatures in the Wizarding World. Through his Empathic link, he was able to calm the creatures and converse with them using mind-speak.

If mind-speak were to be explained, Tolmie would have to say that it was a variety of Legilimency, however, it didn't even come close, as both parties got to see the true intentions of the other. Through this bond, it was impossible to lie. He would never share his knowledge of mind-speak with anyone, as they might try to use it to their own ends. Tolmie didn't want to inadvertently become a pawn in some wizard's or witch's plotting for power.

Being a virgin by choice, it made it easy to approach the unicorns and request their horns. The horn would magically grow back almost instantly if cut using the right tools and given freely of the animal's own will. Once it was discussed with the unicorns, the true nature of what he needed the horn for, they were more than willing to aid him in his quest.

The dragon's scale was a little more problematic to obtain, dragons being the magical creatures that they are. Feisty doesn't even being to describe a dragon; Tolmie was almost torched trying to get hold of the dragon's scale. Once his intentions were formally discussed, with Tolmie hiding behind a rock, the dragons were a little less wary of Tolmie, and he took flight on the back of Swedish Short-Snout to pluck the scale from its back.

It was now the 19th of September, and the potion was near completion. As Severus added the final ingredient, he heard the sizzle as the unicorn horn dissolved. Then the potion changed from blood red into a muddy brown. According to the text, this was correct.

Reaching into his robe pocket, Severus extracted Miss Granger's wand, cradling it as if it was something fragile and essential. Willing his hand to stop shaking, he flicked his wand at the blue flame underneath the cauldron and extinguished the flame. Carefully he dropped both parts of Hermione's wand into the muddy brown liquid and held his breath.

Tolmie was watching eagerly next to Severus, as he saw the wand lift up into the air and turn a bright blue. It mended itself together as it shone. The light that was coming off the wand was almost blinding. Both wizards turned away at the same time, shielding their eyes with their arms.

When the light had vanished, both wizards turned their faces back to the cauldron. There, sitting on the table next to the cauldron, was Miss Granger's wand. It was once again whole and looked very much like it had looked, Severus assumed, when she had held it last during the Final Battle.

Severus reached out to take the wand in his hand. As his fingers curled around it, he felt the magic flowing through it. It wanted to return to its owner and he felt it vibrate in his hand.

"It wants to go back to Miss Granger," the Potions Master whispered. "I can feel it."

"Then go find her," Tolmie urged the younger wizard.

Severus nodded his head and turned around. Striding confidently, he made his way to the door. Before he turned the doorknob, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, I want you to take this," Tolmie said.

Severus turned, looked at Tolmie's outstretched hand, and saw a beautiful, plain gold ring in his hand. Perplexed, he turned his eyes to meet the empath.

"What …" was all he managed to say before Tolmie, sensing his confusion, added, "It is a kind of a Reverse Portkey. If you are ever in need of me, all you have to do is remove it and drop it wherever you are, and I will be transported to your location."

Severus felt deeply indebted to Tolmie. His voice failed him as he took the ring from the older man, slipping it onto his finger. Tolmie then lifted up his wand and tapped the ring on Severus' finger; it immediately shrank to fit his finger snugly and became invisible.

The Potions Master nodded his head once more and with that, he left the room.

Cornelius Fudge had just finished warding the fireplace and the door to the study in his residence. He didn't want any interruptions whatsoever, especially while reading the book he now held in his hand.

Cornelius sat down on the settee and crossed one leg over the other. Placing the book on his lap, he looked at the title, '_How to Raise the Power.'_ Getting more comfortable in the armchair, he opened up the book and scanned the index, looking for anything to do with the possession of another wizard's powers and how to harness them. His eyes fell onto a particularly promising chapter called "Stealing Power," and he quickly flipped to page 132.

Scrutinizing the words, his face suddenly fell when he came across something that he had never noticed before. Not that he had read this particular text before, but he had read loads of other Dark Arts books that were strikingly similar.

He placed his head in his hand as he persisted in examining the spell, a look of deep concentration upon his brow.

_This spell requires the wizard, or witch, to perform the linking of powers on the coldest day in December. The wizard or witch who will have their powers bound is at their peak at this time, if they are given the "harnessing potion" (see page 133) a total of twelve days before this spell is attempted. This spell may be performed on another day, (as close to December as possible); however, this may prove to be harmful to the wizard or witch wishing to exploit the power of another and even, in extreme cases, prove fatal. Of course, if attempting this spell at another time, the wizard or witch must still give the "harnessing potion" to…_

"Blah blah blah," Cornelius spat as he slammed the book shut, throwing it into the corner.

'_Why didn't I read this before?' _his inner monologue began. '_Because you thought you were untouchable.'_

He stood and went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of port.

'_Now, what am I to do? Miss Granger has been released and there is no way of keeping her untraceable like she was in Calan Park. Before long that old fool will do another one of his location spells and my whole life will fall apart.'_

He sat down heavily in his armchair and thought some more.

'_Well, at least Mr Finn can keep her silenced with the potion until I figure this out a little bit more. Think, Cornelius, think.' _He tapped his temple with his fingers thoughtfully while taking a sip of port.

Severus was being led along by Miss Hermione Granger's wand. Fortunately for him, he had stuffed it up the left-hand sleeve of his robes, as his arm was slightly stretched out in front of him, and he was being dragged along by the power of the potion placed upon the wand.

He was receiving strange looks from the people he passed in the street, but he paid them no heed.

'_Great,'_ he thought, '_she would have to be in Muggle London, of all places_.'

He had been to Muggle London on several other occasions when he had worked for the Order; however, he was not familiar with this particular part of it.

'_Hurry up, potion and do your job. The quicker I find Miss Granger, the quicker I can get back to my life_,'he thought as his pace quickened.

Hermione had just finished work and was on her way home. She had worked at the store for a little over a week and found the work there to be dull and repetitive. The other employees and her boss, Mr Bryant, were nice enough; however, she felt like she was a shell of her former self. Call it intuition, but she thought she was destined for something better.

'_Oh well,' _she deliberated, '_it doesn't really matter until I get my memories back.'_

Turning the corner, she bumped into something solid and landed on her bum. Picking herself up off the ground and rubbing her sore behind, she gazed up at a weird-looking man.

'_What a creep.' _She shivered uncomfortably as his eyes bored into hers.

"Excuse me," she said, breaking the spell that had the older man held captivated.

She pushed her way around him when it was obvious that he wasn't even going to apologise for knocking her over.

Severus was enchanted by Hermione's face as he stared into her eyes. She looked uncertain and she definitely didn't recognize him. If she had, she probably would have left him with some scathing comment; her reaction would have been very different. He took in the scar on her forehead. It was an exact replica of Harry Potter's scar, but that couldn't be right, could it?

He whirled around and found her walking away from him at a brisk pace. Finding his voice, he shouted out to her, "Miss Granger!" His voice held a hint of uncertainty in it, and he found himself trembling.

When Severus said those two words, he was hoping against hope that he had found her and could now bring her back to Hogwarts, to Albus, to finally be free to pursue his own life and happiness, whatever that may be.

Hermione stopped walking and froze on the spot. Turning around ever so slowly, she held her head to the side and surveyed him.

The Potions Master stepped towards her until he was standing as close as he dared. Scanning her eyes, he noticed the indecision in them.

"Yes," she replied. "Do I know you?" she asked, biting on her bottom lip.

"You don't recognize me?" he enquired, still scanning her face.

"No, Sir, I don't," Hermione responded, looking up at him.

"Where have you been for the last nine months?" he posed, changing the subject completely. His eyes never left hers, and it was as if he held her in some sort of trance.

Snapping out of it, she shook herself and took a hesitant step backwards.

"Do I know you?" she repeated the question once more.

"You should, Miss Granger," he responded in his sarcastic teacher's voice. "I have been your Potions professor for the last six and a half years." He paused, watching her, before he added in a whisper, "That was before you disappeared from the Final Battle. It will be my pleasure to escort you back to Hogwarts." He spat out the word "pleasure" as if it was something that he truly didn't think of as enjoyable. He waited for her to respond.

Hermione was standing as if stuck to the spot. '_What is this crazy man talking about and why is he staring at me with such an intense look in his eyes? It feels like he is looking at my very soul.'_

After a while Severus grew impatient with waiting for her response, and he leant in close to her ear. He whispered in a menacing tone, "So are you going to come with me to Hogwarts, or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you there kicking and screaming the entire way?"

Hermione shivered as the dark man's words hit home. She panicked and did the only thing she thought would get this madman away from her. She kneed him in the groin. It was out of pure instinct, really, and before he even hit the floor, she was running in the opposite direction and up the flight of stairs to her flat.

_A/N:- So there you have it. The chapter you have all been waiting for where Severus finally finds Hermione. Didn't go down too well though, did it? Poor Severus, but honestly he should have chosen his words a little bit more carefully._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, you make it all worth while._

_A huge hug to my beta, LydiaCarol, you're the best._

_Disclaimer:- Well I think if you have come this far in my story you realize that I am not J.K. and wouldn't really want to be. I do own the plot but not all of the characters._


	34. Severus Gets Some Answers

**Chapter 34:- Severus Gets Some Answers**

Hermione took the stairs two at a time. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was rapid. She fumbled with her keys, eyes darting down the corridor, looking for the man from the street to come up behind her once more and take her away to this place he called Hogwarts.

Finding the right key, she shoved it into the lock and quickly turned it, opening the door. She slammed it shut behind her, making sure to deadbolt it before backing away from the door as if she were expecting it open at any moment.

Her mind was racing at million miles per hour. '_What just happened?'_ she thought. Her head hurt and although this tall, dark stranger hadn't made a move to grab her, she was still very apprehensive when it came to anyone touching her. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself in a cocoon of warmth.

Racing into the kitchen, she grabbed for the bottle that held her medication with shaky hands. Looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds at the door, she flipped off the lid, spilling the bottle's contents all over the kitchen sink. Most of her pills went down the kitchen drain. She swiftly put her fingers down the drainpipe to catch them; unfortunately, she was too late.

'_Damnit_,'she rumbled to herself, still looking over her shoulder. '_I just had them refilled.'_

She still had three tablets left, so she hastily shoved two of them back in the container, leaving one out. She lifted the pill to her mouth and quickly swallowed.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, she was actually taking the Magic Inhibitor and not the Memory Inhibitor.

She moved back into the lounge room of her flat and sank to the floor. She held her back to the wall, keeping both eyes on the door. Her hearing was finely tuned to any foreign sounds, but the only noise she heard was her own strangled breaths and the rather erratic beating of her heart.

Severus moved onto his knees, his hands instinctively cradling his groin. '_Damn, that hurt,'_ he growled as he used his right hand to push himself up off the ground.

Hermione's wand was still up his left sleeve of his robe, and it was still trying to get to her. Luckily he had placed a Sticking Charm on it before he had positioned it up his sleeve, as he thought that a wand flying through the air would have looked a little strange to all the Muggles that were now passing him by. Some were even whispering and laughing at his expense.

Scowl firmly in place, Severus let the wand lead on.

He walked up a flight of stairs before coming to a door. A number 12 adorned the flat's door, and he looked at it reluctantly. Severus was having a hard time trying to control his left arm, as the wand struggled to go back to Miss Granger.

Drawing in a breath, he knocked quite forcefully on the door and waited.

"Who's there?" the voice on the other side of the door answered, sounding hesitant. It was definitely Miss Granger's.

Turning his head from side to side to make sure that he wasn't being observed, Severus pulled out his wand.

"It's me, Miss Granger. Now let me in!" he growled in a half-whisper to the closed door. Pressing his ear up against it, he heard nothing.

'_This is ridiculous; I am a wizard and should not be standing out here like a common Muggle.'_

He muttered a quick Unlocking spell whileflicking his wand at the doorknob. The door clicked open and he pushed on it. It opened to reveal Miss Granger seated on the floor against the wall. Her knees were tucked up to her body with one arm around her shins; in the other hand she held a tube. She was looking at the door and, when Severus entered, her eyes opened wide to reveal the whites surrounding the chocolate colour of her irises. The look on her face was one of sheer panic as her mouth opened but no sound escaped.

Severus thought he would put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. It pained him to see the confident, self-assured young woman, who had fought so bravely on the battle field beside Harry Potter, being reduced to this trembling, hesitant mess of her former self.

"Miss Granger," Severus spat out in his best classroom voice. "What are you doing?"

Hermione visibly jumped as the stranger's menacing tone hit her ears. He had said that he had been one of her professors, a teacher of Potions, though she had no idea what that was. As he did not make any advance towards her, she sucked in her courage. She squared her jaw in place and raised her eyes to meet the dark-haired man's whom she had kneed in the groin not five minutes previously. He was standing in the open doorway to her apartment.

He looked like the devil himself and she grimaced as that thought hit her. Hermione hugged her knees closer to her body.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

"I, Miss Granger, am a wizard," he started. "You are a witch, and a Muggle-born one at that," Severus continued with a slight up curl of his lip. "I have come to take you back to Hogwarts and to give you back your wand. It was broken, but I fixed it. I don't know how well it will work, though; that will be something for you to see to," he added as an after thought.

Walking over to her and holding out her wand, upon which he had just performed a Finite Incantatem, he waited with it outstretched in his hand for her to grab it.

When she made no move to take the wand, he glared at her before growling, "Go on, take the damn thing - it's been more trouble than it's worth."

She reached out with a trembling hand and as she did so, she dropped her medication on to the floor. It landed and rolled over to Severus' right foot. Hermione quickly snatched her wand from Severus as he bent over to pick up the plastic container.

Eyeing the cylinder, he scrunched up his eyes, scrutinising the label. Perplexed, he looked up at Miss Granger, who was looking at her wand as though it was about to come alive and eat her.

"What are these?" Severus asked Hermione, holding out the container to her.

She shrank back a little before he realized what he was doing. He was trying, in his usual way, to intimidate her by standing over her. He took a step backwards and she relaxed a little.

Drawing in her breath she explained, with as much bravery as she could muster, "That is my medication. I have to take one every morning and night."

"Obviously," Severus drawled. "I meant, what are they for?" he asked as he held the bottle of tablets out in front of him in her line of vision.

"Well, that one is an anti-depressant, and the other one," she motioned towards the kitchen where her other lot of pills were, "is for my memory." She kept a firm hold on the wand in her hand.

Severus marched into the kitchen, brought the other bottle out and took up his position once more in front of Hermione. This new development left his mind spinning with the possibilities, although his face showed his customary look of indifference.

"Well, this definitely complicates things," he said, pocketing the two cylinders in his robes.

This motion did not go unobserved by Hermione, who was on her feet with her hands on her hips, her wand forgotten in her right hand.

"And where do you think you're going with my medication?" she asked as her face went red with anger, her trepidation forgotten.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at her as he lifted his wand and Disapparated from her lounge room.

Hermione blinked twice. Where had he gone? How could someone be there one second and gone the next? Had she passed out? No, she was standing in the same position she had been a few seconds earlier, hands on hips, legs apart. Could she be hallucinating? She didn't think so, as she had just been standing, well sitting, in her lounge room having a conversation with, oh what did he call himself again, that's it, her Potions professor. But why couldn't she remember anything about him? He had told her she was a witch, but that wasn't possible, was it? Witches were make-believe, something in a fairy tale, made up to frighten little children.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head, and sank back to the floor, staring at the wand he had given her. The strange man had made no move to touch her and aside from his tone, he had neither advanced, nor made any attempt at retaliation.

"Abracadabra," she said mockingly as she pointed her wand into the air in front of her. When nothing happened, she sighed.

She'd have to go back to Calan Park and see if she could get some new medication.

Severus was once more seated in the Headmaster's office. It was beginning to get dark outside. In his hands, he held the two small tubes containing Miss Granger's medication.

Albus was sitting in his own chair behind his desk. He had a bemused look on his face as he stared at the Potions Master, who was scowling quite vehemently at the bottles.

"I trust you have found Miss Granger, then," the elderly wizard asked, grinning.

"Yes," Severus replied, still scowling at the bottles in his hand. "Although there were some unforeseen circumstances that require my immediate attention."

"Indeed," Albus said before adding, "and I assume that those are the unforeseen circumstances that you mentioned?" He motioned toward the two tubes held in the younger man's hands.

"Yes, these are her medications, as she called them. One is for her memory whist the other is for her depression." Severus held up each tube in turn while looking at the Headmaster.

"Why would she need such things?" Dumbledore asked the younger wizard.

"I have no idea, but I do plan on getting to the bottom of these." He shook the tubes before adding, "She didn't even recognise me, and I think that these are the cause of that. Miss Granger did say that she had to take them twice a day; I feel that they are somehow interfering with her usual self." He finished, standing up to leave.

"Albus," he said, turning to face the older wizard, "this conversation is not over; I just have some more pressing matters to attend to." Changing the subject, he added, "Can I use your Floo? It will make life that much easier."

"By all means," Albus replied. He watched the young man grab a hand full of Floo powder, mumble something into the fireplace, and vanish.

Albus placed his elbows up on his desk, his hands cradling the sides of his face. He could tell that the Potions Master was agitated about something, but he trusted him to see this business through to the end.

Trust in Severus he had plenty, time on the other hand was swiftly running out.

"That's my boy," he said to the now empty room, a twinkle in his eye.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into Tolmie Crobobin's mansion. The older wizard was sitting in an armchair reading; he looked up to find Severus racing towards the potions lab.

Tolmie's fireplace was on the Floo network but was keyed to only accept himself and Severus. Anyone else trying to Floo directly into the mansion would receive a rather nasty hex. They would then be spat out into the original fireplace that they came from.

Standing up and placing the book he had been reading down on the table beside the armchair, he followed Severus down to the lab.

When he reached the door he grinned, as he saw Severus gliding gracefully, pulling a cauldron down off the shelf and lighting a flame underneath it. He was pulling down ingredients from the neatly labelled shelves and placing them on the bench before him. His hands were trembling as he reached for the ingredients. The late nights with little to eat, and the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, was leaving its toll on Severus.

Tolmie noticed his hands were trembling as he took the vials and jars off the shelves, but he chose not to comment on that fact.

"So did you find her?" Tolmie asked.

Severus stiffened a little at the sound of Tolmie's voice; he hadn't even heard the man follow him downstairs.

"Yes, but she is not herself," was the only reply Tolmie got.

"What do you mean, not herself?" he asked, intrigued.

"She didn't recognise me. She has been taking some Muggle medication for her so-called depression and memory problems," Severus replied stiffly.

Tolmie saw the Potions Master take two plastic cylinders from his robe pocket and place them on the bench. Walking a few steps closer, he picked up the tubes and looked at them sceptically.

"Are these them?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

The younger man nodded his head curtly as he went about setting up everything for the potion he was going to brew.

"How did you get them?" Tolmie asked, shaking the contents around.

Severus stopped taking down the ingredients and looked over his shoulder at the older wizard. With a sneer on his face, he answered, "I took them," before turning back to his work once more. "Now are you going to help me, or are you just going to play with those damned pills?"

"Okay, okay, no need to get snappy; what do you need me to do?" the older man asked while he placed the two tubes back on the table and rolled up his sleeves.

"First, I would like for you to see if there are any spells or enchantments on the pills. I am making up a Revealing potion, which should show us if there are any potions and such in these tablets."

Both men went to work silently.

_A/N: Severus is just too smart for his own good. What is going to happen when Hermione goes back to Calan Park, and who will be there? The suspense is killing me, LOL!_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, you make it all worth while. _

_Huge hugs go out to LariLee, who is my beta on this project._

_Disclaimer:- I'm not her, and wouldn't want to be as I prefer to remain anonymous, that way flamers can't get to me._


	35. It’s in the Medication

**Chapter 35:- It's in the Medication**

Hermione walked the couple of blocks over to Calan Park; her mind was trying to grasp what her supposed Potions teacher had told her. She was a witch! It didn't make sense, but she was determined to find out the truth behind everything. How had he just vanished? Had he just been a hallucination? She knew nothing about her life before she came to be in Calan Park, and it was very frustrating to her.

Entering the main lobby, Hermione headed straight for the reception area that adorned the centre of the vast foyer to Calan Park. When she reached it, she took in the new face that was behind the counter.

'_Great,' _she thought, even as a huge smile adorned her features, '_just what I need, another unfamiliar face.'_

"Hello," she said politely, "my name is Hermione Granger and I would like to speak to Dr. Lopes." She used the best sugar-coated voice that she possessed.

The nurse, looking up into Hermione's beaming face, replied, "He's not in right now, but if you would just come back in the morning, he will be in around six."

Hermione fought with herself not to yell and make a scene right here in the foyer, as she took in the name tag on the nurse's uniform.

"Miss Morgan," Hermione said, emphasising the 'Miss.' "It is imperative that I speak with him now, so if you could just call him down here and …"

The nurse held up her hand, cutting Hermione off.

"I will do no such thing. Now, as I said before, he has left and will be back in the morning. You can, of course, have a word with Miss Harefield," the nurse replied calmly.

Hermione was becoming quite flustered. She waved her hands in the air, losing what little self-control she had left, and shouted, "You don't understand! I had a confrontation earlier this evening in which my medication was stolen. I NEED to speak with Doctor Lopes, NOW."

Hermione's face was red with suppressed anger and her hands were balled up in fists at her sides. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palms, but she didn't really care. She was making quite a scene in the reception area; the people who were seated there looked up at her, all with expressions of anticipation, dread or disbelief.

Nurse Morgan pressed a button underneath her desk as she rose up from her seat. She tried to calm the young woman as she waited for the orderlies to arrive.

"Yes, yes I will get him here for you. Just try to calm down."

Hermione took two large gulps of air as she visibly settled. She started to pace as she waited for Dr. Lopes, as she had a lot of nervous tension that she had to expel somehow.

Head Orderly Robert Finn was walking the main corridors of the patients' rooms, checking on the various lowlifes that he had to deal with day in and day out, making sure they behaved themselves. His beeper vibrated against his hip and he paused a second to retrieve it. He saw on the screen that he was required, rather urgently, in the foyer of the hospital. Placing the beeper into his pocket, he broke into a run.

Robert made it to the entrance in just under a minute to find a rather agitated Hermione Granger, pacing about ten feet away from the admissions desk. She was mumbling to herself and seemed to be quite frantic, throwing her hands in the air every couple of seconds.

He slowed down to a walk and approached her casually; she didn't seem to notice him until he was only a couple of feet away from her.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked as he stopped, panting slightly, careful not to touch her, as he knew that she didn't like to be touched.

Hermione startled and looked up at Orderly Finn. Her face relaxed from apprehension to calmness in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, Orderly Finn," she began, whilst taking in calming breaths. "I just had an altercation with someone from my past, and I really need to speak with Dr. Lopes."

She thought that now was not the time to tell him that Dr. Lopes had actually given her his mobile phone number, and she had lost it. Besides, it was a secret that just she and Dr. Lopes had shared.

Robert's eyebrows drew together in a scowl, as he began to wonder who it was she had seen. Quickly composing himself, he pasted on a false smile and added, "Well, Hermione, I'll be more than happy to help you out while we wait for Doctor Lopes to get here. However, do you think that right here in the foyer is the best place to be having this conversation?" He motioned with one arm at the people who were regarding them curiously, sitting in the entranceway waiting room.

Hermione looked around; upon seeing everyone's eyes on her, she blushed and dropped her head. "Of course not," she half mumbled to the ground.

"Well, if you'll just follow me then we can get this all sorted out," he replied, motioning down the hall.

Hermione's gaze fell on the two other orderlies who had come to the nurse's aid. They had quite attentively remained in the background once they had seen that the Head Orderly had the situation under control.

Robert nodded his head at them, and the nurse, to let them know that he had the situation in hand. They all quickly scurried back to whatever else they were doing before their beepers had gone off.

Robert led Hermione into a room and closed the door. He motioned for her to take a seat and she complied willingly. Taking the seat across from her, he noticed that she was wringing her hands together in an attempt to calm herself down. She was looking down at the floor and seemed to be studying something there.

"So you said you had an altercation with someone you knew, or at least think you knew. Would you care to explain?" Finn started in a pleasant voice.

Hermione looked up into Orderly Finn's face. He was smiling at her and looking as though he had all the time in the world for her to relate her story, so she began.

"Well, I was coming home from work and I wasn't looking where I was going. Anyway, I bumped into this really weird looking man who told me that he was my Potions professor from a place called Hogwarts, and that he had been searching for me. He also told me that I am a witch and that he was a wizard, and he came to give me back my wand." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out what would have looked like, to the untrained eye, a stick, and waved it around.

Robert quickly ducked down in his seat. If what the Minister had told him was correct, Hermione was a very powerful witch indeed, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a nasty hex. He recovered when he realised that she was just waving it for effect. Hermione didn't seem to notice this.

"Please don't do that, Hermione," Robert said, "How am I to know that you don't have a knife or something in your pocket, and besides, you could have poked my eye out with that thing."

Hermione put her wand down on the seat next to her. She gave him a little smile in the form of an apology, before continuing.

"I kneed him in the groin." She looked up meekly to see the amused look on Robert's face; it puzzled her somewhat but she continued, "I ran up to my apartment and locked the door. I went into the kitchen to grab my meds, but I was so nervous that I accidentally dropped most of them down the kitchen sink."

Orderly Finn sat up straighter at this; he didn't have enough of the potions left to make her a new batch of her altered medications.

Hermione noticed this and quickly added, "Oh, don't worry, I managed to save three of them, and even took one then."

Robert motioned for her to continue her tale. He had been most intrigued by the part where Hermione had kneed her ex-Potions professor in the groin, and he was beaming inside. However, his victory was short-lived at the mention of her dropping her medication down the drain.

He, of course, knew of Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts. From all accounts, the man was a bloody menace, and Finn would have liked to have been there to see him taken down a couple of pegs by this young woman in front of him.

"Now where was I?" Hermione said, looking thoughtful. "Ah yes, I had just taken one of the pills, and you have to understand that I was shocked and scared at this point in time." She looked over at Finn.

Robert just nodded his head; he was impatient for her to continue, but if he were to rush her too much, she might clam up and refuse to tell him any more. So he waited, as he had seen Dr. Lopes do on numerous occasions.

Hermione continued with her story. "I heard him on the other side of my door and my heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted to get up and call the police, but my legs just wouldn't work. I had dead-bolted the door, but somehow he managed to get in."

Hermione looked up at Finn, her eyes pleading with him.

"You do believe me, don't you?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course, Hermione. Now please continue."

"He handed me my wand and that's when I dropped my medication container on the floor. He picked it up and asked me about it. Then he went into the kitchen, grabbed my other pills, and just disappeared," she finished, looking up into Finn's face with trepidation.

"You say he disappeared, like he left the room?" Robert asked.

"No," Hermione replied as she shook her head. "I mean that he was standing before me and then he wasn't." She paused. "Oh look, I know how this must sound - you'd better lock me up and throw away the key - but it's the God's honest truth." Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh, it's okay," Robert said in the least menacing tone he could muster given the circumstances. "It will all work out. But I need you to do something for me," he added, as Hermione quickly swiped at the tears on her face with the back of her hand and nodded.

"I need you to tell no one of this conversation." At her disbelieving look, he added, "Do you really want to come back to this place?"

When she shook her head, he continued, "It will be our little secret, okay? I will get you some more medication. I want you to come back tomorrow afternoon for it, as it is getting quite late now. We have to be careful, as you know how expensive the pills are." He hoped to induce her sense of self-preservation and quickly added, "I know you don't have the money for them, and you would end up having to pay for them yourself."

This was technically not true, but who really cared, as long as she believed him. He just didn't want her back in Calan Park, where she could be monitored by Dr. Lopes and then, most probably, have the good doctor giving her the medication himself. Finn had realised a while back that Dr. Lopes had a special bond with Hermione, and if she had a relapse, he couldn't guarantee that he could get her the potion-laced tablets. The doctor would give her unaltered medication, so Finn had to make sure _he_ was the one giving Hermione her meds.

"I will call Dr. Lopes and let him know that I have sorted it all out." He was lying, as Doctor Lopes had never been called to begin with.

'_No, I am doing this my way,' _he thought to himself before standing up and motioning her towards the door.

He would have to send Fydles to the Minister tonight; he just hoped he wasn't infuriated by this newest development.

Tolmie's efforts had turned up something, though what he wouldn't be sure of until the Potions Master working away next to him had completed his work. He had worked on the pills for most of the night, and he could safely say that there was something added into the tablets, some kind of potion.

Severus was almost finished with his potion when he noticed Tolmie staring at him.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"I've finished with my analysis of the pills. It seems that they are indeed laced with a potion, though we will not know what kind of potion until you are done." He looked at Severus with a kind smile.

"I am almost done here," Severus stated. He flicked his wand at the flame underneath the cauldron to extinguish the flame.

Carefully he brought an eyedropper to the now cooling concoction within the cauldron. Measuring out a precise amount of potion, he then brought it to hover over one of the tablets. Holding his breath, he allowed four drops of the liquid to land on the capsule. Both men watched and waited.

After only a handful of seconds ticked by, the pill turned an eerie yellowish colour as words formed magically in the air before them.

Severus squinted to read the text. It was a list of potion ingredients along with directions. Reading through the list, he inhaled quickly as he realized what this potion was.

He had been asked to brew it numerous times for the Dark Lord; it had the effect of stopping all the magical ability of a specific wizard or witch. There was a broader-acting variety of this potion; however, it didn't work quite so well. If this potion was mixed with the exact signature of the said party in mind, it worked almost instantaneously.

He frowned, and looking over at Tolmie, he saw almost the exact same frown on his face.

Carefully refilling the eyedropper, he moved on to the next tablet and dropped the precise amount once more. Waiting until it turned the same yellowish colour, he read the text as it appeared in the air before him.

This potion was different. It had been tweaked a little but he still understood the basic principle of it - he wouldn't have been a Potions Master had he not. This potion was used to rob the victim of his or her memories, and if used for long periods could cause irreparable damage.

Looking over at the older man standing next to him, he growled out quietly, "Someone has been giving Miss Granger a potion to deprive her of her magical abilities, and another potion to cause her to forget who and what she is. So help them when I find out who it is."

Severus picked up the remaining tablets and stalked out of the potions lab, leaving Tolmie behind.

_A/N: Well Severus is a man on a mission and I wouldn't like to be in his way when he finds out who put the Potions in Hermione's meds. _

_Is it just me or is anyone else wondering what is up with the numbers 12 and 112 as they have played a big part in my story and keep on reoccurring. Oh well I guess we will all just have to wait to find out the answers to that little mystery._

_As always a huge thank you goes out to my beta, LydiaCarol. You're the best, thanks._

_Disclaimer: We all know I am not she, therefore this is kind of redundant don't you think? I am not making any money from this story._


	36. Memory Lane

**Chapter 36:- Memory Lane **

Severus knew that he couldn't just grab Hermione and take her back to Hogwarts. That part of his little 'Welcome back Miss Granger,' speech had been a lie; however, she didn't have to know that. At the time, he had thought her to be playing some sort of game at her Potions professor's expense. With one well-placed knee to the groin, he had known she was not lying. He had only had to look in her eyes in her apartment, and that alone had told him that this was no game she was playing. It irked him somewhat that there was someone out there who was willingly doing this to one of his students.

Since the demise of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had made Hogwarts even more impenetrable than before. Muggles could not see Hogwarts, as it wouldn't do to have uninvited visitors on the premises. Miss Granger was just another disbelieving Muggle at the moment. True, she was a witch, but she didn't believe herself to be one, so Hogwarts would not have appeared to her.

The extra warding that the Headmaster had cast also made sure that no one with any malice towards the school or any of its inhabitants was allowed on the property, unless invited by the Headmaster himself.

That was one of the reasons that Albus now felt ill at ease when walking the corridors of Hogwarts alone. He knew, or rather had a feeling, that some of the Minister's lackeys were on the school grounds, watching his every move and waiting for him to slip up. They were not bad people per se. Dumbledore held no negative designs on them; after all, they were just doing their jobs.

That was one of the reasons that he had left Peter Pettigrew to his own devices for so long and had not been down to the dungeons to interrogate him. It would not do to have anyone in the Ministry even suspect that he was holding Pettigrew down there, and so he bided his time until he knew it would be safe for him to do so.

The elderly wizard knew that the Aurors on the school grounds were not out to harm him in any way, and that they were only there because of Cornelius' wishes. Still, they were rather well hidden, even to the old man who had spent most of his life living and working in Hogwarts.

The Board of Governors had given up their quest to watch the Headmaster, but despite their reprieve, Dumbledore couldn't help but feel at least a little concerned about their sudden lack of trust in him.

Severus had gone to see the Headmaster after his discovery about the potions in Miss Granger's medication. He had told Dumbledore everything about what he had been doing on his supposed sabbatical. He had explained about Tolmie and how he had been befriended by the self-taught Potions Master.

When he had reached the part about Miss Granger having a scar that was identical to Mister Potter's, the Headmaster had broken away from Severus' glare and looked pensive. A few moments had passed, and when the elderly wizard didn't say anything, Severus had continued.

The dark-haired wizard was now preparing himself to Apparate back to Miss Granger's apartment. In his cloak pocket were the two plastic containers that held the potion-encased tablets.

Lifting his wand and concentrating, he Disapparated.

Hermione had been at work all day; though she usually found the work easy, today she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. All she'd heard running through her head were the words that her Potions professor had spoken:

_"I, Miss Granger, am a wizard; you are a witch, and a Muggle-born one at that. I have come to take you back to Hogwarts and to give you back your wand. It was broken, but I fixed it. I don't know how well it will work, though; that will be something for you to see to."_

Her head still hurt. Even though she had taken a couple of aspirins in the morning, the headache just keep on getting worse.

She was planning to go to her apartment and then down to Calan Park for her medication, when without prior warning she dropped to her knees clutching her head, as it felt as if it would split open. She gave out a piercing howl of pain. When the pain subsided she looked up, and ignoring the curious stares of concern from the people standing by, she stood on two very unsteady legs and started up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

She reached her door, ornamented with the number _12_, and was hit with a wave of nausea that threatened to bring her to her knees once more. Steadying herself against the door, she took in two rather quick gulps of air. Then the strangest thing happened. It was like she was watching a movie, but instead of actors playing the leading roles, it was she that held that particular position.

Hermione could clearly make out a child, herself she thought, learning to ride a bike with a man in the background giving her his support. That image faded quickly and she saw herself staring at a letter that had been delivered by a strange-looking owl. It said that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then yet another image as she walked into a hall and a feeling of complete awe and wonderment swept over her. Then she was sitting quite nervously on a stool while an age-weathered hat was placed on her head; it enthusiastically cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" and there was a loud explosion of clapping. Another and she was in a bathroom crying, another and she was laughing quite heartily with a red-headed boy, and a boy with ruffled hair and a scar on his forehead.

It was happening as Dr. Lopes had said it would. Her memories were returning to her. She had never thought it would happen in this way, and it was all a little too much for her to handle.

She was still being assaulted by the memories of her past; names were now being put to the faces of the people in her memories. She quickly found her key and shoved it into the lock, opening the door. Walking into her apartment, she slammed the door shut and leant against the door.

She didn't notice the dark wizard clothed in black hiding in the shadows until he spoke, making her jump and causing her heart to skip a couple of beats.

After Hermione had left the previous night, Head Orderly Robert Finn had rushed down to the boiler room and hastily scribbled down everything that had transpired between Hermione and himself.

After he had tied the letter onto Fydles' leg, he had gone back to his duties within Calan Park.

Cornelius Fudge had received the letter from Mr Finn whilst preparing for bed. He scanned the letter swiftly and decided that he would have to move his next plan into operation if he were to obtain Hermione Granger's powers.

He quickly formulated a response. It was an annoyance that Miss Granger had indeed been found, as he had known she would be, and it was quite a bit sooner than he had anticipated. But no matter; he had known this day would be on him sooner rather than later.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Severus Snape. Now was the time to act and be rid of that annoyance once and for all. He knew the Headmaster had his plate full with the Aurors he had placed within Hogwarts. That old fool wouldn't be able to pin any of this on Cornelius with his Potions Master and Miss Granger out of the picture.

As he sent off Fydles with the parchment, he climbed into bed. The smile was still plastered on his face as he settled down and pulled up the bed sheets. He was asleep within a couple of seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

"There you are, Miss Granger," Severus said, stepping out of the shadows cast mainly by the gloomy weather outside and the curtains which hung in the apartment windows.

"Oh Professor, Sir, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Hermione said, breathing heavily and placing a hand over her chest.

Severus was stunned at her proclamation. Obviously her memories were coming back. However, he remained calm, closing the gap that stood between them.

Hermione still held her hand to her chest, but her breathing had become more even. All of a sudden she dropped to her knees, cradling her head in her hands once more.

The Potions Master took two graceful steps and was kneeling next to her. He didn't touch her, but his concern was clearly evident on his face.

"What is the matter, Miss Granger?" His voice clearly showed his trepidation.

Hermione was whimpering as she held her head in her hands. "Another memory," she whispered; Severus had to lean in close to catch it.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked. His voice was still laced with apprehension, although he was trying to hide it.

"Well, I've had a headache all day, and when I was walking home it got really bad," she replied, gasping for air as the attack subsided. "My memories started to come back when I got to my front door. But I only see little snippets of each recollection, and then it fades out and I am given another fragment."

Hermione stood up and almost collapsed once more. Severus put a steady arm around her waist and helped her over to the settee, where he laid her down before taking a few steps backwards to distance himself once more.

"Thank you," was all she managed to say before the mental attack happened once more.

Severus stood near her. When she stopped whimpering and it seemed like the pain had settled, he went and wet a face cloth in the bathroom and brought it back to her, laying it on her head.

"Thank you," she repeated, although it was bit more strained this time.

"Hmm," Severus grunted. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to start remembering, as you have now stopped taking these little wonder pills." He reached into his cloak pocket and retrieved Hermione's medication.

"What are you trying to imply?" Hermione asked, pushing herself up on the settee. Her head still swam, but thankfully, she didn't feel the nausea or have another attack.

"I am merely stating the obvious, that these pills were laced with highly Dark potions, and with prolonged use, you would have found yourself left defenceless to attacks."

Hermione looked aghast at her Potions professor. Severus merely sneered at her as she sat up fully.

"Not saying that I believe you, but should you be right, why would I listen to you anyway? You hated me," Hermione said with her chin held upright and her eyes gleaming with unspoken resentment.

"You silly little girl," Severus retorted. "Everything that I have done and continue to do for the last ten months has been for you. Can't you see that now?"

"Well, I appreciate your help, although I can take it from here, _Professor,_" she replied with her own sneer as she stood up and headed for the door.

Not even breaking her stride, she added, "Lock up before you leave."

Hermione was just about to turn the doorknob when Severus came up behind her and placed his hand on the door, effectively keeping her inside the apartment.

"Miss Granger, why won't you listen to reason?" he asked. She still had her back to him and she tensed up hearing the question.

Hermione whirled around, causing Severus to take a step backwards. Her eyes were alight with suppressed irritation as she steeled her voice to reply to him as calmly as possible.

"Because from what I have just seen of my fragmented memories, Professor, you have done nothing to warrant my trust in you. You have been nothing but cruel and vindictive towards my friends and me, and even though I know that Dumbledore trusted you fully, I cannot say the same goes for me. You may have been on the side of the Light, but if you want my trust, you will have to earn it, and so far, you have done nothing to merit that. You have broken into my apartment not once, but twice, and you have threatened me - something a friend would never have done. Besides, I don't need your help anyway."

"You are the most insufferable witch I have ever had the misfortune to know, Miss Granger," Severus replied, shaking his head.

Hermione took a determined step closer to the dark-haired wizard standing before her. Reaching up, she grasped his face in both of her hands and tilted his face downwards. She stretched up on her toes and planted a brief kiss on his closed mouth.

Dropping her hands to her sides and taking a step back, she replied, "I thank you, Sir, but I still agree with my former decision on you, and that is that you are an ass."

She quickly spun on her heel, opened the door to her apartment and slammed it behind herself.

Severus stood in her apartment and stared at the closed door, his mouth agape. He pulled himself together after the brief state of disbelief he had found himself in, and opened the door, finding Hermione making her way down the stairs.

Severus was still a little shocked and said the first thing that came to his already foggy mind, "Miss Granger, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor." His voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt.

Hermione looked back as she made her way down the staircase, a huge smile on her face.

_A/N: So, what do you think? Hermione is getting back her own at the Potions Master._

_As always, reviews are welcome and make me write faster._

_Cheers, LariLee, for betaing this for me._

_Disclaimer: The usual._


	37. Cornelius’ Surprise

**Chapter 37:- Cornelius' Surprise**

Head Orderly Robert Finn received the Minister's reply in the early hours of the morning. When Calan Park was quiet, he went back down to the boiler room to find Fydles perched on the back of his chair, looking at him expectantly.

He went over to the owl, stroked his feathers, and fished around in his drawer for an owl treat. Upon finding one, he gave it to Fydles, and untied the scroll attached to the bird's leg. A stone fell out of the parchment when he unravelled it.

Bending over to pick up and exam the oddly-coloured stone, he placed it on his desk next to his pen and read the scroll.

_Mr Finn,_

_Do nothing when Miss Hermione Granger comes back to see you about her medication; instead, take her to a quiet room where no one will observe you. Have the stone that is in this scroll on you, and rub it when you are situated, until it starts to warm up. I will do the rest._

_If you can do this for me, I will see to it that you get the position that you always wanted within the Ministry._

_Do not fail me on this, as it is very important if the next stage is going to work._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

As the scroll caught alight, a wide grin spread across Robert's face.

'_At last_,' he thought as he dropped the burning parchment on the ground and watched the flames eat it until there was nothing left.

Robert was in a much better mood when his shift ended at six in the morning.

Hermione made a hasty retreat down the stairs, not once looking back at her stunned Potions Master.

Wearing a smirk on her lips, she thought to herself, '_That sure shut him up.'_

Although her memories were coming back in snippets, she still didn't know the full story of her life, as right now it was a jumbled mess. So she decided to go to Calan Park to sort it all out, and possibly get some answers as to who was putting the potions into her medication.

Severus followed Hermione down the street, his long strides easily catching up to her smaller ones.

"And where do you think you're going?" he drawled, standing in front of her to stop her progress. He had obviously gotten over the shock of her kissing him and was now fuming, though one could never tell from looking at his controlled features. The deep frown gave only a hint of the anger he felt bubbling inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Hermione spat at him, "You found me, so what now?" Her temper rose up to meet his own. "I am grateful, but I really don't need your help, as I have survived on my own for almost a year now."

"Survived?" Severus retorted, "I would claim that you merely existed, and besides," he continued although Hermione shot him a disbelieving look, "who gave you those potion-laced tablets?"

"That isn't your concern," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I think it is, Miss Granger," the Potions Master sneered, looking down his nose at her. "I have sacrificed everything to find you and will not let you go off now that I have, only to get yourself killed."

"And who are you to say that will happen? Are you a Seer?" Hermione asked, her tone barely above a harsh whisper. "You yourself said I am a witch," she continued, pulling out her wand from her pocket, "so I guess now I find out how good I really am."

Severus took a step forward and pushed Hermione's wand hand down, "Miss Granger, put that away," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare touch me," she warned, taking a step backwards.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Severus asked whilst taking a small step forward to close the gap between them.

When Hermione didn't answer him, he continued, "You'll do what, Miss Granger? Kiss me again?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hermione was shaking now, but she managed to pull herself together and reply in a dangerous whisper that told Severus that she wasn't lying, "I'll scream rape."

'_That seemed to shut him up,'_ Hermione thought victoriously as he jumped backwards.

Shaking himself from his temporary state of shock, he narrowed his eyes and replied, "You wouldn't dare."

"You want to try me?" Hermione asked, raising both eyebrows. "Then by all means continue … No … I didn't think so," she said as Severus took another step backwards.

"You see, I may not have all of my memories back yet, but I think they still frown on that," she said with a hint of triumph in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus replied, "You are an ungrateful child who doesn't …"

He was cut off by Hermione, who raised her hand as if to slap him, but thought better of it. Putting her wand into her jean pocket, she continued.

"Why don't you go back to your bat cave, Batman," she said angrily.

Severus, perplexed at this, just stared at her. He was wearing his famous sneer now, and if Hermione hadn't been so annoyed at him, she would have laughed at the whole situation.

Hermione motioned with her hands as if swatting at a fly, or trying to fly, Severus couldn't tell which.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fly, fly, fly." She shot him a reproachful look before walking around him and continuing on her way down the street.

Severus could have screamed at the chit. She was so infuriating; he was sure that she had raised his blood-pressure levels to an all-time high.

Spinning around, he caught up with her and walked beside her for a few steps. He was careful not to touch her lest she scream rape. That was not what Severus needed right now.

Hermione huffed, but continued to ignore the irritating man walking next to her as she sped up her pace.

They made their way to Calan Park, both ignoring the other's presence. Hermione came to an abrupt stop outside of the sliding glass door and turned to meet the Potions Master's gaze.

"Now I want you to hold that razor tongue of yours and let me do the talking," she said with fervour.

Severus glared at her. The same look that used to intimidate her was now almost quite comical, and if the series of events that had led up to the here and now weren't so foreboding, she would have found his glare to be downright absurd.

When he continued to maintain his silence, she nodded her head at him, and turned around to walk through the glass doors.

Severus felt, rather than saw, the magic in the building when he walked through the doors. He was quite taken aback by it, as it was pulsating through the very air around him, bouncing off the structure and disappearing through the walls.

The Potions Master, however, didn't have time to ponder this as he broke from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Miss Granger walking calmly up to the back of the spacious room, towards a desk which housed a rather dumpy-looking woman in a white dress. She was having quite an animated conversation with a tall and stocky-looking man who was casually leaning onto the desk.

"Um," Hermione cleared her throat to get the attention of Robert Finn, who was talking to the nurse, Miss Morgan, from last night.

Robert looked over towards the interruption and was greeted with the face of Hermione, who was standing at the other side of the desk. He smiled broadly at her; however, she did not look impressed by his friendly welcome.

"Ah, Hermione," he said, sidestepping her abrupt greeting. It was at this precise moment he noticed, standing rather close to her left shoulder, a tall man dressed completely in black. The look on his face was one of pure loathing, and he was glaring at Robert.

Robert's features faltered for a brief second, as he swallowed nervously and gestured over to the door.

This display did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Potions Master, and he narrowed his eyes even further. He was pleased indeed to have had such an impact on the man, but he schooled his features to remain devoid of emotion.

Hermione nodded her head and waited patiently for Orderly Finn to make his way to the door.

Robert's mind was whirling; who could that menacing man be? He looked quite dangerous and Robert didn't think he could take him on by himself. He hoped that whatever the Minister had planned, he would make it out alive from the confrontation that he was sure was about to take place. His hand went instinctively to the stone that was held in his trouser pocket and, as he wrapped his hand around it, he prayed that it would be enough.

Stepping outside the door which held the admissions desk behind it, Robert motioned down the hall with his hand, not even trusting his own voice to speak. Nervously avoiding the gaze of the dark man with the piercing eyes standing behind Hermione, he hurried down the hall.

They all made their way to a door which Robert quickly unlocked and opened, ushering them inside.

Severus took a quick inventory of everything that the room held. It was quite large, with a pair of settees in the middle of it and a coffee table in between, various magazines littering its top. There was a bookcase in the corner of room and a kitchen with various eating implements in the sink. He took in the refrigerator and cupboards, and the clock over the far wall.

Severus noticed then that the other man was shaking slightly; he could sense the fear radiating off his body. His hand was in his robe pocket, tightly wound around his wand. He chanced a brief look at Miss Granger, who made her way over to one of the settees and sat down rigidly with her hands in her lap.

Hermione held no fear, Robert realized. '_She must not have gotten her memories back yet,' _he thought as he placed himself across from Hermione so that he was facing her.

Severus chose to stand behind the settee that Miss Granger was currently occupying, and returned to glaring at Robert once more.

"So who's your friend?" Robert asked Hermione, motioning with his eyes at the deeply disturbing man standing behind her.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me," Hermione replied. "Orderly Finn this is, or rather was, my Potions professor, Professor Snape." She said this almost casually, waving her hand over her head in the Potions Master's general direction.

Robert swallowed quite hard before standing and extending his hand to the surly-looking man, his eyes going wide in the acknowledgment that he was actually standing in the presence of an ex-Death Eater.

Severus looked down at the man's hand before glaring into his eyes and sneering.

Robert returned his hand to his side when he realized that the dark-haired man would not be shaking it. He went and took his place back on the settee.

He looked up nervously at Hermione who, realizing this, replied, "Oh, don't worry about him - he doesn't bite. Although there were rumours at Hogwarts that he was a vampire, I now see that they were truly unfounded." Hermione gave out a little laugh at her own joke.

Robert was not listening to Hermione's speech as his mind was reeling. _'She does have her memories back.' _Robert panicked as his hand went into his pocket and started rubbing the stone held there at a maddening pace.

This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Severus. He had his wand out in a flash and was now pointing it at the hapless Robert, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here right now.

That's when it happened.

There was a flash of blinding white light, at which all three inhabitants of the room shielded their eyes. When the light dissipated, there standing before the only exit was a wizard with long brown hair wearing robes of blood red, his wand firmly held in his outstretched hand.

_A/N:- (Ducks behind desk, wand at the ready) Sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger, I am evil and I know it!_

_If you read it PLEASE leave a review as this is my first ever fan fic, well actually my first ever writing experience, and let me know what you think so far…I am not above begging! Constructive criticism and RAVE reviews are welcome._

_Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, LydiaCarol, you're the best…_

_Disclaimer:- Do I still have to do this? Fine… I am not J.K. nor do I wish to be J.K. so I am not making any money from my little story. J.K. owns all the characters you recognize and the ones you don't belong to yours truly_


	38. Severus, Hermione and the Assassin

**Chapter 38:- Severus, Hermione and the Assassin**

Severus recognized the red robes immediately. Even before the brown-haired wizard had time to react, Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her off the settee. He aimed his wand and fired off a quick hex at the wizard who stood before him.

Hermione gave off an undignified screech as she was yanked over the top of the settee and pushed down, underneath the Potions Master, and covered with his own rigid and quite heavy body.

"Get off," she managed to say, in between trying to push him off her and trying to catch her breath. She was winded by the whole experience and was startled when Snape had picked her up.

"Shut up and stay down, you impossible girl," Severus pushed her back down while growling at her, his voice sounding dangerous. Hermione complied immediately.

Robert Finn turned around to see the new occupant of the room. As his eyes fell on the wizard in the blood-red robes, his heart leapt up into his throat. To say he was stunned would have been a complete understatement. He found that his legs would not act in accordance with his brain, which was telling him to get the hell out of there. So he sat immobile on the settee, as if glued to the spot, watching the events unfold.

The Minister's scroll had told the assassin to capture the girl, bring her to his manor, and kill anyone in the way. He looked at the man sitting on the settee in front of him. He ascertained that he was no threat, taking in the man's taut body. He had seen many a wizard, witch and Muggle in shock before. They would just freeze and not move, and it gave him the advantage of taking them out quite quickly. In fact it made his job all the more easier.

As the Stinging Hex hit the brown-haired wizard he was a little stunned, as no one had ever gotten the better of him. He let out a small gasp, more in annoyance than pain.

Severus had heard of _"The Assassins,"_ but had never seen one up close. He knew they were highly skilled in their line of work; he didn't doubt for a minute that he was truly lucky to have diverted the assassin's attention with the Stinging Hex before he was able to get Miss Granger over the settee. He had no reservation that it was Miss Granger that the assassin wanted, but he would fight to the death for the annoying chit and he would be damned if anyone would harm or take her. After all, wasn't he responsible for her safety? He would be glad to get rid of her once he made it back to Hogwarts, if, he told himself, they both made it out of this situation alive.

Miss Granger was lying very still underneath him, but he had no doubt she was alive, as she was still breathing, and quite loudly at that.

'_Bloody Gryffindors.' _He scowled, as he lifted his head slightly and looked for a back way out. When he came up with no possible way of walking out, besides going past the assassin, he sighed. He would have to face the assassin on his own, as he didn't believe that Miss Granger had her powers back, if she would regain them back at all.

The Potions Master blindly reached over the lounge with his wand and muttered, _"Stupefy,"_ not knowing whether his spell hit its mark or not.

The assassin was narrowly missed by the spell that whirled past him. Now he was way beyond pissed. He had never let a target get the better of him, even if there were unforseen circumstances in the way this time. He wasn't about to make excuses for that. Besides, how difficult could one wizard, a Muggle and a witch with no powers be?

He breathed in deeply as he channelled all his energies towards his goal.

Bypassing the Muggle on the lounge, he strode straight up the right-hand side of the room until he was face to face with the Potions Master.

Severus, hearing his foot falls on the tiled floor, had the briefest of moments to register that his spell had not hit its objective. He sent up a modified _'Protego'_ spell of his own invention that encompassed Miss Granger and himself.

The assassin aimed his wand arm with a steady hand from years of practise. Whilst moving it, he muttered the _Cruciatus _Curse at Severus. It bounced back on him from the dark-haired wizard's Shielding Spell, missing him by mere millimetres. He cursed out loud.

Severus stood with all the grace afforded to him as he faced down his opponent. He had switched onto automatic pilot from his days as a double agent. He took a defensive position, stepping over Miss Granger and guarding her. She was still flat on her stomach on the floor, and he realised she must be in shock.

His Shielding Spell wasn't going to last much longer. He knew that he had to get Miss Granger to safety before the assassin had time to collect himself for the next round of hexes, curses and spells.

Severus held the assassin's gaze as both men sized up their adversary.

As Severus' Shielding Spell wore off he quickly fired a hex, which was countered perfectly by the assassin. A Slicing Hex was thrown back at the Potions Master, grazing his left shoulder.

Severus hissed out in pain as he threw another hex at the brown-haired wizard. That too was countered. He didn't notice Miss Granger standing up behind him, he was that focused on taking out the assassin, until she spoke.

"Stop it, both of you!" she gasped out in a strangled voice.

Both wizards, distracted for a millisecond, looked at Hermione, who had her wand pointed in the direction of the hired assassin. Her hand was shaking slightly, but she held her wand tightly and it never deviated from the red-robed wizard before her.

The assassin let out a bark of laughter as he took in the scene before him. If this little girl thought that she would get the better of him, she was sorely mistaken. He was the best the business and had yet to sustain any life-threatening injuries during battle.

Severus turned back to look at the assassin as he laughed at Miss Granger. He shot off another curse, which was countered by a lazy flick of the brown-haired wizard's wand.

'_Damn it,' _Severus thought to himself, _'if it were just me, I could beat him in a fair duel, but protecting Miss Granger and trying to protect myself at the same time is proving to be most difficult.' _

"Best to come peacefully," the assassin stated, looking directly at Hermione. "My orders are to take you as unharmed as I can manage."

"Over my dead body," Severus growled out; his full attention was once more on the assassin. He narrowed his eyes, shooting daggers at the tall, brown-haired wizard in front of him.

"That too can be arranged," the assassin said, before he pointed his wand at the Potions Master and spoke the Unforgivable Curse.

'_Avada Keda…' _was all he managed to say. There was a piercing scream, and a flash of bright red light shot forth from the scar on Hermione's forehead.

The assassin and the Potions Master fell to their knees, dropping their wands and covering their ears in opposition to the noise that was emanating from Hermione's now open mouth. Both wizards held their eyes squeezed tightly shut against the blinding red light.

Severus was about to surrender to the blackness that was threatening to take him, as he recalled the ring that Tolmie had given to him. In a desperate, blind panic, he used his remaining powers to stay lucid and fumbled with the invisible ring. Taking it from his finger, he threw it over his right shoulder. He heard it hit the tiled floor before bouncing a couple of times and coming to rest somewhere behind him. He immediately felt, rather than heard, the presence of someone else in the room.

There was a slight pop as Tolmie Crobobin appeared in the exact spot that Severus had tossed the ring. He was over in the right-hand side of a large room standing by a refrigerator. He held his wand out in his right hand and immediately took in the sight before him.

Severus and a wizard in blood-red robes were on their knees with their hands over their ears and their eyes closed tightly shut. Their wands lay to the side of each of the combatants as a young lady, Miss Granger if he had to guess, stood slightly behind Severus in some kind of trance, screaming whilst emanating a red light from the scar that graced her forehead.

He had only once seen such control in a room, and that was in the presence of Lord Voldemort when he had killed his family. Tolmie had been a young man, barely fourteen, when his father had told him to hide in a cupboard and not make a sound. He watched his mother and father being tortured and eventually slaughtered by the madman. The older man was in awe of the young Miss Granger's influence, as he watched her radiate her powers onto the two wizards in the room.

These powers did not affect Tolmie, because he wasn't the one that she was channelling her efforts towards. Although he was quite certain that she did not mean to hurt Severus, he had obviously been caught in the crossfire.

Hermione felt like her head would split in two. Her throat was red raw from screaming, though she couldn't stop, even if she had wanted to. It was like an out-of-body experience; she was no longer in control of her body and was no more responsible for its actions. She was, however, marginally in command of her mind, and she willed her self to stop whatever it was she was doing; she could see the effects it was having on Professor Snape and the other red-robed wizard.

Using ever ounce of her will power, she commanded herself to stop, and silently floated into the abyss of obscurity.

Tolmie saw Miss Granger collapse into a heap on the floor. He couldn't worry about her now. Although he knew she was very important to Severus, his first priority was to protect his friend.

Tolmie strode forward and placed a reassuring hand on the dark-haired wizard's shoulder. Severus flinched away from the weight he felt on his person, but then a familiar voice sounded from behind him. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Tolmie Crobobin, his ally.

"It's me, Severus," Tolmie said, his voice soothing his ears. Severus gave out a sigh, and for a couple of seconds, he forgot where he was.

"The assassin?" Severus asked, in a sudden panic. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything except for dark shadows in his line of sight.

"I will take care of him," the older man said. "Can you stand?" he asked, the concern lingering in his voice.

"I think so," Severus replied as he stood up, with some help from Tolmie, on his shaking legs.

The assassin, who was the main recipient of Hermione's strange new powers, was still on the floor clutching his now-bleeding ears and eyes.

Tolmie, who never took his eyes off the assassin, spoke once more to Severus. "You have to take Miss Granger back to Hogwarts now. It is not safe for her in the Muggle world. I will be in contact with you as soon as it is safe to do so," he said, grinning at the Potions Master, although his eyes never left the assassin on the floor.

"Where is she?" Severus asked, as he tried to look for her. Without his vision, he couldn't hope of finding her without some assistance from his partner.

Tolmie took two steps backwards, still glaring at the assassin, and stood in front of Miss Granger. Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms and passed her to the now blinded Potions Master.

"Take care," he whispered, and Severus could feel that he knew of his affliction, but he wisely chose to keep it to himself instead of broadcasting the obvious to the intensely proud Potions Master.

Severus just nodded his head before Apparating away.

Severus found himself on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Years of travelling the same well-worn path on his way back from Lord Voldemort in much worse state than he was now, saved him the embarrassment of stumbling around blindly.

He marched out into the darkness with all the pride he could muster, Miss Granger held firmly against his chest. He prayed he wasn't too late to save her and although he could feel her breathing in his arms, she did not rouse when he called out her name.

Making his way to the double doors that opened into Hogwarts, Severus strode into the Great Hall, still cradling Miss Granger in his arms.

Professors and students were all present in the Great Hall having supper. The general buzz of the students' chatter was interrupted as the Potions Master kicked in the heavy oak doors. Holding his head high, his usual scowl on his face, he made his way up to the head table.

The students were shocked into silence; only the older students dared to start whispering. All of the sixth years and up recognised the Potions Master carrying Hermione Granger's supine form in his arms. There had been some speculation that she had died in the Final Battle; however, that had all been hearsay, as they had never been able to find a body. Her name had been added to the memorial stone set up to honour the fallen, just in front of the lake where Voldemort, Harry and Ronald had breathed their last breaths. Her name was right underneath Harry Potter's and Ronald Weasley's.

Severus could not make out what they were saying as he made his way to the head table because his usually acute sense of hearing was somewhat diminished by Miss Granger's piercing screams from earlier that evening. His legs felt weak and he was feeling himself slip away into the peaceful blackness that had surrounded him once more. If only he could do that, he would be happy. Instead, he forced himself to make the last few steps up to the head table.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, quickly motioning for Healer Jensey to join him as he made his way around the table and rushed down to the Potion Master's side.

A gasp could be heard from the head table as Minerva McGonagall stood too.

Albus made it just in time as Severus, holding onto Miss Granger, collapsed to the floor.

_A/N: Please read and review, actually, you don't have to read just review, LOL._

_As always, a big kiss goes out to my beta, LariLee._

_Disclaimer: The usual. Why do I even bother?_


	39. Empathy

**Chapter 39:- Empathy**

"_Accio _wand,"Tolmie said the spell calmlyalthough he felt the rays of confusion radiating from the room.

Two wands flew into Tolmie's outstretched left hand. The first was the one that had been visible, lying next to the assassin. The other had been tucked up into the assassin's right boot.

'_Tricky,' _Tolmie thought to himself; he had to smile at the red-robed foe's ingenuity.

The assassin was now flaying around on the ground. He had blood coming from his eyes, which looked like tears, except they were the wrong colour. His ears, too, had blood slowly trickling from them; Tolmie doubted very much whether he would be able to hear or see ever again.

Tolmie's attention was diverted for a second as he heard the minor movement on the settee to his left. Looking over, he noticed that a bulky-looking man had moved very slightly, but still sat rather rigidly on the settee.

Tolmie assessed the man who was sitting there and calculated him not to be a threat, for now, so he turned his attention back to the assassin.

The brown-haired Hit Wizard was starting to claw at his eyes and ears as he thrashed about in agony. As Tolmie took a step closer, he was hit with the feeling of pure and venomous evil radiating off the wizard lying at his feet.

If Tolmie hadn't honed his skills as an empath to the fine art that he knew he now possessed, he would have no doubt been left as helpless as the wizard at his feet. Instead he felt only a slight nauseated feeling, which he quickly put into check by breathing in deeply through his nose.

Straightening himself up, he placed both of the assassin's wands in his robe pocket as he took another step towards the pitiful wizard.

The assassin was now making gurgling sounds, and it appeared as though he was also spitting up blood.

Tolmie felt, once more, the malevolent force radiating from this man, and at once he knew what he had to do. He knelt down in front of the wizard and concentrated.

Tolmie projected all of the hurt, pain and aguish that he felt from the wizard's previous victims back onto the assassin who had taken those lives.

The brown-haired wizard gave out a piecing cry of pain, not realising what was happening to him. He felt pain, despair and blind panic. He couldn't take it. He started to convulse and rolled up into a tight ball trying to protect himself. It didn't help, and he cried out in pain once more.

Then his voice deserted him and all that was left were the growls and whimpering of a wild animal.

Robert Finn sat motionless on the settee, witnessing the whole ordeal. He heard the wizard's cries of pain and then the animalistic noises that he made. He placed both hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly. '_This is not happening,'_ was the mantra that replayed itself over and over in his mind.

Tolmie focussed all of his empathic powers on the wizard. As he held onto his wand, his knuckles turned white from the pressure, although he had no need for his wand now. He was centring his mind force on the completely blood-red wizard curling into a tight ball on the floor.

Tolmie ventured to reach out his hand and place it on the wizard's shoulder, thus completing the transaction between them.

The assassin gasped out. His body went rigid as he flipped onto his back, his arms held out beside his body and his legs out in a straight line. He took one last lungful of air before expelling it, and then his body fell limp.

Tolmie stood up and looked down at the dead wizard before him. He hung his head and closed his eyes. He wished that he hadn't had to do that, but he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault that the assassin had died.

The way that his empathic powers worked was when the transaction was completed by a hand placed on the affected person's body, if they were generally a good person, they would feel nothing but a slight headache, disorientation and perhaps some nausea. However, if they were a person of lower moral fibre, they would get all of the feelings that they had caused to the men, women, children, witches and wizards they had harmed. Tolmie knew he had to be focusing his powers upon that person. He could, of course, pick up stray emotions here or there when he entered a room full of people, or if someone entered the room he was in. Obviously this assassin had done some pretty hefty things in his life, and that, combined with Miss Hermione Granger's powers, had been enough to push him over the edge and into the abyss of the next life.

Tolmie slowly raised his head to look over to the settee that housed Head Orderly Robert Finn. Robert was staring at the dead wizard with a look of dread on his face. His hands came down from his ears to rest in his lap. His eyes were wide as if in disbelief of what was happening in the room.

Tolmie started to advance on Robert, wand held out at the ready. Robert scrambled over the settee in the direction of the door. The older wizard just wanted to Obliviate the younger man, as he thought him to be a Muggle.

As Robert approached the door, he knew he was no match for the wizard who had just killed one of the Minister's Hit Wizards, so he froze and spun around on his heel facing Tolmie. He looked like a caged animal; his eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way to escape. His breathing was shallow and he looked ghostly pale.

Tolmie raised his wand and was about to speak the spell when Robert spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Robert said as he broke down into sobs. "I just really wanted a position in the Ministry and Mr. Fudge has been promising me it for years now. He said that if I kept Miss Hermione Granger on the potions and then delivered her to him, that I would finally get out of this hell-hole." He dropped his face into his hands and sobbed loudly.

Tolmie lowered his wand a fraction. What was this man saying? Did he know Cornelius Fudge personally? What did Cornelius have to do with Hermione's incarceration?

"I have been responsible for more than that," Robert continued, looking up into Tolmie's eyes. "I have successfully enslaved more than fifteen witches and wizards over my seven-year stay here at Calan Park; all at the Minister's bidding. He promised me that he would get me out of here, he promised." Robert broke down once more, sliding to the floor where he continued to sob into his hands.

Tolmie stepped towards the broken man until he could almost touch him. A thousand questions were running through his mind, but he blurted out the first and most important one.

"How do you know Cornelius Fudge?" he asked, truly interested now.

"Who doesn't know Cornelius Fudge?" Robert spat out, forgetting his place for a moment. His eyes were glaring steadily at Tolmie's. "I may be just a lowly Squib, but doesn't that give me the right to know him too?" he asked. Suddenly remembering whom he was talking to, his face contorted back into the misery that he felt. He really didn't want to die. He had seen how the wizard in the blood-red robes had left this life, and it looked quite painful.

"Why does Cornelius want Miss Granger?" Tolmie asked, still holding his wand on the hapless Squib.

"He said something about harnessing her power," Robert replied, looking up at the wizard. If this were to be his day of reckoning, he would be sure to take down the Minister with him. He watched as a thoughtful look passed over the older wizard's face, as he was towering over him. He suddenly felt very insignificant and scrubbed at the tear tracks that were upon his face with his hands. He slowly got to his feet, making sure that his back was still up against the wall.

Tolmie watched the Squib with some interest. He had gone from a snivelling, wrecked human being to one with some authority as he stood before Tolmie with his head held high.

Tolmie reached out his hand and placed it on the man's shoulder. As he made contact, he felt all the vile acts that Robert had done in the past and was continuing to do. He was haunted and disgusted by the images he saw in his mind's eye, and he realized that looks could definitely be deceiving.

Tolmie had felt some menacing qualities in the room through his empathic powers, but had thought them to be the residual effects left over by the assassin. However, he now realized he was totally wrong.

Robert had gone into some sort of shock. His eyes glazed over and he stood stock-still, looking with dread into Tolmie's eyes. He was feeling hopelessness, isolation, doubt and scepticism. He had never felt anything like it before in his life.

As the visions and feelings flooded into Robert, he felt his knees give way and he collapsed to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins, rocking back and forth.

The link broken by the Squib's sudden disintegrated state, Tolmie took a couple of stumbling steps backwards and stared at the man on the ground.

'_What just happened?' _the elderly empath thought as he shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't meant for his empathic powers to work at that precise moment in time. However, this just told him that he wasn't as in control of his powers as he would have liked to believe. It didn't really matter anyway, as he had gotten the answers to the main questions he had wanted to ask.

Quickly gathering his wits, he turned from the Squib and went over to the assassin. Transfiguring the now lifeless body into a quill, he picked it up and placed it into his robe pocket.

Tolmie gave the Squib, rocking near the only exit of the room, one more look before he Apparated away.

Head Orderly Robert Finn was found about two hours later in the staff room. No one was able to get him to tell them what had happened, as it seemed that his ability for speech had been plucked from him. He reacted quite violently when a colleague placed a hand on his shoulder to see whether he was all right or not, and therefore he had to be restrained. He spent the rest of his days in Calan Park - where he once had been in charge, he was now a resident.

Severus was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of someone crying quietly in the bed next to him.

He took a couple of seconds to recollect how he had managed to wind up in a bed, of all places, and then it hit him. The assassin, Tolmie and Miss Granger. His hands went instinctively to his eyes, and he felt cotton patches that had been stuck there with a Sticking Charm. He had no choice but to leave them in place. He felt around his bed and to the tiny bedside table for his wand. No luck.

"Miss Granger?" he inquired, trying desperately to keep his voice low.

He heard sniffling as the crying abruptly stopped.

"Is that you, Miss Granger?" he asked once more, his voice an octave higher than he would have liked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, still sniffling.

"What is wrong with you?" Severus asked as he pulled the sheets off himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed towards Miss Granger.

She didn't answer him straight away and Severus was concerned that she might have left, although there was no proof of that theory.

"They're all dead," Hermione replied, after what seemed like forever to Severus, breaking down now into wretched sobbing.

If Severus could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Instead, he stood up painstakingly and felt his way over to Miss Granger's bedside.

His years as a spy helped him in his plight and he didn't stumble once. There was no one around to see him; however, he liked to maintain his dignity.

Finally making his way over to Miss Granger's bed, Severus asked, "Who?" His treacherous voice wavered slightly.

"Everyone," Hermione replied, burying her face into her hands as she sobbed louder. "Harry, Ron, my parents, the Weasleys. I thought you to be dead too, but obviously not." She sniffed a little as she tried to control the inner turmoil that was fighting its way to the surface once more.

Severus straightened up a little at the last comment. Had she truly thought him to be deceased? If so, who else did she believe to be dead? He was broken from his musings as she continued.

"Who else made it?" Hermione asked.

Severus didn't even have time to answer her before she rushed onwards.

"All I remember was waking up and seeing the grounds of Hogwarts literally covered with bodies. I remember Hagrid fell and …" Hermione broke down once more, her body almost convulsing with her grief.

"We will have a word with the Headmaster tomorrow," Severus said as he reached out his arm and placed his hand somewhat awkwardly on her shoulder.

She tensed up for a brief second before relaxing. Years later, she would blame her next move on her grief, but all the same she reached out for him, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her unruly hair and face into his white hospital gown and positively wailed.

Severus tensed up; he wasn't used to having young women throw themselves at him, hugging him for comfort. It felt strange, but oddly familiar. He reached up his right hand, placed it on top of her head and patted it. This just seemed to make her howl even more, so he decided to stroke her hair instead. It seemed to work as her howls turned into gentle sobs.

Severus inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. He would never understand witches.

_A/N: So do you think Robert Finn got what he deserved? Sorry, but I couldn't kill him off as I created him. I kind of feel sorry for the Squib. _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. _

_In the next chapter, see how the Final Battle went down from Dumbledore's perspective._

_Cheers, LariLee, for betaing this for me and sticking with the story._

_Disclaimer: As if J.K. would be as horrid a writer as I am… She wouldn't sell a thing!_


	40. The Final Battle Retold

**Chapter 40: The Final Battle Retold**

Dumbledore walked into the infirmary later that morning. A small smile graced his lips as he saw both his Potions Master and Miss Granger asleep in their beds. He had had no doubt that Severus would bring Miss Granger back to Hogwarts. He was glad she was in one piece, although he knew she had been through an ordeal. He would get her to explain everything once she was able.

The elderly wizard was turning around to leave the infirmary when he heard Severus clear his throat. Spinning around to face him, he noticed the scowl on his face.

"Ah, I see you're up, my boy," Albus said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Who could sleep with all the racket you make?" Severus said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I know your shuffle, Albus," he continued, "even blinded. Who wouldn't?" He mumbled this more to himself, although the Headmaster heard every word.

"Well, seeing that you're up …" Dumbledore spoke as though the last comment by the irritable Potions Master had not occurred. He conjured up a seat beside the younger man's bed.

"We are fairly safe here," he continued. "Tell me, what happened to your eyes?"

Severus had regained his full hearing sometime in the night after he had calmed down Miss Granger enough for her finally to get back to sleep. She was, of course, exhausted from the ordeal. He had made his way back over to his bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up under his chin. Then he had lain there, thinking about what had just transpired between Miss Granger and himself. She didn't like to be touched; well, that was understandable, given her predicament in the past ten months. She had recoiled slightly at his touch, but then she had grabbed him and sobbed all of her woes into his chest. Miss Granger had thoroughly soaked his hospital gown, and with no wand to fix this problem, he had had to lie in bed, his chest thoroughly wet with her tears.

"Miss Granger," Severus replied.

"What about her?" Dumbledore asked, truly perplexed at the younger man's statement.

"She did this to me," the Potions Master stated, lifting up one elegant hand and waving it in front of his face.

Albus sat there dumbfounded, staring at the younger man.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Severus snapped, although his heart wasn't really in it. "I may not have the ability to see but I do know you, Albus Dumbledore."

With that, he folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

Albus almost laughed out loud as he looked at Severus. He reminded him of a small child, pouting over not getting his way.

Their attention was diverted as they heard a soft moan come from the next bed. Albus immediately stood and made his way over to Hermione's bedside.

Hermione sat up and cradled her head. She had a splitting headache this morning, but besides that, she felt surprisingly good. Opening her eyes, she saw the Headmaster standing before her with a smile on his face. The habitual twinkle was in his eyes, eyes of the brightest blue behind half-moon spectacles.

"Headmaster, is that you or am I hallucinating?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

At Hermione's question, Albus let out a little bark of laughter. "It's great to have you back, Miss Granger," he replied, the huge smile on his face confirming that it was indeed him.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She looked up once more and faltered to some extent on her next words. "But … I … thought you were dead," she said as tears flowed silently down her face.

"No, my child," the elderly wizard replied, his face suddenly solemn in his efforts to comfort her.

"Who else is alive?" she asked. Her hands went to the bed sheets and started fiddling with them, her gaze falling to her hands.

She was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate with the blinding headache. She screwed up her eyes tightly, a pained look on her face.

"We shall get to that later," Albus replied. "First, how are you doing, my dear?"

"Okay, I guess," Hermione replied, looking up into the Headmaster's concerned face. "I have this headache though," she said rubbing at her temple with her left hand.

"Then we shall get that fixed up first." He smiled before turning around and making his way into the infirmary's office.

Severus, who had been listening intently to the conversation between Miss Granger and Albus, coughed.

Hermione, realizing that she wasn't alone, looked over to the Potions Master before quickly dropping her eyes to the floor in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she half-whispered guiltily.

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, curiosity taking the sarcasm out of his voice.

"For everything," she started. "For not believing you and for …" she stumbled over the next words, "… last night."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"It was nothing," the Potions Master replied. Although less than a week ago he had been ready to strangle the ill-tempered chit, now he felt almost emotional for her.

Hermione just nodded her head and was saved from further conversation as the Headmaster returned with a Healer that she didn't recognise.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, and realized her mistake before she could retract the question.

Albus just shook his head sadly as the new Healer gave Hermione the headache potion.

The Healer didn't seem at home here at Hogwarts' infirmary yet, but Hermione had to figure that it would come with time. One good thing about her was that she didn't make a fuss.

Hermione grimaced as she swallowed the potion. She had missed the wizarding world's quick-fix solutions to just about everything during her ten-month sabbatical. Not that she remembered her time at Calan Park all that much, thanks to Robert Finn's meddling.

Her face suddenly hardened at the memory. Dumbledore, who was watching her, conjured up another chair in between Severus' and Hermione's beds. He placed a Silencing Spell that encompassed the space where the two combatants sat in their beds. Then, taking his conjured seat, he waited patiently for her to relate her story.

It took Hermione a couple of minutes to compose herself. As she played with the potion bottle in her hands, she seemed to be focussing her energies, her brow creased in the effort. The silence in the infirmary was deafening, as it seemed to stretch on forever.

Severus, who was one for peace and quiet, was almost unnerved as he waited with bated breath for Hermione to relate her tale.

Hermione was debating with herself where to begin. The internal struggle was clear on her face. Dumbledore sat straight in his chair, his arms folded in his lap, looking at her expectantly.

Finally she began her account.

Dumbledore listened with interest. He never once interrupted Miss Granger. A lot of his fears were confirmed with her story.

Almost two hours later, and after plenty of tears, she fell silent. It had obviously been a strain on her energies.

As the saga had unfolded, Severus had felt pride in the girl, no - young woman - sitting in the bed next to his. He was in awe of her strength of will, resilience and determination. He too had listened without any comments, a difficult task for the usually scathing Potions Master.

Dumbledore wanted to explain to her about her scar, the same scar that Harry Potter had possessed. However, as he watched her, he saw her eyelids grow heavy as she fought off sleep. So he took his leave as she drifted off into nothingness.

He walked over to the Potions Master, who was now openly staring at Miss Granger with an unreadable look on his face. As he cleared his throat, Severus looked up at the elder wizard, who wore a knowing look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Severus frowned, fiddling with his eye patches.

"Oh, nothing," Dumbledore replied with hint of amusement in his voice. He sat down, looking at Severus expectantly.

As the Potions Master imparted all he had experienced upon entering Calan Park, Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, but like as with Miss Granger, he never uttered a single word.

When Severus was finished, the elderly man arose from his seat, which he promptly Banished, and laid his hand on the Potions Master's arm.

"You get some rest now. I will be back this afternoon," he said before lifting his wand and taking down the Silencing Spell around them. Albus rapidly make his retreat from the younger man's bedside.

As he left the infirmary, he motioned to Healer Jenson that he was finished speaking with her patients and headed off. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Tolmie Crobobin had Apparated back to his residence in Little Hangleton. Pushing open the door wearily, he replaced his wand up his sleeve as he stepped through the open doorway.

His home now felt empty without the presence of his dark-haired companion. He hadn't been aware of how much he had depended on the Potion Master's quiet company, and he mentally sighed as he poured himself a drink and took his usual chair by the now dead fireplace. Looking over in the direction of _"Severus' chair,"_ his mind's eye conjured up images of the Potions Master and their cautious relationship.

He would go to Hogwarts tomorrow or the next day to see how Severus was doing, and of course Miss Granger too. But for now he was much too tired; using his empathic powers did drain him. So he closed his eyes and the next minute, he was asleep in his chair.

Albus Dumbledore was particularly perturbed by Miss Granger's recollection of her time in Calan Park, and the fact that Cornelius Fudge wanted to harness her powers for his own devious means. That, and the fact that he had a Squib working inside the mental facility, had taken up most of his thoughts for the morning. He had spent it considering his options, locked away inside his office.

He too was slightly concerned at Severus' description of Calan Park. He was now sure that Cornelius had used Calan Park as some sort of twisted halfway house for any witch or wizard that opposed him. The Minister was a very underhanded man. Dumbledore had begun to realize all of this unfortunately too late.

He also pondered on Miss Granger's newfound powers. From the description that Severus had given him, he thought it strange. But he hadn't lived for over one hundred and fifty years without coming across a few extraordinary things in his lifetime, so he dismissed it. He had to think about the immediate problems facing the wizarding world. He came to the conclusion that now was the time to strike, before the Minister had time to formulate a plan.

So, as promised, he returned in the early afternoon, Minerva McGonagall trailing behind him. Severus and Hermione were just finishing up their lunch. Severus' eye patches were gone, and he seemed to be contemplating something on his plate as though it were the answer to all of his problems.

Hermione looked up and saw the Headmaster entering the infirmary, also noticing her old Head of House trailing behind the elderly wizard. Her empty lunch tray was on her lap. She hadn't felt hungry when it had arrived; however, upon tasting it, she soon discovered she was ravenous, and had finished off the meal in record time.

Minerva, upon seeing her favourite pupil, broke down, immediately rushing over to Hermione and wrapping her arms around her.

As the aged witch embraced Hermione, the metal tray fell off her lap, hitting the floor with a loud clank, spilling the eating utensils' and breaking the plate which had held her lunch. Hermione tensed up and immediately started to shake. Minerva thought that she was crying too. Only when the Potions Master's hands came to her shoulders and pulled her away, did she realize her mistake.

Hermione had gone a pasty white and was shaking like a leaf. She was staring straight ahead as if she had seen a ghost.

Severus took Minerva over and placed her into Albus' waiting arms as she intently looked on in horror at Miss Granger.

The tall, dark-haired man then glided back over to Miss Granger's bedside.

"Miss Granger," he said in his best classroom voice, trying to get her attention.

Hermione paid him no mind as she continued to shake.

"Miss Granger, it is all right," Severus tried once more, but with no luck.

"Hermione," he said almost tenderly, hoping to break her from whatever enchantment she was under.

Suddenly snapping out of her shock at her name being called, she looked up into her dreaded Potions Master's eyes and saw the compassion held there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, dropping her eyes once more to her bed sheets and wringing her hands together.

"It's quite all right, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's soft voice spoke with just a hint of sadness.

"I just don't like being touched," she said, nervously. "I'm sorry I reacted so poorly." She then looked up towards the older witch, who had become like a mother to her when her own mother had been killed. "Professor, I'm so sorry. I don't have any control over it; it just happens." Hermione gave her old Head of House a timid smile.

Minerva sniffled a little, wiping her eyes and nose with a handkerchief procured from Albus. "That's quite all right, child," she responded, concern evident in her voice.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together.

Severus gave the elderly wizard a scathing look, _'He must be over his usual quota in lemon drops today,' _he thought, as he bent down and retrieved the tray and its contents from the floor, placing them on the bedside table before going back and sitting down on his bed.

Albus conjured up a comfy-looking settee for Minerva and himself and sat down in-between the rows of beds. When Albus was finished placing the silencing sphere around all the involved parties, he looked up to see Miss Granger and Severus looking at him expectantly.

"Where to begin," Dumbledore said, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any." He placed his hands back into his lap as he looked Miss Granger in the eye. He could see her inquisitive nature once more in her face as she bit her bottom lip. He smiled faintly.

"As you well know, Tom planned his attack when he knew that Hogwarts was at its most vulnerable. With no prior warning from Severus, our spy, one of his Death Eaters broke down the wards to the school. Tom's followers had the opportunity for an entrance onto the school grounds now through the front gates. I have my suspicions that they had someone working on the inside, but have as yet to prove that theory. Tom used his minions to lay the groundwork for his arrival." Dumbledore paused here for a brief second, before reining in his chain of thought and continuing.

"I had just enough time to call the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors, although no Aurors ever arrived, and formulate a quick plan of attack. You see, Miss Granger," he continued, looking her directly in the eyes, "we never meant for the attack to take place on the grounds of Hogwarts. It's too open - although I know this school and its surrounding areas very well, I also know its weaknesses." He sighed heavily and went on.

"There were twelve of us set up to take care of Mr. Potter; we knew that Mr. Weasley and yourself would never leave his side, and that Minerva and I would be among that number too. Severus just had time enough to don his robes and mask and join Tom, although the Death Eaters made it quite apparent that they had found him to be a traitor and made quick work of him. It is only by chance that he was knocked into the bushes by a particularly nasty hex and survived."

The Potions Master looked down and frowned. This was the first time he had heard how he had survived. '_Luck played no part in it_,' he thought bitterly to himself.

"Professor Rubeus Hagrid was one of the first to fall; he fought a gallant fight and cleared a path to the lake for Harry, where Tom was lying in wait for him. Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks fell, although Mr Shacklebolt survived. Others didn't, and included in that number are Mr. Longbottom and all of the Weasley family, except for young Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore smiled sadly. He knew that Ginny and Hermione had been close, and he hoped the news that she had survived would bring some happiness into this otherwise bleak tale.

"Unfortunately, most of your classmates didn't make it, with the exception of Miss Lovegood and only a handful of the younger students. Professor Lupin and Mr. Black are living, as are Professors Flitwick, Vector, Hooch and Sprout. We managed to get everyone that was injured over to St Mungo's. Professors Moody and Trelawney were among them and Madam Pince is still in the hospital. Madam Pomfrey had set up a field hospital for the injured and that is where she met her end, trying to heal all of our wounded. She saved Professor Trelawney's life that day. She had recruited a few of the younger students as nurses; however, no one escaped the field hospital with their lives."

He met Hermione's eyes and could see the tears silently flowing down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away. It was almost like an unspoken tribute to the dead.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley fought a courageous fight, as did all of our fallen." Dumbledore said, noticing that Miss Granger smiled at the boy's name.

"Mr. Potter pushed his way to where Tom was standing near the lake. I'm sure you remember this part of the account, but it is important to tell the whole story from the beginning to the end so you will understand where your scar came from."

Hermione reached up her hand and ran her fingers along her scar on her forehead, almost subconsciously.

Albus noticed this gesture, but decided against saying anything, pressing on.

"Minerva and I were sidetracked with a couple of the nastier Death Eaters, who tried to divert our attention from our objective, which was to protect the three of you at all costs. Regrettably, we let you down," the elderly wizard said, a slight quiver in his voice and a tear in his usually twinkling eyes.

"I only managed to catch stray glimpses at your own fight against Tom, and I saw how he used Lucius Malfoy as a shield near the end. I also saw the protective charm you placed around Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and yourself, and you must be congratulated for its ingenuity." Dumbledore smiled fondly at Hermione.

"Minerva and I managed to Stun most of the Death Eaters, and as we made our way over to Harry and Tom, we saw Ronald fall and you falter a little in your efforts. Then it was all over. There was a blinding light that managed to knock all of us unconscious. Those of us who weren't mortally wounded woke up a couple of hours later. We all managed to piece together what had happened, and I think that this is a rather accurate account." Dumbledore drew in a deep breath and continued.

"Tom and Harry were not able to use their wands in battle because they are brother wands containing the same core, a phoenix feather from Fawkes. With you channelling all of your powers into Harry, he was able to destroy Tom, a feat that would have been impossible without your assistance. Tom was never one to play fair, and so he used the last of his strength to perform the Killing Curse on you. However, Harry stepped in and saved your life. You see he loved you … no, not like that," he said as Hermione's eyebrows shot straight up into the air. "He loved you as a sister, a family member. You and Ronald were the only real family he ever had. Thus he provided for you the protection against the curse. So your scar is the direct result of Mr. Potter's love for you. You see, you now harbour not only your power, but also Harry's and Tom's."

Hermione shot the Headmaster a disbelieving look.

"However," he continued, "I think that the potions that you were force-fed during your unfortunate incarceration have diminished those powers somewhat."

"But," Hermione spoke for the first time during the Headmaster's speech, "my scar was bleeding when I awoke. What does that mean?" she asked.

"Ah yes. You see, Miss Granger, you are a Muggle-born witch. I am not saying that that is a terrible thing," he paused here looking at Miss Granger's face before continuing. "You see even though Harry scar did not bleed it was a magical scar that we believe had something to do with him coming from two powerful parents. We have never known anyone else to survive the Killing Curse besides Harry, and he had the love of his mother, a witch, the woman who brought him into this world. You were loved by Harry, but it was a different kind of love. No less powerful, just altered somewhat. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied, scowling somewhat. "That Harry's scar was a result of his mother's love and my scar was a result of Harry's love. Although he was no more related to me than Ron, he still loved me as a sister, and perhaps in his mind he considered me a sister. With me being a Muggle-born witch, you are not sure whether this has anything to do with it or not, however, it could," Hermione finished, still looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Exactly," he replied, smiling. "However, it will take time to learn how the potions have affected you and how to wield this strange new power that you have acquired."

Hermione sighed.

"Well, I think we have given you enough to think about for one evening," Dumbledore stated as he rose from the conjured settee, pulling Minerva up with him. "We will be on our way then - you two need your rest, after all."

He raised his wand and took down the silencing sphere that he had placed over the group. Banishing the chair, he nodded to Severus and made his way out of the infirmary. Minerva gave Hermione a tired smile and left, closely following Albus.

_A/N: Well there you have it, the Final Battle retold as best as I could manage it. Something just didn't sit right with this chapter but for the love of me, I couldn't make it quite right. So I am apologising for it now._

_As always reviews are most definitely wanted and every one of them is received well... If I think that you make a good point then I shall email you._

_Big thanks go out to my beta, LariLee, you're the best._

_Disclaimer: The usual._


	41. Severus' Realization

**Chapter 41:- Severus' Realization**

Severus lay awake in the infirmary bed that night. It seemed he had underestimated Miss Granger. Oh, he knew that Gryffindors could be courageous and fearless, but having heard Hermione's full account of what had gone on for the past ten months, he realized just what she had been through.

Healer Jensen had pronounced him fit to leave, but he had made up a story about his sight not fully returning and the dreadful headaches he was experiencing. The Healer had given him a potion for the headaches; however, with the whole story having been fabricated, he had to act as though he was dizzy when he stood up. The Healer had said that he'd better stay for another night. As she pushed him gently back into bed, she told him that she wouldn't be far if he needed anything.

Severus knew he had nowhere to go. Albus didn't want him leaving the castle and had told him he could return to his dungeon rooms, as they had remained untouched during his absence. But that wasn't what he wanted right now. He knew the true nature of his rationale. That was he didn't want to leave the hospital wing because, to put it simply, he didn't want to be alone.

He had spent all of his childhood and most of his adulthood by himself, and he realized that he didn't wish to be alone anymore. He scowled at this revelation and asked himself when he had started to go soft. He could blame it on Miss Granger's new powers. They had somehow meddled with his mind. That was it.

Severus looked over at the sleeping witch in the next bed. She was snoring lightly, but looked like quite the goddess in the rays of moonlight that were filtering through the window over her head.

It was then that he realized that his respect for Miss Granger had turned into admiration. With all she'd been through, he recognized that she was a powerful witch and also an astonishing person. _When had this happened?_ he asked himself. He had never admired anyone in his life. He appreciated everything that Albus had done for him, that was true, but he had never really approved of his meddling. He had feared the Dark Lord, but held nothing but contempt for his methods. And that's when it dawned on him. After the Dark Lord fell, he was free to do whatever he wished.

He threw the covers off his body and stood up quickly. He had to expel this nervous energy that he was feeling, and he could think of no better way than to pace.

His thoughts became clearer, to himself at least, as he took to the floor and started the easy tempo he had spent many a night doing. This would not do, to pine over a woman young enough to be his daughter. Severus Snape did not pine. He brooded, scowled, frowned and generally took a lot of points off Gryffindors. He was the bat of the dungeons, a greasy git who was every student's worse nightmare, solitary, alone, an enigma too puzzling for anyone to try and figure out. He hadn't minded his life before now; he had even welcomed the solitude. So what had changed? Nothing, he realized, if he didn't take into account that now he was truly free to pursue whatever he wanted. He had by no means thought that he would survive the conflict between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, so he had never even given any consideration to what he would do with his newfound autonomy.

His brow furrowed as he continued his methodical pacing.

Tolmie awoke in the armchair where he had fallen asleep two days previously. His neck was stiff and his mouth was dry. He heard a grumble, and it took him a few seconds before he realized that it was coming from his stomach.

Tolmie felt like he could sleep forever, but he had more important issues at the moment, as he got up and made his way to the lavatory.

Once this task was completed, he went into the kitchen and made a huge sandwich. He fixed himself a glass of orange juice, which he downed in one hefty swallow.

He had to go to Hogwarts today and see if Severus and Miss Granger were alright.

After his meal he tidied himself up and headed for the door. Replacing the wards, he Apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts' grounds with the transfigured quill still placed firmly in his pocket.

Healer Jensen had learnt early on in her patients' stay in her infirmary that Miss Granger didn't like to be touched. She had approached Miss Granger and, without saying a word, had begun to cast a medical charm over her body. She should have realized then her blunder, but instead she had continued onwards and went to place her hands on Miss Granger. Big mistake. Hermione had taken a swing at her, and she had wound up with a black eye for her troubles. Of course Miss Granger had apologised profusely for her reaction, but that didn't help the Healer's newfound wariness around her.

Severus had smirked quite openly at this and had made comments such as, "A Healer is meant to put their hands on a patient," and so forth whenever Healer Jensen was within listening range.

Professor Snape wasn't much better and would scowl and generally grumble about her technique. These two patients were wearing her thin; she'd just about had enough of them both.

Severus missed Poppy, whose no-nonsense approach he had learnt to deal with. This Healer had seemed unsure of herself and took everything he said to heart. He quite enjoyed ruffling her feathers and had made Miss Granger laugh once or twice, of course after the Healer had left in a huff.

Dr. Andrew Lopes was concerned. Not only had he found that his best orderly was now a gibbering wreck who had to be sedated every time he awoke, but there was also the fact that Miss Hermione Granger had missed her last group session and had not shown up for work in the last couple of days.

Her landlady had not seen her either, and Andrew was about ready to go to the police. But what would he tell them? They would probably say not to worry and send him on his way. He couldn't help but feel that Hermione was in some sort of trouble, and he couldn't explain that to the police either.

Cornelius Fudge was seated at the desk in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He had tried to contact Robert Finn to find out if Miss Granger had been back to Calan Park. So far his scrolls had come back unanswered.

He threw a wary look over to the corner of his office, where Fydles was perched on the bookcase. "Where is he?" he asked the owl, as if it would explain everything.

Fydles just hooted softly and went back to picking at his feathers.

"Stupid bird," Cornelius half mumbled to himself, staring into the brightly burning fireplace.

He had hired the best assassin in the business and had no doubt that he would bring Miss Granger to him when the opportunity arose. But what was keeping him? Surely he should have procured her by now. It had been two days since Mr Finn's letter to him, and he was starting to be anxious. He would have to make an appearance at Calan Park - not that he wanted to, but he just didn't trust anyone else with such an important task.

He sighed to himself as he rested his head in his right hand. He would leave tomorrow morning and find out exactly what was going on.

Tolmie Crobobin made his way down to the front steps of Hogwarts. He had a lot on his mind. He looked around in awe at the grounds as he hastily made his way to the school.

Although he knew that classes were in session, he didn't care. He had to check up on Severus and Miss Granger to put his mind at ease. He had hoped that the Potions Master would be able to hear and see again and that Miss Granger had recovered sufficiently from her ordeal.

As he made his way up the stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts, he was greeted by a kindly-looking elderly wizard in bright blue robes wearing a pointed hat, also in blue, and spectacles. He had a long white beard and very long wavy white hair. Tolmie noticed his eyes next, eyes of the bluest sea, and he smiled gently at the compassionate-looking wizard. It was as though he'd been expecting him. He was about to speak but was beaten to it, as the older wizard opened his mouth and spoke first.

"Ah, Mr Crobobin," Dumbledore said with a glint of a twinkle in his eye, "how nice to finally meet you."

Tolmie stopped dead in his tracks, cocking his head to the side with a thoughtful look on his face. He was confused. Had he ever met this wizard before? He thought not. As he continued in his musing, Dumbledore laughed.

"Severus has told me all about you," he said, still twinkling as he extended his right hand to the younger man.

Tolmie, still in shock, reached out and grabbed the hand, shaking it firmly. He was hit with an onslaught of emotions. Considerate, kind-hearted, devoted and generally good sensations flooded into him as he realised for the first time that he was standing in the presence of Albus Dumbledore. The finest wizard, besides Merlin, who had ever lived. He was struck with awe as their connection was severed, and he stood there gaping at the great wizard with his mouth open.

Albus just laughed at this. "Come on inside," he said as he motioned to the front doors of Hogwarts.

Tolmie, gathering himself back together, followed the wizard through the large doors. He looked around in wonder at the various portraits that hung on the walls of the castle as they hurried past. All the portraits seemed to be whispering, but Tolmie couldn't catch a word of what they were saying. The hallways were quiet and Tolmie thought that classes must be in session.

Albus came up short as he placed his hand on the entranceway to the infirmary. He smiled at Tolmie, who gave him a reassuring nod and followed him inside.

Severus was sitting up in bed with his arms firmly planted across his chest when he heard the door to the infirmary open. He scowled as he saw Albus enter, but his scowl quickly changed when he saw his partner closely following. Severus gave a wide grin to Tolmie, who rushed over to Severus' side.

"It's so good to see you again," Tolmie stated. The smile on his face was reaching his eyes as he beamed down at the Potions Master.

"You too," Severus replied as he uncrossed his arms from his chest, pushing himself up into a better sitting position.

"I trust you are doing well?" Tolmie enquired.

"As well as can be expected," Severus countered in a somewhat playful voice. "Whatever became of our little problem?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, that." Tolmie grinned as he fished around in his robe pocket and pulled out a quill, which he held up in front of Severus.

The younger wizard just nodded his head politely as he took the quill from Tolmie and examined it. "Wonderful transfiguration work," he said, frowning slightly as he looked at it more closely, turning it around in his nimble fingers.

"Thanks," Tolmie replied, taking a step backwards away from the wizard's bed.

Hermione was sitting in her bed, propped up against her pillow, listening to the curious interchange between her Potions professor and this strange man. She had always thought Professor Snape to be a solitary man, a wizard with no need or want of company. But then she realised that she was just being ridiculous and that everybody needed someone.

She watched the Potions Master in the most relaxed state she had seen him in … well, ever since she had known the introverted wizard. She mused to herself how much nicer his features looked when he smiled. '_What? Did I just think of Professor Snape in a total inappropriate way?' _She figured that at least one part of her anatomy had been intimate with the man's most cherished possession, her knee of course, and she had to hide with her hand the grin that formed on her face in remembering that little escapade.

Dumbledore was standing near the end of Severus' bed with an amused look on his face. He had never known the caustic Potions Master to feel so at ease with anyone, even himself.

Severus finally looked up from the quill in his hand as if remembering that Tolmie and he were being watched. He notice the amused look on Albus' face. He schooled his features into disinterest as he looked at the grinning old wizard before him.

Severus held out the quill to the Headmaster, who deftly took it from his hands and examined it with a perplexed look on his face. When he looked up to the Potions Master, he noticed that he was grinning at him.

"That problem we were talking about," was the only answer he received from the wizard sitting before him.

The Headmaster raised both his eyebrows in understanding as he pocketed the quill in his robes.

Hermione was confused by what was going on. She didn't understand and she creased her brow in a look of concentration. '_What are they talking about?'_ she thought to herself as her suspicion deepened. i '_Does it have anything to do with me_?' /i She sincerely hoped not. She cleared her throat quietly.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Albus was beaming at her, Severus was glaring, and Tolmie just looked thrilled.

"You must be Miss Granger," Tolmie said, stepping toward her bed and holding out his hand to her.

Hermione just shrank back into the bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. She shook slightly and just stared at his proffered hand.

Tolmie never stopped smiling as he dropped his hand down to his side.

"I'm glad that you are doing much better, Miss Granger," Tolmie said. He continued to smile at her as he took a step backward, away from her bedside.

She looked up at him sheepishly, sitting up straighter once he had stepped back. She didn't know what she was so afraid of - was it human contact? Why didn't it scare her when Professor Snape touched her? She was broken from her musings as the Headmaster spoke.

"Well, this morning I received confirmation that you are both physically fit to leave the infirmary this evening," Dumbledore said, giving them both a wide smile.

"Fantastic," Severus mumbled under his breath, and Dumbledore looked at the irate wizard sitting in the bed.

"Therefore," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to see all three of you," he motioned with his eyes at the occupants of the room, "in my office straight after you are released. Until then, I am very busy. I don't want you leaving the grounds of Hogwarts; is that understood?" he finished, looking solemnly at Severus and Hermione.

They all nodded their heads in assent.

"Excellent," Albus proclaimed as he clapped his hands together, making Hermione jump, "until then." He turned around and left the infirmary.

_A/N: For all of you out there who didn't get the implication of the number '12' it is simply, 12 people defended Harry Potter in the Final Battle and the number '112' was significant because Hermione was the only one who was unaccounted for out of the 12. Do you understand? Sometimes I even confuse myself._

_Stick around for a couple more plot twists that 'no one' will guess… He, he, he, I am evil and loving it._

_As always big hugs go out to my beta, LariLee. Cheers._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter because if I did I would be rich and famous, and believe me, I am far from either._


	42. The Traitor and the Friend

**Chapter 42: The Traitor and the Friend**

Tolmie spent the rest of the day with Severus and Miss Granger, explaining what had happened to the assassin and Mr Robert Finn. As he clarified the details of his empathic powers, Hermione just listened. Her mind was reeling from the implications of Tolmie's powers, and she was thankful that he was on their side because if Voldemort had gotten a hold of him, she could just picture the mass destruction he would have caused to the side of light.

They had eaten lunch and dinner in the infirmary and were just mulling over there thoughts when Healer Jensen came in and told them all that they were expected in the Headmaster's office.

Severus just nodded his head at the Healer as he made to stand. He had been waiting for this moment to arrive and, to be quite honest, was bored with all the sitting around he had had to endure.

They had changed into their usual attire earlier in the day when a couple of house-elves had brought Severus and Hermione some clothes to wear instead of the hospital gowns. Hermione was grateful for this as she had thought she had seen enough of those plain, white clothes to last a lifetime, and she crinkled up her nose at the sudden thought of it. She had came to the decision never to wear white again.

So it was late in the evening when Severus, Hermione and Tolmie made their way out of the infirmary. Healer Jensen was glad to get rid of her difficult patients and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the back of them.

It was quite a long walk from the infirmary to the Headmaster's office as they made their way in silence. Severus was out in front, his purposeful long strides leading the way as Tolmie hurried up to catch him.

Placing a hand on Severus' arm, he gasped out, "Where's the emergency?" whilst trying his best to catch his breath.

The Potion Master stopped dead in his tracks. He was not used to having to guide anyone, it was only him for as long as he could remember and he had moved like he had a purpose for most of his life, not that there wasn't usually good reason to do so.

He breathed in deeply before exhaling, making a show of his impatience.

"I, unlike you, Tolmie, would like to get there some time tonight," he paused before continuing in a whisper, "and the fact that I don't want to be seen doing it might move your feet a little quicker." He gave Tolmie a sly grin.

Tolmie's eyes lit up as he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Hermione was struggling to keep up. _'What is with that man and his need to be everywhere first?' _she sighed mentally.

Severus noticed Miss Granger striding up to them; she held her chin firmly in the air, a look of determination in her eyes and it almost worked. If she hadn't been holding onto her side, Severus would have believed her show. He couldn't resist baiting her.

"Miss Granger," he said with an air of indifference, "sometime today would be nice," he finished as the tiniest of grins showed on his features. He hid this from Miss Granger, by turning around.

Hermione had just about had enough of this snarky, sadistic man. Who was he to be ordering her around anyway? How dare he? She wasn't about to rise to him and chose not to dignify what he'd just said with a response, so she pushed her way past him while showing her disproval with a snort. She raised her chin higher into the air as she continued on to the Headmaster's office.

Severus watched her go. It was clearly past curfew so there were no students milling around, much to Severus' relief. He was about to follow her when he saw her stop dead in her tracks. She was only about fifteen feet from him, and he was about to go after her, when he too heard what had stopped her so compliantly.

Severus turned his head to the side and listened intently. There… he heard the sound of footsteps which were approaching quickly. They sounded somewhat staggered as he stood there as if transfixed, listening to the reverberation that the said footsteps were making on the flagstone floor of the castle.

The Potions Master made up his mind quickly as he went to his inner robes to reach for his wand; realising it was not there, he cursed Albus for not foreseeing this moment. He had to protect Miss Granger and as he ran to her, he saw the shadow of someone or something descending the stairs.

Severus reached for Miss Granger and pushed her up against the cold, hard wall. She gave off a little squeak in protest but didn't push him away from her as he covered her body in a protective manner with his own.

Tolmie wasn't far behind Severus, wand out at the ready for whatever menace they would be facing. As he reached the Potions Master, he flung one of the assassin's wands at him, which he caught with the amazing agility afforded to him from his years as a spy.

Together they were a formidable pair, two great warriors ready to do battle. Severus eyes were narrowed slightly; every one of his senses were on high alert as he waited with baited breath for the assailant to turn the corner.

Sybill Trelawney was drunk. Not that that was so unusual for her seeing as she was underappreciated and made fun of by the other staff members and most of the students alike. So she preferred to wallow in her own self-pity and rarely made an appearance out of her tower.

Tonight was different somehow. Oh she was still drunk, but she suddenly had a feeling of being needed elsewhere, it was as if her Inner Eye were screaming into her head that fact, and who was she to argue with her Inner Eye?

So she let her feet take her where they wanted to, the still half-full bottle of sherry clutched firmly in her hand as she staggered out of her tower.

As she made her way down the many steps, to god only knew where, her addled mind told her that she should be tripping over her own feet, but thankfully that never happened. For this fact, she was truly thankful as she adjusted her think lens glasses onto her face and continued her descent into the unknown.

Tolmie and Severus stood side by side as they waited. Hermione's view was obscured as she was half pinned up against the wall by the Potion Master's body. He was protecting her, she realised, and she didn't dare move a muscle.

As the perpetrator came around the corner, both Severus' and Tolmie's wands were raised, ready to do battle.

"You, what…" Professor Trelawney's voice came out in an accusatory state that was lost as she slurred her words and faltered slightly on her feet. Her eyes opened wide, which made them look even larger behind her bulky bifocals, as she took in the two wizards standing before her with their wands drawn. She swallowed and trying once more, "What… are you doing here?" she asked, while pointing a shaky finger at Severus' chest.

Severus lowered his wand; a disgusted look crossed his features as he sneered at the witch. He took in the half-empty bottle of sherry in her hand and the slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"I could ask you the same," Severus retorted, as he lowered his wand even more. He was eyeing Sybill with a look of revulsion on his face and he clearly made no show to hide this fact from the witch.

Tolmie had lowered his wand as he noticed a middle-aged witch who was having trouble standing up, let alone stringing a sentence together. He looked at the Potions Master out of the corner of his eye and noticed the sneer that had formed on his face. Clearly he knew this witch and, by the look on his face, he didn't particularly like her either.

Hermione had relaxed somewhat behind the dark robes of the Potions Master. She let out a breath that she wasn't even aware, up until that point in time, that she had been holding. Her heart was beating quite rapidly in her chest as she took a cautious step out from behind Professor Snape.

She was relieved to see it was only Professor Trelawney, the fraud, and she took another step from behind the Potion Master to stand next to him.

It was as if fate were waiting for this moment; as Sybill took a step forward, she tripped and Severus caught her before she fell to the floor. Helping her up, she laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder as Severus still clutched her arm. It all happened in the blink of an eye; she dropped the half-empty bottle of sherry and it smashed onto the flag stone floor. As her head rolled forward, her eyes rolled back into her head and her jaw went slack. She went into a trance and when she spoke next, it was not in her usual annoying voice.

"_Rival houses must unite: the Serpent and the Lion._

_The new friend you must seek; the traitor you must trust._

_These four must stand united as one._

_To fight the uprising of a new Dark Lord; Dark Magic must be used to bind him."_

As quickly as this change had been brought forth in Sybill, it ended. Severus had no doubt it was a prophecy, like the one he had heard almost twenty years ago from the same woman who he was still grasping onto.

Sybill collapsed to the floor as Hermione took a step backwards. Uncertainty was written all over her face as she stared down at her once Divination professor.

Tolmie was looking on in wonder, as he glanced back and forth between Severus and Miss Granger.

Severus laid Trelawney's prone figure up against the wall with more care than he would have shown her normally. _'What did she mean?' _he thought hesitantly to himself. As he stood up, he faced both Tolmie and Miss Granger. Miss Granger seemed to have gone into some sort of shock as she stared at Professor Trelawney, her eyes were unmoving and she didn't blink once.

"Miss Granger," Severus started, "we have to see the Headmaster."

Hermione looked up into the Potion Master's face as understanding dawned on her. She nodded her head.

"What about her?" Tolmie said, pointing to the prone figure of Trelawney even as he Banished the broken glass from the floor.

"Let the house-elves find her," Severus stated. "I'm sure they're used to it by now."

With that, they ran the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. Severus' long strides easily left the others behind so he was the first to stand before the stone gargoyle. As he waiting impatiently for the gargoyle to move, he heard the others approaching.

Hermione held her hand to her side; she had a stitch but she didn't care about that now as the words of Professor Trelawney's prophecy were racing around in her head.

As the stone gargoyle moved as though it were expecting them, all three raced up the moving spiral staircase, one behind the other. Severus burst through the Headmaster's door first and was greeted with the worried face of his mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore.

As he raised his head from the paperwork, the elderly wizard said, "So glad that you three could join me."

Severus blurted out the first thing that came to his foggy mind, "Albus, I think we have a problem."

_A/N: Well there you have it… Another plot twist added in. Trelawney really wanted to make an appearance._

_If you read it, please review it. Thanks goes out to all of my regular reviewers. You guys rock._

_Kisses to my beta, LariLee, who beta'ed this chapter for me. _

_Happy Easter to all, and I hope you have a great break and that the Easter bunny comes your way._

_Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise belongs to J.K. Characters and situations that you don't, belong to yours truly. _


	43. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 43: Darkness Rising **

Albus sat up straighter in his chair, his paperwork forgotten. He looked from Miss Granger to Mr Crobobin; they were both holding the same grave looks on their faces. "What problem would you be talking about, my boy?" he asked Severus, turning his gaze once more on the younger man. He had rarely seen him so agitated.

"It would seem that Sybill graced us with another prophecy," the scowling Potions Master replied.

Dumbledore raised both his eyebrows, his eyes lighting up at the possibility. His hand went instinctively for the bowl full of lemon drops that were on his desk and he plucked one and placed it in his mouth. He sucked on it whilst looking solicitous. After a handful of seconds, he motioned that his three guests take a seat.

Hermione was wringing her hands together as she sat down on the proffered seat. Professor Trelawney's words were racing around in her mind and she felt dizzy. Who were this traitor and new friend she had spoken about? What did it have to do with her? The old fruitcake had placed both of her hands on herself and the snarky professor sitting next to her as she spoke the prophecy, therefore the serpent and the lion must be the Potions Master and herself. Without even noticing, she began to hyperventilate.

Severus was cut off from telling the Headmaster about the curious exchange with Trelawney by Miss Granger. He looked over at her and noticed how pale she was. Her eyes were focused on some inane object on the Headmaster's desk while she was breathing in short sharp breaths of air; it was as though she was struggling to breathe.

Severus turned in his seat so he was facing her. He scowled at her as he thought, '_What is she doing now?'_

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to sit there without creating any interruptions," he snapped, his brow was furrowed in his displeasure at the whole ordeal. He also had put two and two together and had come to the realisation that he would, with the help of Miss Granger, be subjected to another round of stealth and double dealing to defeat yet another Dark Lord so soon after the fact that he had just helped to take down Lord Voldemort. '_When will it end_?' he silently cursed.

When she continued to stare, he stood up in front of her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Miss Granger, pull yourself together," he growled in a harsh tone.

Hermione was snapped back into reality by her whole body being shaken. Her head snapped up to look into the black eyes of Professor Snape. She didn't lash out at him, and she puzzled at this for while whilst she controlled her breathing back to a steady rhythm.

Severus sneered at Miss Granger and took his seat next to her. As he sat down, he looked at the Headmaster once more. Albus held a knowing look on his face, and was that a slight grin? The Headmaster said nothing, so Severus just shook off the feeling that he knew something more than he was letting on and continued in his retelling of what had transpired, between the infirmary and the old man's office.

Albus listened in; this narrative was becoming more and more intriguing by the minute. So he was right when he had felt the uprising in Dark magic. He reached over to his drawer and opened it when his Potions Master had finished his account of the tale. Pulling out two wands, he placed them on the desk before him.

Severus just looked on intently as the elderly wizard made to speak. He made no move to get up and retrieve his wand that was a mere metre away from him on the Headmaster's desk.

"Severus," Headmaster Dumbledore started, "I want you to take Miss Granger and Mr Crobobin with you to your suites in the dungeon and keep them safe. I will be in contact with you when I have all of the remaining Order members together and we shall discuss Sybill's prophecy and its meaning." He finished gazing meaningfully at the Potions Master.

Severus was about to object when he looked into the Headmaster's eyes and subsequently into his mind. He was gently guided to the memories that the wizard sitting before him wanted him to see. His hardships with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and consequent slanderous comments in the _Daily Prophet_ about how Albus was running the school. The dreaded feelings of an upsurge in Dark Magic and the trust that he always had and was now placing again in Severus. So instead of protesting, he just nodded his head as he made to stand.

Albus had seen into Severus mind too, and was guided to the retelling of Mr Crobobin's tale of Calan Park; he frowned slightly at this new revelation, but otherwise remained impassive.

Tolmie noticed this exchange between his friend and the Headmaster, but choose not to comment as he stood from his chair and gave the Headmaster a slight nod of his head. He looked over to see Miss Granger just sitting there looking at the elderly Headmaster with a look of shock on her face.

Hermione was sitting there with her mouth agape. '_What does he mean that he wants me to stay with my former professor and a man that I hardly even know? Has he truly lost his mind, finally?' _she thought.

Severus stood and retrieved his wand from the Headmaster's desk. Tucking it into the hidden pocket in his robes, he turned to face Miss Granger who was staring at the Headmaster with her mouth open. "While the night is still young, Miss Granger," he snapped at her.

Hermione looked up at the rude wizard before her and stood, giving him a look of death before she turned around and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Severus sneered snidely.

Turning around, she held her arm out towards her wand, and without even muttering the incantation, her wand flew into her outstretched hand. She smiled at the shocked look on the dark-haired man's face before walking through the door.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. He had a feeling that Miss Granger would be more than even Severus had bargained for, and he was pleased to see her powers returning to her.

Severus looked over at the Headmaster with a dumbfounded look on his face. '_How, what, why?'_ he mused.

"You two had better hurry up," he said whilst motioning towards Severus and Tolmie. "I have a feeling Miss Granger will not wait for too long before blasting her way into your chambers, Severus."

With that, both men made their way at a quickened pace out of the Headmaster's office.

Cornelius smiled as he made his way through the foyer at Calan Park. The magic that he had placed still coursed through the building and was very much alive. He made his way up to the admission desk with the smile still gracing his lips.

The admissions clerk didn't even look up from the computer she had been busy typing on. "Won't be a sec," she said as she continued to type up the admissions for the morning. When she had finished, she looked up at the man standing at the counter. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so," Cornelius countered. "You see my nephew works here, and I was just in the neighbourhood and thought that I would come pop in, and perhaps we could go to lunch. I haven't seen him in years and thought since I'm here, well you know, we could catch up." Cornelius finished, his sickly sweet voice and charming smile worked wonders on the older woman as she smiled at him fondly.

"Oh how sweet of you," she said still smiling, "and who would be that lucky nephew of yours?" she asked.

"Robert, Robert Finn," he replied and as he saw her face turn suddenly grave, he quickly added, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh I guess you haven't heard?" she replied. "Well, I'll have to call Dr. Lopes down here, he will explain everything to you," she added whilst pressing the button under her desk.

They waited then. The admissions clerk looked nervous and smiled up at Cornelius every once in a while. Finally, after what seemed liked an eternity to Cornelius, a doctor walked down the hall towards them. Cornelius figured that this had to be Dr. Lopes as he held himself tall and looked like he was in charge of the place.

Dr. Andrew Lopes came to stand in front of the admission counter. He held his usual clipboard under his left arm and was clicking his ball point pen in and out with his right hand. He didn't really have time for this as he was in the midst of hiring a new staff member.

"Yes Diana, what is it?" he asked the aging clerk behind the desk. Although he wasn't short with her, he had had a very trying day so far and he didn't realize how difficult it truly was to find good help nowadays. He sighed and scrubbed roughly at his temple. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"Dr. Lopes, this is…" she looked up at Mr Finn's uncle and realised she didn't even know his name.

"Cornelius," Fudge said, whilst holding out his hand for the doctor to shake.

"And what can I do for you, Cornelius?" Andrew asked whilst shaking his hand.

"I am here to see my nephew, Robert Finn," he stated, as he placed his hand down to his side, once more.

"Ah, I see," Andrew said gesturing for the older man to follow him down the hallway. "We'll just go in here, shall we?" He motioned once more for Cornelius to precede him into the room.

Cornelius took a brief glance around at the room interior before placing himself in a chair and looking up at the doctor expectantly.

Dr. Lopes took the chair directly across from Cornelius. He cradled his clipboard in his arms. Oh how he despised to give bad news to family members. What he loathed even more was not knowing the full story of the dreadful news and this one was a completely bizarre tale. He took in a wary breath and started.

"Well you see we didn't know who to contact as Robert had no one down on his employment form as his next of kin, so we have been trying to deal with this, all to the best of our ability," Andrew stated, looking Cornelius in the face.

Cornelius frowned at this. "What has happened with my nephew?" he asked as his voice wavered ever so slightly. He wasn't concerned about Mr Finn but, in the true fashion of self preservation, he was only concerned that Mr Finn would start sprouting off names and he didn't really feel up to performing a mass _Obliviate._

"You see, we don't exactly know," Andrew replied. "However, we are trying our best to see to his needs and…"

"So he is here?" Cornelius said quickly, cutting off the doctor.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he hasn't been himself since we found him," Andrew replied, shifting his weight around a little in the chair.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked again.

"From all accounts, he was helping out a former patient and her friend who disappeared before they could be questioned," he stated, looking apprehensive.

"Can I speak with him?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm afraid not, as he is under some pretty heavy medication at the moment, and we haven't been able to get his account of that day from him since it all happened," Andrew said.

Cornelius gave the doctor a withering smile before looking pensive. Standing up Cornelius extended his hand towards the doctor. As Andrew stood and grasped the hand before him, he was pulled closer towards the older man, whose grip suddenly tightened around his body. He thought he heard a mumbled word before the world melted away before his eyes, and his mind was no longer his own.

_A/N: Is that a good point to leave you on? What will Cornelius do now with the good doctor? Don't hurt him, please._

_As always reviews are very much appreciated and guess work is enchanting to read. I love all of you who leave a review._

_Thanks to the wonderful LariLee, for fixing all of my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to J.K. and I am just taking them for a little spin in my warped mind._


	44. Hermione’s Anguish

**Chapter 44: Hermione's Anguish **

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. Her wand, still clutched in her hand, as she let her mind reel out of control with not only the prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made not thirty minutes previously, but also Professor Snape. Why did he have to be such a git all of the time? What was his problem, and was she his newest victim?

It was true she had been on the receiving end of his harsh tongue in the past, but there was always Harry or Ron there to pick up the pieces when he had been particularly nasty. Now she didn't have anyone to turn to, not Harry, nor Ron; she was all alone in this world.

'_Enough with the self pity, Hermione,' _she told herself as she rounded the corner which lead to the Potions classroom.

Stopping dead in her tracks she realised that she didn't have the foggiest where Professor Snape's quarters were. She knew they were somewhere down here in the dark and dank dungeons, but she wasn't entirely sure where.

She heard approaching footsteps and leaned against the wall, hiding in the shadows, wand at the ready.

She relaxed only when she saw Professor Snape and Mr Crobobin making their way towards her and she stepped out from the shadows and into their path.

"Miss Granger, I would advise you not to wander these corridors alone," Severus stated. "At least not without myself or an Order member escorting you." His tone didn't hold its usual bite and Hermione could almost hear an edge of worry to it.

"Yes, Sir," she replied meekly.

Severus nodded his head at her and continued on until they had gotten to the Potions classroom. Taking down the wards, he stepped inside and waited for Tolmie and Miss Granger to do the same. He warded the classroom door once it was closed and made his way to his office.

Tapping the stones with his wand in a complex pattern, he entered his office and made for the far wall where there was a tapestry of two snakes fighting. Mumbling an incarnation which Hermione couldn't quite make out, Severus then touched the intricate workings of the tapestry with his wand.

Hermione watched as the two snakes broke apart and bowed down to Professor Snape before coming to rest at opposite sides, revealing an opening.

Severus entered first, closely followed by Tolmie and Hermione.

Hermione was absolutely floored when they entered Professor Snape's sitting rooms. Upon every available wall, there was a bookshelf, some of which were overflowing. She longed to run her hands over the spines of the books and to discover what secrets they held beneath there covers.

Severus observed the far-off look in Miss Granger's eyes as she stared markedly at his bookshelves and the books that were contained in them.

'_Always the know-it-all,' _he thought to himself before coming up behind her and whispering in her ear, "Your rooms are this way, Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped as Professor Snape broke her from the enchantment that only books could hold her under, and whirled around to face him. Blushing ever so slightly, she averted her eyes to look at the floor and nodded her head. When she looked up again she noticed Mr Crobobin was smiling at her and that Professor Snape was making his way to a door to her right.

Hermione walked over to him as he opened the door which led to a rather large bedroom.

Severus held open the door and ushered her inside. "This, Miss Granger, will be your room for the duration of your stay here," he said almost cordially.

Hermione just nodded her head once more as she looked around the spacious room. She noticed that all of her belongings had been brought down from her Head Girl room, presumably by the house-elves.

"The bathroom is across the sitting room directly in line with your room. My chambers are to the right of that. Mr Crobobin will be situated in the room adjacent to mine. Do not touch the books in the sitting room unless I give you specific instructions otherwise. If you need anything, ask me first and I will look into it. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is imperative and I trust that you will have much to do, so I expect that will be minimal." Severus fixed Miss Granger with a frown which she just nodded at.

"Do not leave these chambers without Mr Crobobin, the Headmaster or myself, and even then, you must ask before you venture outside the confines of this chamber. Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked.

"Yes Sir," she answered.

He inclined his head and left her room, closing the door firmly behind himself.

She felt out of place here as she was in his territory now. Hermione didn't want to upset the cantankerous man even more and, as he closed the door behind him, she took a leap and belly flopped onto the bed.

'_A prisoner once more,' _Hermione thought sourly, as she breathed in deeply and turned over to take in her surroundings.

Severus led Tolmie to his rooms and explained to him that he would be right next door if the older man needed anything. Severus truly hated this invasion of his privacy. Oh, he didn't mind Tolmie being around, as Snape had stayed in his home for the last nine months; however, Tolmie's home had been generously proportioned when compared to his quaint little suite.

After closing Tolmie's door, he made his way to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. Closing and locking the door, something that he had never had to do previously and had to think about doing now, he started the bath water whilst mixing in various herbs and oils to relieve tension.

Slipping into the bath, he closed his eyes and pondered once more on the prophecy that Sybill had made. He had no doubt that it was the real deal as he had heard her make the previous one, her only other true prophecy, about Mr Potter, and she had that same unnerving voice.

As the herbs started their magic on the knotted muscles in his back, Severus slipped deeper into the warm water and started to drift off to sleep.

He was startled by an urgent pounding at the door. He raised his weary head from the bathtub and sat up.

"Severus," Tolmie yelled, "Severus, are you in there?"

"Yes, what is it?" Severus retorted.

"It's Miss Granger," Tolmie replied, his voice was wavering as he stressed his next words. "She seems to be in some sort of distress and I can't manage to unward her door."

Severus shot from the tub as he wrapped a towel around his midsection and reached for his wand. Unlocking the door, he strode purposefully across his sitting room and pounded on Miss Granger's door.

"Open up, Miss Granger," he shouted. He heard something crash into the door but didn't hear anything else.

"This is your last warning, Miss Granger," Severus cautioned. "I'm coming in now, whether you are decent or not."

Lifting up his wand, he started working on the creative wards that she had set up on her rooms. Managing to get them down, he slammed open her door. Severus had to duck as a picture frame came flying his way and narrowly missed his head.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped at him as he straightened himself up to look around her room.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, disbelief evident in his voice as he took in her dishevelled room.

"Redecorating the place," she answered with a slight grin. "Do you like it?"

"Miss Granger, you will stop this at once, do you hear me?" Severus snapped, his nerves were at their end.

"And what will you do if I don't?" she asked. "Give me detention?"

Hermione stood there breathing heavily, both of her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she stood her ground, chin held firmly in the air.

When Severus didn't reply, she continued, "No, I suppose you can no longer do that can you!" It was a statement, not a question. "I am just so sick of this all," she said finally, bringing her hands down to her side in defeat.

"I'm sick of being treated like a wayward child. Hermione can't do this, Hermione can't do that. Believe me, I've heard it all. Do you realise that when I found myself back in Hogwarts infirmary, my heart leaped for joy? I was free, free from acting a certain way in a society that deemed me crazy. I believed them too, that was the sad thing." Tears were now rolling down her face as Severus took a step closer towards her.

Severus caught her as she crumbled to the ground. Her sobbing was quite loud as she put her arms around his broad shoulders and buried her hair into his bare chest and bawled. Hermione cried for everything and everyone she had lost in the past ten months.

It was only then that Severus realised that he was almost naked; his hair was still wet, as was most of his body; however, this thought was pushed aside as in his arms he held onto a beautiful witch, who was not recoiling from his touch but rather was welcoming it. He pondered on this for a brief minute as her sobbing grew quieter.

Hermione released her death grip around the Professor's neck as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Severus, realising she was asleep, picked her up and placed her gently on her bed. Taking off her shoes, he slid the covers up over her body as he brushed a stray curl from her face. He turned to leave the room.

Tolmie was standing in the open doorway, apparently he had witnessed the entire exchange, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Severus just sneered at him which made his grin turn into a smile.

Marching past Tolmie, Severus looked down at the picture frame that was lying just outside the room. Bending over, he picked it up. It was a picture of a much younger Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Miss Granger had her arms around the boys' shoulders and they were all smiling at the camera. Mr Potter was waving and both boys had their arms around Miss Granger. Hogwarts castle was in the background and they looked so young and carefree.

He shook his head as he looked at the picture. He had never considered how hard it was on her to come back here. Back to the place of the Final Battle where she had lost all of her friends, back to the reminder of it all. All of this had been placed on Miss Granger's shoulders in the last couple of days and he was surprised that she hadn't snapped sooner than this.

Turning around and placing the picture frame on the end of the bed he made sure her door was open a little. _'Just in case,' _he told himself, as he made his way back to the bathroom, wand still in his hand.

Tolmie watched his friend go. The haunted expression on his face was one that Tolmie would remember for the rest of his days.

_A/N: Now we are getting into the good stuff. Next chapter we will see what Cornelius Fudge does at Calan Park._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Prizes to everyone who guessed right about the prophecy. Gee you guys are smart!_

_Huge hugs to my beta, LariLee._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story line._


	45. Cornelius’ Duplicity

**Chapter 45: Cornelius' Duplicity **

"_Imperio," _Cornelius whispered as he grasped onto Dr. Lopes frame, wand sticking in his side. Instantaneously he felt the man straighten up and took in the glazed look in his eyes.

'_Now I will get some answers,' _Cornelius thought as he pocketed his wand and brushed himself off.

"Take me to Robert Finn," Cornelius said in a succinct voice.

Dr. Lopes, helpless against the curse placed upon his person, complied and left the room.

The two men walked down the white corridor, meeting no one on the way, and Cornelius paused as Dr. Lopes stopped in front of a door.

"Open it," he whispered, the irritation evident in his voice.

Andrew reached down to his belt and unclipped a set of keys. His fingers worked methodically as he reached down for the master key and placed it into the lock, turning it. The sound of the lock clicking signified that the door was now open.

Cornelius reached past the man as he turned the doorknob and the door swung open. He pushed Dr. Lopes into the room and followed him inside.

"_Colloportus," _he muttered, as he raised his wand at the door; it sealed with an odd squelching noise.

Turning around, his eyes fell onto the only piece of furniture in the room, a single bed. There, strapped to the bed, was his only true link to the going on in Calan Park, the now ex-Head Orderly, Mr Robert Finn.

Taking a step closer to the bed, he took in the man's peaceful face as he slept in his drug-induced state.

'_Not for long, Mr Finn,' _he thought as an evil grin slowly made its way onto his face.

Lifting his wand towards the bed, he stated, "_Ennervate." _

He watched as Mr Finn's eyes began to flutter open, taking in the sight of the Minister of Magic standing before him. Robert let out a scream, though whether it was at the shock of seeing Cornelius Fudge standing in front of him or whether he was in some kind of psychological pain, Cornelius couldn't tell, and quite frankly, he couldn't care less.

"_Silencio," _Cornelius barked out quickly, his wand was still raised at the helpless Squib. Mr Finn's mouth still worked furiously, though no sound was escaping it.

Cornelius didn't have time for this; hell, he wanted answers and he wanted them yesterday.

"_Legilimens," _he muttered as he stared into the Squib's wide eyes.

Mr Robert Finn's mind was a mess, memories were scattered here and there, not making much sense at all to Cornelius. He grunted in frustration and delved deeper still into Robert's psyche, trying to fit together the pieces of his fragmented mind.

'_There,'_ he assumed, as the imagines of Miss Hermione Granger came into view, but wait… who was that tall, dark-haired man standing behind her? _'Snape,'_ he thought as he growled out loud, his brow furrowed into the picture of concentration.

He looked on as Mr Finn entered a room and Miss Granger sat herself down. Snape was standing behind her with his usual sneer upon his face, oh how Fudge loathed the man. It seemed that Miss Granger had indeed recalled everything, but was acting so calm about her whole ordeal. Cornelius figured that she had yet to discover that Mr Finn had indeed laced her medication with the potions given to the orderly by himself.

It was then that Mr Finn dropped the stone and bedlam broke out. The assassin appeared and Snape was duelling with him whilst Miss Granger was pushed down on the floor. It seemed that the assassin had the upper hand and had managed to injure Snape.

A smile came over Cornelius' face; he was going to enjoy watching Snape's demise greatly. It was then that Miss Granger stood up and the most magnificent, yet terrifying sight met Cornelius' eyes.

She opened her mouth and an ear piercing scream came forth. A bolt of red light shot from the scar on her forehead, and both Snape and Fudge's hired assassin dropped to their knees on the floor, almost instantaneously cradling their heads and squeezing their eyes shut.

'_Interesting,'_ he mused, as he continued to watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

All of a sudden someone else appeared in the far right hand corner of the room and he stared at the unfamiliar wizard trying to place his face. It didn't matter right now, but he memorised the elder wizard's face to scrutinise later.

Cornelius saw the wizard hesitate as he took in the scene before him and then Miss Granger collapse to the floor in a heap. He watched as the wizard strode forward towards Snape and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was an exchange of words and then the wizard handed Miss Granger to Snape. They both then Apparated away, to Hogwarts he assumed, as the older wizard stayed behind.

Cornelius' eyes never left the scene as it played out and he saw the assassin flaying around on the ground. The older wizard took a step forward, never taking his eyes off the assassin, and Summoned both of his wands.

He observed the wizard pocketing the two wands and then taking a step closer to the assassin. The unknown wizard laid a hand on the other's body and the assassin let out a scream of agony before falling limp. He was most clearly dead.

Cornelius saw the elderly wizard straighten himself up and head towards Mr Robert Finn, wand at the ready. Robert then backed himself up to the door, nowhere to go, as his eyes were darted around looking for a means of escape. Finding none, he started blurting out things about the Minister, things that he swore he would never tell anyone.

It wasn't as if he could have gotten a wand oath out of the man as he was a Squib and therefore held no wand. Cornelius cursed himself for his lack of insight.

'_What an idiot,' _Cornelius thought; he was furious with the Squib for his lack of loyalty and his own thoughts of self preservation.

He heard him telling this wizard everything, how the Minister of Magic had kept wizards and witches in this facility for years, playing with their powers and minds.

"Damn him," Cornelius cursed out loud; now the Order of the Phoenix would be snooping around his hospital and find the others that he had placed within the facility's walls and the magic he had positioned to make the patients unfindable to witches and wizards searching for them.

Still watching he saw the older wizard place a hand onto Mr Finn's shoulder and watched as Robert crumpled to the ground.

'_So that explains why he is acting the way he is,'_ Cornelius thought. He only had limited time left within these walls and he would analyse it later, when he was safety tucked away in his mansion.

Ending his link into Mr Finn's mind, he struggled to come to terms with everything he had seen. He didn't care to know what had happened to the assassin as it didn't matter much anyway; the hit wizard had failed in his mission to bring Miss Granger to him and therefore would not get paid for his services, not that he could anyway.

'_The best in the business indeed,' _he scoffed.

Well he'd better cut his loses while he still could and get the hell out of Calan Park whilst he was still able.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ He spat the words as if they were a potion he had just drunk with a nasty aftertaste.

He Apparated back to his mansion just as Mr Robert Finn started screaming once more.

Hermione awoke the next morning. Peeling her eyes open slowly, she took in the mess in her room and suddenly felt guilty.

Sitting up, she noticed the picture frame on the end of her bed and picked it up. Staring at it, she remembered what transpired between her ex-Potions Master and herself last night. She had cried into his bare chest. Her cheeks rapidly grew hot as she blushed furiously.

'_Oh no,' _she thought to herself,_ 'how am I going to face him now?'_

She sighed quite heavily as she stood from her bed. Hermione noticed that she was no longer wearing shoes and, come to think about it, she couldn't remember getting into bed at all last night.

Hermione hung her head, _'What am I going to do now?' _she thought as she looked around for her wand to right the room once more.

Finding it on the bedside table, Hermione made quick work of putting everything back in its place.

Looking over to the door, she noticed that it was ajar ever so slightly. Creeping up to it, she peered out through the slit into the sitting room. She immediately saw Professor Snape, Mr Crobobin and the Headmaster sitting down with tea. She licked her lips unintentionally as she felt parched for the first time since she had awoken.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see that you are up," Dumbledore interrupted Severus as he craned his neck around in the chair he was currently seated in.

'_How does he do that?'_ Hermione thought, as she pushed open the door and took a couple of weary steps towards the party.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore commented as he conjured up a seat next to his own, "and join us for morning tea."

As Hermione took her proffered seat next to the Headmaster, she looked up to see him smiling at her; he held a look on his face of the caring man that she had once loved as a grandfather. Not that she didn't still love the Headmaster as you would an elderly relation, however, it was different now, so much time had past and she hardly felt she knew him, let alone the others anymore. Hermione hardly knew herself and that was the hardest thing for her to come to terms with.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted up the teapot.

"Yes, please," Hermione answered and seemed to anticipate his next question as she added, "two sugars and milk, thank you."

The Headmaster passed Hermione the cup of tea. She took a tentative sip of the hot brew and looked down into her lap. There was no way she was going to look up and into the dark-haired wizard's eyes as she could feel his glare on her. It made her rather uncomfortable. Wiggling around in her seat, she was saved from further scrutiny by the Headmaster's voice.

"I was just letting Severus and Mr Crobobin know that I have called the Order together and that the meeting is in thirty minutes," Dumbledore directed this towards Hermione, who looked up with feigned interest. "I have set up the Floo from this chamber to go straight to the staff room. My office is a little bit cluttered at the moment, so I thought it best if we moved our meeting to the staff room." He finished taking a sip of his tea.

Hermione didn't know what to say so, she kept her mouth closed and sipped on her tea instead.

There was a moment of utter silence; it wasn't the good kind of silence either, it was instead the awkward kind.

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he placed his tea cup on the table in front of him and stood up. "I will see you all in twenty six and a half minutes." He chuckled to himself. "Oh, and please try not to be late. You know how it is when the guests of honour are the last to arrive." With that being said, he made his way to the fireplace, threw a pinch of Floo powder into the orange flames, stated his destination and left.

Severus was the first to stand as he rolled his eyes and made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "Always the one for dramatics," Severus stated as Tolmie laughed out loud.

Hermione was still staring into her now empty tea cup. She didn't want to look up as she worked, a thoughtful look onto her face.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, "I would suggest you get a move on or we will be late. I think that a shower might be in order, don't you?"

Hermione just nodded her head as she made her way back to her bedroom placing the empty tea cup back onto the tray on the table. Closing the door firmly behind herself, she leant into the door with her back and breathed in a deep breath.

'_How am I ever going to look at him again?_' she sighed as she started to make her way over to the cupboard which held her clothes.

Making her way across the sitting room, not once glancing at the two wizards as they sat on the settee, she made quick work of the shower, washing her hair and pulling it up into a plait. Looking into the mirror, she took in the dark lines under her eyes.

Steeling herself against what was to come next, she stepped outside the bathroom door and looked up to see the Potions Master and Mr Crobobin standing before the grate.

"Ready?" Severus asked, only a tinge of irritation in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head and made her way to stand by the wizards.

Severus took a pinch of Floo powder off the mantle and threw it into the flames. "Staff room," he stated as he nodded his head towards Tolmie. Walking into the green flames, he disappeared from view.

Tolmie held out his hand in a gesture towards the flames as he politely waited for Miss Granger to precede him into the staff room.

Hermione looked at him hesitantly. The older wizard was smiling at her and she could tell by his kind eyes that he meant her no harm, however, she remained rooted to the spot and shook her head.

When Tolmie took a step towards her, Hermione took one backwards. Tolmie didn't want to frighten the poor girl, so he stopped and said, "Come on, they are all waiting for us."

Hermione shook her head once more and cast her eyes downwards; she felt the moisture of tears leaving her eyes and cascading down her cheeks to fall on the plush carpet at her feet.

She heard him move away from her and as the flames once again turned from orange to green she looked up and saw that he had indeed left her alone. Hermione expelled the air from her lungs. '_What is wrong with me?' _she thought, mentally berating herself even as she stood there unmoving.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as she just stood there motionless. Staring off into the fireplace with the only sound being the beating of her own heart and her rather erratic breathing. She jumped slightly as she heard a voice.

"What is the matter, Miss Granger?" The deep silky tone was instantly comforting to her ears.

"I don't think I can do this," Hermione said, her voice faltering somewhat as she stood there unmoving before the green flames.

Severus held an impatient look on his face.

"You can and you will," Severus replied, although his tone was kind, she could almost hear the undercurrents of irritation in it. Severus took a graceful step until he was almost within reaching distance of her.

Hermione shook her head and looked up, staring into his black eyes, she whispered, "I can't; you saw how I reacted to Professor McGonagall in the infirmary and she was my favourite teacher." She sighed and looked down at her feet once more.

"I will be there with you," Severus said, softening his voice slightly.

Without even thinking, he reached out his hand, palm turned upwards, as if he was offering her support.

Hermione made a quick lunge for his hand, grabbing it. Without even thinking, she clung to him as if he were her life line and she were drowning. She intertwined her fingers with his and tightened her grip.

Hermione didn't know why but she didn't mind it when the Potions Master touched her. Her body didn't react on the same subconscious level that it did with everyone else. Gods above, was she falling for him?

No she couldn't be; this was her dreaded ex-professor. He didn't like anyone and especially not a Gryffindor. He had called her many names in the past from 'silly little girl' to 'know-it-all,' just to name a few. He was snide, uncouth, spiteful and downright malicious in his remarks to not only her, but to everyone who had the unpleasant fortune of crossing his path and that was on a good day.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and raised her chin firmly into the air. Swiping at the tears with the back of her other hand she rose out of the ashes, transforming from a quivering mass into a lioness, ready for battle.

Together they stepped into the green flames. Two great warriors, ready for anything that anyone could throw their way

_A/N: So there you have it. So, what do you think?_

_Next chapter we will see the Order meeting with a few surprises thrown in._

_Big hugs go out to my beta, LariLee. Thanks, Hon!_

_Disclaimer: Alas the characters are not mine._


	46. The Order

**Chapter 46: The Order **

As Miss Granger and Professor Snape stepped out of the fire onto the rug in the staff room, every head turned their way.

Hermione noticed that there were no more than ten Order members left, and that they were all seated around a large table in the centre of the room.

She felt a blush rise from her cheeks, but she kept her head firmly in the air, a look of vibrancy in her eyes as she stared around the room. Her hand unconsciously tightened its grip on the dark wizard standing next to her.

Severus felt her hand grip tighten, she was squeezing him with all her might, but he did not try to remove his hand. He knew she was nervous; hell, so was he, though he made no show of it. Looking over at Miss Granger, he saw that her jaw was set in a certain way that he always associated with her when her mind was set on a certain task or a particularly hard problem that she had yet to find the answer to.

Severus' attention was broken from the witch beside him by the scraping of a chair, and he looked over to the table to see that Sirius Black was standing.

Sirius rushed over to the two of them, his arms were held wide open as his gaze never left Miss Granger's face. He held a look of genuine mirth on his face.

Just as Sirius was upon them, the Potions Master felt a surge of powerful magic around Miss Granger and himself. He watched as Mr Black flew through the air to land on his back on the table. He reminded Severus oddly of a fly caught in a spider's web.

Just as quickly as the magical barrier was erected, it seemed to dissipate into the air around them. Severus blinked a couple of times, he felt rather giddy, as he shook his head a couple of times trying to drive away the unwelcome feeling.

Pandemonium broke out. There were Order members standing up and shouting whilst others were just sitting there looking from Hermione to Sirius with unreadable looks on their faces.

"Silence," Dumbledore bellowed out as he stood. Everyone stopped what they were doing and an eerie calm settled upon the room.

"Now if everyone will kindly take their seats we shall bring this meeting to order," Dumbledore stated, not willing to bring up Hermione's new powers. There were more important things to discuss at the moment, and the Headmaster felt that time was running out for them.

Dumbledore didn't want to deal with another Tom Riddle, but as it was unavoidable, he thought that he would just give everyone in the room the information that was pertaining to them and leave it at that. No one needed to know the full story anyway unless it directly affected them.

Severus, still grasping Hermione's hand, led her over to the table from where Sirius was now standing and they took their seats next to Tolmie.

Sirius was grumbling under his breath as he took his seat directly opposite Hermione. He shot Severus a glare that obviously meant they would speak later. Severus just sneered at him in reply, and turned his attention to the Headmaster.

Everyone was looking at Dumbledore now as the elderly wizard took the floor. "As most of you are still unaware as to the nature of this meeting, I shall get straight to the point. Sybill Trelawney made another prophecy," the Headmaster said, and mumbling went around the room at his words. Dumbledore held up both of his hands to impede any questions.

"It seems as though there is yet another Dark Lord on the rise, and Sybill's prophecy was very specific in its nature as to who would be responsible for his demise. Now before you ask questions, I only ask that you listen to the prophecy in its entirety and then we can discuss its implications." The Headmaster looked at each Order member in turn, a stern look on his face.

"I believe it started with: _rival houses must unite: the Serpent and the Lion. The new friend you must seek; the traitor you must trust. These four must stand united as one. To fight the uprising of a new Dark Lord; Dark Magic must be used to bind him_." Dumbledore finished and looked around the room. Everyone was busy trying to make sense of the words that the Headmaster had just spoken.

"I think that the professor was referring to the two of us when she spoke of the serpent and the lion," Hermione said as she gestured toward Severus and herself.

Every head turned her way as she continued.

"Well, Professor Trelawney did have her hands on us as she made the prophecy, so I have concluded that this prophecy was meant for Professor Snape and myself to hear," she finished.

"Yes, but who are the friend and the traitor?" Remus Lupin asked.

"I believe that the friend is me," Tolmie answered, and every head turned from Remus, who was at the end of the table, to Tolmie, who was at its centre.

"And who exactly are you?" Sirius growled out. He was still a little perturbed from the way that he had been treated by Hermione and Snape, and although he didn't mean to be taking out his frustration on the older man sitting across the table, he still did so all the same.

Tolmie, who had noticed the curious interaction between Severus and this long curly-haired wizard sitting before himself, stood and extended his right hand in Sirius' direction. "Tolmie Crobobin," he answered, as Sirius took his hand firmly in his and shook it.

As the link was made between Sirius and Tolmie, two things happened. Firstly, Sirius felt a little queasy as a slight headache formed within the depth of his head. Secondly, Tolmie was given the impression that Sirius was generally a decent human being, though a little misguided and rough on the exterior, inside he would go to any length to protect the ones that he loved.

"I had come to the same conclusion, Mr Crobobin," Dumbledore said as the two men took their seats, "as you were there also when the prophecy took place."

Tolmie looked up at the elderly wizard with a legitimate smile plastered across his features. He hadn't known Albus Dumbledore for all that long, but it seemed, at least to him, that they had truly known each other for an extensive time, perhaps in a previous life. Tolmie couldn't shake the feeling as the Headmaster looked away from him.

"Any thoughts on who this traitor may be?" Kingsley Shacklebolt enquired.

All heads turned again to the Headmaster as if they were expecting him to have all of the answers, which of course he did.

"Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore spoke the words so quietly that Hermione had to strain to hear what he was saying.

Sirius stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. Nearly everyone in the room startled from Sirius' sudden outburst. "Would you care to repeat that?" Sirius growled out.

His voice was thunderous as his face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Oh, do sit down, Sirius," Minerva McGonagall said in a tone she usually harboured for wayward students.

Sirius, paying no attention to Minerva, spat out, "And where do you propose we find him? Last time I looked, I thought him to be in hiding or dead, at least I hoped he was dead. If not, I will kill him with my bare hands. Do you know what he took from me?" Sirius asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes, yes, we are all aware of your time in Azkaban, Sirius," Minerva added reluctantly.

"Well, obviously not if you," here he pointed at the Headmaster, "are you suggesting that he has to be brought into this little party?" Sirius gestured around the room. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a race and everyone who cared to look in his eyes could see the detestation he held there for Peter.

"Where would we find him, supposing he is the traitor?" Mundungus Fletcher asked.

"Well," Dumbledore started; there was no real good way to break this to everyone in the room, so he thought he should just get it over with. Sighing, he rushed headfirst into his explanation, "I know where Peter is being held." He let the implication sink in as he looked towards Sirius, who held a look of murder in his eyes.

"You what?" Sirius roared.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly, "he has been staying in the castle for the past seven months."

At this, Sirius started pacing behind the desk. Everyone in the room held their collective breath as they all watched the events unfold. Like a train wreck, they couldn't stop themselves from looking.

Severus held a knowing smirk on his face, the kind that said, 'I knew it all along.'

Sirius abruptly stopped pacing and whirled around to face Dumbledore. "Well, that's it," he stated, "I want no part of it. If you have knowingly harboured that… that piece of filth here, in this very castle, and never once thought of telling me, then… then… I'm out of here." Finished with his declaration, Sirius headed towards the door.

"Wait, Sirius," Minerva said as she stood and walked briskly up to the irate wizard. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder which he promptly threw off.

"You know what he did to me and yet you presume to allow him to live. Albus, you are a hypocrite," Sirius said, never turning around. He was facing the closed door with his hand on the knob.

Remus went to stand, but after a look from the Headmaster, decided to remain seated instead.

Sirius turned around. He strode back towards Hermione and, stopping short of touching her, he spoke, "Hermione," he said. His face still thunderous, although his eyes were sad, he barely whispered, "How could you?" his voice wavered slightly with emotion.

When Hermione just looked up at him, her brow furrowed and a look of confusion on her face, he added, "Consorting with the enemy." Here he waved his hand at Severus and Hermione had to blush as she looked down to where Sirius was staring. She quickly untangled her hand from Severus' and placed both of them in her lap.

Sirius sighed and threw his hands in the air. He made his way back to the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Hermione stood; she was looking from the closed door to the Headmaster, as if weighing a momentous decision.

"Let him go," Dumbledore said wearily. "He needs a breath of fresh air; I think it will do him some good."

Hermione took her seat once more and slumped into it as the Headmaster continued.

"So now that that is settled…" Dumbledore started, but was cut off by the small voice of Martha Gaylor.

"What's settled?" she asked.

The Headmaster turned his gaze towards her just as Mundungus spoke out.

"Yes, what is settled?" Mundungus asked, quizzically.

Albus took a deep breath. "The prophecy," he simply stated as if it should be obvious to everyone.

"Ah…" Mundungus and Martha both surmised at once.

"Now I believe that there are some more intricate workings of the prophecy, but I have more pressing news at the moment." Dumbledore didn't believe that everyone in the room needed to know every minuscule detail and he had yet to bring up the matter of Calan Park.

"Mr Tolmie Crobobin," he said, lifting a hand towards Tolmie, who smiled a little sheepishly, "has given me reason to believe that Calan Park, the mental health institution where Miss Granger was held, is actually a front to more devious means. Therefore I wish for Kingsley, Remus and Mundungus to go over there and discreetly," at this he looked in Mundungus' general direction whilst raising an eyebrow, "make enquires as to who is being held there and to what purpose. Liberate them if it will not cause too much of a stir, but diplomacy is a must. I trust that won't be too much of a problem." It was a statement rather than a question and all three men nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Hermione asked, sitting up straighter in her seat. She had been going through the prophecy over and over in her head and something still bothered her about it.

Dumbledore turned his head to her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I mean… I don't know about the rest of you, but… but I don't like the sound of using Dark Magic on anyone," she added quickly.

"Yes, well, we shall explore that later, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes giving her a significant look before adding, "As it is lunch time now, I would suggest that we reconvene at a later date to discuss this issue."

As the Order members got up from their seats and made their way to the door, Hermione stayed in her seat staring at the spot where, moments ago, Headmaster Dumbledore had stood. The Headmaster had always been cryptic in his explanations of anything, usually she could work out what he was saying, given enough time, however, right now, it seemed as though he was rushing around the finer points and leaving them out all together. She scowled at that thought.

Tolmie and Severus noticed this too, although they made no comment. When the last of the Order members left, Tolmie nodded his head at Severus and made his way to the fireplace. He then Flooed back to Severus' suites in the dungeons. Severus took a weary step towards Hermione.

"Hermione," he said; his tone was light as he took another step towards her.

Snapped from her temporary musing, she turned her head toward the dark-haired man standing behind her.

"We will get through this," he said, as a look of genuine concern flickered across his features. "Come on, the house-elves will have no doubt made us a veritable feast for lunch and you don't expect Tolmie and myself to eat it all," he said with a grin.

Sighing slightly, she made to stand as Severus extended his hand once more in her direction. Taking it, she was guided over to the fireplace. Thirty seconds later, she was back in the Potions Master's suites eating, deep in thought.

Cornelius Fudge was in a barely suppressed rage as he sat before the fire and contemplated what he should do next. Tapping his fingers on his temple in an easy beat helped him to think, and so he did that now.

If the unknown wizard had indeed been a friend of Snape's, as all evidence pointed to that fact, then Dumbledore would now know of his involvement with Calan Park and Miss Hermione Granger.

"Damn him," he swore as he thought about Robert Finn.

This whole affair was getting more and more out of control as the minutes ticked by. He was the Minister of Magic for God's sake. Loved by the people that he ruled over and no one was going to take that away from him. No one.

Well if he couldn't get hold of Miss Granger, he would make her come to him.

An evil grin crossed his features as a plan started to formulate itself in his head.

_A/N: Hmm, I think Sirius needs to relax a little. I know what I would do with him, LOL!!! What is Cornelius up to now, that slippery eel?_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. Leaving a review does make me write faster on the afterglow of reading your lovely words… More, PLEASE? Theories and guess work are also most appreciated._

_Lemon drops to my beta, LariLee, you are the best._

_Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize are obviously not mine, however, the plot is. Yippee!_


	47. Calling Miss Granger

**Chapter 47: Calling Miss Granger**

After lunch, Hermione had gone back to her room. Although the men were pleasant enough company, she felt she needed time to herself.

She laughed as the image of her previous thought came to mind and she analysed it. Professor Snape was pleasant company. She never thought that she would have considered him to be an enjoyable companion, not in a million years, but he was making a conscious effort to, well, not be himself around her.

Suddenly she felt her breathing constricted and she knew she had to get out of the room, out of Hogwarts altogether. But to where? Anywhere, she concluded as she made a quick dash to the door.

Cornelius Fudge placed his wand back into his pocket. The strands of Miss Granger's hair were still wound around it in an elaborate mould.

He had acquired them from Mr Finn when Miss Granger had first made an appearance in Calan Park.

'_Soon, my pet, soon,'_ he mused, as he sank back, drained, into his armchair by the fire. The Dark Arts book was discarded on the table beside him, revealing the spell that he had just performed.

Hermione marched out into the sitting room, startling Severus. She headed straight for the wall, which she knew, contained the exit to Professor Snape's rooms.

Lifting her wand, she started the incantation and intricate wand movements that she had seen and heard Professor Snape make on one other occasion.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, his voice tense as he stood and made his way over to Hermione.

Just as he was lifting his left hand up to touch her shoulder, Tolmie exited the bathroom and screamed out, "Severus, no!"

It was too late; as Severus made contact with Hermione's shoulder, he felt as if he had just stuck his hand directly over an open flame. Although he had barely touched her, he smelt the stench of burning flesh. As he quickly withdrew his hand and turned it over, he saw that it was covered in big angry red blisters. He backed away from her instinctively as he looked from his hand to Miss Granger in astonishment.

Hermione didn't even shy away from her work as Professor Snape laid his hand gently upon her shoulder. She felt it rest there for a brief second before being snatched away.

She growled out her frustration as it was evident that the wards had been changed and she threw down her wand in aggravation. She placed both of her hands on the stone wall in front of her.

As the two men watched on in horror they saw the stone melting with ease under Hermione's hands. She made her way into Snape's office, leaving behind her a very dazed Potions Master and Mr Crobobin in her wake.

Tolmie, gathering his wits, rushed up to Severus' side and grabbed his left arm. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick healing spell over Snape's hand which made the blisters subside and then disappear altogether. Severus just stood there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Come on, we have to let Albus know about this," Tolmie urged, trying to pull Severus out of his temporary shock.

Snapping out of his reverie, Severus leaned over and retrieved Hermione's discarded wand and placed it into one of the many hidden pockets in his robes. Leading the way out of the hole that had once separated his rooms from his office, Severus noticed that the door to his office and classroom had also received the same treatment underneath Miss Granger's hands, and were no more.

Exiting into the hallway, he briefly glanced both ways for any sign of Miss Granger. Not seeing her, he ran, as students scurried out of the irate Potions Master's way, the entire distance to the Headmaster's office.

"Gummi Bears," he shouted out as he made it to the stone gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Headmaster's sanctuary.

Taking the stairs three at a time, Severus slammed open the door to the Headmaster's office, startling Albus, who was at his desk.

"She's gone," was all he said, breathing slightly harder than usual.

Albus watched as Tolmie entered his office out of breath. He then raised both of his eyebrows and, looking directly at Severus, asked, "Who?"

Albus had just dispatched Kingsley, Mundungus and Remus to Calan Park after giving them specific instructions to be as diplomatic as feasible. He was tired, and in no mood for this guessing game that his Potions Master seemed intent on playing.

Severus was getting sick of the scatterbrained old man act Dumbledore seemed to portray so well; now was not the time for it, as there was no time to waste. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Miss Granger, you old fool."

"Ah," was all Dumbledore said, finally catching on.

"Don't tell me that you knew," Severus snarled out.

"I had an inkling that he would call her," the Headmaster responded, whilst leaning back into his chair.

"And you never thought that I needed to know this," Severus spat as he shot daggers at the old man sitting calmly before him.

"And what would you have done to stop him?" the elderly wizard asked as he placed both hands back on the desk and learned forward.

Severus was now incensed beyond belief as he started to pace the length of Albus' rug before his desk, grinding his teeth together as he went. Running a hand through his hair, he paused for a second and shot the Headmaster a glare. He opened his mouth to say something though nothing came out and he resumed his pacing.

"Believe it or not, Severus; you are still wanted by the Ministry; the Minister has seen to that fact. I have no doubt that if caught, Cornelius Fudge would drag you before the Wizengamot and you would receive nothing less then life in Azkaban, and that's if he doesn't kill you first," Albus said.

Stopping his pacing, Severus shot Albus a look that could freeze over hell. "Forgive me, Albus, if I don't take the time to give a bloody damn," Severus snapped back at him.

Dumbledore just rolled his eyes at his Potions Master's dramatics. He had let the bit about being called an _old fool_ slide, as he could tell that Severus was deeply disturbed at not being kept in the loop, so to speak, and it didn't bother him that much. He had been called worse in his day.

He also knew that his Potions Master and Miss Granger had formed a bond in their short time together. Severus was, after all, the only one who could touch her without her having some kind of subconscious melt down. He had seen Severus' gentler side when the wizard thought no one was looking, and the Potions Master had considered himself to be alone with Miss Granger.

Sighing, more for effect than anything else, the elderly wizard said, "I think it's time we brought Peter into this mess."

Severus just nodded his head in an attempt to calm down, though inside he was struggling to come to terms with it all. He too was tired and he wanted this whole mess to end. Whether it ended for the good or the bad, he didn't really care as long as it ended now. He was sick to death of the fight against good and evil as he had been fighting it for over twenty years.

With that being said, the three wizards made their way back towards the dungeons to meet their destiny, whatever the outcome.

Sirius was sitting out by the lake, staring at its calm waters and reflecting on the meeting. He was now over his fit of rage and he sat there almost statue like.

How could Dumbledore do this to him? Harbouring that rat under his very nose and not telling him about it. His reflection was cut short as his canine senses picked up that he was not alone.

Lifting his head and turning around, he noticed the solitary figure of Ginny Weasley making her way to the lake. She had apparently not noticed him yet and he took a moment to study her.

He knew that she had lost her entire family and the strain had not gone unnoticed in the classroom; however, nearly every student had been affected one way or another by Voldemort's reign of terror. He would be hard hard-pressed to find a single witch or wizard in all of Britain that hadn't suffered some sort of loss.

Finally noticing him as she made her way to the bench that Sirius was currently occupying, she gave him a sad smile. He didn't speak but instead patted the bench next to him as he scooted over to make room for her.

They didn't speak for a while, both looking out over the lake. It was a beautiful day and Sirius was surprised that there weren't more students outside enjoying the sunshine. Not that there were many students left in Hogwarts, the Minister had seen to that.

When Ginny finally spoke, it shocked Sirius out of his own self-pity.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked in a small voice.

Sirius turned towards her; she was still staring at the lake and her eyes were dull.

"What?" Sirius probed, his voice holding some apprehension as if he knew what would come next.

"The death all around us?" She paused before changing the subject. "Just over there," she turned her body and pointed with her hand to a spot in the distance, "is where Ron…" She broke down into sobs, her body convulsing as the grief took hold. Her head in her hands, she shook uncontrollably.

Sirius looked over to the young woman with true empathy. He knew what it was like to lose everyone that you cared for. He moved closer to her and enveloped her in an embrace.

She clung to him as her body let go of the grief that she had never been able to, up until this point, expel. As she shed the tears she had never before been allowed to drop for everyone, from her mother to her brothers, which she had lost on that cold day back in December.

Hermione made her way across the lawns of Hogwarts. She was being led by a force that was not her own. Her mind screamed out to her to stop and turn around, however, her feet kept guiding her as if they were possessed.

As she made her way to the front gates, she heard someone shouting her name; however, she didn't once break her stride.

Just outside the gates of Hogwarts, she Disapparated with a loud pop.

Sirius looked up from the girl, _'No, young woman_,' he told himself, who was currently clinging to him, to see Hermione marching across the lawns of Hogwarts.

'_Something bad is happening,'_ Sirius thought as the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention.

Ginny had stopped sobbing and had moved away from Sirius. She was scrubbing at her eyes as she looked in the direction that Sirius was focusing on.

"Hermione," Ginny yelled out, though her voice was harsh from all of the crying she had been doing.

When Hermione failed to even turn around, Ginny looked up at Sirius with concern in her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked.

Sirius, wearing a frown, turned his attention from Hermione to Ginny. He knew they were too far away to reach Hermione in time, as she was headed towards the main gates.

"We have to go and tell the Headmaster," he replied, the anxiety evident in his voice.

Ginny just nodded her head and, looking back to Hermione, saw her disappear.

Cornelius heard the wards around his home go off. He calmly raised his wand, never leaving his chair, and silenced them.

'_Let her come to me,'_ he thought, as he waited patiently by the fire.

_A/N: Well there you have it. What do you think? I'd like to hear your opinion, whether it is good or bad, and perhaps what you would like to see more of. Yes, yes, I know you want more romance, but all good things come to those who wait. Perhaps I'll even throw in a lemon or two._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this far and for staying with my story, I only hope that I am not disappointing you._

_Many thanks to my beta, LariLee, whom without I don't think I would have gotten this far. Thanks from the bottom of my heart._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, because if I did Dumbledore would still be alive and Severus and Hermione would be together._


	48. The Lioness in the Devil’s Lair

**Chapter 48: The Lioness in the Devil's Lair**

As Albus, Severus and Tolmie made their way down to the dungeons, they were confronted by Sirius and a rather distraught Ginny Weasley making their way to the Headmaster's office.

Sirius was gasping heavily as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He realised with a grimace that the years of hiding out at Grimmauld Place had done nothing for his physical fitness.

"Albus," Sirius started, still expelling air at a rapid pace, "there's something going on. I… I mean, we," he motioned to Ginny who was standing behind him panting quite loudly, her eyes were wide and she looked scared, "were out by the lake when we saw Herm… Miss Granger, making her way to the front gates. We couldn't reach her in time before she Disapparated and..."

Sirius stopped his proclamation when the Headmaster held up both hands.

"I am aware of the fact that Miss Granger is no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated as he eyed Sirius and Miss Weasley respectively.

"What?" Sirius half-shouted, looking from the Headmaster to Severus to Tolmie.

"My sentiments exactly," Severus rejoined as a sneer graced his face and he looked down his long, crooked nose at Sirius.

"We were just about to remedy that fact," the Headmaster replied as Sirius looked from Severus to Albus once more.

"In fact, we were on our way to do that when you caught us." Dumbledore looked wistful as his eyes made contact with Miss Weasley. "So as you can see, we have everything under control," he added.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Sirius said, the disgust in his voice evident as he screwed up his face.

"Yes," was all the elderly wizard said.

"Well send him my regards," Sirius said in a mocking tone. "Oh, and tell him when all of this is over that I will personally hunt him down and…" Sirius added as an afterthought before Dumbledore intervened.

"Sirius," Dumbledore snapped at the wizard who, unfortunately, had not matured since his school days.

Sirius held up both of his hands in a scornful surrender before adding, "Just let him know, okay." He then turned to Ginny. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

As she nodded her head, a huge smile adorned his face as he held out his arm to her in a gentlemanly gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the others that were present.

Taking his arm in a light hold, they headed off towards the kitchens. Sirius smiled at the Headmaster as he left.

"That man is infuriating," Severus sneered as he watched the retreating figures of the man in question and Miss Weasley. Dumbledore just sighed and shook his head.

"He has a lot on his mind as of late," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Don't we all," Severus mumbled under his breath.

Though the Headmaster and Tolmie had heard, they made no mention of the fact.

Dumbledore made a sweeping motion with his hand for the two men to precede him down to the dungeons to meet with Mr Pettigrew.

Cornelius heard the door creak open and the footsteps of Miss Granger as she entered his study. The footsteps stopped a few paces away from him. He didn't even bother to look up at her as he extended his arm towards her and said, _"Accio_ wand."

When nothing happened, he turned around to face Miss Granger as he stood up.

Walking over to her, he ran his fingers and hands over her body, looking for her wand. When he failed to locate it, he growled out his frustration and he couldn't help but notice the diminutive shivers that went through her body as he touched her.

She was clearly trying to struggle against the Dark spell that he had placed on her and an evil grin passed over his face. Oh, he was going to have fun with her before he leeched all of her powers, leaving her in the impassive state that went with the transference of control.

He took a step back from her, eyeing her body with appreciation. She was rather thin for his liking, her hair too wild. She wasn't pretty, per se, although she had pleasant chocolate-coloured eyes.

'_She does have nice breasts too,'_ he thought to himself as he grinned again.

Shaking himself out of the intense scrutiny that he was giving Miss Granger, he thought back to the task at hand.

He walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed down one of his many books on the Dark Arts. All of which were, of course, disguised to look like normal books to anyone else's eyes.

_How to Raise the Power_ was the book he chose and he quickly flipped it to page 132, to the chapter on "Stealing Power."

Scanning the page, he moved on to the next sheet and re-read the list of ingredients on the 'Harnessing Potion'. He discovered that he had all of the components necessary for the potion except for one - Miss Granger's blood.

He closed the book as he stepped away from the bookshelf. Cradling it under one arm, he headed once more towards Miss Granger.

"Come," was all he said as he made his way to the door. He didn't even have to look back to see if she was, indeed, following him.

"Pettigrew," Severus snarled, inflicting as much hatred into that one title as possible as they passed into his dungeon rooms.

As Peter looked up from the chair he was seated in nervously, he saw Severus sneering at him with an open look of pure loathing on his face. Peter quickly averted his eyes and looked at Dumbledore whose expression was quite unreadable. His eyes then flickered towards an unknown wizard. His face looked kind but Peter was weary of the stranger as he knew looks could be deceiving.

As the three wizards made their way into the room Peter quickly stood, wringing his hands together as if to confirm his anxiety.

"Wwwhat can I ddo forr youuu," he stammered out before quickly scurrying to stand behind the chair that he was previously sitting in.

"You can relax Peter," Dumbledore said, though his facial features were still quite indecipherable.

Peter still remained weary as his eyes flickered from the Headmaster to Snape.

"Severus, that will be quite enough," the elderly wizard said with authority in his tone.

Severus sighed and went to stand before the fireplace, his long legs spread apart as his arms were folded across his chest.

'_He's sulking,'_ Tolmie realized, as he covered over his smile with his hand and coughed.

"Please take a seat Peter," Dumbledore said in a kind tone, however Peter knew that it was not a request.

Peter made his way back around the chair and sat in it. He noticed that Dumbledore had conjured up three other chairs and was currently making the most of the situation by placing himself in the one nearest to Peter.

"Would you care to join us Severus?" Dumbledore asked as Tolmie took a seat.

"I prefer to stand," Severus said not turning away from the fireplace. He was resigned to the fact that he didn't have anything to say to Peter.

"As you wish," Dumbledore replied as he turned his head once more to look at Peter who was eyeing him with some trepidation.

"Now I guess you are wondering why we are here," Dumbledore stated. Peter just nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Well it is quite simple," Dumbledore started, "there was another prophecy made by Professor Trelawney in which you play a major role." At Peter's look of confusion he added, "It seems that Cornelius Fudge is rising up to take the place of Voldemort," Peter shivered at the mention of his previous Master's name. This did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore as he added, "it is only a name," he looked pointedly at Peter who turned his gaze towards his feet.

Dumbledore didn't want to tell Peter the whole prophecy but he wanted to give him enough information so as not to send him into battle unprepared. Besides, he would have to work closely with Tolmie, Severus and Miss Granger, as stated in the prophecy, they would have to come together to banish the uprising of the Minister.

"It seems that you will be working closely with Professor Snape, Miss Granger and Mr Crobobin," Dumbledore said after a little time had passed.

At the mention of Mr Crobobin's name, Peter looked up to stare at the man sitting next to Dumbledore. Peter's face went slack and pale.

"Oh sorry, I neglected to mention that this,' here he motioned towards Tolmie with a hand, his gaze never leaving Peter's face, "is Mr Tolmie Crobobin."

Peter hesitated before looking towards the dark-haired wizard who was still facing the cold fireplace.

"You found him?" Peter whispered, turning his head to face Snape, "How?"

"It was not to difficult," Severus stated, never turning around to face Peter, "in fact it was quite simple really."

Tolmie gave a bark of laughter which startled Peter.

Peter looked at Tolmie totally gob smacked for a moment. He opened his mouth as if to say something however he had nothing intelligent to say so he just closed it once more.

Peter had heard of Tolmie Crobobin when his Master had been discussing him with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had failed to locate Mr Crobobin, a mistake that, he had paid for with his life in the end, along with lengthy doses of the Cruciatus Curse.

Tolmie was a legend, one which Peter thought was a myth up until now. He had told Snape about him to spare his life; never in his wildest dreams did he think that Snape would be able to come across him, especially if Lucius could not.

He realised that he was staring at the wizard and quickly tore his gaze away from the man to look at Dumbledore once more.

"Well seeing as we've all be introduced I say we get down to business," Dumbledore said.

When Severus snorted the elderly wizard ignored him and kept his blue eyes transfixed with Peter's darker ones.

"The prophecy spoke of the uprising of a new Dark Lord. It also stated that Severus, Miss Granger, Tolmie and yourself would have to join together and use Dark Magic to prevent him from coming into power." As he spoke the words Peter's eyes blazed with something that was unrecognisable to the Headmaster.

"Now we've already established that the one who is vying for the power is none other than the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." He paused and took a breath in. "He has already cemented this fact by calling Miss Granger to his side where he plans on harnessing her powers for himself."

Dumbledore's eyes never once blinked as he stared into Peter's. He was sorely tempted to use Legilimens on Peter to see whether he would betray them as soon as he was let loose, however, he thought better of it as he realised that he had to trust him to do the right thing. After all, he still owed a life debt to Harry, whose power's were now transferred to Miss Granger.

"I am putting more trust in you, Peter, now then you deserve," he stated pointedly. "I have enough faith in you not to let me down in this task. Need I remind you of your unfulfilled life debt to Harry?" The elderly wizard asked gently.

Peter shook his head as he looked intently into those bottomless blue eyes.

Standing Dumbledore proclaimed, "Excellent, I shall leave you three alone together to work out your strategy."

Tolmie stood too, as a sign of respect for the great wizard. Severus had yet to turn from the fireplace where he stood, as if transfixed by something, deep in thought.

Dumbledore went over and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Play nice," was all he said before he conjured a fire in the empty fireplace. Throwing a pinch of Floo powder into it, he stepped into the flames mumbling his destination and disappeared.

Severus turned to look at Tolmie and Peter. He wore a frown on his face which meant business.

Cornelius made his way down to the sub-levels of his grand home with Miss Granger in tow. This was where he kept his potions lab, keeping the people he experimented on close at hand.

Walking into the cell directly adjacent to his private lab, he turned around abruptly to find Miss Granger a couple of steps behind him. Grinning from ear to ear, he held up his arms in a grand gesture.

"Welcome to your room for the next twenty-four hours," he said, spinning around.

"Do you like them?" he asked, although he knew she couldn't answer him. "Well, make yourself at home. If you need anything, just ask one of the many house-elves." He laughed loudly at this. "I crack myself up sometimes," he said, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Now come, sit down on the bed, Miss Granger." Cornelius motioned towards a mattress that was positioned on the floor in the left hand corner. Hermione immediately complied with his request.

Crouching down next to her, he grabbed one of her wrists and held it above her head to an awaiting manacle which was secured to the wall. Clicking her wrist into the make shift cuff, he then repeated the process with the other arm. Looking down into her eyes, he asked, "Comfortable?"

Not waiting for her response, as he knew she would have none, he pressed onwards. He leant forward before whispering in her ear, "Well don't make yourself too cosy, because I will be back in a little while."

He nipped at her earlobe quite violently before pulling away from her. Hermione shivered slightly.

"Like it rough, eh, Mudblood?" Cornelius asked, standing up once more to loom over her.

"Well, you may just get your wish," he said as he smirked at her.

Turning around and walking out of the cell, Cornelius didn't see the solitary tear making its way down Hermione's face.

_A/N: Hands up who wants Cornelius to die a slow and painful death. I for one am vying for that. I shall explain what type of Dark spell he placed upon Hermione soon. Also, those of you who wanted to see more about Calan Park shall have your wish as it shall be in the next chapter as I had an evil thought in the wee hours of the morning._

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this far and for sticking with my story. If you haven't reviewed so far, why not? Even if it's just to say… oh I don't know but it is greatly appreciated and all reviews will be answered by none other than ME!_

_Hugs go out to my beta, LariLee, thanks for everything._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. and am just writing this for my own amusement. _


	49. Dr Lopes and the Wizards

**Chapter 49: Dr Lopes and the Wizards**

Kingsley, Remus and Mundungus made their way to the entrance of Calan Park. The three wizards felt the magic humming through the place as they entered and, although they could see nothing, they definitely knew that very Dark Magic was flowing through the hospital.

As they walked through the foyer, Remus felt every muscle in his body tighten, his senses on high alert. He could almost taste the Dark Magic as it pulsated around him. He let out a low growl which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Get a grip on yourself," Kingsley whispered as he pulled Remus close.

"I'm trying too," Remus half-snarled out before he looked at the wizard bashfully. "I'm sorry," he quickly amended, averting his eyes from Kingsley's.

Mundungus held onto a clipboard and looked around the foyer. He made his way over to a chair which held an assortment of magazines. As he reached out an arm to snag one, Kingsley quickly came up behind him and slapped his hand down to his side.

"What did Dumbledore say?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I was only looking," Mundungus replied.

"Well, you can look, but don't touch," Kingsley said. "Need I remind you how important this mission is?" he asked, stepping away from Fletcher and looking over at Remus once more. "Now stay close," he added.

All three wizards made their way up to the desk in the foyer which held a sign above it reading, "Admissions." There was a portly-looking Muggle woman sitting behind the desk, busy running her fingers over some sort of board. Remus instantly recognised that she was filing her nails and whispered this fact to Mundungus, who was looking on in fascination.

"Hello, Tanya," Kingsley said, eyeing her name tag. "We are here from the Health Department, doing our yearly check-up of this hospital and others in the area," he stated with a smile on his face.

"These are my associates, Mr Lupin and Mr Fletcher," Kingsley said, signalling to Remus and Mundungus, "and I'm Mr Shacklebolt."

"Would you mind showing me some I.D?" Tanya stated, looking at all three men.

"Sure," Kingsley replied as he reached into his pocket for the transfigured badge. Finding it, he presented it to the woman behind the desk as Remus and Mundungus followed suit.

Tanya eyes narrowed as she looked at the badges with scrutiny. If she noticed anything amiss, she made no mention of it as she looked back at Kingsley.

"You can take a seat over there," here she waved her hand towards some chairs to the right of the admissions desk, "and someone will be with you shortly." She smiled at the three men.

Making their way over to the seats, they sat down. Remus immediately started fidgeting in his chair.

"Will you sit still?" Kingsley asked in a harsh whisper.

"I can't help it;" Remus whispered back. "All of the Dark Magic flowing through this place puts me on edge."

"Well just put a leash on it," Kingsley mumbled, "before they start to get suspicious."

Remus nodded his head and tried to compose himself. Fortunately they didn't have to wait too long as they saw a man approach the desk and speak to the Muggle woman, Tanya, behind it.

As the man approach the trio, they stood in unison.

'_He looks familiar,'_ Kingsley thought to himself, trying to place the other man's face.

The man held out his hand and spoke.

"Hi, Dr. Lopes, at your service," Andrew said in a friendly tone. "And what can I do for you?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Dumbledore was sitting back in his office, staring out the window that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts.

He had placed a locating charm on Miss Granger when she was asleep in the infirmary. She was his ward, after all, and he didn't want her to go missing again. After all the trouble his Potions Master had had locating her, he didn't want the event to replay itself. He was thankful for his intuition.

He hoped too, that the wizards in the dungeons would get along, not just for his sake and theirs, but for the whole of the wizarding community. He realised that Severus held no love for Peter; after all he was one of the Marauders and Voldemort's left-hand man quite literally. Although Peter was never the one to come out and torment the wizard, he was just as guilty as the rest of them. Some grudges just ran too deep to ever get over.

He prayed to Merlin that everything would work out in the end. That's all he could wish for.

As Severus turned around, he frowned at Peter, who immediately shrank back into his chair as if trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Tolmie," he snapped, his eyes never leaving Peter's form.

"Yes," Tolmie replied, watching his friend.

"Floo back to my suite and retrieve your books, I think it's time for a little homework," he sneered, still watching Peter.

Peter turned his gaze towards Tolmie and immediately wished he hadn't, as he saw a grin spread across the older man's face. Looking back at Snape, he saw the gleam in his eyes. Snape was looking at him as a predator would look at his prey, and he shuddered in the intensity held within his eyes.

Tolmie stood and walked casually over to the fireplace, taking out his wand. Muttering a quick spell as the temporary flames burst to life, he quickly grabbed a little Floo powder and said, "Potions Master's suite," and, as the flames turned green, he stepped into them and disappeared.

Severus took a couple of steps towards Peter and saw him shrink back into the plush chair he was sitting on. Smirking to himself, he stood there glaring at the rat.

Time seemed to stand still for Peter as he held his breath, praying that Tolmie would be back soon.

After what seemed like an eternity to Peter, the flames turned green and Tolmie stepped out carrying a small parcel of what looked to be books. As soon as Tolmie was through the green flames, they disappeared altogether and the fireplace was dormant once more.

Tolmie went and stood in front of the four armchairs and banished one of them with a quick flick of his wand. He then conjured up a small table and placed his package on top of it. Flicking his wand once more, Tolmie removed the reducing spell that he had laid on the heavy tomes.

Holding up one of the ancient Dark Arts volumes, Tolmie looked over at the dark-haired wizard standing a few paces away from him. The wizard was still looking at Peter as if he would like nothing more than to gut him like a fish and be done with it. Tolmie raised both eyebrows and broke the thick tension that was in the room.

"Shall we begin?" he stated, shaking the book in Severus' direction.

Severus turned his gaze from Peter and nodded his head. Walking over to Tolmie, he took the text from his hand. Taking a seat, he immersed himself in the book as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Tolmie handed Peter a tome and all three wizards got to work in silence.

Kingsley extended his hand towards the familiar-looking man and shook it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him before.

As Andrew shook Remus' and Mundungus' hands, Kingsley started in on his rehearsed speech.

"We are here from the Health Department making sure that everything is up to code," he started. "Are you in charge here, Dr Lopes?" he asked.

"Why, yes. I run this facility," Andrew replied.

"Good, good," was all that Kingsley said, looking around once more.

"Why weren't we notified of your visit?" Andrew asked, a little perplexed that the Health Department would just spring a surprise visit on them.

"As you are well aware of the department's funding for this hospital, we at the department thought it best if we just came down here and sprang this inspection on you," Kingsley replied, looking back into Andrew's eyes. "Besides, if we gave you notification of our impending visit, then you could have prepared yourselves. This way we get a chance to see how this hospital is run without any outside interference," Kingsley finished.

"Very well," Andrew said. "Now if you'll just follow me and I will give you the grand tour."

The three wizards followed Dr Lopes down a long corridor. Andrew was explaining rooms as they passed them, the men just nodded their heads politely as Mundungus checked things off on a clipboard that he held in his hands.

Andrew stopped in front of a room. "This is the common room; it is where most of the patients spend their day mingling with the others," he stated, holding open the door for the three men to enter.

They stepped through the door and looked around. Remus immediately stiffened; the Dark Magic was stronger in this room. He had to clasp his hands in front of him to stop himself from tearing the room apart.

Dr Lopes noticed the man stiffen and went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked Remus, with an undertone of concern in his voice.

Remus whirled around to face the man as he slapped his hand from his shoulder. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was forced; both of his fists were clenched beside his body. Remus looked like he was about to lose control.

Kingsley immediately sensed the danger within Remus and stepped up to act as a go-between for the altercation that he knew was immanent.

"He has been feeling a little under the weather," he countered smoothly, as he stood hard on Remus' foot. "I think he just needs some air," he continued, giving Remus a knowing look.

Remus focused all of his energy on calming down. This was not easy to do at the best of times for the werewolf; however, with the impending full moon not two days away, he found it particularly complicated. He concentrated on centring himself once more, slowing down his breathing and composing himself.

"I think you may be right," Remus replied to Kingsley even as he smiled at the doctor. "If you would just excuse me," he added, as he made his way to the door trying with all of his might to rein in the dreadful feelings he had about the hospital and this room in particular.

The three men watched him leave the room. Dr Lopes turned around to face Kingsley, a look of open concern upon his features.

"I hope he will be okay," Andrew said.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be," Kingsley replied. "There has been a nasty bug going around the office this week," he added as an afterthought.

Dr Lopes gave Kingsley a sympathetic look.

"So what else would you like to see?" Andrew asked as his head cocked to one side and he gave Kingsley a look that he hadn't seen in almost twenty five years.

It was then that Kingsley realised where he had seen this man before. Dr Andrew Lopes had been a classmate of his at Hogwarts, one whom he had thought, up until this point, to be dead.

Andrew was in Hufflepuff and one of the top in Kingsley's year. Except his name wasn't Andrew Lopes, it was Andrew Poles, and Kingsley would bet on his life that he was standing before the same man.

The tall, burly black Auror shook his head slightly from side to side as he blinked rapidly. Regaining his composure, he found his voice and spoke out in nothing more than a shaky whisper.

"Andrew… Andrew Poles?"

_A/N: Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Well, to be quite honest with you, neither did I. _

_Sorry about no Hermione and Cornelius in this chapter; however, I promise you they will be in the next chapter._

_Please review and let me know if you want good Dr. Andrew Poles' life to be explained or whether you would like me to just leave it there._

_Thank you to my beta, LariLee, for keeping up with my story. She is as much in the dark as you, my fellow readers, are._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. and therefore do not own the characters or make any money from my little foray. I am having a hell of a time playing though._


	50. Calan Park Reclaimed

**Chapter 50: Calan Park Reclaimed**

The silence that followed Kingsley's proclamation was deafening as both men stared at each other. The bald Auror was staring in waiting acknowledgement whilst Andrew was looking on in stunned immobility.

The two men seemed to face each other for an eternity before Andrew finally snapped back into reality.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Kinsley. "Who are you men really?" he added, a tinge of fury in his otherwise calm manner.

"We are from the Department of Health and we are here to…" Kingsley started before being once more cut off by Andrew.

"I don't believe you," he stated. "In fact I'm going to call your department now and find out what is really going on," Andrew said as he turned around to head for the door.

Now Kingsley wasn't a wizard that was prone to acting out before he thought out every contingency, but in this case he panicked. He lifted his wand up and yelled out, _"Stupefy,"_ before his brain even caught up with his actions.

Staring at the fallen doctor on the ground, he looked up to see Mundungus doing the same. Mundungus' eyes were wide and he held a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"Dung," Kingsley said, a little harsher than he meant to, "go find Remus and bring him back in here. I want these Dark wards and spells taken down immediately."

When Mundungus didn't respond instantly, Kingsley yelled, "Now!" As he watched, the wizard quickly pulled himself back together and made for the door.

As the door snapped closed behind the wizard, Kingsley sighed loudly as he ran a hand over his bald head and hunched over in exhaustion.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ he deliberated.

Tolmie reached over towards the Potions Master's chair, book in hand.

"What do you think of this one?" he asked as Severus took the heavy tome from his outstretched hands.

Quickly skimming the page, he raised his eyes to meet the enthusiastic face of Tolmie Crobobin.

"It could work; however, I foresee a problem," he replied, scowling slightly.

Peter was watching the interchange from his chair. He had been looking through Dark Arts books for the last five hours and he sorely needed a break. He dare not voice his opinion, however, as he didn't want to anger the dark-haired wizard to his left.

"Yes, I saw that too," Tolmie countered. "However," he paused for a brief moment as if gathering his thoughts as he looked over to Peter, who was staring at him avidly, "I don't anticipate it being a major problem." He finished, still looking at Peter.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Severus asked scowling once more.

"Let's just say that I have ways of getting the information to whomever I wish without having to speak the words out loud," Tolmie retorted, grinning madly.

"Though," Tolmie continued, his grin fading, "I have never tried it on a human being before." He looked back at Severus, who was still scowling.

Severus had been searching the Dark Arts volumes that Tolmie had brought down to Peter's dungeon lair for any sign of this 'harnessing potion' that Tolmie had spoken of previously.

He knew that the loathsome Minister was planning on using it against Hermione, _Miss Granger;_ he immediately corrected himself, to drain her of all her magical powers. Severus would not let this happen and if he had to kill Fudge by himself, so be it.

A growl worked its way up his throat and out of his mouth at the thought of what that slime of a so-called Minister was doing to Hermione, _Miss Granger;_ again the familiar use of her first name caught him by surprise.

He located the spell that would complete the linking of powers from one witch/wizard to another in his fifth volume and his eyes skimmed down the page. It stated that for the desired effect that the transfer was to be done on the coldest day in December and that the harnessing potion had to be given to the intended victim a total of 12 days before the binding of the witch's or wizard's powers.

Severus sighed quietly; they still had time to follow through with Tolmie's intended plan. It would take time for Tolmie to prepare for what he was about to do and, if it all went as intended, they may be able to get Hermione_, Miss Granger_, out of Cornelius Fudge's clutches and back to Hogwarts, where they could organize their next strategy. If not, then they would have to rely on Tolmie's empathic powers once more.

Remus appeared suddenly, opening the door with haste. He looked hot and flustered and his face instantaneously fell to Andrew's form, which was on the floor to the left of the door.

Remus looked up to meet the wary glaze of Kingsley, trepidation exhibiting itself from his very being. As he opened his mouth to question the Auror, his treacherous voice abandoned him and all he could do was to look down at the man on the floor once more.

"Remus," Kingsley's voice was strong, although Remus could tell that his friend was as nervous as he was as he turned his questioning eyes once more to the burly wizard, "I need for you to take down these wards and spells without delay."

The authority in the Auror's voice was immediately recognisable to Remus and he did not question Kingsley's motives for S_tupefying_ the doctor.

"I shall be taking Andrew back to Hogwarts with me," Kingsley continued, however, he paused at Remus' incredulous look. "Oh don't worry about us, I want for you to keep Dung here with you as a look out and I don't want to see you back until your task is completed."

Walking over to the doctor, Kingsley lifted his hand, which was still holding onto his wand, and said, "_Mobilcorpus._"

Andrew's body rose from the hard tiled ground like a demented marionette on unseen strings. Kingsley placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder and both men Apparated with a soft crack.

Remus stared at the spot where the two men had been for a second before he sensed the presence of Mundungus in the room behind him. Turning his weary body to face the wizard, he nodded his head once in assent before reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand.

In silent concentration, he began his mammoth errand.

As Severus stared into the now dying fire that he had lit hours ago, he thought of his uncharacteristic friendship with Tolmie.

"Friendship." His lips whispered that quiet revelation to the now stillness of the room.

Peter had retired to his bedroom hours ago and Tolmie had left on his bizarre quest, so the Potions Master was now left to his own thoughts, left to ponder his shortcomings in life.

He had never depended on anyone else before, not even his parents, and this new level of trust he was now displaying to Tolmie, he would not have contemplated doing, even so much as six months ago. He hated relying on anyone, and therefore, he would have no one to blame but himself.

He knew now what Tolmie had to do, however it was beyond his powers to assist the older wizard and that was where he felt useless.

But perhaps just this once he would indulge Tolmie, his friend, and allow him to see to this task alone. Besides, he didn't have the experience or the know how and would perish even if he chose to accompany the wizard in his perilous pursuit.

No, Tolmie had to do this alone and Severus would have to trust him to see it through, no matter what the outcome.

Kingsley appeared on the outskirts of Hogwarts with Andrew Poles. A slightly warm breeze blew in gently from the south, and the wizard drew the warm air greedily into his lungs.

He had been astonished to find Andrew, after all of these years thinking him to be dead. The Minister must have covered his tracks carefully, for no one questioned the _Daily Prophet_ when the article had come out all those years ago.

Taking his hand off Andrew's shoulder, he flicked his wrist and the man obediently followed him through the grounds of Hogwarts. Kingsley made a bee line directly for the Headmaster's office, and when he reached the door above the spiral staircase, he didn't even pause to knock as he opened the door and announced, "I have found him."

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment that he had been reading; his eyebrows rose in questioning as he looked at the young Auror standing before him.

"Who," the elderly wizard asked in a surprised voice.

"Andrew Poles," was the only answer he received, and a look of bewilderment crossed his face as the wizard in question floated into the room.

Deep within the depths of the Minister's mansion, an alarm sounded. Cornelius steadily looked up from his work on the harnessing potion.

'_So they have discovered my secrets within Calan Park,'_ he thought as a scowl darkened his features momentarily.

"No matter," he voiced as his hand continued to stir the potion.

_A/N: We are getting down to it now. Tolmie has left on his own bizarre quest (I wonder what that's all about), Kingsley has Doctor Andrew Poles back at Hogwarts, Remus is taking down the Dark spells that surround Calan Park, Hermione is still in the evil Minister's clutches and the Minister himself… Well let's not mention him, shall we…_

_Thank you to my beta, LariLee, who has stuck with me through this story. Your present is in the mail._

_Please review, even if it's just to tell me what a short chapter it is. I know!_

_Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me although I would much prefer to live in my story than in RL sometimes. Oh well!_


	51. Andrew’s Mind

**Chapter 51: Andrew's Mind**

Dumbledore rose from his chair slowly, a look of astonishment on his face. He pushed his spectacles further up his nose, as if they would give him a better view of the wizard he thought to be dead, floating before him.

"How? Where?" was all the Headmaster managed to say in a shaky voice. He was only now feeling every one of his one hundred and fifty plus years.

"He was the Head Doctor at the facility, Calan Park, where Miss Granger was being held," Kingsley replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Although he has no recollection of whom or what he is," the Auror continued. "He actually thought his name was Andrew Lopes." A puzzled look crossed the bald wizard's face as he peered intently at Andrew.

"I had to _Stupefy him_, as he wasn't listening to reason, and then I brought him back here to Hogwarts." Kingsley turned his head once more to face Dumbledore.

"Remus and Mundungus are still at the hospital. They are taking down some really complex Dark wards and spells, and I told them not to return until they were done."

Dumbledore was still staring at Andrew as if he would rouse from his enchanted sleep and explain all to him. The Headmaster shook his head slightly as if awakening from a spell.

How could someone he had thought to be dead all these years make a sudden appearance now of all times? Was it just the fact that everyone, including himself, had thought Andrew to be deceased and left it at that as the war efforts escalated? Why didn't Andrew remember anything about his past and what did Calan Park have to do with all of this?

"I believe," Dumbledore started, talking more to himself than to the wizard who was standing in the room with him, "that all of our questions shall be answered shortly." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed and Kingsley knew that he had a plan of attack.

He reached into his robes and withdrew his wand with one gnarled hand. He held it outstretched in his hand for a couple of seconds, pointed at Andrew as if deliberating what must be done before countering the spells.

"_Finite Incantatem," _the Headmaster said in a voice full of power.

As the spells that were placed on Andrew by Kingsley ceased to be, he came to and looked around in shock. He was momentarily speechless as he looked around the unfamiliar room he was currently in and took in all the weird looking gadgets that adorned the space around him.

"I am dreaming," he stated, as if he would awaken from this outlandish delusion at any second.

"I can assure you that you are most certainly not," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

Andrew turned to look at the old man standing before him.

"Lemon drop?" the Headmaster asked Andrew as he pointed his hand to the bowl of sweets on his desk.

Andrew shook his head slowly from side to side; his mouth was open and his eyes were bulging and threatening to come out of their sockets. He noticed that he was not alone in this hellish nightmare. His hallucination spoke once more.

"No? Well, too bad; they are rather addictive," Dumbledore said with a hint of playful disappointment in his voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Andrew asked, finally finding his voice and not feeling bashful about speaking his concerns out loud. Inwardly he was shaking like a leaf; however, he was careful not to display this to the man standing before him.

Kingsley cleared his throat and Andrew quickly turned his head towards the disturbance to see the bald, black man whom he had seen in his hospital, standing to the left of him.

"You," Andrew said in an accusatory voice his eyes narrowing to two little slits. "You brought me here. Why?" He placed his hands on his hips as he shook with fury. Inwardly he prayed that they weren't some sort of cult; the elderly gentleman could surely pass as their leader if this were the case.

"Mr Poles," Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

Andrew turned from the black man he was facing to look once more at the elderly man in the funny looking purple dress.

"Why do you people insist on calling me that?" Andrew asked as he flung his hands up in the air.

"It is your name," Dumbledore said as he raised both his eyebrows.

"No, my name is Andrew Lopes and I'm the Head Psychiatrist at the facility known as Calan Park," Andrew came back with. "The people that I work with have probably gone to the police already, when they discovered my absence as I am a very important person in my field," he stated as he puffed out his chest moving his hands back to his hips.

"So if you just let me go, I can forget all about this… this mistaken identity and we can all continue living our own _separate_ lives." Andrew emphasised the word separate and prayed that they would listen to him.

"I'm afraid that that is out of the question," Dumbledore said as he took a step closer to Andrew staring into his eyes.

Andrew lost what was left of his bravado as he started backing up until he felt something solid hit his back. He had nowhere to go.

Dumbledore raised his wand and his lips barely moved as he whispered, _"Legilimens."_

Andrew felt a strange feeling come over him and then blissful nothingness.

Dumbledore saw the images floating from Andrew's mind into his own. He could immediately tell that they had been imprinted there by someone who was very knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, so he ignored them and pushed forward. He was looking for something, though what, he wasn't quite sure; he knew he would recognize it as soon as he found it.

He stopped abruptly when he came to a wall of solid iron.

Stopping and tilting his head to the side, Dumbledore was wondered what to make of this solid object in the doctor's mind. Albus had been in thousands of minds before, some invited and some not, but he knew each mind was a very different thing.

The elderly wizard also knew when someone was hiding something, intentionally or not, and there was not one mind that he hadn't been able to coax its secrets from eventually.

He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on making an opening. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a break in the wall just large enough for him to squeeze his body through. Once he was past the wall, he sat down on the edge of a nearby boulder, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. He knew that he wasn't really out of breath, however; the mind could be a powerful entity not to be trifled with and if it told him he was out of breath, he thought it best to obey without question.

He raised his eyes to look out at the space before him and what he saw made his breath hitch in his throat. He had to catch himself from falling off the rock he was sitting on.

Hundreds upon hundreds of chests littered the landscape. They were all wrapped up with chains which where held in place with heavy locks.

Albus sighed to himself, at this rate he would be inside Andrew's mind all night.

He pushed himself up of the rock and approached the first chest. He figured he'd better start with the simplest spell and work his way up to the more difficult ones in his arsenal.

Raising his wand, he said, _" Alohomora," _and watched as not only the lock that he was pointing his wand at opened, but every single one of the locks clanked open with an almost deafening click.

He raised both his eyebrows and looked around in approval; this was easier than he thought. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was ejected from Andrew's mind and sent whirling back into his own. He stumbled as he regained control of his own limbs and it took him a few seconds to realise what had happened.

Dumbledore took a deep lung full of air as he watched Andrew recover from his psyche being invaded.

"Headmaster," Andrew said, the disbelief only now registering in his voice. "What am I doing in your office?"

Cornelius was almost finished with the_ harnessing_ potion, all that he needed now was the blood of one Miss Hermione Granger to make the potion complete. After that the potion needed to simmer on a low flame for eleven more days until complete. He was looking forward to that particular stage because it was when he could truly have fun with Miss Granger.

He selected a golden dagger from one of his drawers and ran his thumb sideways across the blade. It was sharp, which was perfect for the task he was about to perform.

"I thought you could tell me," Albus answered, the look on his face mirroring the same serious look that Andrew was showing.

Andrew scowled for a while; he was trying to remember why he was here in the Headmaster's office of all places. He tried to grasp onto a memory only to have it slip from his clutches.

"I really don't know," Andrew replied still scowling. "The last thing that I remember was that I was in…" He suddenly doubled over as a look of immense pain crossed his face. He dropped to the ground and started to convulse.

"Go get Healer Jensen," Dumbledore half-yelled as he crossed the floor of his office and knelt beside his former student.

Kingsley rushed over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder. Tossing it into the heath, he bent over and stuck his head into the space between the broad supporting stones that held the fireplace in place.

"Healer," he yelled into the quiet infirmary not knowing her first name. "Come quickly, it's an emergency," he finished when he saw the Healer come rushing out of her office.

Standing back up, he stepped to the side to allow her to pass. As she rushed into the room looking flustered, her gaze took in the Headmaster kneeling over a man who was convulsing wildly.

"If you'll just move out of the way, Albus, so I can take a look at him," she said in a concrete voice.

The Headmaster rose, his face was grim as he allowed the Healer to determine what was wrong with Andrew.

Healer Jensen withdrew her wand and waved it a couple of times over Andrew's convulsing form. She muttered something under her breathe and tutted a couple of times before turning to the Headmaster.

"I'll have to get him to the infirmary," she stated as she cast the _Mobilicorpus_ spell on him, once more levitating his body towards the fireplace.

As both Healer and patient passed through the green flames into the hospital wing, Kingsley stopped Dumbledore before he followed them.

"What happened in there?" Kingsley asked; his voice was firm and his face was set in a scowl of concern.

The Headmaster looked down at Kingsley's restraining hand which was holding him back. He wore a disturbing look on his face which made the Auror drop his hand immediately.

Both wizards followed the Healer through the Floo in silence. They saw Andrew was on a bed and the Healer was frantically moving her wand over him in an effort to save his life.

"How does it look?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"It doesn't look good, Albus," Healer Jensen commented, whilst still waving her wand in the air above Andrew.

"Is there anything I can do?" the Headmaster asked the Healer.

"If you could cast a stabilising charm over him then I can run a couple more diagnostic charms," the Healer responded. She sounded composed, as her days in St Mungo's came back with practised ease.

Dumbledore cast the stabilising charm with a flick of his wand. Andrew went still, his breathing was quite laboured, but he was not thrashing around anymore.

"Kingsley, go back to my office and retrieve my Pensieve," the aged wizard said in a worried tone.

The Auror didn't say a word as he went back to the fireplace and disappeared, reappearing a minute later with the Headmaster Pensieve.

"Place it here," Dumbledore said as he motioned to the bedside table next to the bed currently occupied by Andrew's shaking form.

The Auror obeyed the Headmaster's request and then he stepped back to watch what the Headmaster was going to do with his Pensieve.

Albus still had his wand out and as he pointed it to Andrew's temple, he muttered something under his breath that Kingsley couldn't quite make out.

As the silvery strands started to come from the side of Andrew's head, Kingsley gave an audibly gasp. Dumbledore was too intent on extracting Andrew's memories to notice Kingsley's outburst.

When Albus had finished taking out all of Andrew's memories, he placed his wand back into his robes and looked overwhelmed. He pushed his half-moon spectacles further up his nose as he sighed wearily.

Picking up the Pensieve, he turned to the Healer.

"He is in a coma now, Albus," Healer Jensen said.

"Let me know if he improves," the Headmaster responded as he made his way back over to the fireplace. "I shall be in my office and shall return these," here he looked poignantly at the stone bowl in his hands, "when I have finished viewing them."

The Healer nodded her head and went about tucking Andrew's prone form into the clean white sheets of the hospital's bed.

Albus left the room via the fireplace Pensieve in hand.

Kingsley left the infirmary after watching the Healer tuck Andrew into the bed. He hadn't been close friends with Andrew Poles; however, he felt a sort of kinship with the wizard who had lost so much during the first war against Voldemort.

Kingsley needed some time to think about the events that had unfolded within the space of a couple of hours. He thought now was a perfect time for an evening stroll around the lake as it had always seemed to clear his head.

As the Auror made his way outside, he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the sprinting figure of one, Severus Snape, running blindly like a madman through the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way up to the Headmaster's office.

_A/N: Andrew Poles is actually Andrew Lopes rearranged. Just thought you would want to know. If you have already figured that part out, kudos to you._

_Next chapter we shall see how Andrew Poles became Andrew Lopes, more about Hermione and that dreaded Minister Fudge and we shall find out why Severus is rushing to the Headmaster's office. So stick around for that._

_Thank you to my wonderful beta, LariLee, without whom you wouldn't be enjoying my story as much. _

_Disclaimer: We are all aware that I am not J.K. Therefore I am not making any money from this story, just the recognition of you, my wonderfully readers and reviewers. THANKS!_


	52. The Viewing of Andrew Poles’ Memories

**Chapter 52: The Viewing of Andrew Poles' Memories**

It had been twenty-three hours since Cornelius had called Hermione to his place of residence, although it was unwillingly on her behalf, he admitted to himself.

He knew that the Dark spell he had placed upon her, using her strands of hair, only lasted twenty-four hours.

It had been a complex spell and had used up most of his powers, however; Cornelius had used the last twenty-three hours to recuperate. He had also spent this time making the base for the _harnessing_ potion. He was now feeling quite anxious and just required the final ingredient to make the potion complete. Miss Hermione Granger's blood.

Cornelius made his way into the little cell that currently held Miss Granger. As he entered, his eyes fell on her prone figure; she was currently asleep. Her hands were still held in the manacles and she seemed to be having a nightmare as her face was contorted in an unsightly mask of distress.

Cornelius grinned to himself; as much as he hated to wake her from her frightening dream, he knew he would have to move her soon as the spell would lapse within the hour. He was going to have to place warding spells around her new room, lest she break free of his grasp and use some of the powers she had recently acquired against him.

He walked over to her silently, studying her face, still smirking. Withdrawing his wand from an inner pocket in his robe, he waved it at the chained cuffs and they sprang open.

Hermione's arms dropped down to her sides like two dead weights and she awoke with a start; however, she didn't utter a single word as she was still under the Dark spell. There was a trivial sensation in the back of her mind and it told her to fight back. She tried, but it was too taxing, so instead she ignored it and gave in completely to the spell.

"Well, it seems as though it is time for your big move," Cornelius said, his lips still curved up in an atrocious smirk.

"Stand up," he snapped, not stepping back from where he was hovering over her.

Hermione stood without question. Her wrists were sore and red from the amount of time they had stretched above her head, but without a command to rub them, she let them fall ungracefully to her sides.

She could smell his warm breath on her face and she suppressed a shudder. She was trying so very hard to fight against the spell, but she felt so very tired and didn't have the strength to struggle. Giving up, she awaited his next command.

Turning around swiftly, Cornelius marched to the open doorway.

"Follow me," was all he said.

"It's Hermione!" Her first name slipped out of his mouth before he even had time or the inclination to stop himself.

The Headmaster looked up at the sudden intrusion. He straightened up from where he was hunched over his desk, poised over the Pensieve that was near its edge. If he had noticed Severus' slip, he made no mention of it as he raised both of his eyebrows in question.

"Miss Granger is in trouble," Severus began, catching himself from using the witch's first name again; however, he was forestalled as the Headmaster raised his hand up to stop the younger wizard from continuing.

"I am aware of that, Severus," Dumbledore said as he sighed loudly as though he were speaking to an errant child.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Severus asked as he scowled, his eyes flicking from Dumbledore's face to the Pensieve that was to the right of him.

"I wish there was more we could do," the elderly wizard replied, brushing at an imaginary piece of lint on his clothing. "But alas, there is not; not now, at any rate."

Severus stared at the Headmaster with a look of open disbelief on his face. He felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach and he winced slightly at the Headmaster's rejoinder. His wand was in his hand and the dark-haired wizard was holding on to it with such force that the Headmaster thought he would snap it in two.

"You heard the prophecy, Severus," Dumbledore continued, trying to pacify the wizard standing before him. "The four of you must stand together and, as Mr Crobobin is currently detained, I see nothing more that we can do," he finished.

"But the Minister is…" Severus rushed the words from his mouth as if he had lost what was left of his doggedness. "She came to me in a dream," he mumbled as he tried to control his breathing and his head dropped to the floor. The Potions Master was never one to put much faith in Divination, but he could remember the vision vividly a reverie in which Hermione had asked him for help.

The aged Headmaster took a step closer to Severus. The Potions Master's head was still bowed and his lank hair fell across his face, obscuring his eyes from Dumbledore's view.

The older wizard stopped and took in the appearance of his Potions Master. The younger wizard's hair was dishevelled from sleep, and it looked as though he had just thrown on his robes over his shirt and pants, not even bothering to do up the buttons. He wore no shoes and a light, almost invisible, sheen of sweat was covering his forehead and upper lip. He was obviously distressed about this dream and the Headmaster had never before seen him act this way in all the years he had known Severus.

Dumbledore knew it took a lot from the usually reserved young man to come barging into his office and then admit that he had had a premonition about Miss Hermione Granger and, although he made no show of Severus' earlier slip of the tongue, he most certainly had noticed it.

"Severus," he began in sympathetic tone, "there is nothing we can do for her now." His voice was weary as he stepped even closer to the dark-haired wizard, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Severus cringed from the unexpected warmth of Dumbledore's hand. He drew in a breath to protest, but subsided. He suddenly felt like a complete and utter fool.

'_What am I doing here?'_ he thought to himself, his face was becoming slightly warm as he felt the beginnings of a blush, more out of embarrassment than anything else, creep onto his face.

'_It was only a dream, a very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless,' _he continued on with his inner monologue, berating himself for acting so foolish. Worst of all, he could hardly remember coming up to the Headmaster's office. He must have been half-asleep, he reasoned.

"We will stop the Minister and retrieve Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated. "We must," he added as Severus looked up into his eyes.

Dumbledore dropped his hand from the Potions Master's shoulder. As both wizards looked at each other, a calm understanding passed before them, no words needed to be spoken.

Severus was the first to break the gaze as he turned around with purpose and strode towards the door. His wand still drawn, he lifted it up and tapped it to his head once, immediately turning invisible.

Sighing, the Headmaster turned back to the Pensieve on his desk when he heard the door click closed softy. He had some very important memories to view.

Cornelius walked briskly to the first floor. He had decided earlier to place Miss Granger in the bedroom next door to his own. It afforded her all of the luxuries that the dungeon cell hadn't and it was also the heaviest warded place in the house, next to his own rooms, of course.

He heard the soft footfalls behind him as he stopped in front of the door that would house Miss Granger for the remainder of her stay with him. After that time was up, he would dispose of her body, how he hadn't decided yet; however, he would come up with something most creative for this one.

Cornelius wasn't a wizard who thrived on violence, quite the opposite really, and he would do almost anything to keep his hands clean; however, there were certain things in this world that nobody liked to do.

'_If you want to get a job done properly, you have to do it yourself,' _Cornelius thought to himself. _'Just look at the idiots that I sent over to Hogwarts to gather information against Albus Dumbledore,'_ he reasoned.

Opening the door, he stepped across the threshold and beckoned for Miss Granger to follow him. After he told her to sit on the bed, he moved his wand around in the air, testing the wards that were in place.

'_Good,' _he thought. _'Everything is in place; now all I have to do is wait.'_

He went and sat down in the chair by the window and waited the forty five minutes until the spell wore off.

Dumbledore lifted his wand up as he stared into the Pensieve on his desk.

'_It's now or never,'_ he thought as he stuck his wand into the substance that was whirling around the Pensieve and was immediately sucked down into its depths.

He was only an observer, he realized as he watched the events of Andrew's life unfold before him. He already knew most of the proceedings pertaining to Andrew's ascent to becoming a Healer; however; he watched them all the same, hoping to gain insight as to how this talented young man became known as Doctor Andrew Lopes and worked in a Muggle hospital with no recollection of his previous reality.

Dumbledore knew that Andrew was an only child. The son of Patricia Poles, a Muggle woman, and Hilus Poles, a wizard. Hilus Poles, worked for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol for the Ministry. A kind, gentle and nurturing man, he loved his only son and treated him as if he was his world. He also loved his wife; you could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She was not only his world, but his sun, moon and stars as well. Patricia Poles stayed at home looking after Andrew whilst tending to the general domestics of the house.

The Headmaster saw how proud Andrew was when his letter finally arrived from Hogwarts, although the Poles family lived in the Magical community, Dumbledore saw the gleam in a young Andrew's eye that told him the boy couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

He watched whilst Andrew was sorted into the House of the Badger and considering he was a true and loyal friend, this was quite fitting for him. Andrew studied hard and graduated in the top five in his year. He went on with his studies and eventually became a Healer working for Saint Mungo's.

Dumbledore continued pushing past these memories, until he came to the one memory he truly wanted to see. It was the memory in which he figured had catapulted Andrew into the man now lying in the Hogwarts infirmary.

It all began one day when Andrew was coming off a particularly troubling shift and he received word from the Ministry via an owl that there had been an accident during his father's shift at work. Without finishing the letter, Dumbledore watched as the young wizard Flooed to his mother and father's place immediately.

Taken to another place within Andrew's memories, the old Headmaster looked on as an observer at Andrew's arrival back at his parents' place. Andrew noticed his distraught mother sitting on the settee with his father's partner. Alfred Groops was a decent man, good-hearted from what Albus could remember of the man. Alfred was now cradling Andrew's mother in his arms and she was sobbing and shaking into his chest.

Taking his mother from Alfred, Andrew sat and listened as the wizard told him how his father had died that night by an Unforgivable cast by a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a Death Eater, Groops called him and that there was nothing that could be done to save his father.

Dumbledore hung his head in silence. He could remember that day well, he continued to watch the events unfold as he skipped forward to the next scene.

The Headmaster was standing in a graveyard and there were people standing all around him. Some were sobbing whilst others were looking sombre. As he didn't want to relive this part of Andrew's psyche, he moved on to the next day.

The day after the funeral, Dumbledore watched as Andrew's mother had insisted on moving back to the Muggle world, claiming it was too difficult living in the magical one with no magical powers of her own. Andrew tried to dissuade her of this notion, however, she was a very interdependent woman and no amount of talk would change her mind.

With the war against Voldemort in full swing now, Andrew hardly had any time to see his mother as he was run off his feet at the hospital.

The Headmaster moved to the next scene and he saw Andrew awake in the morning. The look of distress on his face was evident, and he continued to watch as Andrew jumped out of bed and pulled on his heavy travelling cloak and some shoes. He then Apparated to the front door steps of his mother's place.

Following Andrew inside, Dumbledore saw nothing out of the ordinary. He tagged along behind Andrew, up the narrow stairway to the second floor which held the bedrooms. Continuing on, Andrew made a right at the top of the landing.

Indecision was written all over the young wizard's face as he stood before the closed doorway to what the Headmaster assumed was his mother's bedroom. Gripping the door knob with a slightly shaky hand, Andrew slowly turned the knob whilst pushing on the door.

The Headmaster followed Andrew's into the room to find his mother lying on her bed, a crumpled note in her left hand and the blood, it was everywhere. She had made an incision in her forearms from her wrist to her elbow, a thin neat line caused by the discarded razor blade Dumbledore saw lying next to the bed. The elderly wizard knew she had meant to die that morning as Patricia had even made the correct incision as to not be found in time, and if she were, there would be little, if any, hope of survival.

Albus knew that both mother and son shared a special bond and he also realised that Andrew was meant to find her like this. Dumbledore stepped closer to the bed and leant in closer to Andrew as he picked up the crumpled note. The old wizard read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Andrew,_

_Forgive me, sweetheart, for what I have done and please don't blame yourself. Life without your father has been tough on me; he was my world before you came along and even now, I expect him to walk through that door at night and I wait for him, I truly do, but he never comes. I grow weary of this world and just want to be reunited with your father in the next life, so I have decided to end my suffering._

_Please understand this, Andrew, I will always love you and will watch out for you wherever I am. Hopefully, I will be with your father again and we can both watch out for you together._

_I have to go now, before I lose my nerve and don't go through with this. You will always be my special little boy._

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

Albus watched as Andrew reread the letter twice, blinking back tears of hurt and anguish. Andrew then screwed it up into a little ball and threw it in the corner of the room. Turning around to face his mother, he gathered her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth speaking incoherently.

Dumbledore took a step back and let the man grieve for his mother. His deafening sobs ripped into the Headmaster's usually tough exterior. The elderly wizard looked on as Andrew's grief turned into rage. It was written all over his face as he placed his mother back on the bed a little more callously than the reserved young wizard would have had he been in the right frame of mind. With a last look over his shoulder, Dumbledore felt that Andrew was saying his own personal good-bye as he left his mother's home forever.

Following Andrew down the stairs and onto the street, he watched as Mr Poles snapped his wand in half and threw in the gutter. Andrew was now wandering aimlessly and the Headmaster felt it as sure as the air that he breathed, that this was a turning point for Andrew. It was the time when he decided he would leave the Wizarding world forever.

He looked on as Andrew turned to self-medication to ease his pain. He lived on the streets, in dirty alleys where only the lowest of God's creatures ended up. Dumbledore realised that Andrew had reached the lowest point of his life and he would have died this way had it not been for one man, Cornelius Fudge.

The Headmaster delved deep into his own memory and remembered that Cornelius Fudge was a Junior Minister working for the Ministry at this time. Dumbledore figured, even then, that Fudge was only bidding his time before he became Minister of Magic and, as such, had to make contacts in both the magical and Muggle communities.

It was then, with a start, that Albus realised that Cornelius must have been watching the promising young wizard, Andrew Poles. What he couldn't figure out was how he had located the man when all other charms had failed. Were they really that blind to mistake the body that Cornelius had so obviously planted to be that of Healer Andrew Poles?

Dumbledore began only now to comprehend the mind of Cornelius Fudge when he came to the realisation that he must have placed a discreet Locating Charm on Andrew and watched him from the distance as he went further and further into his own world of self-pity.

The Headmaster continued to observe as the next scene became focused in Andrew's mind. He was in an alley way in downtown Muggle London and it was pouring down with rain. He looked down at Andrew Poles who was sleeping inside a cardboard box which was soaked through and shaking quite violently.

As he took in the scene before him, he noticed a man approaching the box where Andrew slept. As the man came into view, he saw that it was Cornelius Fudge; although he was admittedly younger, there was no mistaking the wizard before him. He watched on helplessly as Cornelius approached the man in the cardboard box, who looked a pale imitation of his former self. When Andrew did stir, Dumbledore saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he had lost a lot of weight. His skin had a pale and unhealthy look to it. He stared at Cornelius as he helped the man to his feet and as he hid a look of disgust on his face as he whisked him off to his own small but comfortable home.

Andrew sobered up soon enough and Cornelius spoke to him of a wonderful opportunity he had; all he had to do was to get cleaned up and then he could take the world by storm.

Albus listened as the Junior Minister explained everything to Andrew, his plan was simple enough; however; Andrew had lost the will to live. When Andrew explained this to Cornelius, Dumbledore expected the man to leave Mr Poles alone; instead Mr Fudge offered Andrew a way to forget everything. A simple yet effective O_bliviate_ would do the trick.

The Headmaster felt like shouting at Andrew Poles not to be brainless and to think things through; however, he knew he would be wasting his time and he also knew that Andrew, being a Healer, would be suspicious of this quick fix. At St Mungo's Andrew had seen his fair share of blotched O_bliviates,_ yet Andrew reluctantly agreed.

Unbeknownst to Andrew, the elderly wizard watched Cornelius place some of the darkest memories his twisted mind could come up with to replace Andrew's memories. Fudge made sure that Andrew hated all magicians and anything even remotely linking him to the Wizarding world. The Junior Minister now had in hand the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. A wizard, who thought he was a Muggle, with a background in medicine, it didn't matter whether it was Wizarding or Muggle medicine, and Albus only now saw the scope of his twisted yet brilliant invention.

Cornelius now had someone who he could manipulate fully. Keeping the people that opposed his rise in office restrained in the Muggle world of mental institutions. Now all he had to do was to forge some forms and, before he knew it, Andrew would be integrated into the system known as mental health.

The Headmaster drew a weary breath and shook his head in sadness when he stepped back from the Pensieve._ 'So this was how Andrew Poles became Andrew Lopes, Head psychiatrist in the hospital known as Calan Park,'_ he reflected as he wiped a wayward tear from his face.

'_Is there no end to the Minister's fraudulence?'_ he thought as he stored the Pensieve away on one of his many shelves, warding it before pouring himself a drink.

_A/N: Reviews make this girl very happy, so why don't you leave me one and let me know what you think? I promise that all reviews will be answered in a witty and timely fashion. Who knows, it may even compel me to write faster._

_So what did you think of Andrew Poles life? Did I explain it enough? Let me know._

_A huge kiss goes out to my beta, LariLee, love you babe!_

_Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise belong to J.K. I promise to play nice with them and will try not to break them too much. Scouts' honour. Shame I was never a scout, hey._


	53. Severus’ Hope

**Chapter 53: Severus' Hope**

Cornelius sat in the chair by the window, strumming his fingers on one of the arm rests. Just a couple more minutes and he could get the blood he so desperately needed.

He heard Miss Granger let out a breath of air and turned to face her. Cornelius watched as she blinked, her unfocused gaze becoming one of confusion. He stood up from the chair and strode quickly towards her, his wand raised.

"_Imperio,"_ he said quickly, as the first Dark spell he had placed on her wore off and she began to come back to herself.

He looked on as Miss Granger's eyes became vague once more and he let out a sigh of relief.

Placing his wand down on the bed, he withdrew the dagger from its sheath, which was safely positioned in his robe pocket, as he stared at Miss Granger with a hungry gaze in his eyes.

Throwing the sheath on the bed, he growled, "Put out your wand hand." Hermione slowly complied and when she held her small hand palm facing down, the Minister seized it and spat, "Palm up, you stupid Mudblood," as he yanked her arm violently and turned it over.

"Now, hold still," he said, as he dropped his hand away from hers and picked up his wand.

Hermione sat there on the bed with her right arm outstretched. She didn't move a muscle as she stared blankly ahead.

Cornelius waved his wand over her hand whilst muttering a spell. There was a purplish coloured light now surrounding Hermione's hand as she watched on with disinterest.

Placing his wand back down on the bed, Cornelius reached into his robes and pulled out a vial which would house the precious blood of Miss Granger. Unstoppering the cap, he placed it next to his wand on the bed.

The golden dagger, which had been in his left hand, he now switched into his right one. Raising it up to meet Miss Granger's hand, he made a neat line across her palm from the end of her thumb to her pinkie finger and then repeated the process in the opposite direction so her palm now looked like it bore an X.

As the blood began to flow, he folded her fingers inwards, closing and tilting her fist vertically. Tossing the knife on the bed next to his wand, he picked up the vial. Hermione's hand was now clenched as Cornelius placed the bottle underneath it to catch the blood that oozed out of her closed fist.

When the vial was filled, Cornelius snatched the lid off the bed next to Miss Granger and took several steps backwards. He didn't want any of the Mudblood's blood touching him and it was still flowing freely down her closed fist onto the rug on the floor. He would clean it up later.

Hermione still held her hand in place as the blood flowed from her fist and onto the floor. It reminded her of tears, and she vaguely wondered, _'Who's crying?' _as she dropped her gaze to watch the blood trickle to the rug in a steady rhythm at the foot of the bed.

Blinking in quick succession, she looked around hesitantly as though waking from sleep. Her eyes slowly focusing fell on a figure in the room and she dropped her hand, still balled up in a fist, suddenly to her side.

Cornelius looked up from across the room from where he was securing the lid onto the vial. He froze. Miss Granger was awake; apparently he had underestimated her powers when he had cast the Imperius Curse on her person. His eyes quickly flicked from her face to his wand and the dagger that were lying next to her on the bed.

'_How can you be so stupid?'_ Cornelius berated himself.

Hermione's eyes travelled the same path of the Minister's to discover a wand that was not her own and a golden knife sitting a mere ten inches to her left. She lifted up her right hand and gasped. It stung quite badly and, as she turned it over, she realised why that was so. As Hermione unfurled her fist, she noticed that there was an incision which looked like an X on her palm which was bleeding quite profusely and her whole hand was a purplish colour.

Looking up slowly in disbelief, Hermione looked on as the Minister quickly placed something into his robe pocket.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, slowly shaking her head from side to side. She felt a little light-headed and she closed her eyes for a second.

"You had an accident," Cornelius replied, as he straightened himself up once more, smoothing down his robes in the process. His voice sounded soothing to her as if he were to calm a wild animal.

"What? I don't remember," she said. "What happened to my hand?" she asked, looking up at the Minister from her position on the bed.

"That's because I already told you," Cornelius said, his hands rising up in a non-threatening manner, palms facing her. "You had an accident," he continued, taking a step closer to the bed and his wand.

"You aren't making any sense, Minister, Sir," she said as her brow furrowed and a look of confusion crossed her face.

Cornelius knew that he had to close the wound on Miss Granger's hand quickly before the spell he had placed on her wore off and then the blood he had collected would become useless.

Hermione's left hand unconsciously inched closer to the wand that was lying on the bed next to her, her eyes never leaving those of the Minister's.

Cornelius' eyes narrowed as he watched helplessly as Miss Granger's hand inched its way over to his wand.

"_Accio_ wand," he yelled.

As the wand slapped into his open palm, which was still held up in the air, Cornelius' fingers curled around the familiar timber and his eyes lit up.

Hermione's face took on a look of realisation as she reached over with lighting reflexes for the knife on the bed. She threw it towards the Minister at the precise time when he yelled out another spell.

" _Petrificus Totalus,"_ Cornelius screamed, as he saw the dagger hurtling its way through the air towards him.

Two things happened at that precise moment in time, first the spell connected with Miss Granger, freezing her in place. Secondly, the knife hit home.

Cornelius staggered backwards as the force of the knife hit him, biting into his flesh. He swore loudly as he dropped his wand to the floor, immediately bringing up his right hand to the wound in his left shoulder.

"Damn bitch," he swore, as he felt anxiously around the dagger with his fingers. He winced and pulled his fingers away when they came in contact with the dagger firmly embedded in the tender, fleshy tissue. He brought his hand once more up to the wound and felt downwards. The feel of warm liquid made contact with his fingers and he removed them to stare at his own blood in surprise.

A look of fury was now fixed on Cornelius' face as he growled out loud. He bent over to pick up his wand and marched over to where Miss Granger sat frozen on the edge of the bed.

He wanted to hurt her so badly and he realised that he was about to do so as his wand was raised to her forehead and the Killing Curse was itching its way out of his throat. He stopped himself as he lowered his wand back to his side. Cornelius was shaking with barely suppressed fury, but he knew that he mustn't harm her; he needed her alive and had to keep her whole until the time when the transference of power could take place.

'_She will pay, mark my words, I will make her pay,'_ he cogitated, as he looked down at her hand which was still glowing.

He could feel the droplets of blood as they made their way down his pant leg however, he couldn't think of that now. First he had to take care of Miss Granger's hand and then he would tend to his own wound.

A muttered spell later saw the gash on Miss Granger's palm healed, the purplish glow had dissipated and she bore nothing on her palm that even closely resembled the Minister's physical attack. Another quick swish and flick of his wand saw that there was no trace of the blood Miss Granger had shed on the rug and bed spread.

Flicking his wand once more, he tested that the wards were indeed in place before he marched stiffly out of the room. He didn't even bother to lift the spell off Miss Granger, leaving her prone form perched on the side of the bed.

'_It will serve the bitch right,'_ he thought to himself, as he closed the door behind him with such force that the outer frame shuddered.

Remus and Mundungus came back to Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning and went straight up to the Headmaster's office. A weary knock at his door told him of their presence.

"Come in," the Headmaster said, looking towards the door.

The door opened slowly to show an exhausted Remus Lupin with Mundungus Fletcher trailing behind him. Remus was dragging his feet along the stone floor and collapsed inelegantly into one of the chairs which the Headmaster indicated. Fletcher took his seat beside him.

"It is done," Remus said, his voice illustrating how fatigued he truly was.

"Were you able to bring back any of our own?" Dumbledore asked, although he already feared that he knew the answer.

"No," Remus answered, running a hand over his face. "They were too far gone," he continued as he looked up into the elderly wizard's eyes.

Dumbledore could tell that taking down the Dark spells and wards surrounding Calan Park had taken their toll on his Defence professor. He also believed that what Remus told him to be true and that there was nothing that could be done for the wizards and witches of Calan Park and he marked them down to the casualties of war.

Looking into Remus' bloodshot eyes, he performed a quick view into his mind and saw the younger wizard's struggle with the Dark spells. He was abruptly cut off when Mundungus spoke up.

"It is complete chaos down there," Mundungus said. "A bloody nightmare if you ask me."

Dumbledore's eyes broke contact with Remus' as they wandered over to Mundungus' figure. He was lounging in the chair and gave the impression of being drained, but not nearly as exhausted as Remus appeared to be.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

Mundungus had to hold back his laughter as the Headmaster raised his eyebrows and stared at him. His look was in true Dumbledoreish fashion, the doddering old wizard that Mundungus knew he was not.

"It's just that when the last of the spells and wards were lifted from the hospital, it was as though everyone started screaming at the one time," Mundungus stated. "Gave me a god awful headache," he said, rubbing at his temples with both hands.

"They all settled down eventually," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper and the Headmaster's eyes flicked back to the werewolf.

"Headmaster," Remus continued, "with the full moon not a day and a half away, I would prefer to go down to my quarters and sleep. That is, if you are finished with me?" Remus added quickly, his tired eyes snapping up to the face of Dumbledore.

"Of course, please forgive this old wizard," Dumbledore said as he stood up and gestured for both men to do the same.

Remus and Mundungus stood from their chairs. Remus swayed slightly and Fletcher, noticing this, went to stand next to him and put a supporting arm around his shoulder.

"I'll get this one to bed then," Mundungus said as he helped Remus to the door. "Good night, Headmaster," he added, before the two wizards both passed through the now open doorway and it was closed behind them with a soft click.

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair, hands steepled before him, as he contemplated the news of the lost wizards and witches that had been incarcerated in Calan Park. He prayed to Merlin that their endless torment and suffering was now over.

Severus was pacing before the fireplace in his quarters. Quarters, he reminded himself, that he had shared with Hermione and Tolmie not two days previously.

'_Why can't I get thoughts of Hermione out of my head?'_ he reflected.

He scowled as he continued his pacing.

'_I'll tell you why,'_ a tiny voice spoke up into his mind. _'It is because you keep on dreaming about her.' _

"Rubbish," he countered as he flung his arms helplessly into the air, his stride never breaking.

He considered that this little voice might be on to something, but he dismissed that thought with a low growl as he settled into his armchair, placing his head in his hands.

'_Am I going insane?'_ he thought desperately, as he balled his hands around his hair and pulled until the pressure became too much. Trying, although he failed miserably, to rid himself of the unwanted imagines that he had previously witnessed inside his mind.

Giving up, he dropped his arms down to his side and sighed out in defeat.

Reverting his consciousness back to the dreams that had so frequently plagued not only his slumber but also his wakeful moments, he concentrated hard on what they could possibly mean. They had seemed so real, like he was actually there watching the events unfold before his eyes.

He closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the images of Hermione being cut by the dagger and he felt his heartbeat speed up tenfold. He shivered involuntarily as the images came back to him, unbidden, yet strangely welcome. Perhaps he could find some clue in the replaying of these events.

'_Either that or go insane,'_ he thought wearily to himself, as he concentrated with all his might on conjuring up the dream that had caused him to lose control and flee to the Headmaster's office this evening.

He screwed up his face, his eyes closed tightly, as if in that one look of extreme concentration, he could actually revisit that desolate dream that he was so desperate to get rid of just moments before.

He saw the Minister walking through a foyer with Hermione following closely at his heels. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the glazed stare on her vacant face. She was obviously under some sort of spell.

Following their movements up to the first floor, the Minister made a right at the top of the landing and continued down the hallway until he came to a door. Severus looked around and counted the doors that they had passed. He counted two other doors which were firmly closed and watched as the Minister opened the third one on the left. He inserted this piece of information into his vast memory and continued on as the door opened to reveal a rather spacious room.

He stood in the corner of the room, watching the Minister with a snarl on his face. Oh, how he loathed the wizard and he couldn't wait until he wiped that self-serving smirk from his face.

Severus watched Hermione become lucid once more before the Minister cast Imperius Curse and her expression became empty.

His eyes narrowed until they were two slits and his face became thunderous with rage as he watched Fudge cast another spell on Hermione's hand. And he almost jumped on the Minister when he took Hermione's hand into his own, making an incision with a dagger.

Severus' face lit up and he almost applauded her when she threw the dagger at Fudge and it hit its mark. He watched as the Minister put up and tested the wards in the room and then left, slamming the door closed behind him.

Severus knew she wasn't in any immediate danger, but still his heart went out to her. He had read the text about the i harnessing /i potion over and over again until he could recite it in his sleep, and knew that the Minister wouldn't hurt Hermione until he had leeched all of her magic from her body, leaving her powerless. Fudge couldn't afford to, that was, if he wanted all of her powers.

Severus walked forwards until just a few steps separated him from Hermione, still seated on the bed. Out of instinct, his hand went up to brush a stray curl that had fallen in front of her blank face; however, his hand just brushed at empty air and continued straight through her as though he had just touched a phantom imagine.

Severus felt himself drawn back into his own time and place. He opened his eyes and realised that his hand was still reaching out to something that he couldn't see. The dark wizard groaned aloud as feelings of complete helplessness and frustrated washed over him. He could do nothing for Hermione in her current predicament.

'_It is all of this waiting around not knowing what will happen next.'_ he thought bitterly. '_I am a doer, not a procrastinator.'_

In the next seconds, as he sat in the chair contemplating why the fates were so cruel to him, he felt a tingling sensation and a trace of magic in his left-hand robe pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out Hermione's wand, which was vibrating ever so slightly.

'_Hermione is trying to contact me and let me know she is still alive.'_ The thought screamed through his head as he jumped up and out of the armchair. He had never felt so jubilant in all of his life, and his heartbeat soared with that one revelation that it was he who she was trying to contact.

_A/N: All shall be revealed shortly on how Severus was able to perceive his dream as if he was looking in a Pensieve and the fact that he is even having these vivid dreams in the first place-- just bear with me, okay. I know you have all been tremendously patient with my whims up until this point in time, so I pray you will continue to indulge me for now._

_Next chapter we shall see Tolmie's return and I have another shock for you, so hang in there; we are nearing the end now. _

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. You guys are a true inspiration to me and I couldn't have gotten this far without your constant words of encouragement and nagging. Well, don't stop now; hit the review button, even if it's just to nag me to get on with my writing._

_Hugs and kisses go out to my beta, LariLee, for her continued support in my work. I hope you had fun at Lumos, you lucky thing._

_Disclaimer: When I make my first million, moving out of this hovel, I will let you all know okay. Until then, I own nothing and am making no money from my endeavours. That wonderful privilege belongs to the one and only J.K._


	54. Tolmie’s Return

**Chapter 54: Tolmie's Return**

Nine days had passed in a stupor, nine of the longest days of Severus' life. Those days were filled with the anticipation of the unknown and the fraction that he did know about, he'd sooner forget.

Hermione had been a constant visitor to him, not only in his slumber, but also his wakefulness. He could not only feel her emotions, but also her pain; it was unlike anything that he had every experienced in his life. However, he went on as usual, knowing that she was alive.

Severus had awoken many nights, flushed at what he had told Hermione in these visions. It seemed as though he were free to be himself in these dreams, to show the true Severus Snape. As he had never been one for words of encouragement or one to show his true emotions; this was all foreign to him and he would usually awake angry at himself for revealing just that little bit more of himself to the Gryffindor.

Severus had never been the sort of person who wore his emotions on his sleeve and was the first to ridicule those who did so. However, in these visions he felt that he could be himself, whilst he was in them at least, not the spy who had to hide his emotions at every given opportunity, never to show his true colours or feelings.

Severus was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep and block his mind of all thoughts of Hermione; however, his mind kept on returning to where she was. He was terrified, he had admitted to himself at last. Completely bloody petrified and, for once, this fear was not for himself, but for Hermione. He had come to the realisation that he'd rather lose himself than lose Hermione, and that one thought scared him more than anything else.

Sitting there in his favourite armchair, Severus finally admitted to himself that he would not know what to do without Hermione. Somewhere in his daily and nightly visions, he had forged a connection with her, a kind of relationship, which grew with every day that passed. It was more than mere understanding which passed between them and he knew that they now understood each other better than anyone had known them in the past or would ever know them in the future.

'_How long has it been since I allowed anyone to become this close to me?'_ he reflected. _'Never,'_ he thought as he frowned.

In those nine days, Severus had no visitors, nor did he want any, so he had a lot of time to himself to think and reflect on the last twenty years of his life.

If he were truly honest with himself, he would say that he was not an agreeable person to be around and that had suited him quite nicely in the past. Severus also knew, since he was being completely honest, that he walled himself off from everyone, never wanting anyone to get too close to him, to know the man he truly was. It had been too dangerous, he reflected to himself, to let anyone in. Now, however, he didn't have two Masters to contend with and he felt at a loss for what it was that he actually wanted.

As Severus had played a role for the last twenty years of his life, he found it was a role that he no longer knew if he could relinquish that easily. He wasn't sure where to begin, wasn't certain where the character that he had so shrewdly fashioned ended and the performer which he had depicted began. He wasn't even entirely convinced if it was a role he was playing anymore, as he had lost the ability to tell about thirteen year previously, when he had actually become the character so much that he had lost himself in it.

Although he was fairly certain that he wouldn't have the personality that he had today had he not so carefully crafted his imagine into the one that others saw and believed him to be. He liked having the freedom to be able to speak his mind, to tell others what he thought of them and those people marking it down to his unpleasantness.

Severus had liked his solitude, this was true, but in those nine days he had come to the realisation that he craved for something, someone to fill that void in his life and for the first time in twenty odd years, he felt truly lonely.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione was also experiencing her own dreams filled with the dark Potions Master. In these dreams, he would whisper words of encouragement which kept her going. He had promised that they were mounting a rescue mission and that they just needed more time. Severus, as she had come to know him, had told her to be strong for him and she usually awoke blushing by those dreams though she knew not why.

Hermione had tried, unsuccessfully, to break the wards and it had resulted in a nasty jolt. She was thrown across the room, usually to land painfully, so she gave up the idea within the first two days that she was held prisoner in the Minister's house.

She was bored and spent most of her time staring out the window at the freedom she could see, but could not grasp hold of.

'_Not yet,'_ she thought acrimoniously to herself, as she looked longingly across the manicured gardens and into the surrounding hills and valleys.

Hermione hadn't eaten in those first two days, rebelling against what the Minister had in store for her and suspecting that the food and drink was somehow tainted. She was famished and wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball on the bed and die. However, as soon as she had her first nightly visit from the Potions Master, she ate with gusto at his promises of things to come.

She had had almost hourly visits from the Minister, but that had stopped when she refused to respond to his taunts and threw a pillow, which somehow manage to make it through the wards, at the wizard. It had hit him in the face and she smiled at him sweetly and asked him how his shoulder was doing. He left in an enraged huff, but not before testing the wards and slamming the door behind himself.

Hermione's spirits were raised by this one victory, no matter how small it was she still saw it as such, and was on cloud nine for the rest of the day, smiling and humming to herself.

Her food would magically appear at the exact same time everyday and the meals were delicious. She had to acknowledge that the Minister at least had good taste when it came to food.

Hermione was just biding her time until Severus came to get her. _'Tolmie and Peter too,'_ a little voice inside her head whispered. It was the only thing she could really do, she realized with a happy sigh.

Dumbledore had been to see Andrew in the last couple of days and although the wizard had not made any improvements, he also showed no sign of getting any weaker. For this one thing, Albus was grateful.

He was almost certain that Andrew's condition was somehow linked to his use of _Legilimens_ on Andrew's person and he thought that he was connected somehow to the Minister.

He prayed to Merlin that Severus, Miss Granger, Tolmie and Peter would be successful in ridding the world of Minister Fudge and he had a nagging feeling that Andrew would come back once this task was complete. At least he hoped that this was true.

All he could do now, in all honesty, was to sit tight and await Mr Crobobin's return and hope that he was successful in his quest.

Tolmie Crobobin reached for the doorknob, the wards recognising him immediately and letting him pass through unhindered. He was bone weary, but he also felt elated that his task was complete, as it wasn't easy by any means.

He was greeted to the sight of Severus Snape sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace, an open book in his lap that he was neither looking at or reading. He felt the waves of nervous energy hit him full force in the chest and he had to take a step backwards to brace himself on the door frame lest he fall over.

Severus looked up to see Tolmie enter the room. His friend looked like he had just been to hell and back. Tolmie wore a resigned look on his face and dark half circles under his eyes. He didn't appear to have slept in days, or shaven for that matter if the stubble on his chin was any indication.

"You're back," Severus said in a slightly over-eager voice, rising from his chair.

"Always one to state the obvious," Tolmie joked as he felt another wave hit him; this one was different. Relief perhaps.

"So did you accomplish what you set out to do?" Severus asked in a composed manner, though he was feeling anything but.

"I did," Tolmie answered, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind himself.

"And?" the dark-haired man asked; his voice had an irritated edge to it, Tolmie observed.

"It will be done," was Tolmie's only reply as he threw himself into one of the armchairs facing the fireplace.

The Potions Master sighed loudly as he seated himself once more to Tolmie's right.

Both men sat in silence until Tolmie spoke up once more.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he turned to face Severus.

"Nothing," Severus replied facing Tolmie.

"Oh, don't give me that," Tolmie started, "I could tell as soon as I entered the room that something wasn't… oh, let's just say, on par."

Severus cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion showing clearly on his face. He was not familiar with the term 'on par' and it took him a couple of seconds to understand the older man.

"Am I that transparent?" he sighed as he dropped his head to his hands.

"Only to those that know you," Tolmie answered before adding under his breath, "and Empaths," he chuckled noiselessly to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Tolmie asked when it seemed evident that he would have to push his usually reserved companion into speech.

"Hermione," Severus grumbled under his breath. His head was bent and his eyes were focused on something on the floor.

The older Potions Master's eyebrows rose in the air. _'Did he just use Miss Granger's first name?'_ he reflected, not really at all shocked at this revelation, more surprised that it had taken so long for the dark-haired man to voice it.

A small smile made its way onto the older man's face. "Tell me about it," he simply said as he folded his arms across his chest and sank deeper into the armchair.

Severus lifted his head from his hands to face Tolmie once more. He wore a frown on his face, which told Tolmie he had pushed his companion too far.

Tolmie was just about to tell Severus not to worry about it and that he would be there if he ever needed to talk about it, when the adverse Potions Master began to speak in barely a whisper.

"I see her wherever I go," he started. "In my dreams, she comes to me and the imagines are so vivid, so real, that I can almost reach out and touch her. Please tell me I am going insane," he said, staring into Tolmie's bottomless brown eyes.

Tolmie felt his heart break. Severus reminded him of a desperate man, not the wizard he knew, however, if he truly had no clue as to why he was having these dreams, then perhaps now was not the time to tell him.

'_Soon,'_ he thought to himself whilst aloud he said, "No, Severus, you are not going insane. Perhaps you have just been lonely and your mind has conjured up these imagines as a way of dealing with it," he offered; although he knew that it sounded lame, he hoped that it would indeed pacify the usually dour man seated beside him as now was not the time or the place to tell him the true meaning behind those dreams.

"I have never needed anyone," Severus said, affronted by the insinuation made by his friend.

"Everyone needs someone," Tolmie replied as he smiled at Severus.

Severus, having never been any good with showing any emotion other than anger, snapped back at Tolmie. "Well, not I; not now, not ever."

Rising from his chair, he transformed into the wizard that Tolmie had heard about, the scary dark-haired Potions Master that he had heard the children talk about and he had even sensed in his raging emotions at times. Tolmie had thought that he was beyond this persona, but he was obviously wrong.

Severus was now pacing before the fire, working himself up into a state, arms folded across his chest.

Tolmie followed him with his eyes, as the young wizard seemed to get more and more agitated, until he was so wound up Tolmie thought he would burst.

Then just as suddenly as this fit had commenced, it quickly evaporated and Severus flung himself dramatically into the armchair and sighed heavily.

"I don't think I could live without her," he said in a barely auditable whisper, a couple of seconds later.

Tolmie was once again taken back by his friend's trust in him, but he was not at all surprised by this confession.

Taking a deep breath in, Tolmie said the only thing that would pacify the wizard sitting to his left.

"I know," he replied wearily.

As Severus looked up into Tolmie's eyes, he could see the depth of the older man's sincerity reflected back into his own.

_AN: I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing to anyone out there. I am sorry as my thought process tends to jump around a little bit from time to time._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I love hearing your thoughts and even your guesses on things to come… They are quite enjoyable, not to mention amusing in a weird sort of way, LOL!_

_Please review and let me know if you think you have worked out, as Tolmie has, why Severus is having these vivid dreams. I promise all reviews will be answered in a timely fashion and no one will be mocked for their thoughts, unless of course you want to be!_

_A HUGE thank you goes out to my beta, LariLee, you are the best and if you didn't know that already, I am now telling you so. Thanks._

_Sorry, but my author's notes sometimes read like my story, scattered doesn't even begin to describe them, so once again I apologize._

_Disclaimer: The characters I have borrowed from J.K. and do not in any fashion resemble what she would want for them. Hence I am not making any money from this endeavour, just the joy of having so many faithful reviewers. I love you all! Cheers._


	55. The Mission Begins

**Chapter 55: The Mission Begins**

Another two days had passed in which Severus, Tolmie and Peter were busy putting the finishing touches on their plan of rescuing Miss Hermione Granger.

Tolmie had never explained to Severus what he had meant by the last comment made on the night of his return. And the dark-haired wizard watched and waited for some kind of sign that would make clear Tolmie's statement, however, it never came.

Dumbledore had made his presence scarce since Tolmie had briefed him on his progress on his return to Hogwarts. Tolmie had told the Headmaster that everything would be in place early on the 12th day of Miss Granger's incarceration.

As the elderly wizard had raised his face from his desk to look at Mr Crobobin, he gave Tolmie a stare that clearly stated that he was cutting it a little too close for comfort. The empath just shrugged both his shoulders as he explained to the Headmaster that this was the only time that he could get all the parties involved to agree to converge in the one location and, that this, in fact, was a miracle in itself.

The visions of Hermione only grew in their intensity and Severus found that he could barely concentrate with the witch in his head at all hours of the day and night. Although it was most welcome, now was not the time to lose concentration, and he was often seen staring blankly into the empty fireplace with a ghost of a smile hovering upon his lips, as if he were having a private conversation in his head, which of course, he was.

The three wizards were becoming more and more on edge as the days passed and Severus had almost hexed Peter when he had approached him whilst he was having one of the said visions. Fortunately, Tolmie was there to calm down the Potions Master and he had ushered Peter back to his own rooms to get some rest.

Severus couldn't eat, barely slept and drilled Tolmie relentlessly about their preparation, wanting to leave nothing to chance. Although he knew it was not flawed in any way shape or form, he couldn't help but think that they were missing something, although try as he might, he could not place his finger on it and it remained elusive to him.

Severus' moods were running hot and cold, Tolmie noticed, and he would have to tell him soon about the link that he had unknowingly forged with Miss Granger.

Remus had been given the Wolfsbane Potion and was safely tucked away in an unused room, far away from any students, in the substructure of the dungeons.

He had wanted to help with the rescue of Miss Granger, however, his aliment was once again in the way and he cursed, with all his might, the infliction that prevented him from doing so.

Remus was feeling every single one of his years as he thanked Severus for the Wolfsbane Potion; he wasn't quite sure what he would do without it. Remus thought he probably would have taken his own life years ago if it weren't for the dour Potions Master and he thanked the gods that he was fortunate enough to have Severus on his side.

So it was with a heavy heart that Remus Lupin was barricaded away in the small sparely decorated room in the belly of Hogwarts castle awaiting the transformation from man to beast.

Cornelius Fudge had spent the last eleven days making sure certain that everything was perfect and that his rise to world domination would go unhindered. He made sure that he had all the right wizards and witches on his side, the useful ones who would help his ascent. Those who were not willing to help him would be the first to fall when his new regime took over in approximately twenty four hours.

Fudge had to go about his business like nothing was out of the ordinary. The little setback with Miss Granger was not anything to worry about, besides he could have his choice of women when he became the most powerful wizard alive and didn't really want to sully his name with the Mudblood. If he truly thought about it, what decent pureblood wizard would want to do that anyway?

The first two days of Miss Granger's internment had proved to be trying for Cornelius. She was grating on his nerves and the constant migraine that he had had in that time had seen him almost throttling the young witch.

The stupid Mudblood wouldn't eat or drink a thing and he had thought that she was ready to give up entirely. He didn't want that, well not yet anyway, and he had had a plan. If she wouldn't start taking sustenance, he would have to force her to eat, and he had marched into her rooms with that one thought in mind.

Cornelius had barged into Miss Granger's rooms, wand raised, and was about to cast the _Imperius_ Curse on her once more, however; he paused when she turned around hastily.

He was pleasantly surprised to see she had come to her senses and that her entire meal had been consumed. He was smirking to himself at this totally unexpected turn of events, when she had made another comment about how his shoulder was holding up and if he wanted her to take a look at it.

Cornelius had turned a shade of bright red -- not from embarrassment, mind you -- but more from the infuriating nature of her question. He had to remind himself that in just ten more days, he could torture the Mudblood to his heart content and that one thought had kept him from doing something that he knew he would regret later.

His shoulder was hurting him every now and again though; he figured that was due to the golden dagger's nature of making an almost excruciating wound, one that would not heal without the proper spells. He smiled inwardly at the thought of the Mudblood's hand hurting as much as his shoulder, although there was no evidence to point to the fact that there was any kind of wound on either himself or the witch.

He had never been entirely proficient in Healing Charms, but had done his best. His now closed wound would be one of his first priorities when his new administration rose to power with him being the head of the said organisation.

The Headmaster had gone for a visit to Calan Park, not that he didn't believe in Remus and Mundungus' assessment of the place but he had wanted to get a feel for where Miss Granger had been imprisoned and also where Mr Poles had spent the majority of his adult life.

He was pleasantly surprised to find it a tidy hospital with helpful and courteous staff. They were all in a little bit of a state, as it seemed they had misplaced their head psychiatrist, but with Dumbledore's senile old man trick, they were quite willing to open up to him. However, it probably was the little bit of magic he performed before entering the hospital.

The Dark wards had been taken down and he marvelled at Remus' ingenuity. From what all three wizards had described of the place, it was now a much better facility than the one that had stood in its place previously.

The elderly wizard hoped that it would all turn out in the end for them. He wished them the best of luck in locating their missing doctor as he stepped in the vigorous night air and heading down a deserted alley way, vanishing into the night.

It was a relatively warm, clear night. The stars were twinkling madly in the night sky, with the full moon making its appearance in the east. Three wizards made their way to the boundaries of Hogwarts wards and towards the Apparation site.

Had anyone been looking down from the castle, they would have been hard pressed to notice the three wizards dressed in heavy dark robes, their hoods pulled up over their faces, striding silently across the lawns of Hogwarts.

If they had been on the grounds themselves, they may have been able to make out the looks on the wizards' faces as they passed them by and they would have ran in the opposite direction in a panic, their screams piercing the otherwise silent night.

That is to say had anyone been looking, but as luck would have it, there was no one about at this particular hour.

All the children were in their warm beds, in blissful slumber, unaware of the danger that these three were about to place themselves in.

If anyone had asked them for an honest explanation to where they all were headed at such an hour, they would have received three totally different responses.

Severus, of course, being the true Slytherin that he was, would have lied through his teeth and told some story about collecting potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest. That would be after first berating you, with a sneer firmly planted on his face, and telling you that it is none of your business where he is going.

Although this was a likely story for those who didn't know him too well, those who had seen him during the Final Battle knew that the blazing look in his eyes was one that meant business. Those who were smart would have run away at the first glimpse of those eyes and cowered in their room until daylight came.

Tolmie, being able to mask his emotions and feeling more successfully than most, would have told you that he was just going to help a friend out of a bind. He wouldn't elaborate anymore than that and would have just smiled kindly had he been asked anymore questions.

Peter Pettigrew was an entirely different kettle of fish. He knew that there was no way that he could live a normal life if he didn't fight along side of Tolmie and Severus, and he knew that this was his one chance for redemption, to make all the wrong choices in his life right, the one night in his whole existence that he could start to act like the Gryffindor that he was supposed to be.

So, in short, he was really only looking out for his best interests, but had anyone asked him, he would have sworn on his wand and both of his parents' graves that he was doing nothing suspicious and it was just by pure chance that he was heading to the exact same location as the other wizards.

Peter had a stern look on his face, although he was almost running to keep up with Severus and Tolmie. He had decided that tonight would be his saving grace and that he would do his finest work yet. If that meant that he would have to die in the midst of battle, then so be it, but he'd rather have preferred to stay at Hogwarts in one piece.

As they neared the point of no return, Severus turned to face the two wizards.

"We finish this tonight," he said, his voice like steel and a look on contempt on his face when he glanced over at Peter.

Peter tried to stand up straighter but the dark man's glare seemed to cut into him like a thousand knives. He hunched his back as he immediately fixed his gaze on the grass in front of him.

Severus turned to face the Apparation site, which he could see not fifty metres in front of him, just beyond the wards that protected Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants. He was halted by a single hand on his shoulder and tensed up immediately.

"Severus," Tolmie simply stated, the uncertainty in his voice startling Severus; however, he didn't turn around. Instead, he just stiffened under the older man's hand as he waited for him to continue.

"Severus," Tolmie whispered once more; this time his voice was an open plea for the wizard to listen to what he had to say.

"I have to tell you about the potion," Tolmie continued.

Severus slowly turned around to face his friend, concerned for what he may say. The Potion Master's face momentarily softened when he saw the worried look in Tolmie's open eyes.

"There are consequences," Tolmie continued quickly, he didn't want to lose his nerve. He knew that the dark-haired wizard standing before him had the right to know and he had decided to tell him now. Tolmie cursed himself for not telling his friend before now, as he pushed onwards.

"The potion you used to find Miss Granger, all those months ago, it links you to her and is…" he faltered as the younger man scowled at him to continue.

"Irreversible," Tolmie whispered out this last word, his gaze suddenly dropping to the ground as he tore his eyes from the unreadable look he saw on Severus' face.

Severus stood still, caught like a deer in headlights. He realised that he was blown away by this one revelation and slumped slightly. Regaining a little of his composure as the seconds ticked by, he straightened up. Finding his voice that had left him moments before, he said in a hoarse whisper, "But it never said…" However, his voice broke away and faded into silence once more.

"No," Tolmie agreed, looking up into the stony face of the wizard before him, "no it never said."

_AN: Although reviewing is not a requirement of reading this story, it is greatly appreciated. Please take into account the time and effort that has gone into this tale and if you don't want to review it, then that is fine, but please leave a review for someone else's work on this great site._

_That being said I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this far and stuck with my story. You all have been my foundation that keeps me going and I love all of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

_So now you know why Severus is having the vivid imagines of Hermione and vice versa. Also why he is the only one who can touch her although I think that trauma in the hospital had a lot to do with it also._

_Next chapter we shall find out about Tolmie's quest, so stick around for that. Also there are more plot twists to come, so don't think that I am done with them just yet._

_Thank you, LariLee, for betaing this for me and I can't wait to meet you at 'Phoenix Rising' next year, Yippee!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for perhaps the OC, J.K. does._


	56. The Dark Mark

**Chapter 56: The Dark Mark**

Hermione heard a clap of what at first she thought to be thunder. Her mind told her otherwise and she was startled from her thoughts. She was lying on the bed and quickly sent a concerned imagine to Severus.

"_What is happening?" _she asked him in her mind.

Severus replied quickly, his voice ringing with amusement, _"Ah, I see the cavalry has arrived." _

Severus, Tolmie and Peter were getting ready to leave Hogwarts. Tonight was the night when they would be rescuing Hermione, and they all were in the midst of putting on their thick travelling cloaks.

At Hermione's feelings of confusion, he quickly added, _"Go look out the window." _

Hermione hastily tumbled off the bed knocking her knee on the side table. She was rubbing the said appendage as she peered out of the glass and what she saw took her breathe away. She let out a loud squeak of surprise, as she gazed out to the sprawling lawns, valleys and hills below.

Standing on the lawns of the Minister's mansion were literally hundreds of magically beings. It was probably the most frightening yet breathtaking scene Hermione had ever encountered. If she hadn't had known that Severus was somehow mixed up in this, she would have had, quite literally, a heart attack.

Hermione took in the sight before her, a look of open amazement clearly showing on her face. She tried to identify all of the creatures, as her brain was want to do, and she was pleasantly surprised when she named them all.

She saw Manticores, Chimeras, unicorns, centaurs, a couple of Demiguises, Diricawls, trolls, a Graphorn, a few Erumpets, Satyrs and even an army of Doxys.

They were all waiting in formation, as if under some powerful spell. Side by side, they stood in organised lines. Creatures that didn't get on inside or outside the magical world normally were there magically as if they co-existed in complete harmony.

The centaurs stood proudly displaying their spears in their right hands. Hermione knew that this was a magical spear, like the wizards held wands so too the centaurs held onto their magical javelin like tool. The tip of each spear held a pointed silver arrowhead and around the staff there were various feathers and bits of leather.

Although wizarding kind knew an ample amount of information about magical creatures and their various social orders, there was still plenty of material that they didn't know. Magical beings, in general, were very secretive and protective over their clans. So not having every little detail written down in books, where Hermione got most of her information from, was rather distressing to her.

Care of Magical Creatures had been a real eye-opener when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She thought back fondly to Hagrid and of the half-giant's love of all magical beings; however, she had never seen most of these life forms this close and she figured that she would probably never have this experience again. So being the avid pupil that she was, her mind memorised each and every one of them in loving detail.

Her gaze focused on the skies as her peripheral vision caught sight of a shadow passing over the mansion. A griffon came to hover right outside her window, beating its wings as it inspected with close scrutiny its surroundings.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the griffon after a couple of seconds as she investigated the rest of the skies. She saw a Thunderbird and a handful of Hippogriffs, as well as the most beautiful of all birds, the Fwooper.

She knew of the Fwoopers' ability to sing, its song driving the listener to insanity. She had thought the creature to be extinct and almost wished that Luna Lovegood were here to see what she was seeing now, Luna would have been in her element.

She was admiring the Fwooper when her line of sight was suddenly disturbed. The full moon was momentarily blocked by the largest dragon she had ever seen in her life. A Hebridean Black, her frazzled brain told her, as she watched the massive creature give a thunderous roar and blow fire out of its mouth and nostrils as it lit up the night sky.

The flames licked at the roof of the mansion, doing little to them, but leaving a couple of charred tiles.

Snapped out of her close analysis of the creatures, she sent a message to Severus.

"_It's absolutely breathtaking, Severus; you have to see this." _She spoke to him in a shaky voice, using their forced linkThe adrenaline pumping through her veins was hard to manage, even for the level-headed young woman that she was, and she felt quite light-headed and disbelieving of her own two eyes.

Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest and it filled her ears with it fast paced beat. She rubbed her eyes before returning to gaze out the window.

"_I shall be there momentarily; just hold tight and I shall see you shortly," _Severus replied, laughing at the sound of awe in her voice.

Hermione only managed to nod her head faintly as it looked as though the formations were moving forward in their advance.

The first line was indeed advancing and the wards surrounding the house gave way as the creatures stepped through them as though they weren't there at all.

In the next seconds, she saw a fireball hit the front line and gasped out in horror as some centaurs fell. The others kept on advancing, walking over their fallen comrades with steely determination.

The night sky was ablaze with blue, white and red sparks and spells; it looked to Hermione as though fireworks were going off, but she knew that this was just a precaution that the Minister had added to his house. It was indeed the mansion's own defences, a way of self-preservation, to keep itself whole.

Hermione was momentarily blinded as a huge orange fireball shot from the house. She blinked, trying to regain her sight, as she saw the fireball make its way into the distance, narrowly missing the Hebridean Black as the dragon roared out its protest and shot a beam of flames at the mansion's impenetrable defences.

Hermione watched on with admiration, as the magical creatures just kept on coming. There was no concern for their own safety, and the number of fallen were steadily rising. It seemed that the wards did nothing to prevent their assault and her smirk grew into a beaming smile as she realised that the Minister was not expecting an attack of this magnitude, especially from the creatures that showed their absolute distaste for involving themselves in anything that concerned wizarding kind.

A solitary Erumpet, which Hermione thought looked a lot like a rhinoceros, had made it through the armaments of spells coming from the mansion and to the front door. It was now rushing headlong at the entrance. Although Hermione couldn't see its progress, as the door was out of her line of sight, she could undeniably perceive the effects it was having on the mansion itself as she could feel the place shudder with each attack on the heavy oak door.

Dark spells and potions were called Dark for a reason. One could never tell what was going to be the outcome of performing this spell or concocting that potion.

Fortunately for Severus and Hermione, the particular potion that the Potions Master had used to locate Hermione Granger had only linked their hearts and souls irreversibly together.

It could have been much worse.

Tolmie had felt through his Empathic link the first time he had laid eyes on Severus that he was a lonely soul, searching but never quite grasping at happiness. Wasn't it true that everyone deserved a little happiness in their life? Tolmie could tell that Severus could most definitely use some.

Besides, how bad could it be to be linked to someone? If the two people involved in linking were not suited, then they wouldn't fall in love. True, they would never fall as deeply in love with anyone else, or even find true happiness, as that was the way with this particular potion; however, they could live out a comfortable life with someone they cared for deeply.

Tolmie had thought that Severus would have known about these consequences. Hell, he wore the Dark Mark on his left forearm, though Tolmie had never seen it. He could feel its presence hovering on the surface of his psyche like a bad smell.

Tolmie had deliberated on the fact that the dark-haired Potions Master had been fighting within himself, though outside he wore his cool exterior to the world, he was lacking something and ready to give up totally, though he knew from the way that he held himself together that he would fight to the death for the ones that he loved and for the few things that he believed in.

Severus stood in front of Tolmie on the darkening grounds of Hogwarts. He was at a total a loss for words as his mind reeled with the implications of Tolmie's declaration. His brain was trying to process everything the older Potions Master had told him.

He should have known. He should have realised when he had made the potion to locate Hermione that there would be consequences to his actions; however, he had never thought to check, to ask the older man about the potion. Instead he had rushed headfirst into brewing it, never once stopping to think about the long-term outcome, only of his goal which was to locate Hermione and bring her back to Hogwarts with him.

It was totally out of character for Severus not to ask questions and to get all of the facts before rushing into something -- especially a potion. He was usually so methodical in his life, never leaving anything to chance, he had to be.

'_Once a spy always a spy,'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

He was snapped out of the abyss of his own self loathing by the gentle voice of the older man in front of him.

"Severus," Tolmie half-whispered, trying to get the dark-haired man standing before him to snap out of his reverie. Severus was staring off in the distance and his eyes were unfocused. They needed all their wits about them if they were to fulfil their mission.

"We need to get going now," Tolmie persisted

Severus' face had been a pattern of conflicting emotions just moments ago, but it once more became the cold mask that Tolmie was used to seeing as he pulled his slumped shoulders back and stood to full height.

The younger Potions Master started to walk briskly towards the Apparation site, not caring if the two wizards were following or not.

He growled out his frustration at the imminent trip that was as unavoidable as the sun's rising, but spoke no other words as he made it to the site.

Tolmie thought of Severus' histrionics and reflected he was being a little childish; however, he quickly dismissed this notion as he would probably feel the same way had he been in the younger man's position. It was true that he could be rather prickly, but if he had seen as much as Severus had, he would probably be where the dark-haired man was right now.

'_We two are not as unlike as you would like to believe, Severus,'_ Tolmie thought as he struggled to keep pace with the younger mans longer legs.

Severus whirled around to face the two wizards, his thick travel cloak doing its best to catch the wind and billow like his normal robes, but failing. He raised one eyebrow and plastered a sneer firmly in place; it clearly spoke volumes of the impatient man that he was, and the two wizards almost bolted up to his side as they felt the rather distinct feeling of leaving Hogwarts wards behind them.

They were standing within the Apparation site, which was clearly marked out by the huge rock lying to the left. The foreboding trees of the Forbidden Forest were also in front of them.

Peter shivered nervously as he withdrew his wand and held it out in front of him.

Severus looked down to the wand that Peter held in his hand. Obviously he must have missed the little exchange between the Headmaster and the rat as it had never even crossed his mind that Pettigrew would have his wand back.

He sighed internally at that thought. What else had he missed in the last week?

Well, now was not the time to think about that; he had a mission to carry out. A very important mission that could mean he would either spend the rest of his life happy or shorten his miserable existence greatly. He hoped it would be the former, and that when Hermione found out about the potion, she too would still feel the same way.

With that thought in mind, he lifted his wand up and as one all three wizards Apparated to the point just outside of the wards at the Minister's mansion.

Hermione felt Severus' presence on the property and looked around frantically for him.

"_Severus?"_ she asked in an excited voice, using their link.

"_Hush, woman,"_ Severus replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

The three wizards took in the sight of the various magical creatures advancing before them.

Peter looked at Tolmie, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Tolmie just gave him a flash of a smile as if to say 'so what,' and looked back to skies.

Tolmie was pleased to see that the creatures had kept up their side of the bargain and, although he knew that this was not an insignificant event, now was not the time for gawking whilst they still had the element of surprise on their side.

Tolmie lifted up his wand and muttered a Disillusionment Charm over himself and the other two wizards. The difference with this charm was the fact that the three wizards could still see each other although no one else could see them. All three blended into the shrubbery, long grass and darkness together.

They looked on as the creatures were battling against the extensive house, which they all knew to be the Minister's mansion.

Using his 'mind speak' with the creatures, Tolmie sent an image to them. They all changed formation and clustered into groups of five. The centaurs gave a piercing battle cry as they converged head first upon the house and started firing off their own spells using their magical spears.

Swooping down upon the mansion's roof, the dragon started tearing away at the tiles with its sharp and deadly claws, leaving a gaping hole.

The Griffons were next in the line of assault as they attacked with a ferocious relentlessness that would have amazed any spectators, had anyone been watching.

"_Stand away from the windows and door and go somewhere safe."_ Severus, using the link, said to Hermione in a concerned voice.

Hermione tore herself away from the glass at Severus' request and went to sit on the floor next to the bed, as far away as she could from the window.

She was just in time as she heard another piercing clap of thunder, presumably from the Thunderbird, and all the windows shattered.

The magical creatures were wearing the mansion's defences down, and they were starting to see its effects on the place. The three wizards could see the enormous hole in the roof, credited to the dragon, and the glass in the windows was now missing.

Now was the perfect time to strike, as Severus moved into position between the wards and the surrounding hills. He lifted up his wand as the two wizards came to join him, their wands drawn and pointed towards the wards that were surrounding the manor.

It took them almost two minutes to finally break a hole into the wards just large enough for them to slip through without being detected. Once through Peter collapsed against the ground, his chest was heaving as he tried to suck as much oxygen in as possible.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed at him dangerously.

"Just catching my breath," Peter replied while still gulping down lungful of air.

"Well, do it in your own time; you are not here to relax," Severus spat back at him as he jabbed him in the ribs with his boot.

Peter moaned, but made his way to his feet, careful not to look at the dark-haired wizards face whilst doing so.

Tolmie looked over to the two wizards. He knew Severus disliked the man; well dislike might be a bit too soft of a word for Severus' vocabulary, but he used it nonetheless. However, they needed Peter if they were going to get Miss Hermione Granger out of this in one piece.

"Ready," Tolmie simply stated. The two men just nodded their heads in unison as they looked over to where Tolmie stood by a huge maple-like tree.

All of a sudden Peter clutched his left forearm and gave a terrible cry of agony as he fell to the floor. Severus had a different reaction although Tolmie could just make out the pain and confusion on his face as he too grasped his forearm and hissed out in pain.

It all happened so fast that Tolmie had to rub his eyes disbelievingly. One second they were about to embark on the manor and the next the two men before him disappeared.

_So, what do you think of Tolmie's mission? Please let me know if you had even an inkling of what would happen._

_Sorry, all, but my vengeful streak is back and looking for blood. Who shall I kill off next? Hmm, decisions, decisions… Well, Fudge is a given, but who else? I shall leave it up to you, my faithful followers, although I have got a couple of deaths planned._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter your response was overwhelming! I do so very much appreciate it. Thank you to the regular reviewers; you warm the cockles of this hardened heart and I love you all._

_To my wonderful beta, LariLee, what can I say except thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me though this journey. I love you and hope you get better soon._

_Well, I booked my trip to Egypt for Christmas time, yippee! I shall be going there with my twin sister, Jenny, and we shall be doing all of the tourist stuff ( i.e. cruising the Nile, riding the donkeys and the camels). I can't wait. I will still be heading over to New Orleans next May for Phoenix Rising. Oh and don't worry, I'm not rich, it's just that I'd rather be young and broke, than old and rich._

_Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own any of the characters that you recognize._


	57. Voldemort’s Return

**Chapter 57: Voldemort's Return**

Cornelius sat in his study, waiting. The clock on the mantle read 10:59; it was precisely forty five minutes before the 'harnessing' potion would be ready and an hour before its consumption and his subsequent rise to immortality.

Oh sure, Cornelius didn't know how to become immortal yet; however, he thought that he could cross that hurdle when the opportunity arose.

He watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. It was a Muggle clock, one he had to keep up his pretence as the all loving Minister of Magic. He snorted as he thought how things would change tonight.

When he became the most powerful wizard ever to roam the earth, he would destroy everyone and anything that got in his way, but unlike Voldemort, his goal wasn't exactly one-sided.

'_No,'_ he thought to himself, _'not exactly.'_

Oh, of course he hungered for the power that Voldemort craved and to an extent had, but he also saw the use of Muggles and Mudbloods and he wouldn't destroy them outright. He would make them his slaves in the new world, building his new empire until no one would even question his motives anymore.

Cornelius would keep his enemies close, something Voldemort had narrow-mindedly neglected. Voldemort had thought himself to be invincible and let a seventeen-year-old scrap of a boy defeat him. The Dark Lord hadn't been totally lacking in brilliant ideas, and Cornelius reflected that he did have his bouts of almost dazzling lucidness.

'_When he wasn't a total paranoid prat,'_ Cornelius thought, smiling to himself.

He heard a clap of thunder, but was too entranced by his own thoughts to realise that something wasn't right. It was only when he heard the first of his house's defences go off that he recognized that he was under attack.

Cornelius knew better than to get the Aurors involved as they wouldn't understand his master plan and would probably take the girl away from him. He knew his wards were virtually impossible to breach, and with this knowledge, he reclined even more into the armchair. Placing his hands behind his head, feet stretched out in front of him, he grinned to himself and was at that point a very contented man.

It wasn't until a moment later, when the alarm stating his wards had indeed been breached started to sound, that he jumped up from the armchair and went to look out of the window.

At first, Cornelius thought it must be some sort of spelled illusion, so he pointed his wand and smugly stated, _"Finite Incantatem." _When nothing happened, he could only stare at the advancing creatures in shock.

He swore to himself that when he was the new world leader, he would hunt down every last creature and put an end to its miserable life for this treachery.

He turned away from the window and placed a Silencing Spell on the wards. Cornelius then stomped his way out of his study and made a beeline to his personal potions lab. Nothing would halt his dream becoming a reality as he had put too much hard work into his plan for some magical creatures to stop him now; especially when he was this close to seeing it through.

Entering his lab, he checked on the potion, which had about forty minutes left in its simmering state. He was not foolish enough to start messing with the potion's directions, and he cursed silently his misfortune at not having started it sooner.

He heard every window in his mansion shatter, and he was fortunate enough to still be in his lab when this had occurred as there were no windows this far down.

This time he cursed out loud as he warded the cauldron with a personal warding spell that would only recognise him and made his way outside the door, not even bothering to ward the room.

That's when he felt their presence and knew at once who was responsible for this misguided rescue. Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew were on his property, he would bet his life on it.

Walking up the stairs and to the foyer, where he would greet his guests, he detected the slight movement of his mansion and looked over to the front door. Cornelius noted the constant banging on it; however, he knew whatever was on the other side of the entryway wouldn't make it through. He was cautious though, and he lifted his wand and grumbled another spell to reinforce the heavy oak door, just in case.

He then yanked at the left sleeve of his tailored shirt, popping the buttons in his haste. Looking down upon the Dark Mark that marred his flesh, he placed his wand to the magical tattoo. Cornelius concentrated on the task at hand, closing his eyes as he called his imprudent children home.

Tolmie stood on the hillside, trying to grasp what he had just witnessed. It took him a few seconds to realise that Severus and Peter were indeed gone, but to where, he had no idea.

"_Stand down and fall back."_ He focused his command through the link, using his 'mind speak' to speak with the creatures who were currently battling it out with the house itself.

The creatures immediately responded to Tolmie's voice and complied willingly. The Unicorns stood in pairs, facing each other with their horns interlocked. They were providing a protective spell, a bubble, for the others on the ground as they made their hasty retreat.

The creatures paused in their retreat only to pick up their fallen comrades and take all evidence that they had been on the grounds with them. They quickly vanished into the night, silently.

An eerie stillness filled the very air around Tolmie, and it was as if the moment in time was frozen. There was no breeze, it was as if the wind had stopped, and not a creature was stirring in the surrounding trees and countryside.

Tolmie took a deep breath in; he knew what had to be done although he had no idea how to do this without Severus and Peter's help.

Tolmie brought his wand up to see whether the Disillusionment Charm that he had placed upon himself and his comrades still held and was pleasantly surprised to see that it did. Wand still clutched in his outstretched hand, he made his way almost silently to the ominous house before him. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Severus and Peter appeared before the Minister in the large and lavishly decorated foyer, they found that the Disillusionment Charm had worn off and that neither of them could move.

Both were standing there, frozen to the spot, as if by some unseen magic.

Severus tried to move his head to get a look around; he could feel someone else's presence in the foyer, though try as he might, he couldn't even blink.

A hollow laugh caused a shiver to travel down Severus' spine and, although he couldn't budge, he immediately felt ill at ease.

"Ah, I see that my guests of honour have arrived," the owner of the voice said from behind Severus. "How fortunate that you came in time to witness my rise as the new overlord of the world," the voice continued in its mocking way.

"Now if you would just follow me," the voice spoke once more, and Severus and Peter immediately felt their feet move as if under the Imperius Curse.

Although their minds were their own, their bodies were not, and as they started to ascend the staircase they saw who their capture was. It was none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

'_He's gone totally insane,' _Severus' mind screamed out, and although he kept telling himself to curse the mad wizard who was now leading them up the stairway, his body would not act in accordance with his thoughts. So he just continued climbing each step like a mechanical string-puppet.

Making a right at the top of the landing and stopping in front of the third door on the left, Severus rejoiced slightly in his mind. He knew this was the room that the Minister held Hermione in, and he felt his heartbeat increase inside his chest.

The young woman who he would give anything and everything to protect was on the other side of the door.

Hermione was still on the floor next to the bed when she heard the door bang open and three sets of distinctively different sets of footsteps. She hurriedly stood and glanced towards the door.

She saw the Minister enter, closely followed by Severus and Mr Pettigrew. She tried to catch her breath as she whispered out, "Severus," and ran to the edge of the wards that were surrounding her space within the room.

Cornelius stopped when he heard her breathy confession.

'_Severus, indeed,'_ he thought and looked from the Mudblood to the traitor. A wide, toothy grin crossed his face and he continued onwards into the room, the two wizards following closely in tow.

Hermione was panicking; she knew that Severus and Pettigrew were under some sort of enchantment and she tried to use her link with Severus to ease her own worries.

"_Severus, what is the matter?"_ she screamed out to him.

"_Sweet Merlin, woman, there is no need to yell,"_ Severus replied, wincing slightly, even though it was not visible upon his person.

"Ah, how touching," Cornelius spat out in a condescending voice filled with loathing.

He looked from Hermione to Severus before speaking again.

"The traitor has a Mudblood girlfriend; oh, this is just too much," he continued with the stupid looking grin still plastered to his face.

"This shall be very interesting indeed. First I think I shall drain away the Mudblood's powers and, when she is helpless, I shall do away with her whilst you," he turned suddenly to look at Severus, his eyes narrowing, "watch."

Tapping his wand on the side of his thigh, he continued, a look of deep concentration marring his features, whilst pacing the floor, his left hand stroking his chin slowly. He suddenly stopped pacing and turned to face the dark-hired wizard once more.

"Then I think I shall give you a proper death, one fit for a traitor," he finished, looking smugly from Severus to Hermione.

When there was no hint of a reply, Cornelius' face darkened once more.

"Sit down," he demanded, waving his left hand at the pair of wizards standing to his left, and both men crumpled to the floor instantly.

Hermione gasped out again as she saw Severus hit his head against the hard wall. Cornelius rounded on her, but stopped just before he came in contact with the wards.

"Or perhaps you would like to see what I have planned for the traitor before joining him." He spoke in a low voice, but his threats were clearly unmistakeable in their meaning, and Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she backed away from the Minister and sat quite forcefully on her bed.

"I thought not," Cornelius growled out more loudly this time.

"Now," he began whilst turning his back to Hermione, "I don't want you two to go anywhere." Looking at the two wizards on the floor and then giving a bark of manic laughter, he continued. "No, I suppose you couldn't go anywhere, even if you wanted to, could you?" he asked, although he didn't expect a reply.

With that, Cornelius left the room humming to himself. He didn't even bother to re-erect the wards, and this was his first mistake.

Tolmie made his way onto the roof of the mansion. He was huffing and puffing as he did so and made himself a promise that he would indeed get into better shape, if he got out of this mess alive.

Easing himself down into the house through the hole in the roof, courtesy of the dragon, he grunted as he felt his cloak catch upon one of the roof tiles.

Landing on his feet, he surveyed his surroundings. Tolmie wasn't daft and, therefore, didn't light his wand. He was in a hurry to get Miss Hermione Granger and get out, but he waited a while until his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He felt the tear in his cloak and patted himself down. Finding no lasting damage, he allowed time for his eyes to become adjusted to the blackness.

Tolmie saw that he was in some kind of attic, and by the looks of it, no one had been up here in a long time. He made his way through the various objects that littered the attic, being especially careful not to knock into anything or to tread too heavily.

Finding a trapdoor in the floor (which Tolmie assumed led to the lower part of the mansion), he carefully lowered it. Once again, he did not use his wand, reasoning that any wizard as paranoid and power-mad as Fudge was would no doubt have some system that would alert him to the use of unauthorised magic. Tolmie slowly made his descent into the bowels of the ominously silent house.

"Severus." Hermione's voice was shaky as she looked wearily over to the two wizards who were currently sprawled out on the floor.

She stood and took a couple of hesitant steps towards them, stopping just before she reached the wards.

"Severus," she ventured. This time her voice was filled with panic. She took another step forward, not even noticing that she had in fact stepped out of the wards as she approached the two downed wizards.

Placing a gentle hand on Severus' head, she felt him move beneath it. Crouching down so she was at eye level with him, she lifted his head up slowly, and the dark-haired wizard groaned quietly.

Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest as she saw Severus open his eyes slowly and focus on her face. She looked deeply into his eyes; she was floating within the inky water of them.

Severus' eyes looked up into Hermione's face, then caught sight of her chocolate coloured eyes. Eyes so kind and compassionate. Eyes filled with worry for him. He had never seen anyone look at him the way Hermione was now, and he could have sworn that his heart stilled within his chest.

They stayed that way for awhile, both lost in each other's eyes. Severus' hands came up by their own violation and gripped onto the back of Hermione's head, intertwining themselves in her unruly mop of hair, pulling her closer to him. He stilled his hands just before their lips met, and Hermione closed the distance and kissed him in a feverish manner.

This kiss was full of angst and desperation. It was the meeting of two long lost lovers, their tongues battling it out for supremacy. The thoughts being exchanged between the two would have been mind blowing to an outsider listening into the conversation, but to Severus and Hermione, it was perfect.

They both broke the kiss and struggled for air, chests heaving. As they looked at each other, they could almost close the rest of the world off; nothing mattered except for this very moment consisting of the pair.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the magic ended as they heard some footsteps above. Both looked up almost simultaneously at the interruption as they realised once more where they were.

"We have to go," Severus whispered, and as Hermione looked down at him, he noticed the blush that was creeping its way down her neck and was already highly visible on her cheeks.

Nodding her head in assent, she quickly rose and, as if noticing for the first time they were not alone, she took in Pettigrew, who was sitting a few feet away from Severus on the floor, back against the wall.

Placing a shaking hand on his head, she felt the magic transfer from her fingertips and into Pettigrew's body. He trembled all over as he gained control over his body once more.

Peter looked up to see Miss Granger standing over him; her outstretched right hand was placed precariously on his head and he shook all over. Raising his head, she dropped her hand back to her side; however, she was still looking at Peter. When their eyes locked, he noticed the fire that was burning within them and the steely determination that she had upon her face. He shivered once more.

Severus came up behind Hermione and placed her own wand into her hand that was at her side. She lifted it up and examined it as a farrier would examine a horseshoe, and nodded her head once, more to herself then to anyone around her.

She made her way to the door, not stopping to see if the two wizards were following her or not, and she blasted it off its hinges without even lifting her wand. It exploded outwards with the splinters showering the door across the hall.

Peter ducked his head at the raw and untamed magic that was emanating off the witch before him, and he thanked the gods that she was on their side as she strode purposely through the doorway.

Severus pushed his way past Peter, following in Hermione's wake as she marched down the hallway and made a left at the landing.

Hermione descended the stairs with her chin held high, and Severus could see the magic dancing around her. She didn't even break her pace as she strode down the stairs. She was magnificent.

Hermione walked with purpose to the front access way; Severus was a couple of steps behind her, closely followed by the scurrying of Peter's feet. She froze with her left hand outstretched, reaching for the door, a niggling little voice in the back of her mind.

Hermione slowly spun around, looking through Severus and Peter, who had noticed her lapse and had stopped in their tracks, staring at her. Severus turned to see what Hermione was looking at, and that's when he saw the Minister walking up the stairs, a vial in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as he kept on approaching the trio with his wand pointed once more at Severus. Cornelius knew that the traitor was the largest threat to him at the moment and disregarded the rat and Hermione.

Hermione acted as if she was in some kind of trance as he motioned for her to join him at his side. Severus growled low in his throat as he watched the Minister take Hermione almost tenderly in his arms and spin her around so she was now facing the two wizards, his arm around her waist.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Cornelius whispered into her ear loud enough for the other men to hear him. He never took his eyes off Severus.

Severus lip rose up into a feral snarl.

"If you harm her, I avow to…" Severus began only to be cut off by the Minister.

"To do what?" he asked, a smile poised on his lips. "To kill me?" he continued as the smile broke out on his face and he went on with his taunts. "I think not. You see, this Mudblood and I are connected," he said, pulling Hermione closer to his body.

"You thought that our Lord was an arrogant fool," Cornelius said, scowling at the dark-haired man before him. "Well, he had plans in the unlikely event that he should die, except this Mudblood," he spat as his lip curled up and he squeezed Hermione tighter, "screwed up everything."

Cornelius waved his wand in the air, getting more agitated as his explanation wore on.

"That and the unfortunate love of this Mudblood that Harry Potter had." He spat the boy's name from his mouth as if he were talking about something foul.

"But no matter: as soon as I take this," here he motioned towards the vial in his hand, "I will be the most powerful wizard ever to walk this earth, more powerful than Merlin and more powerful then any other being alive."

It was then that Severus noticed the slightly red tinge to the Minister's eyes as he looked on in horror.

Cornelius, noticing this, added, "That's right, my wayward servant, I placed a piece of myself in the Minister's body before the battle, in the hopes that no one would go after him. The cowardly Minister," here he motioned to Cornelius' body, "even helped me and my minions gain access onto Hogwarts grounds."

Cornelius' face gave a leer that Severus saw did not look quite right on the Minister's face and he reflected that, had he truly been looking, he would have realised that Voldemort inhabited Mr Fudge's body much sooner. Severus remained quiet though as he chastised himself for not knowing sooner, and paid careful attention to what the mad man before him was spewing forth.

"Oh, I knew it wouldn't be a problem to remove myself if we won, but then as I watched myself fall, I tried to redirect the rest of my powers into him." Here he motioned to the body he currently inhabited with a look of distain on his face.

"But imagine my surprise when instead of my abundant influential powers being transferred to someone that was in the authority to hold them, but was too gutless to make use of the power, they went to someone I despised, a common Mudblood," he sneered

"I have been bidding my time inside her disorganised Mudblood brain, until I was reunited with the other half of myself, to come together as one to rule this world." He gave a vacant laugh as he watched the two wizards before him look on in disbelief.

"That's right," he continued, "Cornelius knew nothing of this, I had to prod him in the right direction; he is really an idiot, and if I didn't need his body I would kill him as I am going to do with you."

"But first things first," he said, untwining himself from Hermione as he raised the vial in his left hand up to meet his lips.

With a smug look on his face, he consumed the entire potion before anyone could react.

_A/N: If I have disappointed anyone thus far, I am sorry. As this is my first fan fic, and I want to keep you all happy whilst trying to keep myself happy at the same time. If you want to see more of anyone in particular, just let me know and I will see what I can do._

_This chapter is dedicated to Cindy Lou, who died on the 19th of September 2006. And of course to our little Severus, who died on the 21st of September 2006. Yes we lost two of our best pugs in the one week. They will remain in our hearts, although they shall be sorely missed._

_Thanking all of you who have reviewed thus far, you make my otherwise dismal day._

_Huge hugs go out to my beta's, LariLee and Jackie. Thank you for sticking with me and for adding the millions of commas that I left out._

_Disclaimer: Just having a bit of a play with J.K's characters and will place them back unharmed when I am done._


	58. The Death of a Dark Wizard

**Chapter 58: The Death of a Dark Wizard**

Voldemort/Cornelius looked up after he swallowed the _harnessing_ potion. A frown crossed his face; he felt no difference within himself, no surge of power, no instant recall. He threw the vial down to the floor, watching it shatter against the hard cold stone.

"What is this?" he screamed to no one in particular. "Why haven't my powers returned?" he asked, truly perplexed, his arm growing tighter around Hermione's waist.

Although it was indeed Cornelius' body, it was clear to Severus that it was Voldemort who possessed control of this weak-minded fool of a Minister and he cursed himself for not noticing the signs earlier.

Severus' eyes narrowed; he had to divert Voldemort's attention before he had a chance to damage Hermione. If this were to work, he had to do something and quickly. Taking a deep breath, Severus steeled his nerves and began.

"Perhaps it is because of the fact that Miss Granger and I are linked." He allowed the implications to settle in and then continued. "Therefore, she currently has an enchantment upon her person," Severus replied in a bored, dull voice although he felt anything but.

"Then you too shall die," Voldemort screeched out in fury, all his attention now focused on his one time Potions Master.

Seeing an opening, Peter scampered to Voldemort's side, throwing himself at his previous Master's feet. The bits of broken glass were digging into his knees and palms, but he didn't have time to think about that now. If his plan were to work, then he was going to need all of his Gryffindor courage for what he was about to do next.

"Master, you are back," he said, his voice wavering as his head hung almost to the floor.

Voldemort, taken back by Peter's intrusion, threw Hermione across the room. She landed awkwardly into Severus' waiting arms, hands upraised on his chest, wand still clenched in her right hand.

Severus held onto Hermione in a protective manner, his arms encircling her body. He was shocked by Pettigrew's actions, and he bristled with indignation at the thought of being duped once more by the rat of a man.

Voldemort looked down his nose at Peter.

"I see that you have returned," he said coldly to Peter, glaring down at the man before him with a look of disgust on his face. Voldemort's piercing red eyes were boring into Peter's skull and Pettigrew shivered with a feeling of dread.

Peter didn't dare look up; he was steeling his nerves for what he was about to do next.

"Yes, Master," Peter replied, breathing heavily onto the cold stone floor.

"I never left you, Master; I was just biding my time until you rose again. I knew it wouldn't take you long," Peter continued, the slight waver in his voice was evident however; Voldemort took no notice.

"And what, pray tell, were you doing with the traitor?" he spat as he looked up at the dark-haired wizard before him. The man in question was currently clutching onto the Mudblood as though he were shielding her from the world. Voldemort sneered at the scene before turning his gaze once more to the back of Peter's head.

"I had no choice, Master," Peter started. "I went to the graveyard, like you said, but no one was there. I waited for days, Master, but no one came. That is to say, except for Snape," he answered in a whiny voice.

Peter then looked up a little, making sure that the Dark-wizard before him heard the abhorrence in his voice before continuing.

"I was caught unaware and taken to the Muggle-loving fool at Hogwarts, where I was kept prisoner," he continued, trying to buy some time for Tolmie to arrive, so that the four of them could fulfil the prophecy.

Voldemort, using Cornelius' body, looked up to the traitor and the Mudblood who was currently in his arms.

Oh, how he would make the traitor pay for his underhanded dealing with the other side.

Of course, he had an inkling that his Potions Master was the one relaying his plans to the Order. However, he didn't receive the necessary proof until a couple of months before the Final Battle, when the dark-haired man informed the Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore, of his plan to break everyone out of Azkaban. Some of his most loyal followers were killed in the skirmish between the guards of Azkaban, the Order of the Phoenix and the minions that he had sent to break out the prisoners.

It was true that some had survived, though barely, and they had brought back with them an account of Snape's betrayal.

Snape had to die. Voldemort believed that he had to do this one task himself.

It was also true that Snape was like a mosquito, ever present; he would pop up at the most exasperating times. Like the ever bothersome mosquito, he had to be crushed under foot before he had the opportunity to draw blood and Voldemort knew he was the wizard to do this.

Not bothering with Pettigrew, he drew his wand up to point at the dark-haired man's chest.

Severus quickly pulled Hermione out of his grasp and placed her behind himself in a heroic gesture. His posture straightened, his head held high. He looked like a man who was not afraid of death and this infuriated Voldemort even more.

Voldemort scoffed at this as his eyes lit up. This was going to be easier than he originally thought. He would have to capture the Mudblood once more and go through the tedious task of making the _harnessing_ potion again. But after the traitor was out of the picture, he didn't think it would be a hard task to complete.

"Tell me one thing before I kill you," Voldemort demanded, his wand unwavering from its position pointed at the dark-hared wizard standing mere feet away from him.

"How did you manage to get the magical creatures to attack?" he asked with a tinge of curiosity in his voice, though his face revealed nothing. "The last time I looked they followed no one." Voldemort finished.

"Ah that would be my doing," Tolmie replied, finally creeping out of the shadows where he had been watching the proceedings from the top of the staircase. Seconds ago, he had removed the charm that had enabled him to appear invisible and had replaced his wand in his robe pocket. Tolmie descended the staircase with an air of grace and composure.

Voldemort whirled around to face the interruption as Severus just watched on, not betraying how grateful he was for Tolmie's presence at that precise moment.

Hermione, who was standing behind Severus, snuck a peek past his body to see Tolmie and her heart leapt for joy. Even Peter, who was still in the submissive position on the floor, glanced up in shock.

"And you are?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes narrowing into slits as he kept his wand trained on Severus.

"Tolmie Crobobin, Potions Master and Empath, at your service," Tolmie replied, stopping on the stairs and giving Voldemort a little scornful bow. Tolmie's face lit up with a pretentious smile as he straightened back up and continued to descend the staircase.

Voldemort eyes widened in shock. Here standing before him was the wizard that he had been searching for all those months previously.

Tolmie stopped short at the bottom of the staircase his eyes still fixed on Cornelius' body, who had been possessed by Voldemort's evil mind. The hatred he felt radiating off the man was palpable as he swayed slightly.

Voldemort recovered quickly as his eyes tapered to slits once more.

"So, Mr Crobobin," he began, slowly enunciating each syllable of Tolmie's name, "we meet at last."

"That we do, my Lord," Tolmie spat out Voldemort's title with every ounce of venom in his person. His smile turned to a sardonic one, but never left his face.

"You dare," Voldemort retorted with fury, "you dare mock me?" His voice thundered as his body shook with wrath. Voldemort took a few steps towards Tolmie looking in the wizard's eyes standing before him.

To Tolmie's credit, he didn't break away from the madman's gaze as he stared back without flinching. Tolmie could feel Voldemort gnawing away at the surface of his mind; however, he would not allow this intrusion and he not so delicately pushed Voldemort from his mind.

Voldemort was stunned and staggered slightly backwards a couple of paces, tripping over Peter who was still at his feet.

Peter saw this as the perfect opportunity and, with a stealth that few knew him to possess; he reached up for the wand in Cornelius' hand. Snatching it away from the Dark wizard, he deftly snapped it in two.

Voldemort turned around to face the rat of a man who was kneeling in an upright position on the floor. In his hands, he held the two pieces of Voldemort's own wand, which had been incorporated into Cornelius', but disillusioned to look like the Minister of Magic's own. His ferocity reached a new peak as he bent over and in the blink of an eye snapped Peter Pettigrew's neck as though he was snapping a twig beneath his hands.

Peter Pettigrew crumbled to the floor and ceased to move.

Tolmie and Severus watched on in horror. With Peter gone, they could no longer fulfil the prophecy; hence they could not destroy Voldemort once and for all.

"You, I shall deal with later," Voldemort said icily to Tolmie. "For now I think that it is time for an old acquaintance of mine to die."

Voldemort turned to face Severus, his red eyes had narrowed once more and the look on his face turned Severus' blood to ice. He raised his hand, the Killing Curse was a mere milliseconds from escaping his lips when Hermione dropped her wand. It made a distinct bang as it fell to the hard stone floor. She took a step out from behind Severus and shouted a single word, "NO!"

This made Voldemort halt in his execution of the curse. All attention turned to Hermione in all of her splendour. She would not allow this insane dictator to hurt the one man that she felt she could truly love; this had to end and it had to end now.

"There shall be no more death at your bidding," she said, her words were chosen carefully and she was still walking ever so slowly around Severus. Hermione's back was rigid and her chin held high in a show of defiance. The magic that was dancing around her even made Severus take a couple of uneasy steps backwards.

"You have already taken from me everyone that I love and I will not allow you to take away my one chance at happiness." She kept on talking as she rounded on Voldemort, as though he were a small child about to be chastised and not the most impious of wizards.

Voldemort laughed at her words, a hollow laugh so filled with malevolence that it made Severus and Tolmie shudder at the sound of it. However, Hermione didn't falter an inch as she continued to round on the madman in front of her.

"And what precisely are your plans to prevent me from doing so?" Voldemort asked, clearly amused at the Mudblood's presumption.

Hermione did not reply; she simply glared at Voldemort, all the time moving ever so slowly, all nerves on edge, to stand in front of him, cutting out his view of Severus and Tolmie for a brief second.

"For a Mudblood, you are sure of yourself, aren't you!" he stated as his eyes flickered with delight. "I may just keep you around after I harness your powers, for you are such an obstinate little witch." He laughed once more before his face turned back to the ruthlessness that he was known for.

Hermione closed her eyes, calling upon all of her magical reserves. Opening them ever so slowly, she looked straight into Voldemort's own.

Voldemort looked aghast at what he saw in the Mudblood's eyes. The myriad of colours going through her eyes was alarming and this clearly showed on Cornelius' features.

Her eyes changed from her chocolate-coloured eyes to Harry's green to his own red. It was as though the three colours, with their own separate personalities, were fighting for dominance.

With a single movement of her head in an upwards motion, Voldemort felt himself thrown at the wall behind him with such force that he heard Cornelius' bones shatter on impact. He was feeling dazed as he shook his head to try and regain his composure.

Hermione stalked her prey ever so leisurely, her eyes still changing from one colour to the next.

Voldemort panicked and looked around the room for help. His startled wide eyes scanned the room as though someone would come to his rescue.

"Severus," he gasped out, trying to catch his breath as he found it harder to draw the necessary oxygen into his lungs, "call off your banshee and you can be my right-hand man in my new world." Voldemort spoke although he knew he was quite literally clutching at straws and he had no other option.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Severus replied with a smug look on his face. "You see I have no control over _her_ when she gets like _this_, so it is completely out of my hands," he continued, folding his arms across his chest with a triumphant look on his face.

Voldemort's red eyes darted helplessly over to Tolmie's face and he took in the look he held there. Realising he would get no help from him either, his wide eyes looked at the witch who was currently approaching him as if she were indeed coming in for the kill.

Hermione had just about rounded on her quarry as Voldemort gave a spluttering cough. Blood sprayed from his mouth and fell in front of her feet as he laughed once more.

"You think you can defeat me," he said looking up at the Mudblood bitch and giving her his most immoral look possible. "I will rise again for this body is just a vessel for my mind," he continued as he motioned to Cornelius' body with a weary hand.

Hermione's eyes locked onto Voldemort's and he felt a power that made his body quake with foreboding. He tried to place wards up to protect his psyche; however, Hermione pushed past them as though they were mere pebbles under her foot as she entered his mind.

Voldemort knew that Cornelius' body could not take anymore as he tried to focus all of his remaining energy on breathing, which was quite a task in itself, and he felt her enter his mind as though he proved no obstacle whatsoever.

He saw imagines and, after a few seconds, comprehended that they were indeed his own.

_A Muggle child being raped by his Death Eaters as he himself watched on with a gleeful look in his eye. An Auror being tortured, his screams being heard throughout his underground lair. The begging of a man to spare his wife's life. The Cruciatus Curse ringing loudly from his own wand._

Voldemort could feel the beads of sweat course their way down his forehead and make their way into his eyes; however, he could not blink, he could not tear his eyes away from the witch's own before him. He was shaking all over, but still the images assaulted his brain and there was no way to stop them from entering.

_The Killing Curse, Imperio, and Cruciatus Curses all rang loudly throughout his head, as his own voice shouted curse after curse. Dumbledore facing him at the Ministry of Magic, his face thunderous. Harry Potter at the graveyard, touching the Portkey which whisked him away from the scene._

Muggle baiting, orgies and other depraved acts were flashing through his mind. His breathing was laboured and he felt a cold sweat encase his entire body. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Stop it," Voldemort screamed, in a voice so weak that both Severus and Tolmie knew he couldn't take much more of what Hermione was doing to him.

Still Hermione was looking into his eyes; her body was rigid as she stared hollowly into Voldemort's wide fearful face.

Severus took a hesitant step forward and extended his arm out to place it on top of Hermione's shoulder. Before he could make contact, however, his arm was knocked down to his side by Tolmie.

Looking over into Tolmie's eyes, he was about to question him when understanding dawned on him. Hermione was making Voldemort relive every atrocity he had ever committed.

All of a sudden, Severus heard a sob and quickly turned his face away from Tolmie's to stare into Voldemort's tearful eyes which were still being held by Hermione impenetrable gaze.

Voldemort was repeating something over and over again, and although Severus couldn't hear him, he read his lips to discover that he was actually pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," Voldemort pleaded over and over again; the mantra was repeated until his body gave an almighty heave and ended its long-time struggle to breathe.

With Voldemort gone, Hermione sank to the floor.

A single soul-shattering scream rang out from the infirmary back at Hogwarts, causing several of the portraits to awaken in the otherwise silent castle.

_A/N: I could make my excuses as to why I haven't updated in ages; however, I don't really think you care about them, so let's just say that I am sorry._

_As to the prophecy, well, they all contributed to the final uprising of the new Dark Lord, did they not? Peter snapped his wand, Tolmie brought the Magical Creatures, Severus helped to unleash Hermione's powers, which only come into play when someone she cares about is being hurt, and Hermione, well what can I say? She kicked Fudge/Voldemort's ass. _

_This was not how I planned for it all to come down, but what can I say? My muses have the run of the show and I am but a vessel to their outrageous whims._

_Thank you so very much to my fabulous beta, LariLee. I love you, girlfriend, and don't know what I would do without you._

_Next chapter, let's see where my warped mind takes us as we see lemons, my style. All I am going to say is that it should be interesting._

_Please review and let me know if you think Cornelius/Voldemort got his just desserts? If you don't understand anything, just ask me and I will explain._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters don't belong to me. If they did, I would make sure that Severus and Hermione ended up together in book 7!_


	59. All Wards Are Down

**Chapter 59: All Wards Are Down**

Severus raced to Hermione's side and sank to his knees, gathering her in his arms.

"Severus?" Hermione asked; her voice was frail as her eyelids fluttered slowly open. She reached up and tenderly ran her right hand down his cheek and across his jaw line.

"I am here," Severus answered, black hair shadowing his face as his eyes looked adoringly at her face; his voice was thick with emotion. The dark-haired man pulled her close to his chest, rocking her slowly as he closed his eyes and thanked the gods above that she was indeed alive.

"I think the wards are down," Tolmie stated, breaking Severus and Hermione out of the trance that held them in their own little world. "We'd best get back to Hogwarts," he carried on, taking a step towards Cornelius' broken and battered body.

Severus stood and picked Hermione up in one fluid motion. He clutched onto her body with a tenderness that not many had seen from the elusive Potions Master.

"Can you manage with those two?" Severus enquired, looking up towards Tolmie and flicking his eyes in the direction of Peter and Cornelius.

"I'll be fine," Tolmie replied in a fatigued voice. Although he would claim that using his empathic powers took nothing from him, it was different when standing up to the late Dark Lord.

"Then I am going to take Hermione back to Hogwarts and have Healer Jensen take a look at her," Severus replied, turning Hermione's face affectionately into his chest as if to shield her from the carnage in the mansion's vestibule.

With a final nod to Tolmie, Severus summoned Hermione's wand into his hand, and with that, they both Disapparated.

They reappeared moments later on the outskirts of Hogwarts' wards. As Severus embarked upon the long walk to the castle within his sights, Hermione stirred in his arms.

"Severus," Hermione started, her voice was still weak from her overuse of magically power. "Do I really have to go see Healer Jensen?" she asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Severus didn't pause in his march to the castle; however, he looked down at Hermione, brow furrowed as if examining her.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice held a warmness that Hermione knew was only for her own ears.

"Honestly?" she asked, and Severus gave a slight nod of his head. "Just a little worn out, nothing a good bath would not heal," Hermione said, as she smiled back at the dark-haired man who was currently cradling her body as if she were a fine piece of china.

"Then to the dungeons," was his only response and Hermione snuggled closer into his chest and wrapped her arms around his body.

Once inside his suite, Severus placed Hermione on the settee in his sitting room and set her wand on the low lying table next to the settee. He then left momentarily to fill the bath. He added herbs that he knew would invigorate her and, once the bath was finished filling, he stepped back out into sitting room to find Hermione sitting up.

Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he started a fire to take the chill out of the air.

"Your bath is drawn, M'lady," he said with a sweep of his arm in the direction of the bathroom as he tucked his wand back into his robes.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione replied, as she stood and made her way into the bathroom.

Severus stepped aside to allow her entry. When the door was firmly closed, he took off his heavy black robes and hung them over one of the chairs. Next came off his teaching robes, which he preferred to wear at all times, leaving him clad in only his white shirt, black trousers and boots. Severus went over to the fireplace to contact the Headmaster.

Throwing some Floo powder into the fire, he knelt down and called out for Albus.

Dumbledore looked quite awake when his head popped into the fireplace, answering the call. Severus sat back on his heels as he looked into the older man's face.

"Oh, Severus, how is Miss Granger?" the elderly wizard asked, though he showed no outward appearance of concern as he knew that Hermione was in the securest of hands.

"Good; she is taking a bath," Severus replied. "Has Tolmie returned?" he asked, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Yes, yes, he is in my office with the bodies of Peter and our former Minister of Magic," the Headmaster replied. "He is stating that Miss Granger is responsible for the death of the Minister and that the Minister in turn is the reason for Peter's unfortunate demise," Dumbledore said, although his face was stern, Severus knew that he wasn't angry.

"Yes. I am sure that Tolmie can fill you in on the details of the night," Severus replied, getting ready to stand.

"And, Severus," Dumbledore added before the Potions Master could get away, "be sure to take care of Miss Granger." Then Dumbledore disappeared into the folds of his office.

With that, the Floo connection was closed and Severus was left kneeling in front of the now bright orange flames.

He stood quickly, taking a step backwards so as not to be burnt by the flames, and brushed off his shirt. The Potions Master sighed loudly.

Severus turned sharply when he heard a noise behind him and collided with a still dripping Hermione. She wore a towel draped around her body and her hair was still wet from the bath.

'_She looks much better,' _Severus observed as they both stood there looking at each other.

They stood so close, neither of them touching or daring to breathe. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Severus could read the almost animalist hunger lingering in Hermione's eyes, just below the surface.

Without warning, Hermione threw her arms around Severus' neck and almost forcefully began kissing him.

Taken aback by surprise, the taller, dark-haired wizard took a couple of seconds to be engulfed by the hunger, passion and urgency that was driving Hermione.

He picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and almost ran her to his bed, kicking open the door, which banged loudly into the stone wall, still frantically kissing her as if he feared that all this was just a glorious dream and that if he were to awaken, he would once again just be able to fantasise about showing Hermione how much he loved and desired her.

Hermione started to bite Severus' lips, slowly at first, but getting more desperate as they passionately wrestled on the large king-size bed. She felt as if her need to touch, kiss and love every inch of his body would in fact drive her insane. Hermione was unable to physically express what she was feeling at that instant, the closeness, the unbreakable bond and was unprepared for the feeling of utter ecstasy that his touch brought to her.

"Help me take these off," she panted, indicating towards his shirt and pants. She didn't even wait for his response as she started to rip on Severus' shirt, popping all of the buttons, leaving his chest exposed. "I need to feel you, taste you, all of you," she continued, as she took off her towel and kicked it to the floor.

Lying back to let him get an eye-full, her body exposed, she held no shame at her own sexuality. Her eyes were on fire, a desire burning in them, all for him.

Severus stood suddenly at the end of the bed, looking at her as she lay bare before him. Breathing in the necessary oxygen in gulps, his eyes were hooded as his dark-hair fell once more across his face. She looked so small and young on his bed, but she was definitely all woman.

Severus moved up the bed and knelt over her, ever so slowly climbing her body as he took in the sight of the goddess on his bed. He started kissing his way up her perfectly formed leg. The smell of her body was sweet and it took him all his strength not to just jump onto her and take her as she was begging him to do.

Severus sitting up slowly straddled her body. He then undid his belt, placing it next to him on the bed. Hermione was squirming with delight underneath Severus, the anticipation was building up inside her and it threatened to burst. Her eyes were glued to his chest, the chest she had longed for ever since he had held her, dressed only in a towel in her room in the dungeons.

She would never forget the incredible fondness and protective atmosphere she had felt that day, and often wondered if he were aware of the urges she felt, the overwhelming need to be near him, to touch and to be touched. Surely being linked to him would have given him an idea about her longings?

Gently, so not to scare her, Severus leant over her and took her hands in his own larger ones. He kissed them lightly and then lifted them both above her head, placing them within reach of the headboard. He picked up the discarded belt and tied both of her arms together at first, and then to the bed head.

"Oh, my Potions Master, feeling a bit kinky, are we?" Hermione responded in a mischievous and husky voice. Her eyes were half-closed as she wore a seductive look on her face.

Severus seemed not to have heard her as he finished making sure her bonds were secure. He made his way down her body, pausing as he longingly kissed her breasts and abdomen.

He raised himself up again, kneeling over the top of her. Never had he seen anything or anyone more beautiful than his beloved Hermione. He so desperately wanted to show her how much he loved her, but he was painfully aware that he had to do one last thing before he could hold the real woman in his arms.

The pain and horror of the past year had taken over Hermione's personality, made her cut off her delicate, gentle and loving side to allow her to survive and live in a world surrounded by death, horror and deceit. Severus knew that he would have to help the true witch to emerge; as that was the woman he so deeply adored and would do anything for, even die.

Hermione was wriggling with desire, lips swollen and face flushed. Her nipples were erect and her body was begging to have its release.

"Severus, take me; I can't wait any longer. I can't wait to feel and touch you, please come to me, my Potion Master." Hermione said, her voice filled with longing, a longing that Severus knew he could fill.

Again, as if she had not spoken at all, Severus gently started kissing her face, ignoring the ever growing urgency in her pleas. He started to whisper into her ear, at first so quietly that Hermione had to stop moving to understand what he was saying. He repeated the phrase over and over again and, as he had expected, Hermione suddenly changed from a loving temptress into an almost wild beast.

She began pulling on her restraints, tried to kick off any attempt from Severus to touch her, and only stopped kicking out at him when Severus had taken a seat on her legs. He leant over her, kissing her face gently and, in between her almost violent thrashings, he whispered, "Let your anger go, let it all come out and go away."

Hermione froze for a second, and then furiously pulled on the belt that restrained her.

"Let me go, you bastard. What kind of sick game are you playing?" she yelled. Anger and frustration, as well as bottled-up fear swelled up into her consciousness all at once, without any warning for Hermione to prepare or shield herself.

Hermione's body started to convulse with crying fits; she could hardly take in enough air between her sobbing. She blamed Severus for the way she was feeling, and with all her might, she started to throw the foulest language at him that she was capable of.

The more she swore and abused him, the gentler he caressed her, continually whispering, "Let it all out; let it all go."

When Hermione realised that Severus wasn't reacting to any of her shouting and swearing, she paused and looked deep into his eyes. There she could see herself free, happy and full of life. In this tiny moment, she saw herself with her dark-haired rescuer and she could see the glorious bond between them, the love that would be able to carry them beyond all the pain and loss.

Then, suddenly, she started weeping, at first out of frustration and then, just as Severus had hoped so desperately for, all her built-up pain from the past year came up. Again her body was thrown into convulsions as she cried out all her anger, hurt, frustration and fear.

The young witch was sobbing so hard, the pain coming from deep from within her soul. She didn't even notice that Severus had untied her hands and now held her in his arms, caressing her like a small child.

"You are safe now. You are free now, my love," Severus whispered into her ear as he gently rocked her body to and fro.

He held her for a long, long time, his back aching with each new burst of tears from her. He wished that he could take her pain away; he willingly would welcome the anguish if only Hermione would be released from it.

Morning had broken as Hermione quieted down and became less forceful in her sobbing. Her body began to relax in his arms and they both fell into an exhausted sleep, still clutching onto each other, as if holding onto a life raft they both needed for such a long time.

It was Severus who awoke first, a couple of hours later, not daring to stir for fear of waking the witch in his arms. Her breathing was still slow and steady, showing that she was still asleep. He lie motionless, watching her sleep and starting to feel breathless with the love that he felt for her.

Never had he experienced emotions so strong, so encompassing and overwhelming.

Hermione stirred slowly, and Severus realised that his erection was pressing against her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Without saying a word, she moved closer and kissed him, timidly and softly, on his lips.

"Make love to me, Severus," was her only response to the erection that she most definitely could feel.

Returning her kiss with a gentle urgency, he took off his boots and the remainder of his clothes with her help. As he knelt up to remove his trousers, she kissed his navel and used her teeth to pull at the clump of hair just below his belly button. He pulled her up to his lips and started kissing her face softly, nibbling her earlobes and discovered that kissing the side of her neck, at her pulse point, drove her crazy.

They both lay down next to each other and, almost as if on an exploration, both were about to discover each other's bodies with long kisses and stroking motions. Just as Hermione could hardly bear the feelings when he kissed her neck, Severus could easily be driven crazy when she slightly bit his nipples. She never knew that a man could be as aroused by nipple stimulation as she believed women were.

Both enjoyed getting to know the other's body, playing and teasing each other. They took a long time caressing and just feeling, until Hermione sat up slowly and straddled him. She teasingly moved her tongue from his mouth over the stubble-covered chin, over his Adam's apple, down his sternum to first the right and then the left nipple. Gently at first, but slowly getting harder in her nibbling of his nipples.

Severus, almost driven insane with desire, tried to pull her up, but she made quite sure that he understood that she was exactly where she wanted to be and that she knew where she was heading.

With her tongue, she circled his belly button and then took his large, erect penis into her hand. She gave the head of his member an ever so gentle kiss and ran her tongue from the base to the tip, tasting the little drop of pre-cum that was slowly oozing out of the tiny opening there.

She looked him squarely in his eyes and then, with one lightning quick movement, she covered his cock with her mouth, moving up and down while twirling her tongue around him.

Severus felt as if he were in heaven. Not being used to having somebody else control any aspect of his life, let alone his sex life, he would willingly give into Hermione's demands and follow her hints.

His heart almost stood still when Hermione crawled up his body agonisingly slow, licking a path from his cock up to his hard nipples once more. She gently eased his penis into her warm, wet vagina as he grabbed her backside quickly and helped her move back and forth, up and down, both groaning with desire. Their rhythm was synchronized, as they both looked into each other's eyes. The cascade of feelings and emotions ran through them both as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. Not blinking, sharing a chain of thought, they were both reaching for their own peak.

It came suddenly and without warning as they both reached their destination far quicker then they both had hoped for. Hermione slumped, sweat-drenched, onto Severus' chest.

The Potions Master reached his arms around her, playing gently with her hair.

It had been the first time for both that they had slept with somebody whom they were deeply in love with. It was not just making love for them both, but a bonding ritual which brought them closer than they thought they could ever have been.

As they fell into a deep and satisfied sleep, Severus thought he heard Hermione mutter, "My Severus," before sleep finally claimed them both.

Tolmie had walked up to the surprisingly open Headmaster's office with the bodies of Peter Pettigrew and Cornelius Fudge in tow. He was exhausted, but didn't let any of this show.

"Ah, Mr Crobobin please take a seat." The Headmaster motioned while he stood up from behind his desk.

"Thank you," Tolmie replied as he levitated the bodies with his wand and placed them into the corner of the office. He took the proffered seat.

Dumbledore just stared at the bodies as if they would come back to life at any given minute. When Tolmie cleared his throat, the elderly wizard's eyes shot straight back to his face as if waiting for an explanation.

Tolmie then began his explanation of the night's events. He told Headmaster Dumbledore everything, from the moment they stepped out on their rescue mission, to Miss Granger's heroic display within the mansion itself.

Albus listened. He heard about Peter's demise and how he had saved them all in his one act of redemption. About Voldemort taking over Cornelius' mind and how he met his death at the hands of Miss Hermione Granger. A Muggleborn witch, it seemed, took down the evilest wizard seen this century.

Then the fireplace turned green and Albus had to excuse himself to Tolmie as he went to get Severus' call. He returned moments later and settled himself back into his chair behind his desk.

When Tolmie was finished relaying the complete story, Dumbledore looked at him over his spectacles, pensive for a moment. His fingers were steepled in front of his face, as though he were contemplating something. Before he could utter a word, his fire turned green once more; however, this time it was Healer Jensen and she told him to come quickly.

Dumbledore stood and all pretence of the doddering old fool was gone as he raced over to the fireplace where the flames were still green. He stepped through the green fire into the infirmary where Healer Jensen was awaiting him. She quickly led him over to Dr Andrew Poles' bed where he saw the man was very much awake. He was sitting up and his mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

Dumbledore looked at the Healer and she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Silencing Charm." She looked flustered and her face was red.

"I tried everything, but when I couldn't stop him screaming, that is when I placed the _Silencing Charm_ over him and came to get you," she added.

From a few feet away, Dumbledore stared directly into Andrew's eyes, attempting to perform Legilimency. However, he kept coming up with nothing from the young man's mind.

He took a couple of weary steps backwards and turned around.

"I will be right back, Healer," he said.

And with that, he vanished back into his office.

_A/N: Ah, there you have it. My attempt at lemons, what did you think?_

_Just one more (possibly two) chapter(s) to go. _

_If you haven't reviewed yet, what are you waiting for?_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement._

_Mostly I would like to thank my beta, LariLee, without whom you wouldn't be enjoying this as much as you hopefully are. Love you, hon._

_Disclaimer: Not mine but J.K's._


	60. New Beginnings

**Chapter 60: New Beginnings**

Albus returned, via Floo, to his office. He was in such a state that he completely forgot about Tolmie and the two bodies as he went straight to his bookcase to retrieve the Pensieve that he had stored Andrews' memories in. He had realised that the reason he couldn't perform Legilimency was because of the fact that he had all of Andrew's memories inside the minute Pensieve now cradled in his hands.

The past headmasters and headmistresses that adorned the walls in the office were all up, none of them were pretending to sleep, and all eyes snapped towards the elderly wizard as he strode through the office, mumbling something to himself. They were very interested in what was going to happen next, and a few of them even held their breath.

Tolmie, who was sitting on the edge of his seat as if waiting for instructions, also looked up at what the headmaster was undertaking, but Dumbledore paid Tolmie no mind and went about retrieving the Pensieve.

"Oh," Dumbledore said, in obvious surprise but recovering quickly. "If you don't mind closing the door on the way out, I will take care of this mess," he stated as he held on to the Pensieve in his right hand and waved his other one towards the two bodies in the corner.

Tolmie stood and wished the headmaster a pleasant day before running his hand down his face and staggering from the office, closing the door behind him.

As the door closed with an audible click, the elderly wizard paused for a moment, as if in thought. As he shook his head, a couple of the portraits started whispering amongst themselves. Albus made his way back to the fireplace with a spark of determination in his usually twinkling eyes. The green flames were still in place, indicating that the Floo connection was still open to the infirmary.

Stepping up into the green flames in the fireplace, Pensieve firmly tucked under his arm, he walked through without so much as a falter in his step.

Severus rolled over in bed and flung his arm out. Feeling nothing but the cool sheets against his arm, his hand grasping at air, he stirred slightly. His groggy mind alerted him that something wasn't right about that fact. Slowly he tried to pry his eyes open, squinting at first at the spot where his arm was lying on the crinkled sheets.

He swiftly sat up at that point, as his mind regained its usually clarity, and he looked around the room. Feelings of abandonment came first and forthright to his mind as he clearly saw no one in the darkness. He held out his wand hand and quickly muttered, _"Accio_ wand," and felt his wand slap into his outstretched hand.

_"Lumos,"_ he almost shouted, as he strained his ears to hear any sounds of Hermione in the other rooms of his suite. After a couple of seconds of hearing no one, he rose almost silently.

_"Nox,"_ he said as he flung open the heavy drapes that covered the windows in his chambers. He closed his eyes briefly as the blinding stream of light hit him full force in the face.

Severus turned away from the window and cursed as he made his way to the cupboard, quickly removing his clothes and getting dressed in his accustomed robes. Once every button was in place, he went out to the sitting room and, glancing over at the table where he had placed Hermione's wand the previous night, he observed it was still there.

A sickening feeling rose from the pit of his stomach as he strode over to the wand and pocketed it for safekeeping. In two strides, he was over at the tapestry, making the intricate patterns which allowed him to exit the suite.

The first thing he noticed were the doors to his classroom ajar. As he surveyed the scene, taking in if there had been any foul play involved or whether his Hermione had just chosen to vanish, a thought he found odd after everything they had shared the previous night.

_"Where are you, Hermione?"_ he screamed out in frustration into his reeling mind. He didn't expect an answer, so when he received one, it startled him and he had to lean on the doorframe to catch his breathe.

_"Down by the lake,"_ Hermione replied, in a barely auditable whisper. Feeling his rising panic through their link, she quickly added, _"I just needed some time to think."_

Severus felt her indecision and sadness. He didn't answer her; his heart was beating wildly in his chest as he raced up the stairs that lead to the dungeons and through the heavy front doors of the castle.

He passed Remus on the way out, but he didn't even acknowledge his presence as he tore past him with the one intent of stopping Hermione from doing something rash.

Remus saw the Potions Master come hurtling towards him, and was about to ask how the mission went, when he took in the look in the other man's eyes and made the quick decision to get out of the way. He made it, just, but he crashed into one of the many pieces of armour in the hall, losing his balance as he reached out to steady himself and the whole damn thing came crashing down on top of him.

He growled out in frustration. He was getting too old for this, with the full moon and his transformation only last night, he felt like he had aged fifty years.

Standing up on shaky legs and brushing the pieces of armour aside, Remus continued on his way to the Great Hall in search of lunch. Shaking his head and running a tired hand through his greying hair, he checked himself for injuries. Finding none, he started muttering to himself.

Severus' heart leapt at the scene before him. Hermione was sitting by the lake's edge, arms folded around her knees with her chin resting on top. Her bushy hair was being blown by the wind and, although Severus couldn't see her face, he could tell that she had been crying.

Slowing down to a brisk walk, Severus made it to Hermione's side and he sat down beside her, stretching out his long legs in front of himself and placing his hands in his lap. He too gazed out at the rippling waters of the lake before them, waiting patiently for Hermione to speak.

Hermione had yet to look at him as she was staring intently out across the lake at something only she could see. Severus was uncertain about breaking the silence and allowed her a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

It was true he could feel her emotions and thoughts as though they were his own; however, he did not want to intrude at this particular moment as their relationship was still being established. Although he felt as if he had known her a lifetime, he still, even now, held onto the fear that one day she would wake up and leave him without so much as a backwards glance.

So he sat there patiently, waiting for her to break the silence surrounding them.

"I can't do this,' she exclaimed, standing and throwing her arms in the air.

Severus scrambled to his feet and faced her. "What?" he asked, as his brow furrowed and a scowl showed quite abruptly on his face as if he were expecting this. His hands clenched into fists at his side.

"I can't stay here," she cried, as she turned to face him. "I can feel them all now, surrounding me, inside my head." Her voice dropped down to a whisper as she fidgeted with her hands, looking Severus straight in the eyes.

At Severus' furrowed brow, she quickly added, "Harry and Voldemort." Saying Voldemort's name made her straighten up as a fiery look came into her eyes. "They are still here, inside my mind." She gestured to her head as she continued, "I don't think I will ever be truly rid of them."

Her voice sounded strange to Severus' ears, haunted, as though she was alone. She went on before Severus could break her line of thought.

"I feel like I have been teetering on the top rung of a house of cards forever," she took a deep breath in, "waiting for someone to pull out the bottom card and for the whole deck to come tumbling down."

Severus could now make out the silent tears that were streaming down her face and his expression changed from disbelief to concern. He took in her appearance then; she wore no shoes and her hair was a mess. She had thrown his black dressing gown over her bare body; it was obviously too big and hung off her slight frame. She was shivering quite forcefully. Although it was high noon, it was a cold late autumn day, typical for Scotland. The breeze dancing across the lake was quite icy.

He opened up his arms, at which she flung herself into them and buried her face in his frock coat, subsequently drenching it with her hot tears. Hermione's hands were clenched quite forcefully in the material as she sobbed loudly; letting the dressing gown fall open so her naked body was rubbing up against him.

Severus' arms came around her, one rubbing soothing circles around her back while the other was trying to contain her hair, which was flying around wildly and getting into his mouth and eyes.

They stood at the fringe of the lake for what seemed an eternity. The wind picked up in its relentless pace, chilling them both, but neither of them noticing or moving. They held onto one another, each relishing in the other's warm body and comfort; they were content.

When Hermione had settled down somewhat, and she was hiccupping, Severus took off his outer coat and draped it over her shoulders, carefully closing the dressing gown and doing up the belt. He then took hold of both her arms. Kneeling down, he held her at arm's length and looked up into her puffy eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Hermione," he pleaded with her, "and I will do it. Just don't push me away, for I can not even bear that thought, not after all we have been through together."

Hermione's face took on a look of shock as she realized that he thought she meant that she didn't want to be with him. _'That daft, adorable wizard,'_ she thought to herself as a beaming smile broke out over her face.

"Severus," she started, helping him to stand upright once more, "I want to be with you. It's just that I can't do it here," she said as she gestured wildly around her.

The look of relief on Severus' face was priceless as she continued. "Too many memories," she whispered, hanging her head and looking at the ground.

She slowly looked up to see his face in contemplation before quickly adding, "You do understand, do you not?" Her voice wavered just a little.

"Of course, it's just," it was Severus' turn to hesitate now as though in thought. Hermione waited while he gathered his thoughts together. Finally taking a deep breath in, he continued.

"This castle has been the only place that I have known for the past twenty years of my life," he said, indicating with his hands the castle of Hogwarts, but never taking his eyes off Hermione. "With the exception of this last year, it is all I know and I have come to think of it as home regardless of what has happened here." Hermione's eyes shot to the ground once more.

He took both of Hermione's hands into his own larger ones as he finished, "However." He paused as her gaze raised once more to his face. The gleam of hope in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear. "Albus has been telling me to take a sabbatical and, after everything that has occurred this past year, I feel that I can justifiably take it now," he finished, looking deeply into her eyes.

He held a soft look of hope on his face, a look she knew was only for her. When the silence became a little too much for Severus to bear, he stated, "We could go anywhere you want, that is, if you still want me."

Hermione realised in his passing comments that, after all they had been through, he was still unsure within himself.

"Severus," her tone pleading as she let her emotions show through, "I want to be with you, it's just that…" She took a quick glance around the grounds of Hogwarts. "I can't stay here; there are too many painful memories… memories I'm not ready to deal with just yet." Hermione looked up at him, silently imploring his understanding.

Severus then grabbed her hand, an almost passable smile on his face.

"Come on then," he said, pulling her back towards the castle. "Let's go tell the headmaster of our decision."

Together they walked back to the castle, hand in hand. Hermione was smiling openly and Severus was scowling, although inside he was the happiest man alive.

Making their way to the stone gargoyles that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office, they passed a couple of straggling students who were hurrying off to class. These students shrank into the walls as they passed by, their mouths gaping open and identical looks of horror on their faces as they watched the Potions Master and his former student walking hand in hand.

The doors to the headmaster's office stood open, revealing the staircase, almost as if it were waiting for their arrival, and Severus gently pushed Hermione up the revolving stairway before he too climbed on. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, waiting patiently, as though expecting them. Severus' scowl deepened.

_'Must he know everything, the damn fool,'_ he thought to himself, as Hermione giggled next to him.

She squeezed his hand, as if telling him to behave, and he looked over to her, wondering when she had grabbed his hand once more.

"Severus, Hermione," the Headmaster started, that damnable twinkle once more in his eyes, and Severus glared even more.

"Please take a seat as we have much to discuss before you leave." Dumbledore motioned to the two chairs before his desk and both Severus and Hermione sat without question.

"Now, Tolmie was here early this morning and explained everything to me." He raised a hand to forestall any questions, before continuing, "I have taken it upon myself to talk to the Ministry this morning and I feel it would be better if you weren't present."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it again when Albus gave her a look that brooked no argument.

"Tolmie has gone back to his home and I would suggest that you go there before anything else and see how he is fairing," Dumbledore continued.

"Hermione," he stated, whilst the old fatherly expression came on his face, "you have done a great service to the wizarding world and, for that, I thank you."

Hermione blushed and squeezed Severus' hand tighter.

"I also have a request of you," the headmaster said as he looked pointedly at Hermione. "I would like for you to come to the infirmary with me as it seems that we have a guest in there that is most eager to speak with you," he finished, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Who?" Hermione asked, perplexed at the headmaster's generalisation.

"Ah," was all the reply that she received from the elderly wizard as he stood, eyes twinkling.

"First things first though," Dumbledore said whilst pulling out his wand from his left hand sleeve. "I think that you will want to change your attire."

Hermione looked down at the black dressing gown of Severus', that she was currently enveloped in with his outer jacket draped over her shoulders, and blushed a deep crimson. With a flick of his wrist, Albus Transfigured her clothing into a red jumper and black slacks. She also noticed that he had placed shoes on her otherwise bare feet.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and smiled.

"Now that we are ready, just follow me," he said, whilst leading the way to the fireplace.

Hermione walked into her room in Severus' suite. Her heart felt heavy as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Memories of Dr Andrew Lopes, _'Poles,'_ she mentally told herself, and the fraudulence of Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, weighed heavily on her mind.

To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the century, as she walked through the green flames and into the infirmary to see her doctor lying there on the hospital bed.

She guessed he was shocked at seeing her too, as he went into a lengthy explanation as to how he came to be here at Hogwarts of all places. He then went on to explain that he would be returning to Calan Park to continue his work there. He had lots of new plans for the hospital, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit of his enthusiasm as he detailed them all.

He had also apologized profusely to her and told her he was sorry for not believing her story in the first place.

Severus had stood behind her the entire time they were in the hospital wing, lending his support to her although he never touched her. She could feel him and was glad he was there.

Hermione shook her head; she had packing to do if they were to leave today. Glancing around the room, she stood and levitated most of her clothes in first. When finished, she looked around the room, making sure that she had not forgotten anything that she might need.

True, she wouldn't take everything with her, but with no clear idea how long it would take for her to be able to come to terms with all that had happened in the last year, she wanted to be certain that she left nothing important behind.

Hermione's eyes faltered as they fell on the picture of Harry, Ron and herself on top of the dresser.

She puffed out the air in her lungs, and her shoulders hung slightly, as she walked over to the picture. Picking it up, she ran her hand over it and smiled.

"I know you will always be with me, guiding me in my life," she exclaimed to the picture, as Harry and Ron smiled and waved back at her.

Placing the picture on top her clothes, she closed the trunk and reduced it so it fit into her palm. Pocketing it and taking one last look around her bedroom, she made her way out into the sitting room where Severus was waiting for her.

"All ready?" he asked, and she nodded back at him.

Severus extended his hand to her. Walking over to him, she placed her smaller hand in his. Together they made their way outside of the castle and down the well-worn path to the front gates.

Both were uncertain what the future would hold for them; however, they knew that they would not be going into it blindly for they had each other.

Severus turned to Hermione as they passed through the wards. Gathering her in his arms, he pulled her into his embrace. Hermione's arms encircled his waist as Severus bent down and brushed his lips gently over hers.

Pulling away ever so slowly, he nodded his head to her and they both Disapparated.


End file.
